Being Violet Granger's Sister
by Girl number 1
Summary: Will a Disney inspired plot cooked up by a slightly insane falsely accused pyromaniac and a boy who lived work? HarryHermione
1. Welcome to my life

**Author's Note:** It's here guys. It's back and alive! This is the second time I change this story. I've said it before and I'll say it again this is still in draft form so you'll notice I tend to change a lot.

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim the stuff that doesn't belong to me. I own nothing and I only write this for fun. I am not trying to do anything illegal or whatever. I swear to god none of this is mine. Well except for the story which is based off of J.K Rowling's books about Harry Potter. I do not own anything I make references to.

Lily James 33 years old born in 1973. Elizabeth 42 born in 1963. Eric 43 1962. Hermione Harry 16 born 1989.

_**Being Violet Granger's sister: **_

My parents got divorced when I was nine. I'm not sure why they did though. I guess these things just kind of happen. They never make sense. They never get explained they just happen. You see my parents were our town's golden couple. They had been childhood sweethearts with bright futures ahead of them. It all came as a big surprise on a Sunday morning.

I used to love Sundays with all my heart. Mum and dad would make breakfast together. Usually mum would be the one who made the healthy part of the breakfast. I'd wake up on Sundays and brush my teeth. Then I'd just linger a little on top of the stairs as old 70's and 80's music was playing on the radio. I'd hear mum laugh loudly as dad would sing along with the radio and do something utterly ridiculous. I'd hear them from the top of the stairs. It was my little secret. When my parents acted like humans unattached to any responsibility. No kids. No work. No nothing. That would probably be the only time I'd think of them as persons instead of just parents. Then Violet would emerge from the bathroom and I'd follow her to the kitchen where we both would be greeted with hugs and the sweet smell of pancakes. I could always count on my parents being in the kitchen early Sunday morning. No matter what I'd always have Sunday morning to look forward to.

That particular Sunday would change everything. I woke up as usual and brushed my teeth. None of us would bother changing out of our pyjamas. I quietly made my way to the top of the stairs and sat down. I recall the sense of dread in my stomach. I couldn't hear a Beatles song playing on the radio or a CD that my dad had fixed. In fact I couldn't hear anything at all. I couldn't hear my mum laughing. I didn't hear my dad singing along some song with his terrible voice. There was no magic. It was my mother's crying that had replaced the music. Instead of wearing the silly apron my mum had bought for him dad was wearing his suite. Ironic how the first thing I asked was if someone had died. I didn't really notice the three suitcases in the hall waiting for dad to grab them.

I remember crying that day. Actually I remember crying a lot that whole week. My dad tried to talk to me but I wouldn't listen. How could I listen? I hated the both of them for it. I hated dad for packing his stuff. I hated mum for letting him go. I mostly hated dad for actually leaving given the opportunity. What was worse was how they behaved afterwards. I was crying by my window when I saw the yellow cab pull up our small driveway. Mum although crying hugged him before he got into the cab leaving our home forever. They remained friends.

I guess I'm lucky for both of my parents still maintaining their relationship. Secretly I wish they would fight or yell at each other. Seeing them so nice somehow made everything okay. I didn't want okay. Everything was not okay. How could they get married, have children and then suddenly one morning wake up and say oh sorry you're not the person I love? How could they throw away so much history? It wasn't fair. I used to hope and make all these small fantasies about how dad would come back and get back together with mum. I still sometimes imagine they'd do.

The paperwork never became a big deal. I'd say it was a perfectly good divorce. They didn't even argue about Violet and I. The judge decided to let us stay with mum and let dad visit us whenever he wanted. Everyone seemed to be happy except my sister and me.

Ever since the divorce I've tried to make it through life, alone mostly. I never seemed to fit in with the utterly popular crowed like my sister and parents do. I've never been in a particular labelled group. Practically everyone at my school see me as Violet's sister. I guess I've always been labelled as her sister. They don't see me as me. I'm her sister. I've never been able to be anyone else then her sister. I have no close friends or a clique. I mean I just sort of exist without anything to give me some sort of distinct identity. Most people have friends while I have acquaintances. It's not like I'm a social retard or anything. Actually I prefer my life this way. I guess I'm more comfortable this way to be honest.

My mother and I get along. Well as much as we can even though if we do fight a bit. Sure we both love each other and get along but she never really understands me the way I need her to. I guess all teenage girls feel like that. So I'm sure that doesn't make me special or anything. My sister Violet and I do not get along. Don't believe a word they tell you. We're so different from each other. We're so different that Pamela Anderson and the Virgin Mary couldn't get any more different then us. It feels like we're not even on the same planet! Who am I kidding? You haven't seen world war 3 if you haven't seen us. I'd still say we get along. How? We don't hate each other; we just really don't like each other that much.

My sister Violet is a different story as I've mentioned earlier. She is loved at first glance. She looks beautiful. Everything in her life just seems to come to her without any effort. I felt it was unfair how I had to work twice as hard to get where I was. My mother seems to always be on the same page as her. Dad is always hung up on trying to make her see other more important sides of life then fashion and boys. I guess I was a little jealous how she had that connection with mum. I have dad though. I don't know why both of us get along better with one parent. We just do.

Maybe that's why I dislike her. I've always lived in the shadow of my sister. Although I know my parents love me, they always had this thing with Violet. So I tried my best. Whatever I did was just not good enough. Vi had already done this or excelled in that. I could never be as pretty as Vi. I could never be as popular or at the top of my dance class. Nobody cared if I did a good acting job as Violet was the favourite child of us two. At first I hated it, loathed it in fact. The way Violet received so much attention made me feel like a loser. I didn't just become the loser I became one by feeling like one.

I guess I just accepted it after that. I could never be Violet. It took me a long time to realize that. If I kept trying what good would it do? So I tried to do everything Violet didn't do. Maybe a part of me thought that if I did what she didn't I wouldn't get compared to her.

Don't get me wrong. I'm not neglected in any way or ignored. I really do love my family with all my heart. I just wish my mother and I understood each other better. Oh and maybe if Violet could get a giant major zit on her nose on her date... Hey she uses several hours in the bathroom. A girl needs her bathroom time!

Anyway we have these traditions in my family. We've kept these traditions for a long time. Every summer and Christmas we get together for a large family reunion thing. That way we supposedly maintain close. I was like dude cant you just send an email? I mean god dad you divorced the woman leave her alone! Never less my parents always force Violet and I to go. I have to admit these things are kind of fun even though our family tends to be wacky.

Oh yeah that part. I forgot that part. You see the Granger family are well, we've always have been uhm crazy. That's actually a mild thing to say but it's true. Maybe I should give you a little information and let you decide if we're qualified for Britain's most insane family award. Heck I'd say we'd win the whole thing. Now as I was saying...

I have two uncles from my father's side. My uncle Patrick who we just call Patty or Sergeant Pain In The Ass. He's 48 and an athletic freak. Uncle Patrick owns a gym and is a VIP instructor. He's not bad and defiantly one of my favourites. The thing with my uncle Patrick is that he always forces all of us to do extreme activities. Last year we went rock climbing during summer and snowboarding down the mountain last Christmas. I think my uncle Matthew is trying to find a way to injure him so he can't come. Uncle Matt dreads the activities possibly more then me.

My uncle Matthew is as quoted from a movie almost too gay to function. Well not really but he's my most favourite person in the world. I might offend some people so scratch that. He's among my most favourite people in the world. You can't avoid him. He invented the nickname Sergeant pain in the ass after hauling himself up the mountain. He's a great person and one of the few I really feel close to.

Then there's my aunt Rose. She was crazy enough to marry Sergeant pain in the ass. So yes my aunt Rose qualifies for the crazy award. She was also crazy enough to bring her daughter to life. We'll get to my cousin Annie later. My aunt Rose works as a teacher and is a gentle loving person. She's such a sweetheart.

My cousin Annie is the worst optimistic person I've ever met. Seriously whenever she smiles I'm afraid that her face will crack. Actually she's always smiling and it makes me wonder if her face is permanently stuck that way. My theory is that some crazy dark wizards tested permanent annoying cheering charms on her and she's been stuck this way ever since. Annie is seventeen along with my sister. Usually they hang out together during our vacations. Don't underestimate her. Even if she may be smiling all the time it doesn't mean she's the nicest person in the world.

My cousin Gwen is like the worst bitch I've ever met. Seriously she's like my sister's twin. I swear Gwen and Violet are both Mary Sue idols. Gwen is my aunt Donna's daughter.

My aunt Donna can be described as followed blond. She's a designer and owner of DD. Yes THE Donna designs. Don't ask me how I'm related to her. Apparently she's my aunt and no I can't get you free clothes. She's married to some old guy I've seen like once in my life.

Then there's my grandfather who is simply a crazy old bat. Then there's my grandmother who acts like she can still have a say in things even in the afterlife. My mother who well you'll find out later. My dad seems to be the only sane one in this family!

Me? I would have been normal but something happened to me. Aright so happened isn't the most suitable word. I guess it'd be more correct to say I've always been like this. You see my sister threw me out of a tall building when I was a baby...

I was joking. You know joke ha-ha?

Not laughing yet? Err yes well I'm not exactly normal per say. I mean sure I'm average but I'm still trying to figure out if I'm demented or if my imagination has a life of its own.

But this story isn't about my get together times with my insane family. It isn't about me being demented. It's not about this year's Christmas fiasco. Actually it's about love and finding it in the worst of places.

**Normal point of view three months earlier:**

Harry who had just come down for breakfast yawned loudly. "You're too much like your other godfather kid." Remus who had been having a conversation with his mother said. The black haired boy smiled tiredly as he took a seat at the breakfast table.

"And what's that supposed to mean Moony?" Harry's godfather asked playfully adding "Some of us have special late night activities we attend to. Nothing you'd know about of course." Harry laughed as Remus stuttered.

"By the looks of it you don't either Sirius. The marauders never stop marauding do they?" Lily said with a smile upon her face. "I'm still trying to decide whether I'm married to a sixteen year old or a grown up man."

Harry just yawned once again piling his plate with food. "How was the party last night?" Sirius asked chewing his toast. Harry dropped his fork. "What party? Harry was grounded last night." Lily asked confused. Harry kept his mouth shut and continued to eat. He didn't want his mother to hassle him so early in the morning. "Nothing mum. Sirius must've run into a glass door again or something." Harry said as calmly as he could. However he couldn't help but notice the calculating look in his mother's eyes. He knew she'd get him back.

"Oy where do you think you're going? It's Saturday" Remus called seeing James run for the door. James who had been rushing to get to work stopped. "Ministry business. Harry we'll have to catch that U2 concert another time. I don't have time to drop you off" Harry raised both his eyebrows.

"Dad its U2. You can't just call them and tell them to cancel just because you have work!" Harry said.

(two months earlier)

"Lily we've been waiting for three hours." Lily swallowed the lump in her throat. "He'll show mother. James loves me he wouldn't do this to me." She said continuing to stand still by the alter. It was their anniversary and they had planned to throw a real wedding.

(a month earlier)

"I'm sick and tired of this!"

"Lily I promise I'll..."

"That's it James you promise and you promise but you can't seem to keep them."

"What do you want me to do huh? This is my job! If you haven't noticed I've been working my ass off ever since Harry was born."

"So is that what we are then? A burden?"

"That's not what I..."

"Well James you don't have to worry anymore. I've already signed the divorce papers."

"Mum dad what's going on? Why are you two shouting? It's bloody two a.m."

**To be continued...**


	2. Hermione Houdini and Boston Public

**Author's Note:** It's really embarrassing how I post and un-post a lot. I'm sorry guys but I'm not the brightest girl around when it comes to computers. My mind is also never set. It tends to change a lot and I'm sure many of you can compare it to shopping. You can never decide if you should by the hot skirt or equally cool pair of jeans. Whatever you buy you still want the other one too. Why can't I just buy both? No money that's why.

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim the stuff that doesn't belong to me. I own nothing and I only write this for fun. I am not trying to do anything illegal or whatever. I swear to god none of this is mine. Well except for the story which is based off of J.K Rowling's books about Harry Potter. I do not own anything I make references to.

Lily James 33 years old born in 1973. Elizabeth 42 born in 1963. Eric 43 1962. Hermione Harry 16 born 1989.

**_Being Violet Granger's Sister: _**

**Hermione first point of view**:

Has it ever occurred to you that maybe just maybe you've been born in the wrong decade? I mean out of all the different time periods you end up in one you're completely useless in.

I always used to day dream about living in another time. I mean think of it. I could have been a suffragette. I could have joined in the nuclear protests. I could have worn cool clothes and I could for once have heard decent music. I could have experienced the cold war. I could have lived during the time of some of our greatest political figures. I could have even attended Woodstock. I could have been a part of the opposition during the Second World War. I could have fought for equal rights. I could have been amazed by a simple thing like a television with colour or any other invention. I could have lived while some of the great authors were still alive.

Now I know that day dreams are just that. They never happen that's why you dream them duh. Still, I dream sometimes. I dream about happy endings and a prince charming that will come save me. Save you from what, you might ask. I'm not sure. Probably the bored state I'm in. I'm currently waiting for Violet to finish up her breakfast. Violet looked fresh and awake ready to take on the world of teen hood. Me? I look like someone hit me with a hammer and made a bird's nest out of my hair.

I'm not a morning person. Seeing Violet act like Cinderella annoyed the heck out of me. Before you know it birds will help her put her clothes on and she'll start singing what a wonderful world. What a wonderful world my behind!

"Look Kermit I'm only going to give you a lift because you're my sister. I swear if I hear you say one mean thing to Jarad I'll kick you out of the car myself."

"It's not my fault Jarad is as stupid as you." I glared as she spoke. Our school is a seven minute drive from our home. Mum can't drop me off because she's busy. I do not want a ride from dad. Violet is the only thing I've got and she knows it to.

"Kermit lets go!" Violet yelled from the hallway. She knows I hate being called Kermit. Who calls their sister Kermit? Green frog from the Muppet show ring any bells? Dad used to call Violet princess. They all called me Kermit. Vi got to be the pretty princess and lucky me got stuck with the ugly froggy. It's because I'm perfect isn't it?

I could see Jared's Porsche parked outside. His stereo was blasting with that song big pimpin whatever. Jesus did he want to wake up the whole goddamn neighbourhood?

"Hey Einstein some of us have a life to get back to. Not everybody studies 24/7. Hurry up!" That stung… deeply. Violet didn't even know it because she was too busy hollering at me to get in the car. Sure she was a bitch. Sure we argue but it's never serious. Yet without even knowing she had managed to almost make me cry. I'm emotional get over it.

"Either you get in the car or walk. It's your choice." Jarad said from the driver's seat. Violet had gotten into the backseat which left me with one option. Great, I'm stuck with Jared at the front. Although I dislike Jared I don't hate him enough to walk. Plus his rich dad has supplied him with one awfully comfortable car. I did what any other teenager would do. I got in the car.

(Later)

"I swear I'm going to kill us all Vi! Shut your sister up!" Jarad yelled like a maniac. I was terrified. It had started as our usual insult competition until Jarad started to drive like a psychopath. "How much did your dad pay for your drivers licence?" I screamed as we almost hit a truck. My sister, her best friend Bianca and Andrew were all screaming to. In fact I've never heard any girl scream as high pitched as Andrew is doing right now.

"Shut the fuck up Hermione. Do you want to get us killed?" Andrew yelled as we almost hit another car. Great blame it all on the nerd why don't you. Hey I don't mind getting the blame for killing us all. I mean I'm not even in the driver's seat so it's a-okay.

"I'm not the one driving asshole. As a matter of fact I want you killed. I never actually thought I'd be killed with you!" I snapped. It's a life and death situation grams. I think some mild cursing is allowed. Jared had started to drive on the right side of the road again.

"Jesus what did you say that made him go all homicidal?" Andrew asked as we finally pulled up the school parking lot. I glared "I just said…"

"Shush I'd actually like to make it alive until Christmas thanks." Violet interrupted me while getting out of the car as some queen. I wish she would just drop dead. Well sorry sis I'd like you _dead_ until Christmas. That way I can get my present early. You're supposed to be my sister yet you make me sit next to Jarad of all the people sitting in the car JARAD! After I had gotten out of the car their group ditched me. I don't care. I've gotten used to this. They won't bother me as long as I don't bother them. I like it that way. I'm not exactly into hanging out with plastic dolls and homicidal jocks. Only one more week and I can kiss this hellhole goodbye.

Hermione first point of view a week after:

Ring ring, rring rring, rrring rrring, rrrrriiiiing!

Am annoying sound was infiltrating my ears. I simply pulled my covers over my head. I didn't want to wake up. Who wants to wake up on a Monday morning?

I had the most wonderful dream last night. I feel like giggling. I can't remember all the details. They were getting blurry in my head. Trying to remember the dream is like trying to keep sand in your hands. The harder I tried to hold onto it, the faster it disappeared. Still, whatever the dream was, it had left a billion butterflies in my stomach.

RRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNG!

The annoying sound got louder. Damn my stupid alarm clock. I curse thee for waking me up. I rolled over to try and destroy that thing once and for all. When I saw what time it was I nearly fainted. 07:30 was flashing back at me. Thanks a lot you great evil clock. Mock me why don't you. Not only do you have to annoy my ears you also have to make me late. As if I could hear the damn clock lecture me it said "well maybe you should stop staying up so late"

Who do you think you are? "Maybe I should throw you out the window. I've always wanted to see the insides of an alarm clock." I replied making the clock instantly shut up. Great even my alarm clock finds a way to torture me. Damn I have like what 29 minutes to get ready for school. I got up from my bed and took a look in the mirror. Yep, I'm still not a morning person. Guess what day it is. Don't know? It's my last day of school and I look like someone who just got out of a coma!

Our house isn't a mansion or anything. It's fairly decent with space. Violet being her prissy self had her own bathroom. My parents have their own bathroom. No, I mean my mother because dad doesn't live here anymore. I felt a stab of pain. Dad doesn't live here. Mine is connected with the guest room. I rushed in there hoping I could at least wash my hair. Our old house had only one bathroom. Violet used to stay in there for ages. When she was finally done doing whatever she did, I had to rush around. I could probably shower in five minutes while other girls used more then ten. I guess that's something to be proud of. Yay a brownie point for me. What am I doing? I need to get ready!

When I had finally gotten downstairs Vi burst out laughing. "Oh sweetie you're not going like that are you?" Who me? I wasn't going to go like this. I just put this on so that you could have a laugh. Thanks for the ego boost sis. What's wrong with my clothes anyway? I mean I happen to like this t-shirt. I had put on my jeans and a red t-shirt in a hurry. It's not like I had time to do anything else. Violet on the other hand looked like she was going clubbing.

Typical isn't it? It's the last day of school before Christmas vacation and all the kids dress up. They want to look good for some reason. I just don't get it. What's the point of going like oh my gosh I am way cuter then you! "Good morning girls. Lovely day isn't it?" The woman in the fashionable dress suit is my mother. Elizabeth Worthington.

I watched as she poured herself a cup of coffee. My mother works as a lawyer. Not just any lawyer though. The prestigious law firm Smith and Harris had hired her when she finished college. She's been with them since. There are a lot of rumours about how she ended up with one of the most powerful positions in the firm. My mother is strong willed. If she wants something she'll get it. I admire that about her and sometimes I don't. I didn't inherit any of my parents' good looks. Violet got my mother's beautiful looks and charm. I don't look anything like my parents. Well I have because I mean my mum's 23 chromosomes and my dad's 23 chromosomes which ended up in me.

But it feels like all I have in common with them is my hair colour. So who am I really? I mean obviously there has to be someone in the family I can relate to. This reminds me, my uncle Matt is arriving today. I can hardly wait.

"Kermit you're going to have to walk today. Jarad won't let you get anywhere near the car." If it wasn't for the fact I had cereal in my mouth I would have insulted her. Did she expect me to get to school in ten minutes? Was I superman? Was I wearing my panties over my jeans that made her think I could make it in that amount of time?

"Mum could you…" I asked my mum with a pleading look. "Sorry sweet pea. I have a meeting with George Harris. If you run you'd only be fifteen minutes late." I couldn't believe them. Only fifteen minutes late? A minute is enough to make McGonagall rip your head off. I'm scared to even think what she'd do to me if I'm fifteen minutes late. Thanks mommy. I swear if it was dad, he'd drop me off. "You better start running. Don't want to be too late right." Violet said grabbing her Louis Vitone,. Vutone, Vuitone oh what the heck her designer bag. My life is so unfair. Well not like it can get any worse right? Right then it started to rain…

**Hermione first point of view (later): **

It had not been a good week. Don't you just hate it when it seems like the whole world is against you? I mean you just look up at the sky and say "what have I done to make you hate me god?"

There must be some higher power that's plotting against me. There's no way that a person could have that much bad luck. Not that I believe in luck of course. Let's start with the day I had to run to school shall we. I had been late for my class. My clothes were soaked and my maths teacher mister Allemondi based his lesson on torturing me. I had forgotten my lunch money and had to actually starve! I won't complain though because I mean come on there are a lot of people who actually have to deal with starvation.

Yeah well anyway the first time Draco Malfoy talks to me… I was seriously believing the fact that I couldn't show my face in public again after that incident. Confused? Don't blame you. Draco Malfoy is our school's pretty boy. He's rich, beautiful and the best goddamn jock I've ever seen. He's the only one to prove the "white man cant jump" theory wrong. Plus he's sort of like the next Brad Pitt or something. Aright so maybe he's not the next Brad Pitt. I mean seriously he's almost identical with Spike from Buffy. It's a bit creepy really because I keep thinking Spike at seventeen, Spike at seventeen.

I know I know I swore not to lower myself to teenage drama. I can't help it really. Even a genius has human needs like a crush. I am absolutely not in love with him. I'm just uhm crushing. Yes that's right. I'm only crushing slightly on Draco. Who am I kidding? I am totally hopeless when it comes to him. All human communication we have shared is looks in the hall. A small smile, a few eye rolls and some raised eyebrows on my behalf. Oh and I borrowed him my pen once, which was odd because he already had a pen right in front of him. Come to think of it I never got it back… Oh he soooo likes me. Uhm Granger, remember no teenage drama? Huh oops?

The first time he actually speaks to me, I make an ass out of myself. He probably thought I'd been drinking several bottles of Tabasco sauce the way I was blushing. For god's sake I couldn't even look him in the eye for more then five seconds straight. That's never been a problem for me before!

He has these incredible blue eyes. Kind of like ice you know? If I were to look him straight in the eyes, I'd probably shudder or something. He asked me if I wanted to come to a game of his. He was so calm and collected while I fidgeted. That's when his best friend Blaise entered the conversation. He made a few crappy jokes and I threw some playful insults. We were all getting along fine until Draco asked me again. Just when I was about to reply "Yes Draco YES! THANK YOU GOD!" Violet entered the scene. Picking up on our conversation she answered for me "Oh please do you really think that my smart sister has time for you?" And something about me studying and him being unworthy and that Scott and Jared would kick his ass. When did Scott and Jared ever stick up for me? They never cared about which boy I was doing whatever with.

Not that I've ever been in this kind of situation before. I don't know if I should be happy that Violet still watches over me. I don't know if I should be pissed off at her for ruining my small nonexistent chance with Draco. Draco being him takes it cool and is kind of like whatever. Then we all split up to go to our classes.

Why couldn't I just say yes the first time he asked? I mean, I wasn't expecting him to marry me or anything. A small friendship thing would have been nice. I've gotten along with him quite fine. It doesn't help that I fell right in front of him when we were all going home. It wasn't graceful either. It was one of those ouch that must have hurt. Or damn that was totally funny kind of falls. He just looked down and grinned. I was just about to walk away with my pride intact when I heard this ripping sound. Then came the laughter of half of the entire school. I closed my eyes for a brief second. Great to be me isn't it?

The back of my pants were ripped. Of all things that could sabotage me it was my ass that had ruined my escape. This is the part where I for the first time wish I could be Houdini. Hermione Granger the queen of escape. Nah it doesn't have that cool ring to it as Houdini.

Thinking back on the whole event makes me laugh. I'm that sort of person. You know when you can be really depressed and feel sorry for yourself and then just laugh at everything while banging your head against the wall. It's like my grandmother used to say "You may be dying of embarrassment now. A few years from now you'll be laughing about it while thinking oh my god why did I bloody do that?"

Grams always could light up whatever dark there was. When it was my birthday she'd always take me out just the two of us. She'd dress me up in something extravagant and expensive, like if I was some doll or something. Don't get me wrong. I loved what Grams did for me. She always made me feel beautiful and sexy. I'm not saying I feel ugly either. I'm just plain you know compared to everything else. I'm the nerd next door type of person whom you don't give much thought about. It's basically the same as being the girl next door only the hot crush does not live right next door. The crush does not fall in love in the end with her. Said crush does not have any real relationship of any sorts with her. Besides it's not everyday a girl can dress up to some fancy party. Well unless you're the queen or something.

Anyway I always used to have a good time with her on my birthdays. She'd throw a party for me and we'd invite all the people she knew. Trust me on this, Grams knows everybody worth knowing. She even knows the queen! Aright so maybe she doesn't know the queen per say more like attended a couple of formal stuff and such.

When I turned fifteen there was no party to attend. I never got an invitation. Grams had found her dead. They told me she died while in her sleep. They told me not to be concerned and that she had a lovely peaceful death. How can it be lovely to die? I mean you die for Christ sake! What do you people mean with peaceful? What if she had a nightmare? Her last moment on earth would have been spent in horror. I don't want to talk about the funeral. I guess it will be remembered as quite the scandal the way I acted. Maybe I'll share that later. I'm not sure if I can trust you that much right now. My grandmother was everything to me. No one not even my grandfather had been able to have that bond we had.

It's only an hour left before my uncle Matt arrives. He'll be spending a couple of days with us. Why am I so nervous about this? I've done this family get together thing practically every Christmas and summer since I was born. I have no idea really. It's like all these expectations I have for others and myself that's bothering me. It's like I want to have grown a little. Give the wow impression. Be what I wasn't last year. Then it's the cant wait to see everyone else thing. How are they doing? Do they look the same or even act the same? Most importantly it's the whole thing that makes me nervous. Grams has always been there with me. Now she's gone, dead and buried six feet under. How will that crucial little detail affect us all? Not to mention my mother bringing her little boy toy with her. Honestly? I'd rather not face any of this especially not my cousins getting together with my sister. Damn Boston Public is on…


	3. There is someone at the door

**Author's Note**: See I'm not so bad. I updated like three times today. Of course I had already written it before but that's beside the point

**Disclaimer**: I disclaim the stuff that doesn't belong to me. I own nothing and I only write this for fun. I am not trying to do anything illegal or whatever. I swear to god none of this is mine. Well except for the story which is based off of J.K Rowling's books about Harry Potter. I do not own anything I make references to.

Lily James 33 years old born in 1973. Elizabeth 42 born in 1963. Eric 43 1962. Hermione Harry 16 born 1989.

**_Being Violet Granger's sister: _**

There are only very few movies that can make me cry. There are almost no TV shows that could even possibly make me sad. Yet Boston Public had me crying like a baby. I mean there are only a few TV shows I can stand. I'll also admit I like some of the crappy shows. Don't tell anyone I said that. I may be a nerd, but I'm determined to be an individual nerd. I've always loved to be different. Not so high on the drastic scale but enough to not make me just another face in the crowed. I stand out with my grades and my likes and dislikes. I don't try standing out with my clothes. It's kind of fake right, like that one time when Violet wanted to shock. She dressed up as a so called punk. It was hilarious. Kind of like seeing Santa Clause trying to act as the Grinch. Way out of character. People were shocked aright but then suddenly the day after it became a trend at our school. The real punks at our school thought they'd all smoked one too many when they saw everyone dressed up. I was the only one with "normal" clothes on. Yet they considered me the freak/outcast whatever you want to call it. Excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Label but weren't you the ones who considered the punks freaks and social outcasts? Now It's suddenly trendy to be an outcast and stand against normality by being a so called rebel. How come you judge me then? I mean why would you call me the freak when you're trying to be one as well?

I just don't get people. If only I could have Sigmund Freud psychoanalyse the stupidity for me. Anyway I watched this episode on Boston Public. It was about this Kid Billy Deegan who was played by Matthew Lawrence. I cried during the whole show. I cried some after to. My mother thought something was seriously wrong with me the way I was crying. I kept picturing Billy and what could have been different' What could or should have happened. He had so much going for him. Yet it was all taken away. And I guess Billy Deegan touched me. Not like that you perv! I hate wars! I'm not going to give away that much detail. I mean if you just happen to stumble upon episode eighty I don't want to be the one who ruined the surprise for you.

"Honey your uncle is on the phone!" I heard my mother yell from the kitchen. I was highly comfortable lying on the couch in the living room. Did I mention I was comfortable? Yes? Well I'd like to stay that way. "Which crazy uncle is it? How important is it on the apocalypse scale?" I yelled back not moving from the couch. People please let me weep over Billy in peace! I don't care if it's a goddamn TV show. He was real to me. If Only I could have a Billy Deegan in my life. It's so typical of me really. Haven't you ever read about someone or seen someone in a movie and go "If only I could meet a person like that". I don't mean the actor just the character. I mean some characters just really make a big impact on you. "It's the gay one with the cross-dressing friends! He says it ranks top ten on the scale!" Top ten? What, did he wake up this morning and see death and hell everywhere? I quickly got up and ran to the kitchen. I snatched the phone from my mother. You are probably very confused right now. I don't blame you.

You see uncle Matt and I measure our family crisis's on the apocalypse scale. Ten being full out war, hell and just generally flat out you're fucked to say it mildly. You'll probably just continue being confused because there is much about my family you have yet to experience. Like take my aunt Donna for instance. Doesn't she know her job is involved in creating teenage girls fear and hysteria? I mean even I have lost count on how many times Violet said do I look fat in this dress? Clothes make people insecure. Clothes aren't just clothes as many idiotic men would think. It's supposed to represent who we are. It reflects our personality. Designing and producing clothes in size small, XS and XXS just doesn't help the matter does it? Aright so maybe I'm being a little extreme. But how does she make all that money by making so tiny clothes? Kids must buy them then…. For their Barbie dolls.

Anyway back to my clothes point. I mean why do you think people dress up for their meetings? To give a good impression and look good that's why. Or why do you'd want to dress up for a boy/girl? Because you'd want him to notice and like you and think that you're hot or something. Donna is just making it worse by creating clothes that couldn't even fit a toothpick!

Maybe that's why she, Donna, Annie, Gwen, my mother and Violet get along so well. They all have the same low brain capacity. Together they can manage the 45 percent IQ to open a door.

Anyway I've gotten way out of topic haven't I? What was I going on about again? Oh yes my gay uncle with the cross-dressing friends. Matthew has always been what's the word? He's always been special. He's always been the wild child of the Granger kids. He prefers I either call him uncle Matt, Matt or just whatever I feel like. He's not a typical queer eye for the straight guy person. Actually he's quite nice. I'm not saying that I fancy him. God no, he's my uncle. I'm just stating that uncle Matty is highly attractive. If he wasn't gay you'd see tons of girls attacking him every five minutes. Matty knows how to do the walk, the talk, the style and how to take care of himself. He's not that feminine. He doesn't own a pink fluffy robe or anything. I guess it's Matty's club that kind of freaks people out. Neverland has been listed as one of the top ten "happening" clubs. I was actually the one that gave name to the club.

Neverland is what it states from Peter Pan. A place where you don't have to be an adult and you can just have as much fun as you like. It's only the entertainment that freaks people out. Matty's got larger then life high class drag queens. Their not just any kind of group though. The famous sex kittens are working for him. I could go on and on about Tommy's club. I love the place. I'll tell you more about it some other time. You know uncle on the phone right now. It might be smart for me to actually talk into the receiver instead of just spacing out.

This is practically how our conversation went:

Me: "Hey Uncle Matt. What kind of apocalypse are we facing?

Uncle Matt: "Hey baby. Well your world might collapse. I'm not coming"

Me: feeling very shocked and angry. "What do you mean you're not coming? If I have to go through Aunt Donna's madness then so are you!"

Uncle Matt: I can hear him laugh. How dare he laugh at me? "What I mean is I won't be able to be there at 5pm like I promised."

Me: "Oh… I'm still getting a present this year right?"

Uncle Matt: "Of course baby. Anyway right about now someone will ring your doorbell." I hear someone ring my doorbell. Aright weird.

Me: "When did you suddenly become psychic?" I went to see who it was phone still in my hand.

Uncle Matt: "Dunno. It might have something to do with the fact that I'm the one who rang." I almost dropped the phone when I saw my uncle. There he was standing there talking into his cell phone snow in his hair and on his jacket. I threw myself at him. He caught me and we embraced in a big gigantic hug. He almost squished me to death the way he was hugging me. I didn't mind. Family means almost everything to me.

My mum and Violet came down to greet him. "Liz it's so good to see you. Still having good sex I hope? No one could ever beat Eric's reputation when we were kids." My mother laughed as Matt hugged her. Aright Matt too much information about my dad and his erm so called skills. My mum and my uncle are still good friends since they all grew up together. Violet rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you Matty. I've had way better sex with James. I've had multiple and…" My mother stopped talking and they both burst out laughing. My mother didn't like to talk about her multiples with her daughters. Thank god for that. I did not want to be damaged for like.

My head snapped up when she said his name. So her new boyfriend's name is James? I was slightly disappointed. I was hoping that his name was ugly like Harold, Harry or Donald. I could make fun of those names. James is so ugh normal. Sounds so not uncool to me. Wait a minute why did I even care? What I should care about is why I didn't know his name until now!

"Violet sweetie, you should go check the eyeliner. It's smudged." Uncle Matt gave her a hug before Violet ran to the bathroom. My uncle always the rescuer. Oh poor me my eyeliner is smudged. How will I ever live? Okay so it's not nice for me to be mocking Vi in my head. Hey I'm her little sister. I should have some rights you know. I was just about to close the door behind him when I saw the rest of the family. They had done the car pool routine I noticed. "DADDY!" I yelled at the top of my luns. Sure I was glad to see them all. Well not really my cousins but you have no idea how much I've missed my dad. I can never get used to it. Waking up in the morning and not seeing him in the kitchen drinking coffee. Not eating dinner with the whole family. I should have gotten used to that. I just can't. He hugged me tightly and I could smell those hospital smells from him. Don't ask me to explain it. My dad is a doctor. I've gotten used to his work smell. Gosh I sound like some dog. I couldn't help it. A few tears slid down my face. Luckily no one had noticed. Except for Vi. For once we had a mutual understanding. She gave me a small smile before she started to chat away with my aunts as everybody hung their coats in the entrance.

"Oh my gosh like Kermit you've like so grown!" I winced hearing my Cousin Annie's girly voice. Yeah right she's just like what a year older then me and she acts like I've suddenly gone from five to sixteen. "Hey Annie" We both hugged even though my heart really wasn't into it. I can't wait to say hello to Gwen. I might just accidentally trip her. "Finally developed some boobs I see." I heard Gwen say from behind me where she stood next to Violet and my aunt. I let go of Annie and turned to face Gwen. "Why thank you. Think Santa will deliver any presents to you this year? Oh wait he doesn't deliver to the mean girls does he?" I replied with false cheeriness. We both hugged as Gwen muttered Bitch in my ear and I replied Slut. The adults didn't notice our little display of affection. Thank god or my mum and dad would have killed me.

All of us made our way to the living room. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down. This was Christmas time. Damn me if I wasn't going to enjoy myself. "How can you stand the pressure? I mean look at all the gifts." My grandfather said in a bit of a whiney voice. We all laughed as he sat down on the couch. The tree was amazing really. Mum had gotten it personally decorated before it arrived. Yeah she's kind of freaky like that sometimes. I mean she just completely took away the joy of decorating our own tree. What I mostly liked about the artificial beautiful tree was all the presents underneath. I felt stupid for thinking like that. There are people who are not as fortunate as I am. Gosh me and my stupid morals. Why do I always get in heavy debates and conflicts with myself? Probably the teenage hormone thing.

"It wouldn't hurt to open one Liz." My mother sighed knowing it was going to be a long night. "Honestly Charles, you're worse then Hermione." I stuck out my tongue at her. She raised her eyebrows seeing the gift in my hand. I dropped the package while smiling sweetly. My Uncle Matt and Uncle Patrick always get me cool stuff. I'm a sucker for gifts. I blame my grandfather's genes. "Well then I'd better get settled. This is going to be one long vacation." Gramps stood up and left the living room. My Uncle Patrick and Aunt Donna aren't sleeping over this year. Thank heavens for that. We're too much people already. They live nearby so there really isn't a point. Matt and dad are going to sleep in the living room and gramps gets the guestroom for himself.

"Hermione darling, aren't you going to change?" I raised my eyebrows as Rose got up from her seat. Change for what? Dinner? Last time I checked there weren't any royal family members on the guest list. Plus I like my clothes. My mother gave me a look and I forcefully got up. What did she expect me to wear? A prom dress or something? I ran up the stairs making sure I didn't make that much noise. My aunt Rose is a bit prim and proper when it comes to the holidays. I guess my ordinary jeans and sweater scored too low on her formal clothes test. Aright so I'll admit wearing jeans and a sweater wasn't what I was supposed to do but what do you expect when these people arrive too early?

"AAAHHH!" I jumped seeing a vile hairy ugly thing. "Gotcha" Patty pulled off his Halloween mask. I fall for that stupid trick every damn time. Every time he does it, he still finds it amusing. I shook my head and locked myself inside my room. I went straight to the closet. What to wear? Oh what to wear? I just pulled on a white turtle neck sweater over a black skirt. I looked in the mirror. The skirt was just a few centimetres above the knees. The turtle neck wasn't extremely small or tight. It just clung to my figure. I don't like it very much. Mum had bought it for me two sizes small! She's my mother shouldn't she know these things?

I grabbed a comb and brushed my hair. You know when you quickly pull on a sweater and your hair frizzes? I hate my hair when it does that. I tried different types of pony tails and whatnot. Honestly I'm never easy to satisfy. I grabbed a hairclip from the floor and put my hair in it. I wasn't very much up for makeup except lip-gloss. So I just put on my necklace. It was a heart shaped pendant made out of emeralds. I took a brief moment to look in the mirror. I do mean really look. Still the same old Granger. I found a little comfort in that. A lot was changing around me. It was nice to know I wasn't changing hysterically with it. That's when the doorbell rang for the second time.

Hey maybe it's Santa Clause tacking back Violet's gifts. She hasn't been an exactly good girl has she? I can't believe she made Alexis cry. It had something to do about Jarad or whatever. Huge cat fight I don't care about. Maybe it's the Easter Bunny? Hey even the Easter Bunny can mess up the holidays. Or maybe it's the Grinch… I guess there's only one way to find out. I went downstairs.

**HarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarry**

**PM (personal message) to all the reviewers: **Thanks for putting up with me seriously. My insanity is back that's for sure and I'll be updating a lot from now on. I can't make any promises but I'll at least make an effort to update. To all my old reviewers I seriously love you guys. You girls know who you are:D Sorry guys too. To all the new people who just read this. Trust me, my old reviewers didn't know what they were getting themselves into and I don't think you do either mwuahaha err cough cough sorry.


	4. He should have come with a warning

Disclaimer: I'll do this simple and easy. I disclaim everything except the story line. That should summon it all up.

Being Violet Granger's sister

_**Hermione first point of view**: _

I heard my mother giggle like a little schoolgirl. Oh for heaven's sake mum. Just yesterday you were in court facing a madman killer with steel nerves and just because someone is at the door you giggle like a schoolgirl. I stood at top of the stairs holding my breath and straining my ears to hear who was at the door. Did I really want to do this? I mean I could be a brat and lock myself inside my room while blasting some music that's mad at my parents on my stereo or something. It's so typical. I have to be sixteen when my mum finds a keeper. It's typical really. She has deprived me from my brat rights and the right to act stupid against him. I mean no self respecting sixteen year old would act like a brat. Well at least not a Granger and especially not me. I grudgingly went down the stairs making sure to make a bit of extra noise.

I was standing on the last step when I heard my mum and dad laugh at something the stranger said. If I go down this step I have to see my mum happy. I have to see my mum happy with someone else then my dad. Not your average happy kind. The kind of happiness only love can give you. Shouldn't I be happy about the fact that she's happy? Even though I don't want to? That was it. I was just about to run back up and pretend I was sleeping when my mum left the entrance hall with a man in tow.

"Hermione darling, I'd like you to meet James Potter my boyfriend." I stared at the both of them. My eyes looked at her sincerely smiling face down to her hand that was entwined with his then his body up to his face. I blinked. Then I blinked again. This is James? James Potter? This is the James Potter who managed to tame the royal tease?

"Nice to meet you eh… I'm Hermione" What was I supposed to say? Was I even allowed to call him James? Was I supposed to say Sir or Mr. Potter? I shook his hand as politely as I could. I mean my mum has never brought any of her boyfriends or dates home. That used to be a no no. If you're wondering then no I still haven't gotten over my shock. My mother looked up at him and smiled. Her eyes were sparkling in a sparkly kind of way. For heaven's sake mother he's young! What I saw was someone who looked to be in his early thirties or late twenties. Later on I found out he's actually 33. My mother is 42! Oh my god what kind of dysfunctional pairing is this?

James was, I don't know. He had an uncanny resemblance to Tom Cruise. The way he carried himself made him hotter then Tom Cruise would ever be and James was young. Older then me yes but compared to my mum he's a baby! Dam it I was not going to think he was sexy. No, euw that's disgusting. "I'm James, the evil dude who is dating your mother." He grinned as the adults around me laughed. Okay so maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought. Still a stupid joke which wasn't even funny is not going to make me like you. Not your hot looks or your flashy white teeth either. Which reminds me note to self use sunglasses whenever Tom Cruise look alike here is going to smile. "Darling, James' son doesn't have the address. Do you mind waiting outside for him?" I raised my eyebrows. "What? I'll have you know it's bloody minus degrees out there!" I said in an angry tone. "Liz really she has a point." Excuse me James whoever you are. I don't need you defending me. I turned to look at dad who was standing next to mum. "James it's no problem. Hermione will grab her jacket won't she?" I almost stuttered in disbelief as dad gave me the do as you're told look. Isn't this great? We've got Tom Cruise here joining us for dinner and Tom Cruise junior is also joining us. The idiot hasn't arrived yet and still he has managed to make my life more stupid. It was and all snowy outside. I was about to protest again when Matthew walked in.

"Where have you been hiding him Lizzy? Hi I'm Matthew Granger. You don't happen to have a gay twin brother do you?" James laughed shaking Uncle Matt's hand. "No. If Liz here decides to dump me I'll give you a call." That stupid son of a bit… Wait a minute. Did James actually? I mean… Not that many guys have accepted the fact that Matty's gay. Usually they get disgusted or try to keep as much distance as possible. How stupid is that? I mean as if gay people would jump every guy they see. Aright even if you like gay people I'm still not going to like you.

"C'mon sister dear. We'll join you outside." Violet handed me my jacket while I was still talking to myself. Oh joy the three stupiteers are going to join me. "Uh Vi as fun as family bonding is I'd rather wait inside where it's warm." Yes I get to freeze without Gwen. A Christmas miracle early. Freezing I can stand. Gwen? Not so sure about that. Combine the two you'll get one very mean pissed off Granger.

"Like no offence Hermione but I like to stay warm. Besides I get these horrible split ends and all that. Well you two have fun and remember no freezing temperature can melt the smiles." My cousin Annie said cheerfully smiling. She has these two utterly cute dimples whenever she smiles or laughs. Why thank you Ann. Keeping my smile won't be a problem. The cold will probably freeze my face that way.

When I stepped outside it felt like someone had thrown cold water all over my body. You're probably shocked that sister dear joined me. Let's not forget to mention its friggin' cold outside. You see Violet and I are well sisters. We're bounded to hate each other until we've grown up. We're bounded to be mean and opposite and to make stains on each others clothes by accident when we barrow them without asking. We're also bounded by a simple rule. A rule which all sisters follow. We stick together no matter what. "Well at least he's not wrinkly." She said after a silent minute had passed. I laughed as Violet hugged me. She placed her head on my shoulder. Before I knew it she was sobbing. Oh god why me?

"Violet please, please don't cry. Mum is happy you know. Dad seems to be fine too. I mean how many can say their mothers boyfriends are a hotter version of Tom Cruise?" I tried to comfort her while hugging her. Funny isn't it? I was ready to attack this James dude. I was ready to twist every little detail about him into the worst. Hell I was ready to be a nasty bitch against him even though I'm a Granger. Now I was defending him. It's ironic really. "Like you said he's not wrinkly." She giggled. It was pretty dark outside. We were both shivering from the cold. Aright so I know I tend to put Violet in a big dark light. She does that to me too. But I guess beneath all the bickering, fighting and the where is my mascara stuff we're still sisters.

Just because we were having a Hallmark moment didn't mean we'd be the best of friends. We haven't reached forty yet. "Kermit you should really fix your hair." Actually to be honest I was quite relieved when she said that and let go of me. Yay Hallmark moment is over. Okay Hallmark may be cute and all. Still people especially teens hate that channel. We loath the fake pretends and happy endings. We simply are disgusted when almost every person finds true love in every damn movie. Hallmark just doesn't work for our angsty lives. Right now I'd love to see a movie with an imperfect girl. Mhm and said and said imperfect girl would have an impossible crush in the movie. She will not get together with the crush and live happily ever after. She will be doomed to make an idiot out of herself. She will not experience the period as something wonderful. No, the period is going to be something evil and horrible. For god's sake who makes these kinds of movies? Typical men. I would love to see a guy with the period. Oh and the constant worry of your body parts and the constant fear of your makeup. For god's sake I would like to see a man try to walk in high heels and a miniskirt when it's really windy. Let's throw in a bra and size XS clothes shall we?

I was jerked out of my thoughts when I heard this engine noise. Not the kind of broom broom you hear from your grandfather's ugly old car. But you know the kind of heavy hot vroom vroom you hear from sexy cars and bikes. Don't ask me how an engine can sound hot. I should stop spending time with my uncles and dad when they have "male bonding" time. Oh god I'm even imagining that Britney Spears toxic song. You know the part where she goes With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride, you're toxic I'm slipping under and so on and so on.

Why am I hearing this song? Especially that song? Not that I go around playing songs in my head. I'm not a record player. You know when an irritating song just pops in your head? Yeah well this is that kind of thing. If uncle Matt gets a hold of this he'll annoy me until the day he dies. Okay so I don't hate Britney Spears entirely. I just… I just don't like her that much. Her lyrics annoy me to death. I've complained over and over again until Matt's ears started to bleed. Okay his ears didn't really bleed. He just mysteriously disappeared when he supposedly was going to go get a drink. Let me just recap shall we?

I saw this light at the end of the street. You know kind of like in a tunnel. Then it the light I mean just came closer and closer. The sound increased too. "Oh my god!" I heard Violet say or rather in a high pitched voice when a motorcycle appeared. It was heading straight for us. We just stood there frozen. The bike was fast. I thought it was going to run Violet over. Oh shit I shouldn't have wished her dead by Monday. Oh man. I'm going to have to make a speech at her funeral. Knowing me I'll blurt out the whole thing. I'll probably go sorry all you Violet fans. I killed her, I'm not innocent. Take me away officer. I wished her dead. A crazy psycho on a motorcycle ran her down. All of this just happened during seconds. Then I heard this violet screeching sound. The bike came to a halt. Violet had her eyes closed as if waiting to be hit. She opened her eyes to see the bike right in front of her just a few inches from where she stood. I could hear the person on the bike breathe. What happened next was pretty funny. My sister fainted. Seriously you'd think this only happened in movies. She just kind of fell backwards.

I couldn't help myself. I had to. I started to laugh like a maniac. "Don't just sit there. You're the one who owns the bike. You almost killed her. I can't carry her by myself." The person on the bike got off the well obviously the bike. He helped me pick Violet up. Damn I know she's not fat but seriously. She's too damn heavy. "Gee sis ever heard of slim fast?" Almost instantly her eyes fluttered open making us drop her into the snow. "I am not fat. Do I look fat to you? It must be the dress right?" Uh I wasn't expecting her to freak out on me. She should be yelling at her almost killer. Why am I always on the receiving end of her rants? The guy on the bike handed me a piece of paper. I looked at it. Surprise, surprise our address was scribbled on it. "Potter right? You've come to the right insane asylum." I could almost imagine him raising his eyebrows while the toxic song was playing in my head. This really wasn't possible because of the black helmet thingy. Finally he took it off while I'm think-singing don't you know that you're toxic.

To my shock James Potter's son was not a Tom Cruise impostor. No sir, James Potter's son would have kicked Tom Cruise off the hotty list without effort. Hey he could kick every guy off the hotty list without even lifting a finger. When I say the hotty list I mean all those stupid lists you find in every girl magazine. You know when they enlist sexy famous people to see who's more pretty or sexy? I guess those kinds of lists are good publicity for the stars. A guy like you should wear a warning, It's dangerous I'm fallin', no no and no. Stop the Britney Spears think-singing already!

Uh oh, stop it girl. I am not going to torture myself with that stupid song because of him. I could have caught a cold. I could have gotten some serious illness because of ugh whatever his name was. He was probably named with a mockable name like Hugo, Hubert or Harold. One thing I agree with that annoying song, he should have come with a warning…

**HarryPotterHarryPotterHarryHermionePotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotter**

**Review replies: **Thanks guys it's really appreciated. Not sure if I'm going to keep magic and if I don't you don't have to worry. I'm considering making another version when I'm done with this. Anyway many things might be similar other small or bigger details will probably make you old readers go huh? Anyway love ya all and I'll try to update soon. Remember I'm going to type up two versions so don't stress about it.


	5. Help going Ally McBeal here!

Author's note: Just a somewhat "intro chapter" I wonder who's at the door wink wink oink oink. Sirius is not going to be related to the Potters. He's just the usual godfather and best friend. I had a hard time describing Harry. I had this huge debate with myself on how to portray him. Sexy stuck and... I'll improve him later okay. And all these chapters are Hermione's points of views. There is nothing correct or wrong because it's all in her head.

Story title: **_Being Violet Granger's sister, Being Harry Potter's stepsister_**

Disclaimer: I'll do this simple and easy. I disclaim everything except the story line. That should summon it all up.

_**HERMIONE FIRST POINT OF VIEW:**_

Just for a moment a small moment I felt bliss. I know that it sounds very dramatic and impossible for a sixteen year old girl like me. I haven't experienced much in life I agree. But still there was no other word for it. He was bliss for my eyes. I have never fallen in love. Nor am I experiencing it now. But I have had crushes and infatuations. This guy seemed so unreal. I just wanted to reach out and touch his face. I never understood that Madonna song beautiful stranger before. That is until now.

Fine I admit I sound corny. I sound like my sister for heaven's sake but this guy I mean he's so… He's so different from anyone anything I've seen. He was taller then me. If I were to hug him my head would probably reach his shoulder. His hair was the darkest shade of black and rather messy. It gave him that just got out of bed look and my hair still looks damn fine. His lips were somewhat feminine shaped, like a cupid's bow. Not the typical choppy lips you'd see on guys. His skin was darker, more tanned. Okay I'm not so good at describing people. But there is only one word in the dictionary that could describe him doing his looks some justice. That word would be sin and a picture of him right next to it. I'm not talking about your average sins like lying or stealing. I'm talking about the dangerous kind. Tempting would be a second good definition.

Hmm a tempting sin seems fitting for him. I have never encountered a person as hot as this before and quite frankly it scared me. He wasn't just hot he was beautiful in a hot kind of way. How can a person desire something so badly? What startled me the most was his eyes. His eyes were a dark shade of emerald green. They were so intense. I guess it was his eyes that drew me towards him. As if he was some cheesy fictional fallen angel or demon wanting to lure innocents into sinning. And we would follow like sheep following its Shepard. Abandoning all reason and doubts in the process. No senses left just a craving one needs to fulfil. He would put Adonis to shame with his beauty.

Maybe I should drop the drama and teenage rants and cut to the chase? Want it simplified without all the corniness? Fine, he looks like a walking orgasm. Sex incarnated as a human being. There you wanted it non fluffed and uncensored.

"Are you trying to catch flies in the winter season? Or are you just paralyzed by my stunning looks?" He said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. I have never been, been so embarrassed and blushingly red in my entire life! Not even all those times I appeared as an idiot with Draco as an audience. I closed my mouth. "Nope sorry. I was stunned that somebody could actually look as ugly as you. Oh I'm sorry sweetie was it some kind of freak accident?" I said patting him on the head with a sorrowful look. He was pretty tall so I had to stand on my toes. Hey if you were going to mess with Hermione you'd better be prepared. Unlike other valley girls I never let a guy get to me. And so that was it. The battle of wits had begun. I was lying though. I was stunned someone could look so gorgeous.

"Touché bitch. Let me guess quiet girl who fainted is Violet. The typical bitchy Mary Sue who the whole football team is doing. Remind me to set up a fuck appointment with you later. You're Hermione the girl with the saddest pathetic life ever. You're the most inexperienced goody two shoes to ever grace the planet. Honey even Mother Teresa had more action then you." Excuse me?

"As opposed to what? Being a male whore with more sexual diseases that the doctors have lost count? I bet you couldn't even please a desperate virgin woman in her fifties."

"Well I bet my life you couldn't perform a hand job even if you had Q cards and a manual." We stood there glaring at each other. If looks could kill he'd be lying on the ground tree minutes ago. Oh my god! How dare he? That rude son of a Potter. Well okay so I'm not that good in the cursing section. Grams would kill me if I finished that sentence with uh you know. I bet she's up there ready to throw down lightning and send me more bad luck. My grandmother always was slightly the hypocrite. A trait I inherited, but seriously she was far wilder in her younger days. And here I am afraid she might torture me from up there. Okay enough sidetracks.

Where was I? Oh yeah, how dare he smile at me! Typical, he thinks he was won just because his smile could make me do flip flops. Who does he think he is? Right so maybe Violet is a bitchy Mary Sue doing the whole football team. I might have the saddest pathetic life, but I'm the only one allowed to admit or say it! Like when you ask your friends do I look ugly in this dress? They are bound to tell you you're great even if you look like you just dived in a trash can and came up wearing that. Only you can acknowledge the fact. If Violet asks me that question I'd tell her the truth. That she looks like a cow even though she doesn't. That's not lying. That's decorating the truth like you'd do with a Christmas tree. And so what if I am a Virgin Mary? This dude probably has more sexual diseases then those known to mankind. I was furious. Grams told me to never let your real feelings show ever. It could give people the upper hand. I smiled back while my eyes were probably shooting daggers at him.

"Harry where's Sirius?" We all turned around to see Mr. Potter standing in the doorway. I've decided to call him Mr. Potter because it's more proper. James would be too personal. The last thing I want is to be personal with these people. I wanted the Potters out of my life! That and Brad Pitt!

"Does it look like I have psychic powers dad? We were racing down Emmer Street when I lost him." Harry said with an irritated voice. Great another Potter. They were racing. He almost ran Violet over. Which means this Sirius person (what is up with that name?) probably is busy running poor old ladies over. Maybe I should call the police? Maybe my mother would lose her pink glasses and start realizing these people are criminals who run old ladies over. Judging by the way Harry over there was driving, he has probably landed a hundred people in the hospital. Maybe I was being a little bit overdramatic. Well guess what? I don't care I'm sixteen and having a short drama queen moment. I bet Mr. Potter is some kind of Al Capone only on a diet. Yes and he probably wants mum to be a part of his mafia business. He probably needs a first class lawyer. And uh oh yes and it's unnatural for two people to be so good looking. They probably made a pact with the devil!

"All of you get inside unless you of course want to turn into snowmen." If there is one thing that annoys me more then Britney Spears it's the lame jokes. To my surprise Violet laughed. Hello what's so funny? Is it some kind of joke that's only funny for low IQ people? Harry was about to open his trap when Mister. Potter shot him a warning look. What was that? Some kind of secret signal?

"I agreed on changing clothes. I agreed to come here for whatever important reason you failed to mention. What I didn't agree on was to be a nice little happy camper." I raised my eyebrows. Can you say wannabe badass? And what did he mean by change clothes? Did he walk around in a clown's costume or something?

"Harry James Potter if you don't get inside now and behave I'll take back the bike." Whoop, go Mr. Potter! Even if I didn't like him I'm glad he put Harry into his place. I was enjoying seeing Harry mad. So I'm cruel, who cares? Mr. Potter went inside leaving the door open. Violet and Harry followed. Right so I'm not entirely proud of what I did next. I gave Harry's bike a kick. Don't get me wrong. The bike was great it was just the owner I didn't like. I mean sure he's good looking but he's so so

"You fancy him." I blinked. Err did the bike just talk to me?

"Did the bike just talk to me? You are so stupid. Of course I'm talking to you. Do you see any other delusional crazy people here?" Rude bike. Did the bike just imitate me? Holy mother of… I'm going completely bonkers.

"Yes that's yesterday's news dear. That doesn't change the fact that you fancy him. Hermione and Harry sitting in a tree. K-I…"

"Shut up you stupid thing." I said kicking it as hard as I could. I was not going to allow that jerk's bike to mock me. And I was certainly not going to be described sitting in a tree kissing him! No, I would be sitting in a tree and shoving him off. I'll laugh at him while he falls down and hit's his stupid ugly head.

"Bloody hell" This is the part where I kicked the bike as hard as I could. Ouch my poor foot. My poor innocent foot.

"Crash." This is the part where the bike fell. Oh shirt. Sorry Grams but this is not a good situation. I might have not liked that jerk even if I've only known him for… Anyway the point is this is bad. Very bad. Kind of like when you suddenly get the period during school and you have no tampons. Don't ask and I won't tell.

"I'm sorry uh whatever your name is. You have to get up. I'll be butchered if you don't" The bike didn't get up as I wanted. God, I'm turning into some twisted version of crappy Ally McBeal.

"You should have thought of that earlier. You are going to have to get me up yourself." This is great just bloody fucking great. I'm sorry Grams but this is a complete disaster. I went over to the bike and tried to push it up. Damn I should exercise more. To my shock it fell again.

"Okay this is bad." I know I'm stating the obvious and talking to myself. Hey like Violet said talking to yourself isn't a sign of insanity. Answering yourself is. This means we should have put you in the loony bin ages ago. Remembering what my Mary Sue sister told me is not helping at the moment. I just hope Mrs. Jenson our neighbour doesn't see me. That nosy old hag should mind her own business.

Finally I got the bike up to where it originally was. To bad it had a very small dent on it. Oh well I'll just lie and say he got it from running over an old lady, which reminds me I better get inside before anyone gets suspicious.

Normal point of view:

Harry shook hands with all the adults in the room. He put on a fake smile as his father had his hand on the small of his girlfriend's back. Harry knew he couldn't do anything about it. His parents weren't speaking to each other or at least when he wasn't around. He hated his father for moving on so quickly. He hated his mum for divorcing him but if his dad hadn't been such an ass in the first place or if. Several possibilities ran through his head as he made small talk with the old man known as Charles. Charles seemed to be pleasant enough though.

"Like oh my god Vi we so need to go shopping together." He heard a feminine voice say mixed with the sound of someone coming down the stairs. He turned his head slightly to see three girls giggle as they made their way into the living room. "Harry you've already met Violet. This is Gwen and this is Annie." Oh he had met Violet aright. The girl had fainted right in front of him. It would be hard not to remember that first impression. He smiled to the tree girls. "I'm Harry Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said in fake politeness making the two girls giggle and the third Violet narrow her eyes. He wondered where the fourth girl was. At least she could provide some entertainment with that verbal lashing of hers. He remembered when he first took off his helmet and how her jaw dropped.

People usually lost their composure in his presences but she regained it quickly. She was witty he would give her that much credit. He hadn't meant to be such an ass but he had just lost a practise game. He couldn't afford to lose a game especially with the big game coming up. He also had visited his mother. It killed him to see her like that. She was doing great on her own but he could see it in her eyes. The way she'd ruffle his hair and get this short faraway look. The way she secretly had a picture of her and his dad hidden in her drawer. He had discovered the picture by accident. She wasn't happy and Harry knew she still loved him. If only things were different he wouldn't have to be stuck at some place with people he hadn't met. But he coped. That's what he was used to. He dealt with things and moved on. But the divorce had hit him just a little too close to home.

"Oh my god he's like so hot!"

"Annie! That's my mother's boyfriend's son you're talking about!"

"Relax Vi, We're from the father's side of the family so he's a free zone."

He rolled his eyes hearing the three girls whisper behind his back. He was used to girls acting like that. It didn't bother him much but it was for some reason highly annoying now. He was just about to leave tired of making a good impression for his father when she came in. The bushy haired girl who had given him the verbal lashing. Her cheeks were pink from the cold and her hair was half covered in snow. She looked cute he had to admit. She was interesting and a breath of fresh air from the three stereotypical girls whispering about him. Besides it was fun getting a rise out of her the way she had snapped back.


	6. Wait a minute I'm rich? I'm RICH!

Author's note: Nothing to say really. It's been fun writing the first version and after I'm done with this I'll post up an alternative version if I feel hyped up enough.

Disclaimer: I'll do this simple and easy. I disclaim everything except the story line. That should summon it all up.

Being Violet Granger's sister

HERMIONE FIRST POINT OF VIEW:

I should have seen the signs. How come people say that? What kind of signs do they mean? You don't exactly get a huge danger sign flashing right in front of you do you? No, you don't. I didn't get a huge sign either. Honestly would it kill people if they just popped up and held up a sign? Instead of news reporters reporting birds on water skies, they could report my stupid mother another Mrs. Robinson. I couldn't possibly see the signs. I couldn't possibly see anything at all. I couldn't do anything either. She'd been dating this guy for so long. She probably kept him locked up somewhere so that I couldn't interfere. Damn that slick woman. How could she do this to me?

If I wasn't such a smart person I'd think she was plotting to kill me. I'm serious seriously. I almost suffered a heart attack. The news was so shocking that it almost had me blown towards the wall or into a coma. How could she? I'm only sixteen! What the heck was she thinking answering yes? She's supposed to grow old and wrinkly. She's supposed to be uglier then me and unhappy. She isn't supposed to have the body of a thirty year old attracting James! She's supposed to be desperate and more concerned with my life. She is not supposed to marry that jerk!

It's been a long time since I've felt like crying. Now was the perfect timing. I sat up in my bed and let my eyes adjust to the dark. How could she? I mean we were all sitting there and she lands the bomb. I chocked on my coke. Harry's fist clenched his class so hard it shattered in his hands. What annoyed me the most was my Aunts reactions. Donna nearly screamed out of joy and Rose instantly started to ramble on about the decorations. The men congratulated James. See now I have to get personal with the jerk. I don't care if I'm rude. Matthew instantly joined the women talking about the wedding. Heck my dad yes my dad Eric Granger congratulated James. How is that possible? Hello the guy is marrying your wife. I mean ex-wife but that's just a minor detail. She's the mother of your children! No one noticed us sitting there. Harry sat there quiet completely opposite of the so called charming social boy he had been earlier with my family. He had charmed the socks right off of them but not literally of course. Like most times I faded into the background not wanting to draw so much attention to myself. I wanted to cry right then and there but I couldn't. Harry did something I'd never imagined a guy that seemed so cool and collected would do. I'm betting the fact that he's the kind of guy that never loses his temper or control. He just simply got up and brushed his dad off. I'm not kidding honestly. He just slammed the door and left us all stunned. I heard his bike as he drove off.

I should have checked up on Violet. I couldn't care less right now about that sister rule. I leaned over my bed as I searched for my mp3 player with my hand steadying myself with the other so I didn't fall off the bed. I picked it up and hit the play button. I pulled the covers over my head as I listened. What else could I do? This is not some kind of Disney movie. I can't plot against the wedding. She is my mother after all. The lyrics of the song when I'm gone came drifting into my head. 3 doors down happened to be the first depressing song on my mp3 player. I didn't bother searching for another song.

I guess the song doesn't have much to do with the situation but at least it's depressing. And it's all that I can handle right now. Anyway back to the Disney movie theory. I can't just reunite my mum with my dad. Believe me I've tried every way there is. I even tried to file a law suit against them when I was a kid. Why did I end up in the custody of mum? We've never been that close. I know she loved me. I also know that in between everything that's going on in her life, I don't seem to fit in anymore.

Maybe this really is some blessing in a very ugly disguise for my mother? If I talked to dad I know what he'd say. I can even hear his voice in my head. If she's happy then I should be happy or don't you think your mother deserves a little happiness Hermione? Well what about me! Don't I deserve some kind of happiness? How can I auto shift to happy just because she's happy?

Am I supposed to accept this then? Elizabeth is getting married and that's that. Who cares about the kids? Why heck we don't. My mum and James had eyes only for each other like they were in love. Love humph what do they know about love? No one cared to notice that a few pieces of glass shards had dug into Harry's hand. I know I said I hated him. Believe me I will, just not right now. There is plenty of time for that tomorrow when his first impression is still bugging me. Right now I just needed to focus on this. I wish Grams was here. If only she hadn't…

For the first time since I don't know when I cried. I Hermione Granger cried. It all just burst out. They don't even notice do they?

Mum doesn't know that in her little girl's room her little girl is crying. I'm not little anymore mum and you and I both know I can't bring back Sunday our Sunday to be exact. I'm grown up I know. You all want me to take all of this as a grown up. Well you forgot one thing. Inside I am still a lonely scared little girl. Guess what? That little girl needs both of her parents to comfort her and not a future stepfather and stepbrother to be.

**HarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotter**

"You didn't sleep much again did you?" I turned my head to stare at the clock. 7 am flashed quietly. I was grateful it didn't wake me up with that obnoxious ring. "No I didn't." I replied with a sore throat while I got out of bed. It was still dark outside considering the fact that it was winter. I took a look around. My room was a mess. Shoved against a wall was my bed. Next to it was a tall book case for my personal books. Some of my clothes were littered around the floor and bed. One of my dresser doors were open showing my clothes. Great they were also not folded. My desk was filled with books and homework. My laptop was looking at me sadly from its place on the ground. I haven't cleaned my room for a week. I'll probably find a pizza slice that has turned alive and evil under my bed. The walls were painted white covered with pictures, posters, diplomas and articles. It's not that grand compared to Violet's room. It's not grand compared to any other room in this house. I just like the simplicity. I haven't coloured the walls hot pink or green. Its white plain and simple.

I took a look in the mirror that was hanging above my nightstand. I should really stop doing this. I'll probably feel worse. There I was my hair a mess. My eyes were puffy and red from all the crying. My pyjamas were wrinkled and I'm guessing my skin doesn't look all that healthy. Ugh I desperately need a shower. Or I might not be awake to get ready for that meeting. Did I forget to mention the meeting? Some lawyer is coming to our house. He'll read Grams will. We've postponed this long enough I guess.

As I stepped into the shower I screamed. Sweet holy mother of Jesus who used all the hot water?

**HarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotter**

"Good morning sunshine" I smiled as I saw dad by the stove. Violet was sitting by the kitchen table as usual with her head buried in a magazine. Dad's favourite cup was placed on the table. I bought him that cup when I was eight. It was a birthday present. The sentence our galaxy's greatest dad was written on it in black. "Good morning daddy." I went over to him and hugged him tightly still smelling a feint trace of that hospital smell. I even managed to catch a glimpse of what he was making. He was making pancakes. Dad always used to make us pancakes. I used to wake up to this every Saturday that is every morning until he left.

I turned on the radio for old time's sake and switched the station to the one my parents always used to listen to. Robert Palmer was singing the song addicted to love on the radio. One of my parents' personal favourites. Dad raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged. Hey it's not my fault the radio station is playing this.

"Do you think Grams had a hidden stash of something?" I raised my eyebrows as Violet spoke. I know we're all anxious to know who got what. But she's a bit too blunt isn't she? That's Vi for you. A bimbo who says whatever is on her mind. Not smooth at all. Grams was dad's mother after all.

"Violet keep quiet until we… Just keep quiet until tomorrow." I laughed as dad turned off the heat on the stove. He had a hard time trying to place the plate on the table. The table was filled with food. You'd imagine we were all going to try out careers as sumo wrestlers or something. Anyway usually we don't use the dining table we just use the dining room for special and formal occasions. "Oh Eric breakfast looks delicious. You shouldn't have…" Gramps said making his entrance. All hail for the grandfather of craziness.

"Of course he should have dad after ruining my shots with Jack." I heard Uncle Matt say as he sat down next to Violet. My dad laughed at the mention of Jack. "If I hadn't helped him escape you mean you'd have molested him."

"I wouldn't molest him darling. I'd just give him the famed Granger look and he'd be a puddle of drool." We all laughed as I watched Uncle Matt stand up and grab a spatula. "You'd like to think you're immune to this stuff oh yeah. It's closer to the truth to say it you can't get enough." He started to sing walking towards my dad. My dad grinned while he started to sing along with my uncle.

"Might as well face it you're addicted to love." They both sang playing on their air guitars and bobbing their heads making strange faces. Violet and I both joined in singing might as well face it you're addicted to love. My mother walked in looking at all of us. "Oh for heaven's sake Eric Matthew grow up." My dad and Matt both dropped their spatulas with grins on their faces. Gee mum way to go. You just managed to ruin any chances I had at having fun. "Hermione dear aren't you going to eat?" My grandfather asked me putting some food on his own plate. My mum became the instant talk of the room and Matthew was positively almost jumping at the thought of a wedding. Violet seemed content with eating. "No thanks Gramps I just lost my appetite." I slipped out of there as fast as I could. Truth is I'm hungry but I might as well not eat in front of my mother in case I suddenly spill my orange juice all over her.

I try not to act like a typical teen. I need to get out of this funk I'm in. It's Christmas in two days. December 25th the day I gain a billion pounds. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve. My family is weird about Christmas. My mum refuses the traditions whenever we're having the Christmas party. Can you believe it? One time during my mother's health period she actually made tofu turkey! Now that must be hard to believe. TOFU TURKEY! Does anyone see how insane tofu turkey is?

Grams always managed to make compromises with my mother. Now that she's gone there won't be any traditions. She had our tree decorated for us. We don't have Christmas lights outside the house because my mother says she's making a statement. We don't do the whole Christmas stocking stuff because we're supposedly too old for that. My mum, Rose, Donna, Violet and my cousins are all hopeless when it comes to cooking. It was always Grams that managed to rescue us from starvation.

Matthew always eats out in restaurants and stuff. Patrick usually just eats green stuff. Gramps had Grams. Dad has made dinner for Gramps since she died. The only thing Grams can make is microwave food. Honestly he once tried to make pizza from scratch using the microwave. I guess the only decent cooks left are me and my dad. Even dad's cooking skills are limited to the basics.

I'm getting the feeling that this Christmas will officially suck. The queen will declare in her Christmas speech that the Granger family have ruined the whole Christmas ordeal. Then we'd have to flee the country as people chase us throwing puddings at us. A horrible nightmare I tell you. I guess boxing day is the whole up about the season. I've never really experienced a real Christmas. Like I said my mother was never a tradition person. She's an atheist of some sort. Her parents weren't religious people either. Grams always made sure we had some sort of Christmas celebration. Now she's gone and I'm losing Christmas with her.

Still we manage to have fun even if it isn't the type of fun I'd call fun.

(Later on)

"I'm sorry for your loss. Do you want me to just read the testament?" The lawyer didn't look sorry at all. Frankly he seems like he wants to be anywhere but here reading some old lady's will. Why did he say he was sorry when he wasn't? He didn't even know her. He didn't get to see how a wonderful person my grandmother was. He's getting paid for telling us what Grams left for whom. She's just another dead person to him.

My aunt Rose was sitting beside my uncle Patty holding his hand. My aunt Donna was crying silently on Matty's shoulder. Gwen, Annie and Violet all looked sad but not in the same sense as everyone else. There was a type of silence that would have had Grams yelling at us. I was sitting next to my grandfather holding his hand. I drowned the lawyer's voice out. I don't care if I get a friggin' teapot or not! Nothing can replace her. She was more of a mum to me then my own was.

"Diana Granger…" She's gone and I'll have to deal with the fact all over again. My mum is marrying this guy I don't even know. I miss my dad. Grams died. Everything just hurts in my head. Gramps wrapped his arm around me and drew me closer. I sobbed into his shirt. This was not fair!

"…She wants it to be handed to her…" The sentences were all unclear in my head. Everything was just a big mess of goo up there. Gramps hugged me closer. I like Gramps. He doesn't try to convince me that Grams is in a happy place or that I should move on. He's never said anything about her death other then death is a natural part of life.

"And her last wish was to transfer her Swiss bank account to Hermione's name along with other assets she has of sentimental value. I shall present a list to Miss. Granger." Is he serious? I stopped crying. Wait a minute. Hey Grams you never told me you were loaded. The sentimental value stuff I knew about but the Swiss bank account I didn't. Swiss bank accounts that's like rich people stuff. I'm not rich people, I'm average normal people. I don't go around having Swiss bank accounts that's for sure. I guess all of the others were just as shocked as I was well except Gramps.

Don't you just hate it when old people know more then they let on? And they'll go all Gandalf on you? "I'm sorry sir but did you just say Swiss bank account?" The lawyer handed my mother the papers he was holding. "I shall be leaving now." With that the man said his goodbyes and left our lives forever. I know very dramatic but oh so true.

"If I'd known mum had a Swiss bank account I'd introduce her to my boyfriends ages ago." In an instant Matthew had managed to lighten up the mood. The awkward annoying silence had left. Mum began her ramblings about going to the food store. Violet had already joined my aunts and cousins for another shopping spree, probably on Patty's, mums and Donna's credit card. They love playing dress up with the girls. It's their favourite game. Violet is drop dead gorgeous. I won't deny it and call her ugly. Everyone could fall in love with her just by a glance.

Have you ever head the pick up line "do you believe in love at first sight or do I have to walk by again?" Corny I know. But let's pretend it has some truth to it shall we. I'd have to walk by someone a billion times until that happened. And the guy would have to be blind while wearing sunglasses. I could look sexy. I mean if I really put an effort into it I guess. I could be hot if I really wanted to. I could but I won't and that's the whole difference.

I'm satisfied with the way I look. I mean sure I love trends and fashion and buying good looking clothes in general. I just feel comfortable with my sweatpants and my hooded NIKE sweater. I've never been a tomboy. Don't get me wrong about that. I'm cute you know. Not quite pure or innocent but ordinary to say at least. Maybe I'm the real world version of movie world's love of your life you've never noticed before?

I haven't been up front about everything. You still don't know all the stuff that makes me well me. Like how deep inside I'm a hopeless romantic even though I frown down upon stuff. Every girl has that part inside of her. I mean we all secretly as well as openly fantasize about a prince charming. That love of your life that would come and just simply sweep you off your feet and pamper you. I do believe love exists. I think that people just get it mixed up. There are billion types of love in this world. The love you have for your mother is some kind of love. The love you have for your best friend is also a type.

See what I mean? Not everything is about wanting to kiss that person or shag him. Then you have the deep kind of love. The kind of love that runs deeper into your heart and is purer then any kind of joy you've experienced. When two people love each other more then they love themselves and keep growing to love that person. When you find that special person and you feel like you've come home. As if you'd been on a long journey trying to find your way back home and when you do… You open the door and get that special feeling. It's a bit more complicated then that. Kind of hard to describe you know. Not many people experience that.

Then we have another type of love. You know the dirty, wild and sinful kind? The type of love heaven would forbid. It's the type that would drive you crazy and mad.

Okay so I'm in my messy room that I haven't bothered to clean for a week. Messy isn't exactly the correct word. I'd rather say it looked like a bomb hit the place. I needed to clean up. Yet there was something missing. Smirking I went over to my CD player and put a burned CD in it. The song started with Beyonce oh oh oh'ing.

Back to the topic I was trying to explain earlier. That type of love we'd classify as crazy in love as this song. Like I said I'm not a good dancer although I'm pretty decent. It's like when the rhythm takes me over it's like someone has cast a spell over me. Ever seen Cameron Diaz booty shake on Charlie's Angels? I'm worse. I started to shake my hips attempting some weird Beyonce thing. Dancing is like love. You don't have to be especially good at it. You don't have to like the song or the beat. You don't have to be born with a gene that makes you one hell of a dancer. All you need is one good song or rhythm that takes you over and you're done. It's like love really. All you need is that one guy and BAM! You're crazy in love.

You find it impossible to breathe. Your face ends up looking like a giant red tomato. Everything goes wrong and you're up and down faster then you can say mood swings. I mean love can be a fantastic feeling. When it leaves though you crash back down to planet single depressing without a parachute.

**HarryPotterHarryPotterHarryHermionePotterHarryHermionePotterHarryPotter**

**Review replies: **

**Obsessed Reader: **Thanks and it's supposed to be confusing at times. Hermione's thoughts aren't supposed to be as clear all the time. It gives her more personality in my opinion. I mean when has a teenage girl's thoughts been clear 24/7?

**Rosa: **Yeah I know you reviewed and I sincerely appreciated it. Thanks and I'll try my best and I hope you'll have as much as fun reading this as I have writing.

**Kat6528: **Yay one of my original old reviewers. Major cookie for you and thanks for the review. I'll post the next chapter this weekend if all goes accordingly to the plan. Which it never does but lets hope shall we?

**Burnitall: **Wow hot name;) Aright lame joke I know you've probably heard it a million times before. The story was reposted again and I'm sure it's fixed now. If not then please alert me.

**Darckredd: **Thanks for pointing that out. Although I know according to my English teacher that's wrong I think I'll keep teenhood. I think it's catchy and if you're as strict as my English teacher you'll hate me now. So sorry? And come on you've never just made a world in your head or said something babbleish?

**Kenshingumi#6: **Uhm like yeah? Lol sorry but I've posted this before. Thanks for the heads up about the rating and the comma. English is not my main language. Hogwarts? You mean that old castle thing that had an old man with a white beard who looked like Gandalf in it? That Hogwarts? That's a secret and a surprise. You'll have to keep reading to find that out so sorry cant be of help there I'm afraid. Thanks for the review it was appreciated.

**Unseenlight: **I have no idea why but I get bubbly reading my old reviewers reviewing again. This was my first story and therefore my baby so that makes you old reviewers special? Anyway yes I'm very happy at the moment and yes it's an evil very evil long cliffy. This is the part where I go mwuahahah. I'm not evil I'm just a writer. Thanks for the review highly appreciated.

**Scorpio-1983: **I agree and guess what? Here's the next chapter:D Thanks for the review.

**Rayolis: **Yes I'm an accidental writing genius aren't I? This'll be my only one true good story and after that it'll all go downhill. Kind of like those idiots who had high school as their golden years. Lol sorry couldn't resist but thanks for the review and yes I think you're exaggerating. But thanks anyway:D

**S.B.Kisses: **Mostly original but there will be changes the old readers will notice. Like the change of Tommy's name and the cousin editions. If I revealed everything it wouldn't be surprising enough would it? Thanks for the review and I'm sending you an electronic hug:D I'm in a happy mood today.

**Rapsodia: **Big hugs and cookies to you too! You haven't seen the last of me and my booty shaking plot bunnies yet! Aright I'm just a tad too happy at the moment.


	7. Its time to bring out the evil genius

Author's note: Nothing to say really. It's been fun writing the first version and after I'm done with this I'll post up an alternative version if I feel hyped up enough.

Disclaimer: I'll do this simple and easy. I disclaim everything except the story line. That should summon it all up.

Being Violet Granger's sister

HERMIONE FIRST POINT OF VIEW:

I'm almost done with my Christmas shopping. It's this time of year where I'm left broke. It's this time of year where my wallet is burned out and empty. That's not a problem this year. Because I'm rich that's right I'm filthy stinking' rich! Goodbye all those times when I was left broke at Christmas. Goodbye to all those excuses about me or us not having enough money. Goodbye I say goodbye! Aright so maybe I'm getting way ahead of myself. I can't touch all the money until I'm eighteen. Still I've got a fairly large amount in my current possession. Still Christmas really tends to suck because it's expensive. I mean it wouldn't have been such a problem if you didn't have to buy gifts to so many people. I even have to buy Gwen a gift. Gwen whom I don't even like! What's the point in giving when you give to evil people? Aright so she isn't evil per say although I tend to disagree with the fact. She's like a more bitchy Violet.

"Hermione you see that guy over there?" I rolled my eyes as I turned around. I was out shopping with my uncle Matt. We always do our shopping together well almost always but that's beside the point. As usual he does something completely crazy enough to make me want to hide. He's going to be very drastic today and generous. He'll probably buy me whatever I want because I'm depressed. Well not depressed but bummed to be exact.

"Which guy?" I say tiredly looking at all the potential guys. I do not want to witness my uncle hitting on someone. He's good at it but I'm too young to be subjected to those kinds of adult horrors. I mean hey it's cool that people flirt and do whatever they want but it is not I repeat it is not cool to see the family do it. Old family members that's just gross. Well my uncle Matt isn't that old. He's 27. My grandmother had him when she was about 42. She, my grandmother I mean died when she was 69.

"That blond guy over there." You mean Draco? Oh heck no. Draco is here this can't be good. I mean its Draco Malfoy one of our school's most popular guys. The same guy I didn't go out with. He probably thinks I'm a lesbian now. "Which blond guy? I don't see any blond guys over there. As a matter of fact I'm getting tired of all this looking. Let's check out this store shall we." I grabbed my uncle's arm and dragged him into a store.

"Hermione I don't think…" He began hesitantly but I continued to march further into the store ignoring everything around me. I need to get as far away from Draco as possible. He can't see me now. Don't ask me why but he just can't.

"Nonsense I've been dying to visit this store for ages. All the teens visit this place. Heck I'd move into this store if I could. It's a lovely store. I've always wanted to buy this ting. As a matter of fact you can buy me this for Christmas." I grabbed something while I was rambling to prove my point. Matthew looked at me with a raised eyebrow. Why is he raising his eyebrow at me? Who cares I got his attention away from Draco.

"Uhm Hermione I'm all for sexual exploration but I don't think your parents would approve if I bought you that. Secondly my brother would kill me and thirdly we're going to have to have the talk when we get home." Huh? I took a look at what I was holding. Oh my god.

"This isn't what it looks like." I dropped the dildo and looked around. A few other costumers were looking at me. Some were smirking others were looking back and forth between Matt and me. Oh god do they think Matt is my sugar daddy or something? Oh my god like euw, euw, euw and did I mention euw?

"Hermione?" I paled as I heard my mother's voice. Oh god what is she doing here? Can this get any worse?

"Mary?" Oh god what is _he _doing here? I looked behind Matt's shoulder to see all three of them. My mother, stepfather and stepbrother to be all of them looking at me with unreadable expressions. "Mum, James Harry hi. Uh what are you three doing here?" I gulped nervously while using my foot to shove the dildo far away from me as possible.

"We were shopping and I noticed you two in here. Matthew why is my daughter in this shop? I thought you were shopping for gifts not, not toys!" My mother said her temper rising by the second. Harry who was standing next to his dad stared at me. Slowly his look of disbelief turned into a full fledged knowing grin. He's such an arse! James was trying to keep a serious face but failed miserably.

"I'm sorry Liz. I was just going to pick up something for Alex. Hermione had nothing to do with it." My uncle lied smoothly. Note to self buy Mattie a big huge gift worthy of your new found richness. Phew as long as Draco didn't see me I'm aright. Although the look James and Harry are giving me is enough for me to take a suicide jump. I mean seriously why the earth can't just swallow me whole is beyond me. I give back to the environment. I help Mother Nature any way that I can. This is because I threw away my gum wrapper on the ground isn't it?

"Well mum we're off to buy you your present. Have fun then." I ran out of the store as fast as I could. "Hermione wait!" I heard my uncle yell as I ran down the street towards the bus stop. I just wanted to get away. "Watch it" Someone said as I pushed them aside.

**HarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarry**

"Hermione we've been through this before."

"I don't care Matt. She belongs with dad. James is way too young for her."

"Like me and Alex?"

"That's different. Alex is 25; you're only two years older then him."

"It's the same thing."

"No it's not. He's 33 and she's 42! I can file a law suit for paedophilia!"

"Hermione calm down. Don't you think you're overreacting?"

"No I don't think I'm overreacting."

"Maybe just a little bit?" I glared at Matthew. We were in his car. I wanted to just go home but he insisted to strand us in the parking lot.

"Okay fine I'm overreacting. Are you happy now? I mean she never takes me Christmas shopping but she takes Harry. The same Harry whom we a couple of days ago didn't even know." It's true. Why did she take James and Harry shopping? Why not take me and Violet? It's so unfair! I bet she even bought him a lollipop because he's such a good boy. Oh please shove a sock into it.

"As I recall you strictly told her to leave you alone. You wanted to stand on your own two feet. As for Violet she's out with your cousins. The same people who invited you along but you didn't even want to go." I huffed and crossed my arms. My imitation of a stubborn angry five year old is highly uncanny. Oh whatever that doesn't justify anything Matt. I mean why would I want to run around the city with Gwen, Violet and Annie?

"Matt you don't get it! She's acting like Harry is her, her…"

"Her future stepson to be? Hermione she did it to bond with him. He's going to be living with you after the wedding." Hey I didn't think of that. It's only logical that we move in together after the wedding. Oh no _him _in my house? James in my house? No I refuse to accept it. Guys in my female home? That means I can't run around wearing a towel. That means I can't leave my clothes wherever I want. That means we'll have smelly socks and clothes in our laundry. That means I can't be naked in my living room! Not that I tend to be naked in my living room. I'm just saying that if I suddenly had the urge to be naked in my living room I couldn't because of them.

Oh god what if they suddenly want another child? I'll be stuck babysitting and changing diapers while my mother and James are at work. I'll have to leave school. All the school's airheads will stock Harry. I'll have to be his break-up sister. You know the sister who has to break down the news gently to the girl. I'll be hated. Wherever I'll go broken hearts will follow. I'll be bad news. I'll have to give up the TV remote. He'll want to watch crappy TV shows like Big Brother or a playboy show. I'll have to give up my Gilmore Girls and Discovery channel. It's a disaster! I'll have to deal with him and Violet!

James will want to become all bond-y and fatherly! They'll want us to get along! Oh no this can not be happening. It's already started. Mum has taken Harry shopping!

"Help me!" I grabbed Matt's shoulders with a terrified expression. He laughed which made me even more scared. "Hermione this isn't a Disney movie. You can't just break up a wedding. I know your parents were a great couple but they've moved on. You need to do that too."

Move on my arse. I'm going to stop that wedding if it's the last thing I do!

"Now what's up with you wanting a dildo for Christmas? And you so owe me for saving your tush back there."

**HarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHermionePotterHarryPotter**

To call or not to call that is the question. Don't you just love Hamlet? Ophelia was one of the more interesting characters in my opinion. The mousetrap was totally genius in my opinion. Excuse me but when did I start to talk like, like Vi? Whatever back to my dilemma.

You see my uncle regardless of how smart he is was wrong. I can and will break up that wedding. You see sure my life isn't exactly a Disney movie. It's more of a horror story. Anyway a Disney scheme seems too stupid and too idiotic to ever work. Well it can and you want to know why? It's because I'm the one who's going to put it into motion. All I need is an equally smart partner to help me with this crime. Someone who no one would ever suspect. I mean who would believe it then? Violet is too obvious and she'd never do it. Besides she's not so subtle. My cousins don't give a damn. They're just thrilled that they'll get to see more to Harry. My uncles and aunts are out of the question. Dad only wants to see mum happy. My grandfather is too much of an honourable person. That leaves one guy, the most unlikely of them all. Harry is probably worse off then me with the idea.

So to call or not to call Harry? I mean the idea is so far fetched and unlikely that it might actually work. All I need is a good plot and they'll be saying their I don'ts within the month. The problem is to make Harry help me. I mean I've met the guy like what twice? The first time I met him was when he almost ran my sister over and the second time when I was in a sex store.

Oh come on Hermione what do you have to lose? You'll both hate each other anyway. All I have to do is get his phone number. If I asked mum she'll only act weird. It hit me then. What does Violet do when she or one of her friends needs a guy's phone number? They call the operator of course! Or they search through the phone book. I don't have time for large phone books. This is an emergency.

Me: "Hello operator put me over to Harry Potter please it's an emergency."

Operator: "I'm sorry miss but that's impossible"

Me: "Impossible? What is he the king? Look lady this is important."

Operator: "Like I haven't heard that one before. His phone number is not available to the public."

Aright this is getting harder then I thought.

Me: "Look either you put me over to him or I'll personally have you fired. I'm pregnant with his child!"

Operator: "Oh, I mean oh uhm just give me a second. I'm not really supposed to do this but teen pregnancies these days and all that. I'm putting you over now"

Yes it worked. Let's just hope she doesn't know Harry in real life. Otherwise I'll have some serious explaining to do. I waited while the phone was ringing. Oh pick up the phone Don Juan I need you.

Harry: "You've reached Harry's answering machine. I'm obviously not picking up leave a message after the beep." I heard the beep right after. What the heck was I supposed to say?

Me: "Uh hi Harry this is Hermione Granger Elizabeth's daughter. I'm sorry for calling you a jerk and all that. You see I uh kind of noticed you weren't so thrilled about the wedding…" At that moment how was I supposed to know Harry had just gotten out of the shower?

Harry: "Can't say that I am Granger. I don't recall you calling me a jerk but thanks the feeling's mutual. I don't know how you got this phone number but you've wasted enough of my time." This is the part where I'm panicking. I need him more then I need Brad Pitt. That's saying a lot so I had to prevent him somehow from hanging up on me.

Me: "I'M NAKED!" I have no idea what made me say that. Almost instantly I wanted to take that back. Great he probably thinks I'm more of a freak after I said that. Not to mention he saw me in that ahem shop holding that ahem thing.

Harry: "Jesus Granger I'm holding you responsible for any psychological illnesses I get after that statement. You can pay for my shrink for the next five hundred years. You know if you wanted me that much you could have just asked."

Me: "Oh please I wouldn't do you if we were the last remaining humans on the plant. That and if human survival depended on us!" You are so lying Hermione but you don't need to tell him that.

Harry: "Oh really? Look is there a reason for this booty call Granger? I've got somewhere to be unlike some other people." Aren't you rude? Me, a booty caller? Puh-leaze! He wishes.

Me: "Look our parent's are getting married right" I heard him sigh into the phone. Oh my god he has the cutest sigh ever. Hermione stop it!

Harry: "Can't say I'm exactly thrilled about it. Your mother tried to buy me what she called big boy underwear and then she ordered me a happy meal. Is your whole family that insane or is it just your mum?" Oh god my mum did what? That is so embarrassing. She must have been completely nervous if she did that. Well at least Harry isn't ready to be her best friend yet so there's still hope for me.

Me: "It runs in the family. Look I'm going to break up the wedding. Either you help me or you don't. Meet me at Joe's Addiction tomorrow five pm Potter."

Harry: "Granger don't you think you should lie off of the James Bond movies for a while?"

I didn't reply because I hung up the phone. I had done it. I had called Harry Potter and tomorrow we were going to meet. Together we might just have what it takes to ruin this wedding. A part of me is thrilled because I managed to take the first step. Another part of me is guilty because I'm ruining my mother's happiness. Either way I'm off to meet Harry tomorrow. Oh my god what should I wear?

**HarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarry**

**About the story and characters: I've created a website dedicated to my fiction. It's my first attempt but I personally think its worth while visiting. You can find it on my profile page. Characters, scenes, places and general stuff about what I write are posted there.**

**Review Replies: **Thanks to all of those who reviewed. I'll try to answer your questions as best as I can. To answer **Nikki's **question it's in a fictional place in Britain. I don't know that much about the British stuff but I'll try my best. I'm not sure what you meant about Harry feel free to elaborate as it's highly appreciated.


	8. Kiss me now I'll test for rabies later

Author's note: Nothing to say really. It's been fun writing the first version and after I'm done with this I'll post up an alternative version if I feel hyped up enough.

Disclaimer: I'll do this simple and easy. I disclaim everything except the story line. That should summon it all up.

**Being Violet Granger's sister**

Hermione first point of view:

Joe's addiction is located at the end of Emmer Street. Violet despises the place which only made it more appealing. If you go further down you end up in Diagon Alley. Diagon is a kind of place your parents forbid you to visit. It's the so called dangerous bad part of town. I've been there like once and I thought it was a cool place. Joe's divides both of the streets. Emmer is filled with perky shops. It's always up beat from the rest of the city. It's a shopoholic's heaven. Diagon has shops too but the shops there are more "weird". Really people tend to exaggerate. Most of the hip nightclubs are located at Diagon and they've got this really cool bookstore. Anyway I told my parents that I was going to the library. Surprisingly enough they had bought that excuse. I've always been the responsible one. Violet although being perfect in everyone's eyes needs a bit more lying on her part.

My parents may sometimes be thick but they aren't that stupid. So anyway here I am sitting at the front of the buss. I have another confession to make. I just don't like being in strange unfamiliar places by myself. I just don't feel secure. I just sit there wondering what I'm supposed to do or how to act. I don't like old ladies or other teens looking at me in that you're crazy sort of way. I mean it's not like I walk around like a nervous wreck or anything. I just feel insecure in a weird kind of way sometimes. It doesn't even happen often. I'm not crazy I swear even though I do tend to speak to my alarm clock. But don't you ever get that feeling? You just don't know and you just wish to be somewhere you're familiar with. A place where you already know what to expect and all that.

I think I might have a problem. I think I think too much. Hermione just relax you aren't an insecure person. Chin up and stiff upper lip. My grandmother always made it sound like I was going to go box against Mohammed Ali whenever I was to go out. Seriously I can hear it already. In this corner Hermione Granger teen genius and in this corner Hermione's insecurities and former annoyances. Then the music would start and I would hear it's the final countdown as I stepped up to go fight. I'm crazy I know you ought to lock me up.

And let's not begin to mention the fact that I have no idea what I'm going to say to Potter! I haven't come up with the whole plan yet. I thought I'd just wing it. But I need something huge to separate them, something drastic.

I got off the buss and started to walk through the mass of people. I guess some people are doing their late Christmas shopping. Maybe that man over there is going to buy toys for his kids. Maybe he'll buy a dress for his wife. He seems like the upper class rich kind. That girl over there she seems rushed while she's carrying her bags. Maybe she's late to meet her boyfriend? That guy carrying the guitar case. Maybe he looks bummed because his audition went to hell. Now he can't pay his rent and his dream is ruined. Oh look at that man over there. Do you see how stone cold his face is? He probably caught his wife cheating. That woman over there looks frantic. She's probably the type that acts like a mess. She wakes up in her old apartment not finding anything while being late for work. Ever wondered about people?

I mean like speculate on how they act? Who they're going to meet? Their dreams, hopes and fears?

Sometimes I feel so insignificant sometimes. It's like everyone knows what they want. Where they are headed off to and what to do next. I mean female teenagers don't just think about clothes, boys, makeup and sex! We think about other things too. Like what we're supposed to do with our lives. What's the next great big adventure? Who are we supposed to be? Did we ace those tests? Are we good enough? There's a lot more to being a female then walking around in high heeled shoes, wearing a bra and peeing while sitting down on the toilet instead of standing up!

The guys don't have it easier then us. But sometimes it feels like we're left with so much unnecessary worry and labels.

The teens my age are all dressed up nicely. They look good and I'm going to hate to admit this. They look cool with their group of friends. I felt a bit uncomfortable you know. I wasn't all that glamour myself. I mean how I can feel pretty wearing jeans and a plain jacket when the rest look "cool" is beyond me. It's like walking into a party where there's a formal dress code everyone knows about and you walk in wearing a Halloween costume.

Besides it looks fun to be with your group of friends laughing and talking. Like all of you are in your own personal world. We shouldn't lie about it. Everyone especially teens seek acceptance. We do it through clothes, music, sports or even hobbies. I've seen the way most of the people at my school look at Violet and her crew. It's not that they are social outcast freaks just because they look at my sister's gang that way. It's more like everyone sees the gang as the ultimate cool gang. They're always laughing hanging out and being "in" on everything exclusive. Being accepted by them and into their gang is like you being good enough for the best. This makes you one of the best and gives you one hell of a self esteem boost.

A group of giggling girls passed me by as I was getting closer to Joe's. I knew them from my school. Oh brother there goes the gossiping, hair dying, so called perfect girls when they really are major TBs. I should know… MY SISTER IS THEIR QUEEN!

Ah couldn't Violet be the queen of the geeks? Why these idiots? In case you're wondering what a TB is then let me tell you. TB is short for total bitch. Parvati one of their heads stopped right in front of me. Oh goody a show down I don't need right now. I could hear the western movie music. I imagined Parvati in a cowboy costume with a serious face one of her eyes twitching as she reaches for her revolver. Maybe if I just continue walking she won't bother me.

"Oh Hermione it's so lovely to see you!" She's grabbed her gun I'm shot! Aright I get the message no need to yell. You're so "happy" to see me. You just go on and do that. Suck up to me now because I'm Violet's sister and pull a gun to my head later. Why don't the Barbies get it? I'm not my sister's best friend. Sure we get along as much as possible but that's it. Violet wouldn't give Parvati a higher position in Barbie world even if she saved my life… TWICE!

"Are you going to the bookstore alone again? Seriously walking around alone does not do wonders for the image…" Parvati rambled on as if she had some birth given right. Excuse me but what is her problem? Last time I checked this was still my life. So what if I was going to the bookstore alone? Still my life so why doesn't she just mind her own business?

"Maybe she's going to see a boy." They all held their breaths before bursting out laughing like chickens. Sounded like chickens to me. Uh hello I'm still standing here. Wait a second; I was going to go see a boy. The sexiest boy in human history as far as I'm concerned. Harry would outdate their boyfriends back to the Stone Age.

"Nicole is right darling. I've love to chat but I'm running late. Ciao." Take that you plastic fantastic girls. They looked stunned. I felt glad that I had gotten the last word. The fact that I was going to see one hell of an eye candy stepbrother candidate boy wasn't making matters any worse either. To hell with the Barbies! "Wait are you for real? Like _you _are goin…" One of the girls had grabbed my arm. I gave her a disgusted look before I yanked my arm back. Hey I could get infected with the Barbie virus. You know when you lose your entire IQ.

"Do I need to say it slower for you to comprehend? I'm seeing someone at Joe's. I'm running late. So I suggest you all back off. Remember Violet is my sister right?"

Okay so maybe I sounded like a TB. And I've never used Violet's status for my advantage. Yet it seemed to stop them. How big of a power did Vi have? It never really occurred to me…

**HarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryHermionePotterHarryPotter**

Finally I reached Joe's. I smiled as I read the dirty sign Joe's addiction. Frankie the owner told me that she named the place after her fifth serious ex. Joe had a real addiction for caffeine. He couldn't live without it. "Couldn't agree with you more Joe." I muttered as I pushed the door open. The café or coffee shop or whatever you want to call it is a rather peculiar place. It has a more dark serene lighting. There are tables and chairs spread throughout the place. The décor isn't much to brag about either. It's not flashy or anything. There are a couple of black and white pictures hung up around the place. The walls are painted a dark brown colour. I love Joe's. It's like a secret hideaway with coffee.

Frankie gave me a nod and a smile. I smiled back as she served some of the customers. She's one of the best baristas in town. She's also a somewhat close friend of mine. I used to come here a lot to do homework or just sit and drink coffee. Frankie is more like a therapist to me then a barista. Actually she dated my uncle Matthew during his "experimenting" time. They're close friends now. If my uncle wasn't gay they'd make a great couple. But Mattie has Alex and he's happy. Besides I'm not on a journey to turn my uncle straight or anything.

I let my eyes wander as I scanned the room. It was hard not to notice him. He was doing that typical guy thing. You know leaned back comfortably in his seat, one leg stretched out with a cup of coffee in his hand. His expression wasn't any better. He was looking a bit bored and apparently unaffected by everything around him. He managed to get most of the attention just by being there. It looked like he didn't care or know the effect he had on people. Arrogant prat he is. Suddenly I was getting this tickly feeling in my stomach. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. No, no don't! I command you to look away! Too late he's already spotted me. I put on a fake smile as I walked over to his table with shaky legs. His table? Excuse me but that's my table. I've been sitting by this table ever since I first got here. It's mine I tell you mine!

He's mean. He stole my table! Why can't mean people stay ugly? It's hard trying to maintain the resentment without trying to avoid blushing. I sat down while he just stared at whatever his eyes were staring at. They were kind of far away somewhere into la la land. "Potter let's just cut to the chase. Why did your parents divorce?" I stood up to take off my jacket before sitting down again.

Jesus couldn't you do that before you sat down? His eyes immediately gained focus the second time I sat down again. Guess he wasn't that far off. They were so intense that I suddenly found the table veeeeery interesting. God don't look at me like that Potter!

"My mother is a journalist and an author. She's already well established in the writing community. Anyway my dad is an agent of some sort. He met your mum through some huge case. My mum had me when she was seventeen." Harry started to talk and I had no intentions of interrupting.

"They were in love and decided to marry while having me. Both of them really hadn't planned me so it kind of caused a bump in the road for them both. It worked out fine for them both. My mum and dad decided to focus on their careers as well as me. They were having problems later on because of their schedules and shit. They barely got to see each other on my birthdays. When my mum wasn't travelling she was working and writing. Dad's boss never lets him rest. Both of them are damn good at their jobs and they just never managed to rest. That's when the drifting part came along."

"They argued, especially about me. My mum wanted to quit her job and get more involved in my life. She wanted the marriage to work and live a so called perfect family life. They gave it another shot. My dad convinced her to continue her work. She loves her job and he knows that. Mum got pregnant and she, well she lost the baby in an accident. That brought a colder tension. The doctors told my mother she wasn't able to get pregnant again. Dad blamed himself for not being there to prevent it. Finally they decided to give it one last ultimate chance on their anniversary. They were going to renew their wedding vows while throwing a real wedding. She told him that if he'd be there she wouldn't leave."

Gosh I could write a book about this. I didn't know he trusted me that much to tell me all of this. I couldn't help but sympathize. The poor boy's family is a freaking sob story.

"Your mum called my dad and told him he had to show up in court. He never showed up and my mother was left at by the alter heartbroken. Dad got together with your mum and my mum is still single. The rest is history I guess." My stupid mother had not only ruined her own relationship but James' as well. Adults can't get anything right can they? Poor Harry's mum. James doesn't sound so bad after all I guess.

"Look I may be a bit insane for saying this and I think you're crazy but I need you Hermione. You're the only one who gets it." I slightly smiled as he took my hand and placed it in his. Uh this is getting a bit strange. He was serious wasn't he? The way he was looking at me was a bit weird. What happened to all the comments and arguments? He leaned forward his face close to mine. "I know my parents love each other. It's killing them and they both haven't been the same without each other. Plus the plastic fantastic girls are spying on us." I could feel his breath on my face. Thank god he brushed. "Which girls?" I could barely whisper as he told me to look behind his shoulder. I CANT BELIEVE THEM ALL OF THEM!

I don't know who I wanted to hate more! The barbies for spying on us and invading my privacy or Harry for purposely putting on a show! Fine you all want a show I'll give you one. "Just so this is clear I bloody hate you Harry Potter." He raised his eyebrow as I pressed my lips on his. Before he could react I pulled back with tears in my eyes. He looked confused, slightly hurt even? No probably my imagination.

"I'm sorry Harry. I can't keep this up anymore." I said loudly, loud enough hat people would stare. He blinked at my sudden outburst. "What the hell are you talking about?" He hissed as we were clearly making a scene. I almost felt sorry for the bastard. Almost being the key word here.

"Oh Harry you know perfectly well what I'm talking about." I spat quickly standing up from my chair. Frankie lowered the music. Realization dawned on him as I continued. Sheesh I should give him some credit for picking up on it so fast. "Did you really expect me to keep this up? I'm sick of you men. I have needs and feelings too! We women need satisfaction just as much as you men!" Oh lord I just wanted to laugh my ass off. Most of the people kept quiet as they were staring at us. "You tell him girl." A woman shouted from somewhere. "This is not the place to discuss this." Nice try Harry dear. You can't get away from this one. I faked a hurt expression.

"When Harry? Tell me when are we going to? That affair of yours has become our doom. You please that lover of yours more then me!" My eyes were getting watery as I turned my back on him and blew my nose on a tissue. "I love you Harry but I can't keep doing this." They never learn do they? You should never mess with a Granger. An old woman walked up to Harry. She had white hair and glasses. She was carrying this huge purse with flowery prints. "You should be ashamed of yourself young man. This poor girl deserves some pleasure and an honest man. You ought to give it to her!" The lady swung her purse as Harry tried to avoid it. Most of the females were cheering her on.

"Hermione don't give up on us! I only cheated because of you!" His voice was equally loud as mine now as he dodged the swinging purse. I should have known that scheming weasel would weasel himself out of it. "What?" I asked confused my act failing slightly. "I barely got to see you in the weekends. I miss you. My life is nothing but a cold shadow without you as my sun." The old woman stopped beating him with her purse. The crowed aww'ed as they turned to see my response. Oh no Potter. You are not getting away with this. I will not leave with you as the hero.

"You hurt me Harry. It bloody hurts to know you slept with him! I loved you! Don't try to justify what you did like all the other guys." The audience gasped when I said him. The gay card never fails. Why do people get so shocked if a guy cheats with another guy? I'd be thrilled if my boyfriend slept with a guy? I mean at least I'd know there wasn't anything wrong with me. Well maybe that I didn't have a dick would have been a problem. If he'd slept with a girl then I'd feel stupid. Like what's he getting from her and not me?

"I'm guilty I admit. I'm not trying to justify anything. I'm facing the consequences of my actions like a man. I was a jerk and I hurt you. Just please baby don't cut me off from my oxygen. I can barely breathe without you." There was a small space between us. Uh he's supposed to deny, deny and deny. I just love the word deny. He wasn't supposed to serenade me and make me go all weak in the knees! He had fallen to his knees and his eyes were watery. His hair was messier then usual and I was admiring his long eyelashes and supermodel cheek bones. He looked a bit lost and a bit desperate. "I'm only human. I'm bound to make mistakes." Sheesh you're going to have to do better then that mister. Okay so you're human right. That doesn't mean that every male is self entitled to go cheat because they're only human! Hello you did cheat on me I want something better then that lame excuse.

Uh Hermione you aren't supposed to cheer for him. Oh right.

"I never meant to hurt you. I'm unworthy of your mercy. Yet I humbly ask for forgiveness. I can't help it. I've fallen in love with you." I looked down as he placed his hands on my hips clinging on me. Oh joy another re-make of Usher in confessions part 2. Well I can Usher you right back. Let it burn, let it burn!

"Take the lad back. He's just a lost puppy."

"Forgive him. He loves you"

"Honey for a man like that I'd be all over him by now." I could have killed Frankie for saying that. The audience were all shouting their opinions. Okay Hermione stay calm. Don't blush, keep your cool. You haven't lost the battle yet. You still have the slight upper hand.

"And why should I Harry? Just so you can two time me again?" I spat shoving his hands off of me. Let's see if the great magical Potter can avoid this. He had slowly gotten up with his head bowed down. His hair covered his face. "Why? You're asking me why? Because I love you Hermione. I'd die without you being the reason I wake up every morning." He finally looked up in a dramatic fashion. Damn him! A tear had slid down his cheek. Most of the audience were well actually all of them were yelling at me to take him back.

"I uh sure why not?" He grinned as he picked me up by the waist and swung me around. Hey I'm not a rag doll you buffoon. What else was I supposed to say? I was going to lose with class and style. "Kiss him already Mione!" Frankie yelled turning up the music. Oh she did not just do that. Oh yes she did. She had put on Sixpence none the richer with that song kiss me. The music was playing on full blast as the lyrics were hammering into my mind.

"…So kiss me…" Harry softly sang along his mouth near my ear. I smiled softly. Everything inside was a mess. I have never kissed a boy. Okay so I have kissed guys but not serious teenage tonsil tongue spit exchange hockey. Well I have but it was just this one time thing and the guy wasn't as near as hot as Harry. Harry who is my stepbrother! He isn't your stepbrother yet Hermione a voice reminded me. I've never Frenched except three or maybe four times in my life. I don't think I was particularly good at it. I haven't perfected my English yet to start on my French. God this is so confusing. And now I'm at Joe's after I made a huge scene with people expecting me to kiss my so called boyfriend.

This is totally wrong. This was not supposed to happen this way. Harry pulled back and leaned his face slowly towards me. To me it felt like he was going to bump his head one mine. I, it, I mean is his lips really on mine? Oh my god I'm being kissed! Call 911 he's totally ruining it. My first hot French kiss at Joe's is not supposed to be with him. It's the love of my life that's supposed to be kissing me here in my favourite coffee place. I've made a pact with myself of some sort. The guy I'm going to kiss at Joe's is supposed to be the love of my life and the man I give my virginity to. Call me old fashioned but I like the romantic fluffy stuff. This is, this is, this is bordering over to incest! Like euwe!

Somehow my body had started to function without my brain. His lips felt so soft and tasted caffeine. Err was that his tongue? Why did my mouth suddenly give him access? He didn't even show ID or say the magic word. One of his arms had wrapped itself around my back holding me in my place. His other hand was holding my head guiding me. Uhm I'm supposed to respond right?

Why didn't our teachers hand out manuals? Trust yourself they said. Let your instincts guide you they said. You're all idiots I should have said. This feels rather good. I'm kind of getting a hang on it. If his hand goes lower to my ass I'll slap him. His hair is like silk, wonder what kind of shampoo he uses. Granger wake up!

Why are you running your fingers through his hair rambling about his shampoo? This is not some cheesy novel. Need…. Oxygen…. Must…. Breathe…. "You go girl. That's the hottest kiss I've ever seen. I should know honey I have cable!" Harry laughed as Frankie and the rest cheered. His lips were slightly swollen. Okay so I'm slightly lying. I rested my head against his chest trying to hide. Hey if I can't see anything they can't see me so uhm so there? I nearly jumped when I felt his hand slip into mine. They weren't as soft as his lips. "Thank you, you've all been great." He bowed and I could already see all the girls swooning.

I also noticed Parvati with a murderous expression on her face with her cell phone plastered to her ear. I frankly didn't care. I had received my first Joe's Addiction kiss. Even if it was from Potter it was still the first kiss I had here at this place. Too bad his personality has ruined most of it. I should probably test for diseases later…. Like rabies or something.

**HarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryHermionePotterHarryPotter**

**Review replies:**

**Rayolis: **Yes imagine all the chaos they can wreck. If I were you I wouldn't worry. I'd just sit back and not drink anything in their presence.

**Writrfreak15: **Are you okay? Those repeated LOLs scared me. Trust me I've suffered major stomach pains from laughing too much. I've also caused uncomfortable situations for my nose by laughing too much while drinking. Not good for the health trust me. But on the bright side you'll have fun. Happy reading then.

**Lilyflower: **One of the coolest things about posting up this story again is hearing from the old reviewers. I'll try to update as fast as I can but I'm not making any promises. I'm glad you liked it and you'll probably spot the differences soon. If not then where were you the first time I posted;) Trust me I'm just as happy as you are. Although somehow I've managed to delete my last two remaining backup chapters so I'll have to redo that just out of memory. Not good when I'm bad at remembering. But we'll survive so no worries.

**Ryan: **Yes suspense isn't it cool? And omg you knew about the rendezvous at Joe's. I'm thinking either you're psychic or you've read it before. I'd rather think the psychic part as its much more fun to think. Anyway hope you liked the chapter.

**All the other reviewers: Callista Miralni, Yelene-ryudream, S.B. Kisses and Mustang24 **Thanks for the reviews. They were highly appreciated. I'll try to answer you guys as best as I can. If there is a thing to answer but anyway thanks and I hope to hear from you all soon.


	9. Alliances and useless trains

Author's note: Nothing to say really. It's been fun writing the first version and after I'm done with this I'll post up an alternative version if I feel hyped up enough.

Disclaimer: I'll do this simple and easy. I disclaim everything except the story line. That should summon it all up.

_I recommend _**The Hard Times Are Still To Come by Happy fingers (HPCD). **It's not for kids but it is one heck of a reading for you older people. If you've seen goblet of fire read this. If you aren't into slash or even open to the idea don't. Leave a review for the author as it's greatly appreciated when one's work is being appreciated.

**Being Violet Granger's sister**

"So does this mean we're on a friendly basis?" I looked up from my food to see Harry's grinning expression. We had spent two hours plotting at McDonalds after that ahem show. I can't believe that I Hermione Granger was plotting against my mommy at McDonalds. I'm a disgrace to James Bond and Tom Cruise. By the way I've always wondered if McDonalds was Scottish. I mean come on McDonalds. The name does sound pretty Scottish to me. Maybe it's Irish then?

And I've never seen someone managing to make eating a hamburger sexy. Hello a hamburger! He's shoving a dead cow into his mouth! He's a part of killing poor defenceless animals! I'm completely losing it because of that kiss. Stupid kiss, I ban thee to hell. Wonder if he'd like to do it agai… Bad thoughts Hermione, bad thoughts.

"Well I still haven't completely forgiven you for cheating on me. You calling me no life Virgin Mary wont actually give you any extra points. Go jump in front of a train and we'll call it even." I jokingly replied while standing up and putting on my jacket. Why did you say that Hermione? Now he probably thinks you're a delusional psycho killer or something.

He… Did he just? Like oh my god he actually did! He stuck his tongue out at me. Immature rude brat! I'll show him. Ha my sticking out tongue is so much cuter then his. I do it with class. He looks like those people on Pokemon. Eyes crossed like an X with the tongue sticking out. Okay I'm lying but still I look way cuter. I am really going insane…. Stupid kiss.

"Aren't you being the little 'crit. You called me a slut and I recall a freak accident being mentioned." He replied. He didn't sound offended or angry. Are we on joking terms? When did this happen? Was I even here? And it must have been some freak accident Potter because boy you look damn fine.

"So we'll act like we like each other to the limit of perverse…" He continued while putting on his own jacket. Leather I can't believe he's got a leather jacket. Not the ugly bad boy leather jacket kind, but the designer kind. Why does he have to have a good fashion sense? He's gay right he must be. I mean he did cheat on me with another man and he does have the fashion taste.

"Right and you'll be a bad influence on me. We'll act sickly happy. We get your mother to get back with your dad and we'll never see each other again. Perfect." I couldn't help but giggle. The plan was so perfect, so unbelievably brilliant. Our parents will be thrilled if we get along. But who wants their kids to get along too well if you know what I mean. Plus my mum would back out when her little saint turns demonic. And James has to get back to his senses if he ever had any. He loves Lily, that's Harry's mum by the way. It's a perfect plan. Even if it means I have to spend too much time with Harry and act perverse then so be it!

**HarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarry**

Luckily no one suspected anything. So it's Christmas time now. It's time for the annual Granger Christmas dinner. The Potters are arriving shortly and I still haven't gotten dressed. Usually I couldn't care less. Only this is not usually. He called yesterday. Yes he the Harry he had called me yes Hermione me yesterday. I nearly tripped when he said hello. Anyway he said I should try to change my style a bit. This from the boy who uses mascara! Aright so maybe he doesn't use mascara per say but it looked like it. Okay I know I'm all against people changing styles just to fit in and stuff. Looks like I have to defy myself and do just that. No one would expect Hermione Granger to wear something… Sexy. I had showered, straightened my hair with those flat iron things. I almost burned my ear. Ouchie I know. Now I couldn't pick out a single dress.

I mean everything I have screams unsexy but cute. Well there is always that dress aunt Donna bought me last year. It's a bit over the edge. Oh what the heck. I can always regret all of this when I'm forty and miserable. "Could you help me put this on?" I asked my aunt once I saw her in the bathroom with my other aunt getting fixed. Donna smiled warmly when she saw the dress. I guess she's glad I finally chose to wear it. "Sure darling just let me finish up my makeup."

"Don't go all barmy on me. It's supposed to be tight." Tight, are you kidding me? I was suffocating. Aright so maybe I'm exaggerating but the dress clung to my body like a second skin. I like my skin the way it is thank you very much. I'm showing too much skin. This is it I'm taking it off. "Don't even think about it Hermione." My aunt sternly said before I could even try to take it off.

"Think about what?" I innocently said. She just turned me around so that I faced the mirror. I stuttered for a moment. I looked hot for lack of better words. "Uhm wow." I finally said inching my head closer to the mirror to verify that it was actually me. "Yes wow now let me do your makeup." Uh hello I don't need makeup. It's not like I have any ugliness I need to cover right? Urgh I feel so not me.

I felt like all those times with Grams. When she'd dress me up and take me out to one of her extravagant parties. "I miss her" I quietly said as my aunt prepared to put some mascara on me. "Baby I know, I know." She said and it hit me right then and there that I wasn't the only one who had lost a grandmother. Aunt Donna had lost a mother as well. "Ouch you poked me in the eye!"

**HarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarry**

We finished my makeup ten minutes ago. I heard the doorbell from downstairs. They had arrived and I felt like my heart was about to explode. It was time to make the grand entrance. Knowing my luck I'll probably fall and land on my face as I try to gracefully walk down the stairs. I have the grace of a pig on two legs instead of four. Spare me the swan lake thing. I stood on top of the stairs peering down. Harry was talking to my uncle in the hall. His back was facing me. Okay be cool you've gone through this a million times already. It's Christmas feel the vibe. In a minute I was going to be a part of the Christmas vibe thing. Mum had insisted we open gifts after dinner. She said something about how they celebrated in Norway. Last time I checked we lived in England mother. England mum say it with me England. What next? I hope she didn't make any tofu turkey. Hopefully she didn't make anything at all and we get to order Chinese food.

I started to walk down the stairs when my uncle Patrick noticed me. "Who are you and what have you done to my niece?" I playfully punched Patty. "I'm her alter ego Her-moony. Mattie, don't give me that look." I hate it when he does that. You know the whole knowing look thing. Harry finally turned around and I almost gasped. Almost and denial still being our two main keywords. I, wow, just uhm wow.

"Hermione it's so nice to see you." He was smiling this huge fake smile slipping into his act. He gave me a hug wrapping both his arms around me. God he smells good. I hugged back. "You too Harry. We've got a lot of catching up to do brother dear." With that I linked my arm through his and we left Matthew and Patrick confused. My cousins and Violet kept glaring at me as if I was insane. In my cousins case they just wanted to be near him. "This is torture" He quietly said still smiling with shining eyes. "Kill me now." I replied laughingly as if he just said something utterly amusing. Is laughingly even a word? Who cares if it isn't? What's keeping dinner so long? I would have noticed by now if the kitchen was on fire.

Later

Dinner was interesting for lack of better words. We were all seated in the dining room with Harry sitting next to me. I tensed up slightly. Surprisingly dinner consisted of Italian food. Harry raised his eyebrows in disbelief as if he was saying this is supposed to be our Christmas dinner? Another thing that shocked me was that it actually looked delicious and the smell reminded me of… That witch. They hadn't made the food. They ordered it from Mamma Rosa's pizza. I've got to hand it to them. They really know how to wing it.

But it didn't make up for the fact that it didn't feel like Christmas. I mean where's the turkey? Where's the gravy? What happened to waking up and wrapping up presents? Nothing is right anymore. It's all just a mess and well damn this. I can't even curse right for heaven's sake. I should really catch up on my rap music.

"Don't start backing out Granger. We're in this together." Harry whispered placing a hand on my leg beneath the table. I stiffened. It's all just fine and dandy here. Now I have to focus on grossing people out. It's not like I want to actually stuff my finger up Harry's nose. That's beyond gross that's plain disgusting.

"Are you going to eat that Harry?" I asked sweetly as my mother gave me a disapproving look. She didn't approve of my dress either. Well _mother _I don't approve of your engagement, your divorce, your job and stop giving me disapproving looks when you don't even have the right! My mum has kept our relationship strictly platonic ever since dad left. We kept up the surface but there was nothing beneath. I guess all teenage girls at some point don't get along with their mothers. I mean you grow up to be your own person. I'm entitled to my own opinion which is completely different from hers. She hasn't been there when it really mattered.

"Yes but I don't mind sharing." Harry put some pasta on his fork and fed it to me. Like couples do on weddings and you know the works. Which I seriously don't get because aren't people capable of feeding themselves? Some say it's romantic… What's so romantic about a guy shoving food down your throat? "Mhmm that was delicious. You should try the pizza." I smiled as I held out a slice I had already taken a bite of. I could see his hidden disgust, but if I'm going to do it so does he. Suddenly the picking Harry's nose thing doesn't seem so bad.

Violet looked a bit queasy as Harry took a bite out of the pizza I was holding up for him. "I just lost my appetite." Aunt Rose left the table as we put up innocent faces. I seriously hope Harry hasn't infected his fork with yucky germs. Wait a minute! I could have put poison on my pizza and fed it to him. Sometimes even smart people can come up with terrific ideas a tad too late.

Later on

"You two seem to be getting along. Either you tell me what's up or there won't be a Christmas present." I dried the last dish with a towel. Matthew was leaning against a kitchen counter with his arms crossed. I should have known he was going to blackmail me. I should have known many things but I didn't… Like the stuff they teach at school. You know the kind of stuff that you don't need in real life. Like if train A meets train B at the crossroads after train B travelled 194 kilometres and started to travel at 14.45 and you know the distance is the same for both trains only train A started to travel 13.29 how much did train A travel before it met train B? First of all say that again? Secondly I don't bloody care!

If I take the train I won't give a damn about when we see train B. Secondly what if I'm in a car or a bus? And thirdly what difference does it make? I'M IN TRAIN B FOR GOD'S SAKE! I DON'T NEED TO KNOW HOW FAR THE OTHER TRAIN WENT!

"There's nothing up. And since when did getting along become a crime? I thought you'd all be thrilled." I said trying to shrug him off. I tried to change the subject and usually that works. When it comes to my uncle Matthew nothing ever does. "Last time he was here you were prepared to kill him. Now it's like he's your long lost brother who just came home from war." Uh well you see that was before he kissed me and we formed an alliance.

"Sweetie I know he looks too good for a sixteen year old but your parents are getting married." No they are not getting married because this plan is going to work. I've never once failed in anything I put my mind to. Except gym but that doesn't count. "I know. Look when I'm with him I feel…" I paused. Like he's the biggest mean idiot who happens to be a damn good kisser and the nicest eye candy you've ever met, a voice in my head said. No! He's so; he's so infuriating that I want to throw a dictionary at his dumb head! "Like he's special, Matthew I can't help it. You of all people should know that." Gag me with a spoon please! I smiled softly with sad eyes. I wasn't lying grandma honestly! When I said special I meant special in a retarded way. And the cant help it part was about the dictionary. He hugged me.

"Come on let's go see what other insane stuff Liz has cooked up for us." I laughed as we left to join the others in the living room. Rose, Patty, Daddy and Donnie were sitting on the couch. Oh their names rhymed. Uh yes well my grandfather was sitting in his armchair. Mum and James were nestled in the love seat. Like oh my god yuck get your hands off my mother. She's not that delicious. It's Lily you love!

Harry was sitting on the carpet with his legs drawn up. Violet and my cousins sat next to him. I sat or rather placed myself between Harry's legs. "Shall we open the presents my lady?" Mum laughed before she said yes. Great save Gramps. He did it on purpose just so to get me and Harry out of our position. Looks like people actually do want James and mum to get married. They don't look that happy together. I mean even if I'm tempted to use sunglasses against their shining happiness. Well I've got a few tricks up my sleeve as well.

"Since you're going to be well you know." I shyly said handing a present to James. Harry stood beside him clearly confused. James smiled gently and gave me a hug. You know he's not that bad. I mean from all the stuff Harry's been telling me he's super dad. I guess his work took all of his spirit away from him. He just became my mother stuck on work. "Merry Christmas Hermione. It's from both of us." He handed me a small black box. Oh shi… err Shitaki mushrooms. Why does he have to be so nice when I'm supposed to be so mean?

"Thank you. You shouldn't have really." I replied glaring a bit at Harry. It's his fault that I'm feeling so guilty. I lifted the lid off the box and saw these beautiful simple silver earrings. Why oh why is hating people so tough?

"Oh thank you. My gift is stupid compared to this." James smiled in a way I hadn't seen before. He had this mischievous grin on his face. It suited him. His grin slightly faltered as he wrapped up the gift and saw a book. Harry raised his eyebrow as if to say this was a part of your genius plan? You bought the man a book? "What were you going to do? Read to him until he says I don't?" I heard Harry whisper quietly. "Just watch idiot."

"Lily Evans. Love me if you dare." James read out loud. Oh I'm good aright. I did a bit of research and it turns out Lily Evans wrote a book. Turns out the book got major huge awards and good critics. I read a few pages and found myself hooked. On the internet I found an interview where she says the love the main character has for her lover is like her own for her husband. Basically it's about a girl who has a past she'd rather forget. Then she meets this guy she falls for. So like the title says she's giving him a choice or something in the lines of that. Trust me you haven't gotten to the good part yet.

"It's a good book. The author received awards for it and college professors often use her books for their classes." I rambled on faking my nervousness. James opened the book and flipped the first page. There on a blank page written in black the whole reason why I got the book. There it stood what he shouldn't have forgotten.

"To James, thank you for letting me know love." He read and his eyes actually watered a bit. He closed the book. "Thank you. This means a lot to me." I hugged him again.

"You wicked bitch." Harry said as my mum stole James away. "Damn proud too." I replied with a smirk of my own. Gramps had taken a seat next to the piano. Oh no. He's going to make us sing. I have the most ugly voice ever. There was no way I could escape the singing. I was surrounded by temporary enemies around me. Maybe I could… "Merry Christmas Hermione."

I'm ambushed by Patrick!

To be continued...


	10. The calm before the storm

**_Author's note: _**The website thing is going very slow. I'll update the site in a week or so if I have the time. There's a twist coming up that was originally planned when I had this story in draft form. ****

**Disclaimer:** I'll do this simple and easy. I disclaim everything except the story line. That should summon it all up.

**Being Violet Granger's sister**

There is no escape! Where's Justin Timberlake in a thong when you really need a distraction? Nowhere I tell you nowhere! Oh the horror of getting over Justin in a thong. He stood me up that good for nothing besides singing songs and looking at boy! "Harry my boy. James tells me you're quite the singer. Come please a dying man's heart and sing." Harry raised both his eyebrows looking freaked. Is it just me or is that whole raising his eyebrow thing his favourite expression?

Yeah okay so I admit it. My family is erm unique? I grabbed his arm and dug my nails into his skin. No way is he going to insult my grandfather and get away with it. He may be a bit weird but he's old. Teenagers these days sheesh. "You heard the man he's not exactly getting any younger." With a final glare Harry walked over to the piano with a smile so wide it looked painful. Harry leaned over and whispered something in gramps ear. Gramps face lit up.

Uh oh are they up to something? I do not like the way they're looking at me. Slowly gramps fingers worked themselves on the piano before finally moving in a right tune. My relatives gathered around the piano in a half circle with me standing outside. I sat down on the couch bracing myself for something humiliating. The humiliating part never happened and I almost jumped when I heard Harry's voice.

"Some people live for the fortune. Some people live just for the fame. Some people live for the power yeah. Some people live just to play the game. Some people think that the physical things define what's within." Oh my god! Was he? Did he just? Oh my god he's singing an Alicia Keys song! The Miss Keys who takes her notes so high that you'd think someone shoved a stick up her arse Keys! Still the classic Keys you'd know you wouldn't mess with. Do you know how many people make a total ass of themselves just attempting to sing one of her songs and sound decent?

"But that life's a bore. So full of the superficial." His voice was like silk. It had the perfect texture; it was smooth and just perfect. It wasn't light but dark that made me for some odd reason shiver. My uncle Patrick started to slow dance with my aunt Rose. I finally dared to look his way while he was singing. Okay I admit I was afraid that I'd outclass the tomato's colour if you know what I mean. Who am I kidding? No one ever knows what I mean.

"Some people want it all. But I don't want nothing at all. If it ain't you baby. If I ain't got you baby. Some people want diamond rings. Some just want everything. But everything means nothing. If I ain't got you." I could hear Violet's voice when Harry started to sing the chorus. I don't know why but what he said the first time I met him popped into my head. _Remind me to set up a fuck appointment with you later… _Did he really mean it? Or did he just say that to insult my sister?

Violet's voice was softer and more feminine against Harry's darker tune. Their voices mixed together as two rivers that finally flowed as one. Well excuse me while I take a piss in your river. OH MY GOD YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT! I'm not making sense I know. Was I jealous of her? The others were listening to them as if heaven had allowed its music to grace the earth. Their voices hit the high notes perfectly. I loved that song but now I just felt like killing it.

Was I jealous of her? Of course I was. Who wouldn't be? She's Violet Granger the most popular girl in school. The most loved one. The most idolized. The most wanted. The most perfect. She's the hottest "it" girl. She's the one who never has a bad hair day. God forbid if one of her perfectly manicured fingernails would break. Oh what horror if she ever gasp dared not to be the one with the latest trend? She's the girl who's always dating the equally popular boy. God forbid she'd be seen with a nerd. How dare I mock her name? Oh forgive me, throw me in jail and throw away the key. Burn me at the stake or better yet avoid the so called Judas who dared take thy leader's name in vain!

Relax Hermione no need to go all theatrical. I don't know why I'm feeling like this. She's my sister for god's sake. I just didn't like the way they were singing, looking at each other and making rivers. "If I ain't got you with me baby. Nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing. If I ain't got you with me baby." The duet came to an end and I just felt like stabbing a knife through Harry's chest. What right did he have to sing a love song with my sister? Who he ALMOST RAN OVER AND KILLED NOT TO MENTION HE INSULTED HER!

Okay calm down Hermione. It's no big deal so just relax. He's probably trying to remind James of some mushy gushy love thing he had with Lily. It's nothing to worry about at all. Just overlook the fact that he whispered something in Violet's ear that made her giggle and blush. Just ignore the fact that he's ignoring you. Just forget the fact that you'd want him to kiss you. Just forget the last fact you tried to forget. Why does he have to be such a dummy! It should have been me. I should have been singing the mushy gushy love song with Harry and act like we're meant to be. Not Violet for god's sake. I mean I'm his evil partner in crime not her!

"Hermione can I talk to you for a second?" I was looking highly irritated, annoyed and angry. I crossed my arms trying to ignore my oh so perfect sister. "Hermione it's important. I need to talk to you." Violet whispered more urgently. Annie and Gwen were openly flirting with Harry and he wasn't exactly acting like a catholic innocent schoolboy himself. "Hermione!" She hissed. Oh what an awful person I am denying the queen bitch's orders. I wonder how many years I'll get in prison for this.

Remember that thing I said about sister love and all that? Screw it. Just forget it; I was being stupid with the illusion of loving one's family. You can't pick who to be related to but you sure as hell don't have to act like you're happy about it. It is perfectly understandable to hate your sister that gets everything you want. Grams I'm only acting nice to her for you.

"Fine lead the way sister dear." I sharply replied following Violet into the kitchen. Could she get on with it? Nope I guess not. Violet poured herself a glass of water. I jumped on the kitchen counter and started to swing my feet back and fourth. There's something fun by swinging your legs back and fourth while sitting on the kitchen counter. I just can't remember why exactly it's fun.

"Look I'd rather not spend my thirty-seventh birthday waiting for you to remember how to talk." Violet raised both her eyebrows as she gulped down the water. Maybe I was being a tad dramatic. Maybe I was being very mean but still it's her fault. Uh oh my brain is analyzing without my consent.

Why was I being mean and why is it her fault? I mean it was just a stupid song really. Then why am I getting so worked up over it? She just sang a song with Harry. No big deal. "Look once you're done pmsing then I might consider talking to you again." She napped back. Excuse moi? When I'm done pmsing? She's the one that wanted to talk to me, not the other way around. Believe me I'd rather stay in the living room and be tormented to death by people singing. Singing dumb songs about some animal's red nose and an obese man mistreating animals to fly him places because he's too lazy to move his arse. I left the kitchen in a huff.

This has to be one of the worst Christmas dinners I've had since ever! You want to know the worst part of it? It's not even over yet!

They were all too caught up in their so called holiday spirit to notice anything else. My grandfather was sitting by his beloved piano. Aunt Rose was cuddling with Patty on the couch. Matthew, my dad and Donna were laughing about old times. My mother was dancing with James to a Barry White song. Gwen was talking into her cell phone to her boyfriend probably. Annie and Violet were singing along to the record player. They all seemed like they were lost in their own world of happiness. Everyone had someone and I felt like I had no one.

It's typical really. I always get too depressed on the holidays. If I could only find some magical faeries then this would be a real party. We could all sniff some fairy dust and share one big happy blurry illusion. Yeah that seemed like a pretty good idea to me. Although occupying myself it some mathematical equation in my room sounds more tempting.

The elders wouldn't mind. I've already done the whole eat and sing deal with them. So I quickly went upstairs and headed for my room. Uh why is music coming from my room?

Err my James Blunt CD? Why would anyone want to listen to my James Blunt CD? Especially the song Goodbye My Lover? I grabbed the door handle and pushed the door open. There lay the king of pricks on my bed listening to my CDs. He just entered my holy ground… That prick!

"I didn't picture you as a James Blunt type." Good Hermione. Make small talk so that you lull him into a sense of security before you chase him out with your hairbrush. Honestly he was supposed to drown in my mess of a room not make it to my bed. I am ashamed of my security staff. The piles of whatever in my room should have chocked him or at least come to life and attack.

"I didn't picture nuns wearing g-strings. But hey you learn something new everyday." Harry held up my black g-string and examined it with one raised eyebrow. I so did not need that right now. Wait a minute that's not mine. That's Violet's underwear. Which she claims is sexy or whatever. What's so sexy about your panties up your ass? Oh so that's why McGonagall is so uptight. Her string is so far up her ass that she… Hermione mental images stop right there!

"Is there a reason for your sudden fascination with women's underwear or is it something you're not telling me Potter." I grabbed my I mean Violet's underwear and shoved it in my closet. Oh so that's why my room is such a mess. I keep forgetting to stuff all the clothes in the closet. Wonder what else I can stuff in there. Clothes, stuff Harry's dead body ooops did I say that?

"Oh you know me. I just _love _to wear women's underwear. It makes me feel _so _pretty." I giggled at his dramatic yet sarcastic voice. Oh I hate him that ugh boy. He made me giggle that rotten jerk. I sat down on my bed beside him. Many girls would kill to be in this position; I'd kill to get out. What can I say? The boy has a knack for being annoying.

"I should have known. Tell me are there other hidden talents you have?" I replied. Good first small talk then throw the idiot out for trespassing. Harry sat up and looked me up and down.

With a cocky smile he said "Other then making you swoon?" He's so full of himself. Does he automatically assume everything?

"In your dreams Potter." I replied rolling my eyes. Harry making me swoon ha! I'd pay big money to see that. Like as if I'd fall for that nasty git who probably showers like once a year. For a person who showers once a year he sure smells good. Oh shut up voice of reason in my head.

"Every night Granger. Although you do a lot more then swooning love." I, he oh come on. I wasn't dubbed icy bitch for nothing. Figures people label you a somewhat bitch for talking back to the popular who proclaim themselves royalty.

"Well figures Potter you'd dream of what you'll never have." He put his hand over his heart in mock pain. Before I knew it in a lightning speed he had me pinned to the bed. The nerve of this person! I tried to push him off of me but he was determined to keep me in place. I tried to wiggle my way out but there was just no use. He was just too darn heavy. Would it kill to lose a couple of pounds? I should have eaten more at dinner. Then maybe I could overpower him or something. No wait I take that back. As if I want to get infected by Potter's germs. Hey I'll have you know about a million bacteria's reside in your mouth.

"Get _off _of me _now_!" I said trying to push him off but he just grabbed my hands. "Not until you admit that Harry Potter is the king of the world and therefore the best." As if I'm going to give into you Potter. I'll have you know I'm stubborn. Not only am I stubborn but I also despise you.

"Harry Potter is the king of all the pricks in the world and therefore the prickliest prick you'll ever meet." I replied in my as a matter of fact tone. Why is he looking at me like that?

"I'm going to have to punish you for that." Hah what is he going to do? Talk me to death? Not like he has the strongest comebacks. "Bring it on Potter." I should really have never said that because the moment I did he started to tickle me. I'm a tickle freak. The moment someone starts to tickle me I go hysterical. "Hahahaha stop hahhaha plea…. Ahahaha" Oh my god I need oxygen. I'm very sensitive. He's evil. He's the spawn of Satan. He's E.T the evil terrestrial. I tried to kick him off but he wouldn't budge.

Why do I have to be pinned by workout Ken doll? If someone is to walk in right now they'd get the wrong idea. Thus making me more desperate to get him off. Besides I do not want to die like this. I can picture the headlines. EXTRA, EXTRA SIXTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL DIES SUFFOCATING AFTER A TICKLE ATTACK BY HER STEPBROTHER!

"Say it Granger. Tell me that you love me and I am a god." I would never do such a ting. Telling him that he was a god would certainly boost his ego and would ruin all my other attempts to make it smaller so I could breathe in the same room as him. But those darn fingers of his are driving me up the wall! No pun intended mind you!

"Fine, FINE I LOVE YOU POTTER AND YOU ARE A GOD!" The music downstairs was so loud that I'm pretty sure none of the people downstairs could have heard my little declaration of love. Oh please kill me now. Suddenly he stopped tickling me before he leaned closer. His smile faded and the laughter in his eyes turned into something more serious. It happened again. His soft lips touched mine. All the while I'm thinking aren't guys supposed to have choppy lips? Not that I mind his lips but anyway before I could even register the whole thing or even respond we heard someone clear their throat.

Harry got off of me like nothing happened. We both looked at the person who interrupted us. "Uh Harry your dad's leaving." Annie said looking back and forth between me and Harry her smile clearly gone from her face. I guess I proved my theory wrong about my cousin Annie. I guess she didn't know what to make of the situation and to be honest neither did I. One kiss is not going to make me suddenly love him. I don't like him period. It's just that when he kisses me I like him. See I finally made sense.

I like the kissing but not him. So whenever we meet he could just shut up and kiss me and then we can all be one big happy twisted family. Err did I just uh insult myself and call myself cheap?

"Just for the record you're not the first person to say that." Harry said smirking as we straightened ourselves out. Annie gave me one of those looks. You know the I'm so telling your sister and she is so going to have to knock some sense into you looks? "Merry Christmas then and I'll call you sometime for the ting." Harry hugged me tightly while he whispered into my ear. I could smell his perfume. God it smelled good.

He gave Annie a hug too saying his goodbyes before he disappeared from my room. "Look Annie I…" I started before she cut me off. "Don't aright? I won't tell anyone but I am not going to lie to Violet. Just don't ruin your mother's happiness or anything." She said with a serious voice. I think this is the first time I've heard her using the serious voice. I'm a bit shocked. I'm also feeling a bit dirty and ashamed. Heaven knows why but I just do.

So basically that's how my Christmas went. Yes all the way down the toilet with a lot of piss and crap. Sorry Grandma but you always told me to speak the truth. Okay so maybe it wasn't all that bad receiving gifts and the almost kiss with Harry whom I still dislike.

I don't think I hate him. It's more like I want to crush him as if he were an insect kind of thing. Sleep…. I need sleep….

Next Day:

"What's going on between you and Harry?" Oh no, please not that voice. It's vacation for god's sake. I should get a restraining order or at least a leash for her. I rolled over and pulled my covers over my head. My security system had failed yet again. "It's all over school." Go away you annoying girl! Haven't I suffered enough? God why do hate me so? Haven't I been a good person?

"I don't care Violet. Its vacation which means no school now please get out of my room!" I yelled beneath the covers. She's more terrible then my alarm clock.

At least I can throw my alarm clock out the window and smash it. With Violet I have to respond or she'll even get more annoying and yes it is possible for this evil creature of the morning. All I could think of right now was to get back to sleep as quickly as I could. You know when you wake up and you just want to sleep? If you stay awake too much you just can't go back to sleep? Well yeah I'm trying to avoid that even if it means I have to put up with her girl talk. "Social networks don't stop because Jesus was born. Parvati _called me _and the rest of the gang." Jesus wasn't actually born on Christmas. Ugh I'm not in the mood to lecture her. Do people actually get up in the mornings? ON HOLIDAYS!

"Kermit are you even listening? Parvati _called me_." She put more pressure on the called me part. This is so frustrating. It's too damn early for this. It's only 11 am for god's sake. Let me sleep you crazy woman. "Send my congratulations. It's about time she learned how to use a phone. Now she can upgrade to cell phones and then who knows the microwave maybe." I replied sarcastically which only made my sister scream in frustration. She yanked my covers off me. Oh no I'm exposed to my ultimate enemy. My most sworn enemy! No I'm not talking about the incident with the toilet seat when I was five. I'm talking about _it_. The cruel sun sending its torturing rays to torture my poor eyes. AHHHH I'm meeeelting. I'm meeeelting. I squeezed my eyes shut and started to wave my arms in hopes of grabbing my covers.

Why is she telling me this? I do not care if Parvati called the rest of the school just to gossip about me. What is she going to say huh? Like oh my gosh Hermione like totally got an A+ on her test and like my name rhymes with Pavarotti and I'm actually him only with surgery. Err mental images Hermione what did we say about the mental images? Right not good for you. It's too damn early why cant the world just let me sleep?

"She said she saw you and Harry kissing at Joe's. She even told Draco. The whole school knows about it now. Why were you kissing Harry at Joe's? Why were you kissing him yesterday because Annie…" What is she going on about? I finally opened my eyes as my mind started to process everything she had said. Aright so lets recap she said something about Harry, Joe's, Draco, school and Annie? What do these people have in common? Too damn early to be rationalizing. It hit me then like a brick wall tumbling down on a balloon. She was at Joe's. Parvati was at Joe's and she had called my sister. Annie kept good on her promise and told Violet. That's why Vi wanted to talk to me yesterday and we fought because I was jea… Err I mean I was annoyed because of the uh the thing. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her, I hate her, I hate her and did I mention I hate her? Need I go on about my hate for gossip queen Parvati? I hope she gets hit by a truck. A very big truck. No scratch that a veeeeery veeeeery big truck.

"Calm down it's not what you think." If you actually think at all which you just did in this situation. Note to self reward Violet for finally managing to use her brain for other functions then what she usually uses her brain for. I don't think I even want to go there.

"She totally did the 411 routine. They know a couple of kids from his school and practically both schools know by now. Hermione he's going to be our stepbrother!" I've gotten myself into a mess haven't I? Admit it that look on your face says it all. Either A) Harry is going to kill me. B) I'm going to kill him or C) we'll both kill Parvati and then proceed to kill each other. I can still salvage this. It all depends on his social status. Don't ask me how I know but I was informed one rainy day stuck home alone with Vi. If I have any luck and if God up there isn't too busy with other idiots of the world he won't be too popular or he doesn't go to a school people care about. In other words I really need that miracle God.

"Which school?" Violet hugged me. "You are not going to want to hear this babe." She's totally right but I have to. It's like watching lord of the rings the return of the king. You know the movie will probably mean the end of your crazy lord of the rings obsession days but you'll watch the end of the movie anyway. Yes I cried too but you don't know where I live so hah you can't mock me. Okay I admit talking to supposed voices in your head is not so good. "Which school Vi?" I asked again more sternly.

"Hogwarts prep. It's a boarding school for boys." She explained as my heart dropped. Of course I knew of Hogwarts prep. Everyone knows about Hogwarts prep. They're like the freaking Buckingham Palace of high schools around here and probably the world too. Dam it why did I get stuck with the evil smirking dude who happens to be a good kisser and has a knack for getting into trouble dude? My school can't compete with his. I still have one small shred of hope I'm desperately clinging on. Clinging desperately would be an understatement. Hanging on for dear life seems more fitting. If Harry is a geek then I'm saved. Nobody cares who a geek kisses in the long run. Who am I kidding? Harry a geek? He's so ungeeky any nongeek can get.

"Apparently he's some kind of god there. He owns the school. I'd be thrilled if he wasn't our stepbrother. I mean Hermione like that's so disgusting. We're going to be living together and everything!" Yeah well I would have been thrilled too if he wasn't going to be our stepbrother. Heck I'd be thrilled if I knew he kissed me without that little detail. Vi looked sorry like she was feeling sorry for me and I hated it. I can't talk to Harry about this. I would be totally making a fool of myself. I'll just come up with something equally brilliant as the first plan I had. I'm going to kill Parvati even if it's the last thing I do. But for now I'm going back to sleep.

"Kermit? Hello Kermit! WAKE UP HERMIONE!" …….zzzzZZZZzzz

(later on)

"Good morning" I rested my head on my arms as my uncle Matthew entered the kitchen. "What's so good about it?" I replied as he took a seat next to me. Why do people say good morning? How can you say good morning when it might not be a really good morning which makes it not a good morning? So whatever logic you had behind saying good morning would be futile because it is not a good morning. What if it's raining then? Or the other person you're saying it to is having a bad morning? What do people really mean with good morning? Is it like hey it's a good morning or hi is it a good morning?

"Well my dear hormonal teenage dramatic twisted niece it is going to be a good morning." I groaned at this. He's never going to let me forget that incident in the shop. Twisted? I'd prefer complex. "What would you say if I gave you access to Neverland anytime you'd want?" I finally lifted my head to look at him in disbelief. "I wouldn't say anything at all. I'd wake up from the shock." Matt had never let me visit Neverland during the club hours. My parents would kill him if he did. I've begged for a job there ever since he opened the place.

"Then I'd say you should have woken up by now because here's your VIP pass." My jaw practically fell to the floor. I could hear the preacher scream hallelujah and the light shine on my personal holy grail. The orchestra started to play and fireworks were shot up in the air. The VIP pass was given to me. I could barely speak. I was in total bliss. I was in total shock. The pass was laying in my hands with Hermione Granger written on it. "I'm giving you access and don't worry about your parents. You're sixteen and you live only once. I've given one to Harry too because he is going to be a part of the family."

Suddenly the preacher stopped screaming. The light was turned off. The orchestra stopped playing and the fireworks were gone. What? He's given one to Harry? Oh no he's not. I've been through hell for my pass. If marrying my mum meant VIP access I'd marry her ages ago. Like euw I'm not that desperate. This is so unfair! Why does he get a pass that easy? I mean if it's just because he has testicles then I could have changed. Just one small operation and I'd be standing up peeing in seconds. My life is so screwed.

"I was expecting a thank you. Unless you wanted to worship the ground I just walked on." Matthew joked as he smeared some cream cheese on his bagel. Well sister it ain't gonna happen nuh uh. "I seriously hope you gain ten pounds eating that. I also hope your ego deflates because you sir have no idea what I want" There's just too much stuff happening in my life. Someone's bound to take a hit. He deserves it too giving a pass to Harry.

"See this; this is the exact reason why I'm gay." Like shut up. I don't deserve this! I stormed off away from the kitchen. Every time I stay in that kitchen someone has to get smart with me. Luckily I didn't forget to grab an apple on my way up. Later on I did regret snapping at Mattie. He was trying to be nice and I bit his head off just because of it. I mean he's always been there for me and I shouldn't have done that to him. It's like you feel like you have so many things that's bottled up inside and finally it just blows. I wish Grams was here.

Later on:

I was in Violet's room sitting on her bed. I had nothing else to do and there was nothing good on TV. And it's still too early to go outside in this weather. Violet was painting her toe nails.

"Draco called me. He's like the billionth caller. He acted like he could interrogate me. I told you he's not good for you." She said finishing one foot. Wait a minute. Draco called and interrogated my sister? How sweet, a bit disturbing but sweet. Why couldn't he ask me himself? What does she mean he's not good enough for me? "Violet why do you care anyway? Don't pick up the phone. Usually people do that when they don't want to talk."

Why couldn't queen Barbie understand what I was saying? Violet gasped in a dramatic way. It would have been funny if I knew she didn't fake it. This only made it sad. "Like oh my god. Like oh my god and just like oh my god. You really are together with him aren't you?" I blinked at her girly voice. I'm not even going to answer that. Even she would be smart enough to understand that we were not an item. I wouldn't… "Like oh my god you so are! That's like so cute disturbing and gross since he's your almost stepbrother but cute. Aw Hermione it's like Romeo and Juliet."

Okay she clearly wasn't as intelligent as I expected. How can she compare slimy Harry to the great Romeo? I mean Shakespeare is turning in his grave as we speak! Violet started to babble on about how our love was doomed. Harry Potter you are so going to pay for this. That stupid plan better work because I might kill myself soon. I don't get my sister. First we're united by our we hate the Potters especially Harry motto. Now she's acting like my life is a cheesy romance novel. The author better change her writing style because horror is more like it!

"He's like a hero on a quest to bring you out of your shell." Him a hero? Puh-Leaze! He wouldn't be able to save me even if he had a genie and a talking donkey! "What happened to the psycho killer theory? I thought you said he tried to kill you." Violet sighed as she admired her freshly painted nails and grabbed her hairbrush. I watched her brush her hair. As if it wasn't silky and de-tangled enough. Violet's room is like any other popular girl's room. Perfect to the T. Nothing in here hints that a psycho owns the room. Everything is perfectly organized which shows that it's the normal ones you better watch out for.

"Sweetie you've got to let Draco go. Blaise is telling everyone how Harry Potter's new fling stalked his best friend. It's like a major joke now." What? Draco's best friend is telling people I stalked Draco? He's the one who asked me to his stupid game! And I can't help it if we have math and history together. How does that qualify as stalking? Those jerks! Just because a popular guy is slightly interested in a girl who is not blond and perfect with big breasts doesn't mean the girl is a stalker! _But Harry really isn't interested in you. It's all a part of the scheme…_ Oh shut up voice in my head. I wanted to cry and I really don't know why.

I mean I didn't get bothered by people at school so much. I was just annoyed by their annoying ways but now… Now everyone will know who I am. I am no longer Hermione Granger Violet's sister the smart girl. I'm Hermione Granger stalker girl. People will walk by me and say ooh look stalker girl. I am forever going to be stalker girl. Even at high school reunions people will go hey look stalker girl is back. Violet walked over to me and hugged me. I'm a major joke now. I mean with the guys it was all friendly. They just thought of me as Hermione but now as I'm the new school joke… This will probably give the other girls access to start bitching about me in public. I'm no longer on the don't bother list. Great I was hoping to get through school without all the drama. Guess there's no chance of that happening.

I cried. Yeah I seriously did. It sounds pathetic I know. But do you seriously know what it's like to be the joke? The person people think low of? I've been through all of that when I was a kid. Yeah I forgot to mention that didn't I? Well there you have my tragic life. I was bullied at school before. That is until Matt taught me the art of witty retorts. Violet got up from the floor and proceeded to hug me.

"Vi what am I supposed to do?" I whispered thinking how hopeless everything was. What if it got out that he was soon going to be my stepbrother? How would people react then?

"Sooner or later you're going to have to talk back Mione. The sooner you start the more chances you have at avoiding public murder. Ignore those idiots. Believe me I hang out with them every day." She called me Mione. She's never called me Mione before. It's always Kermit or Herm or heck even Hermy. Did she just call her crowed idiots? Violet smiled at me as she handed me a tissue.

"We are going to rip Draco and everyone else's hearts out. So being your favourite sister…"

"Violet you are my only sister."

"Yes well… Anyhow being your favourite and only sister I am going to cheer you up. Cant go looking like a nun forever sis." Oh no. I knew she was going to say that. What did I just get myself into? Can we rewind please? What's so wrong with looking like a nun?

"Aunt Rose can you take us shopping?" I heard Violet say into her cell phone. Uh oh screw the depressed mood and the sister bonding. I'm going to make a run for it. You see Violet's way of cheering herself up consists of girly things. You know things like shopping and having slumber parties and whatever. Don't get me wrong I love shopping just as much as the next person. It's only shopping with Violet, Aunt Rose and Annie I don't like. They're freaks at the mall. Great what had I done? Cry in front of my sister that's what. Now she thinks it's her duty to make me feel better. The only way she knows how happens to be the only way to drive me completely insane!

Later on:

They call this shopping? Torture is more like it. No wonder they all look like fitness freaks. They visit a billion shops every day. "See that wasn't so bad Hermione. You should shop with us more often." I glared from the backseat of my aunt's car. Wasn't so bad? WASN'T SO BAD? From trying a billion outfits to being dragged all over town without being able to sit unless I was in a dressing room to having saleswomen annoy the heck out of me to arguing about every piece of clothing with my sister and cousin you could say it wasn't so bad. Wait I forgot to mention putting up with their preppy attitudes while I was depressed and people hitting on one of them each second. I guess it was bad after all. And about the arguing part well Violet and Annie insist I change my wardrobe completely. I didn't want to.

Come on this is not a she's all that movie. I just needed a pair of new clothes and a bit of cheering up. The latter I have yet to experience. Luckily we settled for compromises with my Aunt Rose's help. She really does have a talent for fashion. I found these really cute clothes on sale. Mum and dad had me swear I would not go overboard with my new credit card. Sucks to be rich and not be able to spend. At least I love my new jeans. Hey I might be smart but that doesn't mean I'll stop being a girl.

"Cheer up Hermione school starts in ten days." That statement is supposed to cheer me up how? Violet tried to lighten the mood herself. Oh brother. "Hey there's always that last important football match between our school and Hogwa…" Violet stopped talking when she realized what she was saying. Our eyes locked. The match how could I forget? It's been the talk of our school for a month now. There's this stupid rivalry between our schools. We got smashed pretty bad last game. Our school has never won against Hogwarts. You might as how I know so much about football when I don't even like the damn sport. The whole school is obsessed about it that I'm bound to hear how it went without attending.

To put it this way the only thing standing between our school and the trophy is Hogwarts. Violet wasn't a fan of the sport either. She'd usually stick around the first five minutes and then join the party after. While all the women in my family have impeccable fashion sense the men are athletic freaks and crazy football fans. Football is something they've always tried to teach me. I know the basics and we've played in the park but other then that I couldn't care less about petty school rivalries.

"Draco is on the football team as well." I said as my aunt made a U-turn. Could this get any worse? Plus the stop the divorce operation is not making any progress… "Girls I think we're lost." My aunt said as she stopped at the red sign. So much for sister bonding and people trying to cheer me up…

(Ten days later school)

"Makeup?"

"Check"

"Clothes?"

"Check"

"Makeup"

"Check"

"Smell?"

"They won't be calling me Stinky that's for sure. Now come on Jarad is going to pick us up soon." Who would have thought this was me? The baggy jeans were replaced by dark blue jeans and a belt. The what my cousin Annie called grandmother sweater was replaced by a shirt with golden stripes. My hair was put up with a hair clip and it had taken a half an hour to do the makeup. I could have done it in five if Violet hadn't argued with me on how I should do it. We settled for a compromise. Actually it was more of a I'll go and change to my regular clothes if you don't let me do my makeup in peace compromise. Hey nobody said it had to be a fair compromise.

I liked it the new stuff I mean. I was still sophisticated and smart looking. Like not one of those sluttish girls my age who try to show exactly the same amount of skin as Britney Spears. Anyway who would have thought Violet and I had gotten along during the vacation? She's still hung up about the Harry being my knight in shining armour thing. I don't mind. I really wish I could tell her about the plan. But I can't because it might not work. We're not the best of sisters. We just get more along now then we used to. Funny huh how you can be annoyed by a person and then you find the annoying sides okay. We're not the best of friends. We still argue and stuff. We just have this understanding now.

I had even promised her to be a bit nicer to Jarad. Yeah I know the apocalypse should have started ten minutes ago. Violet gave me a quick reassuring hug and handed me my shoulder bag. "You look great." She said with a big smile on her face. "I know." We both laughed as Jarad honked the horn. Honked hahaha…. What? It's a funny word I mean come on honked. Right I'm nervous. I have to go back to school and I'm not sure how this day will turn out.

"You look good" I blushed as I got in the front seat of the car. Scott smiled putting an arm around Violet's shoulder. "Yeah you almost and I do really mean almost look normal." I raised an eyebrow at Jarad's comment. Screw my promises. Promises are meant to be broken. "I would have told you that you look good too but my mother told me it's not nice to lie to people." He looked at me weirdly before starting the car. The idiot didn't even get it. I giggled resting my head against the window. I guess this is it then. It's time to face the music…

Although I never really understood it when people say time to face the music. I mean you can't face music. You listen to it. Why do people use that sentence before they go up against something? I guess if I yelled show time it would fit better. Yeah well I think I'm going to throw up…

O O O O O O O O O O O

**Review replies: **

**S.B kisses: **Chapter eight is also one of my favourite chapters. I loved writing it. Well hope to hear from you soon and thanks for the review.

**Goddess of the heart: **Wow I love it too. Great we have something in common (hugs). And look I updated:P Thanks for the review hope to hear from you soon.

**Writrfreak15: **Lol okay I updated now it's time for you to review. Yes giving James the book was sneaky but it had to be done. The pizza thing was fun to write about. A friend tried to feed me pizza once and me being me started a food fight. Needless to say very fun night but her mum wasn't so glad about the result. Thanks for the compliment and I hope to hear from you soon. Merry late Christmas to you too.

**Rapsodia: **Thanks for the compliment. I hope you liked this chapter and I hope to hear from you soon.

**Luka: **Why thank you kind Sir. I always felt my genius side was always underappreciated:P Just kidding although I might disagree with you on the genius part. I'm a bit shocked to see a guy actually interested in a story rambling on and on about how hot Harry Potter is and all the other crazy stuff. If I had a hat on I'd take it off for you. And yes unfortunately the Barbie virus is the worst virus known to the teenage population of the world:P Thanks for the review and I hope to hear from you soon.

**Scorpio-1983: **Thanks I couldn't agree with you more. Some places I've just added small changes but like I said if you've read it before you'd notice the difference. Thank god I corrected most of my spelling mistakes. Really embarrassing to have your and you're mixed up. Anyway I hope to hear from you soon as I love your reviews. Don't ask me why I'm a no making sense kind of person.

**Rayolis: **Thanks for the review and yes I love my Harry too Hope to hear from you soon.

**PaopuPoof: **So I updated hurrah for me. Aright so I'm a bit weird then. Hope to hear from you soon.

**Franz Alexa: **OMG I so loved your review. Me awesome? Aw you are far too kind. Anyway I'm rocking don't worry. As a matter of fact I think I'll go rock myself another update. Sound cool to you? Thought so and thanks for the review. Hope to hear from you soon.

**Lilyflower: **My mission in life is completed. I spread joy to the world I can die now. As you noticed I tend to get a bit dramatic. Well anyway here's another extra long update. I'm going to update soon but I don't know when. Hope you liked it and I hope to hear from you soon. You're like one of my favourite reviewers seriously.

**Special-n-unique: **The joke at Joe's wasn't a joke per say. Harry didn't intend to do anything. He just noticed the girls staring at them and especially at Hermione whispering and everything. He's used to it and is annoyed by it. He decided to give them a show and Hermione was outraged thinking he thought he could play with her like that. She was also mad at Parvati whom she didn't like so much. I hope that cleared it up for you. Anyway thanks for the review and I hope to hear from you soon.

**Cali Sunshine23: **Oh god that's happened to me before. I swear my mother thought I had gone insane once and I had to prove my sanity. I totally appreciated your review and I hope to hear from you soon.

**Yelene-RyuDream: **First of all I have no idea what TTFN means. Secondly I think chapter nine cleared some of your answers. Harry's life isn't so detailed because this is all in Hermione's head. So we're seeing everything through her thoughts and eyes. Remus and Sirius might show up and they might not because Hermione doesn't know them yet. Harry as this chapter said goes to a boys only boarding school. He lives with both his mum and dad during the holidays. You've got to keep reading to understand it. It will get even more confusing later so don't worry. I'm going to update the website in about a week or so when I have the time. If you have any suggestions on characters then send me a photo or something. Anyway thanks for the review and I sincerely hope to hear from you soon.

**Tas: **Chocolate chip cookies? GIMME GIMME GIMME! Ahem anyway I loved the word Bosh. I seriously started giggling when I read the word Bosh. I'll try to keep it up but in the meantime I hope to hear from you soon.

**Hollily: **Yes but I deleted it then reposted then deleted it then reposted deleted it again and voila here's the product. There are a lot of changes some you might notice others not. Trust me I've got a plan for this story. Anyway thanks for the review and I hope to hear from you soon.

**Nymoue: **Yeah but some of the changes aren't so noticeable. Glad you decided to read it again. Thanks for the review and brace yourself. Who knows what can happen between Harry and Hermione now. Trust me there's a meaning behind all this. A twist as I had originally planned when the story was in draft form. Thanks for the review and hope to hear from you soon.

**Callista Miralni: **Thanks for the review and I hope to hear from you soon. And I can't believe I just noticed you're the author of White Houses. Seriously that story rocks and I finally found it again.


	11. A right to be paranoid

**_Author's note: _**The website thing is going very slow. I'll update the site in a week or so if I have the time. There's a twist coming up that was originally planned when I had this story in draft form. ****

**Disclaimer:** I'll do this simple and easy. I disclaim everything except the story line. That should summon it all up.

**Being Violet Granger's sister**

They hate me. Of course they do. Why would they look at me like that if they didn't? I'm honestly not imagining things. Well I might have hallucinated with the clock and the bike before but I'm sane now. I'M SANE! Hermione? Yes sensible part of my mind? Yelling I'm sane is not doing wonders for your case. Right sorry. But anyway they're giving me_ that_ look. You know the one that's like hahah there's something wrong with her look. Or the famous who does she think she is look. I'm me for god's sake who else should I be thinking I am. It's not like I think I'm Jennifer Lopez or anything. What is up with these jerks?

What is so wrong with being the person you are? For once someone dares to truly be what they are and they crush them. Just because what you are is entirely different from what _they _are. It's like they share one big identity that you've got to stick to. It's all been squared down to groups. Those who aren't in one of the groups suffer the consequences. You're an outsider of a social political game. You may have heard all sorts of things about them. Like high school is probably their golden years and they'll never be on top of their game again.

Those who told you that, well I hate to break it to you but you just got lied to. These so called evil people grow up to be outstanding citizens. They do great after high school. They have nice lives and what they did as teenagers will probably be forgotten as something stupid they did in their younger days. Like my mum for instance who used to be like the ultimate popular bitch. She's got a high paying job, a younger man, two perfect daughters, a nice big house, family that support her all the way and her body still hasn't noticed gravity's effects. For those who were at the receiving end don't end up like them. They're supposed to move on. They're yesterday's news! Some of the bullies you meet during your childhood will probably never change. They'll never directly say cruel things to you. But you _know _they are saying cruel things. Cruel words disguised so that they can't be traced back. I hate it. I simply hate it.

And another thing I hate is how girls have this tendency of talking about each other behind each others backs. It's a disgrace to females everywhere! Yet they keep on gossiping as if it was some kind of life support.

I opened my locker. What's so interesting about my locker? Nothing besides the unbelievable amount of advanced books about this and that. The only classes I don't ace in are French and physical education. Yeah right as if running after a ball while talking French in a British country is going to help me in my adult life.

"Hermione you look nice." I saw Holly stand next to my locker with her group of giggling girls. What does she want with me? The only time Holly even bothers to make an effort to talk to me is whenever she feels like insulting me. I had worked so hard to avoid these kinds of stuck up people. Not all popular people are bitchy but some need a reality check. Like hello my world does not revolve around you!

Just because of stupid Parvati and Harry they'll bother me even more. I've never been a threat to their system but I am now. Harry is probably somewhere at that stuck up school of his telling the whole school how pathetic I am. That he'd never date let alone go near anyone like me. Let's face it. I'm not actually a miss world candidate or a model for that matter.

Harry is one of those guys. You know the ones you know are way out of your league. He's the type of guy that could get any girl he wants. He knows it too! Its guys like him that give girls like me low self esteem. I was perfectly fine until he came along with that killer machine of his. He makes me feel so, so, so unpretty! It's like I know he's this sexy cool person. I know I'm this slightly geeky uncool person. It's stupid and hard to admit but I keep comparing myself to him. I always lead up to the same conclusion. We shouldn't have met and that kiss at Joe's should have never have happened.

A relationship between us will break every single social law there is and every rule of attraction. I mean he's the hero and I'm the sidekick. The hero and the sidekick never get together. They just don't and why you might ask? Because the hero will eventually fall for some fantastic girl that comes along and forget everything that ever was and is between the sidekick and him.

They hate me for this so called relationship with Harry. Okay so maybe they don't exactly hate me for it. I guess they're jealous. I mean they all knew who Harry Potter was. I never knew him until he almost ran over my sister. Now I'm supposedly with him just because of that scene we made. They'll probably laugh at me even more when they find out that it was all some joke.

"Yea you look really and I do mean really nice." Another girl said smiling sweetly although the smile never reached her eyes. The group laughed as I stood there looking like some moron.

"Thanks I could say the same for you but I'm not into buying clothes from glad rags. Didn't anyone tell you that you look like a slut? That's not exactly in this month is it?" I replied innocently. The girl raised both her eyebrows. Okay Hermione keep your cool. Remember what Violet said. I may have had my share of pestering bullies. Of course I always felt weak against them. I tried to… Forget that. I'm not going to let them talk to me like that.

Hell I'm a Granger. Grangers don't take shit from anybody. A lesson Grams taught me when she picked me up from school. I was eight years old. I was chubby too. Okay maybe more then chubby but still. She taught me something valuable. She taught me that I was just like those famous female leaders. They were teased yeah but they fought back. She taught me I was a lady. And a lady never takes crap. She taught me that the female Grangers never bow their heads. Not even for the queen. Women from my family got a strong backbone. She insisted I walk with my head up high. I always loved her for that. God bless her soul.

"Watch your mouth _Granger_. I could turn the whole against you." A crowed had appeared out of nowhere. Typical they all want a cat fight. Can't they just mind their own damn business? Oooh geek girl is standing up for herself we must stare!

"Oooh I'm so scared Holly. The whole school against me wow that must be a new record." I replied crossing my arms and leaning against my locker. The crowed got larger even though the bell had rung. Where was Violet? I could use a little backup about now. Holly was in my class and Violet never liked her much. Holly is more of a sixteen year old brat in my opinion. None of the older groups liked the newbie group.

"You should be. Besides we all know that you couldn't possibly be dating a Hogwarts student and especially not Harry Potter. Did you think we'd actually start talking to you because of your rumour?" Holly said loudly for everyone to hear. She thinks I spread a rumour! As if I actually wanted her to talk to me. She's mean. She's stuck up. She's everything I don't want to be. People laughed at her remark and oooh'ed while saying things like diss or are you going to let her talk to you like that? She looked smug. You know I thought I couldn't hate anyone in the world as much as I hated Parvati but now I just went and proved myself wrong.

"You know you're right. I couldn't possibly be dating a Hogwarts student." The crowed went silent.

"Because I'm too good for them. Besides why on earth would I want you to talk to me? I don't socialize with dirt like you." Those who stood beside me cheered. It was like some corny high school show down. Most of them didn't even support me. They just wanted Holly put down like a vet to a dog. Poor Sammy he never saw it coming.

"Dirt like me? Excuse me but I'm popular, I'm on the squad, everybody wants to be me, I'm idolized, I've got every guy here eating out of my hand need I go on?" She replied with an I'm so much better then you tone.

"As much fun as it is listening to you day dreaming in the hall you're standing in front of my locker. And for the record you forgot to include that you're bitchy." I turned to see a girl I hadn't seen before. She was probably new. She was tall with black hair and grey eyes. She reminded me of that girl Lana Lang from this show called Smallville. She looked Asian and I'm guessing she's Chinese. She was wearing baggy army pants and a black halter top with some sort of Chinese symbol in red print on it. Excuse me but is this girl crazy? It's bloody cold outside and she's running around in a halter top. Then again there are tons of other girls wearing less than she is right about now.

"Don't forget sluttish." I added as she grinned.

"And of course she is such a typical stereotype airhead who needs to hack on others to feed her ego. Speaking for myself I do not neither do I want to idolize you. If I were you I'd do myself and the rest of the world a favour. I'd drown myself. Want to finish this up?" She said looking at me at that last part.

"Of course you're the worst delusional person I've ever seen. We all know you got your dad to pay for your boob, ass and nose job. You're pathetic and so is the rest of this school." I spat eyeing her with great distaste. I know I had just dug my own grave. I know her threat wasn't an empty one but who knew saying mean things to mean people could be so fun? But I also knew that if I hadn't talked back I wouldn't be able to live with myself. You should know that I actually like living with myself. I mean who else am I supposed to live with?

"All of you back to class now! Miss Granger and Miss Chang my office now." I groaned as I tried to escape the scene. Why did I have to be sent to the principal's office when it was Holly who started it? I'm innocent honest! I just called her a slut why does that make me a bad person!

Hermione?

Yeah voice of reason?

Shut up!

**HarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarry**

Tap, tap, tap, tap

Can't she stop doing that? It's friggin' annoying!

Tap, tap, tap

I wonder if I could get away with murder.

Tap, tap

I could say it was self defence….

Tap, tap, tap

"Will you stop doing that already?" New girl screamed as the secretary stopped tapping her pen against her desk. The woman glared at us as if we were convicts or something. Just one more second of her pen tapping and I would have been! Great way to start a criminal future. When I'm on Oprah I'll blame my horrible sob story and crimes on the secretary.

The girl rolled her eyes and gave me a small smile. "You'd expect the staff to actually work around here. Here hold this." She said handing me a book as she rummaged through her bag. I watched with interest as she pulled out a muffin. She put the muffin in her mouth before she proceeded to rummage through the bag pulling out all sorts of things.

"I'm Cho by the way." The girl who I now know as Cho took a bite out of her muffin. She was looking through the book she handed me earlier.

"I'm Hermione." I refrained myself from saying Hi Cho by the way. That might sound utterly hilarious in a book or in a movie but in real life that will only make you a weirdo. I looked away. I mean I don't want her to think I'm oogling her or anything. She looked cool enough. Gosh I sound like one of those judgemental freaks. Anyway this Cho girl is a girl I could really see myself being friends with. She hasn't grown up in this place. She knows nothing about me. She's untouched by everything else and finally someone who'd like me for me and not my sister. What am I going on about? You just met her Hermione!

Stalker….

Shut up you stupid voice of reason.

"So tell me Hermione are all girls here like that?" She tucked her hair behind her ear. Unfortunately yes but not everyone thank god. The majority of my school doesn't consist of Holly like clones I repeat thank god.

"Like Holly you mean? Come on don't tell me you've never met that type before. They're like McDonalds. They're everywhere!" She laughed and her eyes did that sparkling thing. I wonder if my eyes can sparkle when I laugh… Do I have to practise or does it just sparkle on its own? Now that's a type of girl I could see Harry dating. Thin, athletic shape, exotic and basically everything I'm not. Well except thin but I'm like normal sized thin not years of training thin. I don't have her shape because I never joined a sport. I don't work out on a regular basis.

"True so true. At my old school there was this French girl. She was like our school's Marilyn Munroe and no I'm not kidding. She turned half the school anorexic for god's sake. She didn't eat anything except salads. I'd die without chocolate."

"Seriously? Me too although I've got this fetish thing for chips. Which school did you go to?" She was easy to talk to. You know there are those kinds of people that are just social. I mean they're easy going and you feel totally comfortable talking to them.

"I attended Beauxbatons. It's a girl's boarding school. You haven't seen hell before you've been there. It's a school for turning girls into Barbie robots I swear it was sooo freaky." We laughed as she finished her muffin. All girls' boarding school? That was uhm special. I could have gone to one. I didn't because it was in America and my parents didn't want me so far away from home.

"And here I thought my life was depressing. What is that?" I asked pointing at the purple book in her hands. There wasn't anything written. It was all drawn. Notes, small matchstick people and numbers I couldn't make sense of. She blushed looking up from the book.

"It's my… Well I haven't actually found a name for it. Anyway I was a part of this dance group and the school band. I used to get ideas and stuff so I decided to write them down. Fleur was the leader of both so you know how that goes." Yeah I do know how that goes. Everyone follows the leaders like sheep. Those who don't get slaughtered by the wolves. Darn aren't I in a cheerful mood today?

"Yeah…" I said not really knowing what to say after that.

"Cho Hermione the principal is ready to see you." We both sighed and rolled our eyes as we walked in to the office. This was going to be a loooooong unfair meeting. I could tell.

**HarryPotterHarryPotterHermionePotterHarryPotterHarryPotter**

It had not been good. I did expect it but still it's quite a shock. After getting lectured about making scenes in the hallway… Don't ask what he said as it took like an hour of my life. An hour I do not want to relive. Then he said he was going to call our parents. Then he said we had to make a public apology to Holly. I AM LIKE SO MAD IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY!

A public apology to Holly? Why do we have to apologize? What am I supposed to say huh? Oh hi Holly I'm sorry for giving you what you deserved. I'm sorry for saying everything I said even if I meant it. I'm sorry our school's principal is your father's faithful suck up. Urgh it makes me so angry!

I'm supposed to stand in front of the whole school and say to her… HER that I'm SORRY for what I said and that I was lying. It will kill me. It's public crucification that's what it is. The way Cho reacted was precisely what I wanted to do. She grabbed an apple from her bag and threw it at his head. Later she started to yell at him for corrupting society and some Chinese stuff I didn't understand. Man seeing that girl in action was priceless.

I joined in on her rant telling him how ridiculous he was being. That was what made him decide our so called punishment was to be served during the football match. I was intending to avoid that stupid match! Now I have to stand there with Cho telling not only my school but Hogwarts, yes HOGWARTS that I was a liar and I never dated Harry. That I never meant any of those things I said to Holly. That I… Oh god I am in so deep shit right now.

"Just because he accidentally got hit in the face with an apple…" I raised both of my eyebrows as Cho spoke. It was the last class of the day French. French a language I didn't speak so fluently. Surprisingly enough Cho was in most of my classes counting the advanced ones.

"It was hardly accidental my dear. You broke his nose!" She mock glared at me as the French teacher babbled on. "Miss Chang if you have anything you want to share with Miss Granger then please stick to French. This is a French class as I'm sure you've noticed." Cho's face turned a light shade of red as she apologized to the teacher.

The teacher wasn't so bad. She let us talk in class and do basically what we wanted. All she asked of us was that we kept it to French. I was smirking waiting for Cho to continue our conversation. After five minutes alone with her dictionary Cho had a triumphant smile on her face.

"Fermer en haut. Je suis une pomme de terre gagnèe!" I blinked. Did she just say what I thought she said? Oh my god she did say what I thought she said. I burst out laughing. The whole class looked at me weirdly.

"I just threatened to strangle you and you laugh your head off?" Cho shook her head in disapproval. Oh my god she really is that bad at French. She's worse than me and that's like saying a lot.

"Uhm you actually said shut up I'm a giant potato." That took her off guard as she started to laugh too. On top of it all the teacher kept asking us what was wrong and the only French thing we were able to respond was I'm a giant potato. Let's face it. I am so getting an F.

**HarryPotterHarryPotterHermionePotterHarryPotterHarryPotter**

"Mhm yeah I'll see you later… Okay hang up. I'm serious Cho hang up the phone! Oh fine…" I turned off my cell phone and was about to put it in my pocket when it started to ring. I sighed flipping it open with my thumb. "Yes I did actually hang up on you Chang. Aren't you in class or something? I don't care if you're bored or if the teacher might attempt to murder you!" I said as she continued to talk at a fast pace.

"Well it's not like I'd miss you or anything if you died. Relax I was joking. Look I got study period I have to go. Cho I am actually going to hang up on you now. Bye." I shut off my cell phone completely this time. Finally some peace! I was in the library which was quite empty. We've got study period and my whole class is outside doing god knows what. I bet I'm the only one actually studying. Let's see… Write about Christopher Columbus's discovery of America. I did that yesterday. He got lost and found a new country. He didn't discover anything. It was there all along with people living there already. Then us European people came and created hell for the natives. Human history is depressing really.

What other assignments do I have? Write about the Holocaust… I did that last week. The holocaust was another embarrassing moment for human history. I mean I don't think we should focus on how Hitler got where he did and what he did and how he did it. We should focus on why other people followed him. Why they listened to him and stuff like that. Hitler just reminds me of Holly. Only Hitler didn't have blond hair and a figure.

SLAM!

I jumped at the sudden sound. I looked up to see a pair of ice blue eyes. Piercing ice blue eyes mind you. I would have recognized those eyes anywhere. It was Draco yes the Draco Malfoy I had a crush on. Wait a minute I had why am I using the word had in that particular sentence? Why not the Draco I have a crush on instead of had a crush on? I mean I still like him right? I mean just because Har… Okay I am so not going there. I never said that. De Nile is not just a river in Egypt.

Draco had slammed his books down on the library table. He sat himself down on the chair right in front of me. "We need to talk." Oh-kay what's up with him? He was fidgeting and his cheeks were turning a light shade of pink. Usually that's my part but I just sat there. I nodded trying to figure out what he could possibly want. I mean I hadn't seen him for the past couple of what three four weeks? Now he wants to talk? What about? I mean it's not like I'm his best friend or anything.

"I like you Hermione." I mean I wasn't his mum either. Neither was I his sister so why would he want to talk to me? "Hermione I _really like you_." I mean maybe he wants to be like everyone else an… Did he just tell me that he liked me? Holy cow! Okay Grams I did not technically say a curse word because the cow is technically holy in India.

I stared at him. His face had gone red now and he kept starring at the table. Was this some kind of sick joke? I looked around to see if anyone would suddenly appear. Did Blaise put him up to this? No wait it has to be Holly.

"Uh good for you Draco. I like me too." Sheesh could I get any more geeky? I like me too? Where in the name of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream with hazel nuts did that come from? He probably thinks I'm self-centred now.

"Let me try to rephrase this for you. I like you and I want to be with you. As in you know boyfriend girlfriend thing" He looked up. The shyness was gone. He was his old Draco self. His eyes bore into mine and you know what? I didn't have the sudden urge to look away. Who cares he wants to be your boyfriend! Draco Malfoy and you I mean me an item!

"That's swe…" He cut me off before I could finish my sentence.

"I mean it was freakish at first when Holly told me. I mean you lying about dating Potter. Then I realized you probably wanted me to notice you or something." Uh excuse me? I never said I dated Harry. Of course I wanted him to notice me but I never and I do mean never ever said anything about dating Harry.

"And I always did have a thing for you" He kept talking with an arrogant voice as he leaned back into his chair. Okay positive that he always had a thing for me. Still what he said about me purposely lying kept nagging me.

"I mean you've finally grown in certain areas. Your hair isn't so bushy anymore. You've gotten rid of those hideous glasses. In fact you're kind of hot once you get past the uptight thing. And I do find it incredibly pathetic but cute that you tried to be popular to get with me…"

I was in shock. What happened to the Draco I knew? The one I used to share glances in the hallways with? The one who I sometimes passed notes with. The one who invited me to his game? The one who accepted me for what I was? The one I thought I knew but I didn't know at all? I felt like I was eight years old. The time I told Violet Santa Clause didn't exist. She was crushed and she cried for hours in her room. She felt so bad that day. I finally know what it felt like for Vi.

"Goodbye Draco. You obviously didn't consider asking me first whether if it was true or not. You can take that girlfriend boyfriend thing and shove it up your arse. You're so full of it and you know what? You and the rest of this goddamn school can go you know yourself in a closet or something!" I said angrily grabbing my books and shoving them in my bag. He stared at me in disbelief as I continued my rant. He quickly gained his composure as I stopped talking to take a deep breath.

"You know you are a nobody Granger. What, do you pick Harry over me?" Was this some kind of popularity quest or something? Am I a thing he can show off and tell everyone that he got picked over Harry Potter? What is it with people and Harry Potter? He doesn't even go to this school!

"I'd pick Harry over you any day Malfoy. He's everything you'll never be." He laughed coldly. A kind of laugh that sent shivers down my spine.

"Is that so?" He asked

"Yes"

"You know Granger you are the worst (censored) girl I've ever met." I slapped him. I slapped him so hard that my hand was aching from the slap. Heck my own cheek was hurting from just looking at me slapping him so hard.

"Dare to repeat that Malfoy?" I was breathing heavily and my face was red from anger not embarrassment. I was glaring so hard that my face hurt. How dare he? Oh no, I think I'm going to cry. I'm getting way too emotional right now. Why couldn't these people just leave me alone? I finally have my life going as I want it to. I finally have a real friend. No scratch that real best friend. It sounds pathetic but Cho is the first best friend I've ever had. That doesn't mean I'm a pathetic antisocial creature. I've never met anyone I've liked and trusted so much as her. Well except my childhood best friend. He moved away to a hospital in Ireland. He got sick and it broke my heart. Still it's not fair that every time I get my life back together something comes and ruins it along the way.

Draco put a hand on his red cheek. He was staring at me with a weird expression. Anger, confusion that a girl had hit him and maybe some regret was seen on his face. No I was probably imagining things. This is Malfoy we're talking about. None of us said anything. I grabbed my bad and marched out of the empty library. She was right all along. Violet warned me but I never listened. What hurts me the most was that I really liked him. I still do a little but it's just sad that he turned out to be a real jerk.

**HarryPotterHarryPotterHermionePotterHarryPotterHarryPotter**

I was sitting on the bus. The journey home was a depressing one. There was no one else on the bus except me and the crazy driver. Whom I highly suspect is trying to kill me with his reckless driving. Nowadays everyone wants to kill Hermione Granger. Not just some normal psychotic murder where you use a knife or a gun. No, more advanced attempts at my assassination are currently being made.

For instance the principal is trying to kill me by embarrassing me to death. Draco is trying to kill me with heartache. Holly is trying to kill me by oh you know how that goes. Violet is trying to kill me by annoying me to death. My mother is trying to murder me by getting married. So far she's doing great my mum I mean. You see if she makes my life miserable enough I'll just jump out of a window or something. I mean the only person I can think of who is not trying to kill me is Cho. No wait I forgot about the plan. See even she wants to kill me.

We have this major physical test at school coming up. She insists we get good grades on it. Well that's easy for her to say. I'm not used to waking up five AM in the morning!

"Hi is this seat taken?" I'm probably sure this stranger wants to kill me too. A completely empty bus and the stranger sits next to me. Suspicious I think yes! Well I think I think too much too and sometimes I really hurt my head with all this thinking. Hermione shut up!

"Not unless some invisible person is sitting here." The guy gave me an odd look. Good going Hermione. Not only did you scare him but you made yourself look like a lunatic.

"Uh what I meant was it's not taken." He let out a small oh and sat himself down after I removed my bag. He looked quite familiar. I couldn't place it. His flaming red hair freckles and blue eyes looked familiar. He was tall and a bit intimidating to look at. Why couldn't I place his face? It hit me then like a brick of walls.

"Weren't you supposed to be in Ireland?" He smiled sheepishly as I hugged him tightly. I'm not sure if I believe in fate. But this had taken me completely by surprise.

To be continued…

**HarryPotterHarryPotterHermionePotterHarryPotterHarryPotter**

**Review Replies:**

**All of you: Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them.**

**Franz Alexa: **Don't worry you don't sound redundant at all. This is a Harry/Hermione story. You've got to realize that Harry is off at his boarding school and this is all through Hermione's perspective. Their paths will cross soon but not in the way you'd guess. Am I evil? Perhaps but its fun bwuahaha cough cough erm sorry. Thanks for reviewing I really appreciated it. I look forward to hear from you soon.

**Hermione1309**: Oh my gosh. I have a fan! Who in their right minds would want to be my fan? No offences but my updates tend to drive people insane. I admit I don't always have the time for updates. Anyway your review so made my day. I really appreciated your review. I didn't post on portkey because my author application is still pending or something. Cho is back so yay! I almost jumped out of joy when you wrote you've got my story saved to your computer. Usually I have my stories saved but somehow the last three chapters are deleted from my computer. If you could send them to me I would be in forever debt to you (not really but you get my drift). A lot of changes are taking place in this story as you've noticed new additions too. I'm going to stick to the original plan which involved something shocking. Trust me it's very confusing but it was the whole purpose of the story. If you could send me the last three chapters I'd be so glad I might attempt to think the thought of kissing your feet out of gratitude. Which I wouldn't because feet and my mouth aren't exactly combinations I'd prefer if you know what I mean. Hope to hear from you soon.

**PaopuPoof: **You people are just so demanding. Lol just kidding but see I updated so you have to review in turn. Is this chapter long enough? Seriously me and updates we need to work things out or possibly see a psychiatrist. I appreciated your review and I hope to hear from you soon.

**Rapsodia**: Aw you have a baby cousin? That's so cute, the cousin I mean. Not that your cousin is a that but a person whom I referred to as that. No wait I referred to the babysitting thing but anyway… Good luck babysitting in the future and thanks. I loved that chapter too:D So would you either want your cousin or Gwen, Violet or Annie as a relative? Personally I'd want Matthew. Anyway kids are cute and suddenly I feel like going out just to sing I'm singing in the rain. Anyway I appreciated your review and I hope to hear from you soon.

**J.J: **Chapter ten should be coming up. If it isn't then I really have no clue. I'm not a computer person trust me on this. Thank you for the compliment and I hope to hear from you soon.


	12. Blink 182 and football

**_Author's note: _**The website thing is going very slow. I'll update the site in a week or so if I have the time. There's a twist coming up that was originally planned when I had this story in draft form. Other then that sorry for delaying this chapter. I've been very busy but I'll try to put in a couple of updates before the month is over.

**Disclaimer:** I'll do this simple and easy. I disclaim everything except the story line. That should summon it all up. Oh and I don't own the ugly song or the music to blink 182 or anything else song related.

**Being Violet Granger's sister**

"You, you, you're supposed to look dead!" I shrieked as the bus continued to drive away from the city. Never in a million years could I have imagined Ron _my _Ron alive and looking like well that. The transition was too hard for me to handle. You know I pride myself on being a perfectly intelligent sane person. Well intelligent and sometimes sane but how do you want me to react? How would you feel like if someone you thought dead suddenly sat next to you on a red bus?

Gone was the sickly pale colour on his face. He looked healthy for lack of better words. His eyes had that same sharpness back when we were kids. You know before they got dull and lost all emotion. I eyed his jacket black t-shirt and ripped tattered jeans. The t-shirt had Schizo printed on it in big bold white letters. His freckles didn't stand out as much because they weren't contrasting his pale white skin. His skin actually had some colour. His hair was gelled up in spikes. What kind of shocked me the most except you were supposed to be dead thing was his face. He actually pierced his face.

"Thanks for the compliment. I'll be sure to remember that you can still manage to insult people after such a long time apart." He replied in a sarcastic manner. I arched both my eyebrows which only made him laugh. He hugged me. He just leaned over and hugged me. I've never been so tightly hugged in my entire life. Bone crushing I tell you

"Ron air suffocating!" I managed to let out as he finally let me go. His eyes were shining. They've never shone before. They used to be empty, awaiting death. Now he was so full of life.

"Right wouldn't want to kill you today." I blinked unsure of how to respond to that. I mean how do you talk to somebody you thought was dying in some hospital looking like hell?

"Thanks because you know I have better things to do tonight then die." I replied making him chuckle. I've never liked the sound of the word chuckle. The bus stopped letting some passengers on. I rested my head on the window glancing at him once in a while. He looked so different. Did the doctors manage to cure him? Would that be possible with his former state? I mean he wasn't actually in a curing state to begin with.

"Okay ask me."

"What?"

"You know you want to, so just ask. Knowing you, you're probably dying to figure it out."

"Ron you make me sound like some…"

"Person who thought another person was dead." I shut up. There's no use arguing with the great unarguable Ronald Weasley. Seriously we used to have these huge discussions on life and death. Aside those subjects we argued about which shows were the worst. He said the care bears and I said the teletubbies. We usually discussed for hours on end on a daily basis. I'd sing the theme song to the care bears to annoy him and he'd do the teletubbies.

"Aright I'll just bloody say it. How did you come back from the dead?" He stopped talking for a moment deep in thought. I was just about to apologize for being so insensitive when he spoke. "I didn't. They just made the condition liveable. So still stuck at that crappy place?" He said quickly avoiding any long talk about his health conditions. He never really liked talking about it so much. I happily nodded while he rolled his eyes.

Sure I may sometimes dislike the people living there but it was home. I'm confusing I know. Sometimes I feel like starting a fire and watch the whole town burn while running around singing London Bridge is falling down. Other times I feel like skipping around handing out flowers to everyone singing heal the world. Note to self do that sometime.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Well maybe if we installed a pool, and if dad bought me a car, and if we had a stock room of chips and if I could blas…"

"Aright I get the picture. You're still stuck in that crappy place without a pool a car and a stock room full of chips." We laughed and that nervous feeling at the pit of my stomach was fading. This is Ron different or not he's still Ron.

"How's the…" I asked curiously. You know when you know someone? Then you just don't know them anymore because they are either gone or you lost touch. Then you meet that person and it's like you don't want to let go. You want to have some of the past back. The Weasley family were like my second family when I was a kid.

"Family? They're fine." He said cutting me off from finishing my sentence like again. I couldn't help but stare at his piercing. No offence but why would someone willingly take a needle and make a hole in your eyebrow and tongue. I mean it's not only painful but think about the infections. How does he manage to eat his soup with that thing in his tongue? What if he accidentally bites his tongue? What if he's outside and he's struck by lightening?

"What are you psychic?" I said. He just smiled and got up from his seat. Well the ride was bounded to end right. I felt warm and fuzzy now. Don't mistake the fuzzy feeling for a crush. Ron is like a brother that I never had. I don't like him that way. Actually it's the whole prospect of him not dying that's making me warm. He has a chance to live. He's healthy and he's not dead. I mean the whole he didn't die part really has a warm fuzzifying effect. I think I just made a new word. Go me!

"Nope you're just predictable. I'll see you tomorrow." I blinked. See me tomorrow? How can he see me tomorrow?

"Ron what do you mean see me tomorrow?" I stupidly asked as he waved and got off the bus. I sat there dumbfounded. He's up to something. Knowing him he's up to something really bad. A type of bad that somehow will concern me. You know out of all these changes in Ron couldn't he at least have changed his diabolic plans that usually include me? As if being pissed at Malfoy wasn't enough. Now I have to go around being paranoid that a certain red headed weasel will pop up from nowhere and scare me to death. Some things never change do they?

HarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotter

**Harry Point Of View: **

"Hey Harry the coach wants the team down on the field." I looked up from the book I was reading. Weston a sixth year was anxiously looking down at me. I yawned stretching out my muscles from my position on the chair. The common room was dimly lit by the fireplace. It was almost empty at this hour. Out of all the common rooms I like ours better. Some say it's because I belong to this house but it's a matter of taste really. All four common rooms are fairly large. Ours has several sofas and coffee tables. We've got one giant plasma TV and a billiard table. When the school consists of rich kids plasma TVs and computers come as perks. We've even got a bar installed full of orange juice. Pathetic really to contribute a bar when all we do is fill it with orange juice.

"Thanks." My voice comes out tired. Weston stutters a few words that I don't bother to hear. I leave him there exiting through the portrait hole. The portrait hole is this technological slide door made to look like a portrait.

"Potter you're late." The coach says more likely barks. Coach Moody is your average psychotic coach who believes winning is everything. He's a head shorter then me. His face is full of scars and he uses a walking cane because of his busted knee.

"Aright I want three rounds around the castle." No one objects. You don't argue with the coach. He'll just add another twenty rounds if you do.

HarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotter

"_You know you're the only girl for me." He smiled softly as he brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "You probably say that to all the girls" She said giggling as he moved closer. A small gap of air separated them. "Yes but you're the only girl I'm not lying to." Her cheeks reddened as he leaned forward. It was like a dream come true. Brad Pitt was kissing her. The Brad Pitt was kissing her, Hermione Granger. His lips were only inches away from hers. She was getting impatient. Couldn't he just get it over with? She opened her eyes only to give him a confused expression. "Harry?"_

_Hermione Granger woke up with a start. Her eyes were wide with fear as she screamed in terror. "AAAAAHHHHH" Something heavy or someone shifted beside her. She felt an arm place itself around her waist pulling her closer. The arm wasn't hers. Cautiously she peered at the person the arm belonged to. "AAAAAHHHH"_

_She woke up once again in her own bed. She sighed relieved that nightmare was over. It was all a dream she reassured herself. She did not almost get kissed by Harry. Harry was not in her bed. She was completely safe. Falling back on her bed she closed her eyes ready to drift into sleep. She felt suddenly warm and fuzzy. It was as if someone was holding her. Wait something was holding her. Looking down she saw two strong arms wrapped around her. She felt her back pressed against something solid, warm and muscular. It felt rather nice she thought. Wait why on earth am I being held by someone in my own bed? She thought suddenly aware of how bizarre the situation was. She looked back down only to discover she was wearing nothing. "Had a bad dream baby?" Someone said with a tired, groggy just woke up voice. She knew that voice. She felt him rest his head on hers pulling and holding her closer. The only thought she could muster was the thought of her naked. She slowly turned around afraid to confirm her suspicions. His messy black hair was sticking out in every direction, his eyes were half closed and he was shirtless. Her sheet was wrapped around his waist. It was him. Evil spawn of Satan. E.T (evil terrestrial). The, the meanie!_

_Quickly she jumped out of her bed trying to create as much space between them as possible. Suddenly realizing she was naked she yanked the covers off of him. This proved it not such a good idea as he was equally nude. "AAAAAAHHHHH"_

"_Relax baby it's not like we haven't seen each other naked before." He said in a soothing manner. His statement only proved to terrify her even more. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH"_

HarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotter

"Wake up Hermione." Oh my god. I am not opening my eyes. I am not waking up. Not after that. My eyes my poor eyes I'm blind. The horror of it all. "I'M BLIND AND SCARRED FOR LIFE!" I yelled with a desperate voice. Oh god the mental images won't stop. They're stuck inside my head. Someone slapped me suddenly hard across the face. I opened my eyes in anger to see a sorry looking Cho.

"You had a bad dream. You were freaking out." I raised an eyebrow at her excuse. She backed away from me slowly holding her hands up in surrender. "You'd probably punch me if it was me." True but that doesn't justify slapping people.

"Why are you here?" I asked blinking several times to adjust my eyes to the light. "We're going jogging now get up." Wait a second jogging? With Cho? I cast a glance at my alarm clock. That's odd. It was just sitting there quietly. Five AM flashed in green. Fiv what? FIVE AM! FIVE BLOODY AM!

Figures I always befriend the crazy people. Why do I always get stuck with the insane people? Do I have some flashing sign on my head that says insane crazy people who likes to torment other people over here? It's all probably just a dream. "AAAAAAAAAHHH" I yelled as she slapped me again. I continued to scream as she joined inn. I blinked. I'm supposed to wake up now not be abused by some crazy Chinese girl. I slapped her. She blinked and stopped screaming too. "Why are you screaming?" I asked as she held her hand against her now red cheek. Payback is such a loveable bitch. Eh I don't mean like that. You know how people say payback is such a bitch? Err yeah…

"No idea. It looked fun why were you screaming?" I rolled my eyes. She was wearing jogging pants and a thick wool sweater. "Never mind. Why are you here in my room dressed like that?" I gestured towards her outfit. She had one of those scary grins on her faces. She walked over to my large oak closet. She pulled open the doors and threw a pair of jogging pants at me and a warm wool sweater grams had knitted for me. The pair of clothes went soaring through the air and hit me. SMACK. Great she's attacking me with my own clothes.

"We're going jogging. Did you forget that PE test we're having? The one you said you were going to fail at?" I nodded not understanding a thing she was saying. I figured pretending would eventually make her go away. I am not a morning person. How can you expect me to function this early?

"Well I'm going to make sure we both get an A. I'll meet you down in five." She left my room and I watched as she shut the door behind herself. Screw physical education I'm going back to sleep. She came back in and dragged me out of my bed. I fell on the floor with a thump. Ouchie my arse hurts. "Thought you'd do that. Now come on hurry up if you're going to shower later." I so badly want to strangle her right now.

I quickly threw off my large oversized t-shirt. I pulled the sweater over my head. Almost instantly my hair became frizzy. I pulled the pants on and tied my hair in a pony tail. All the while looking at the poster of Shrek thinking I can't believe Harry saw that.

HarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotter

"Isn't Ron…"

"The most gorgeous, hot sexy, stud muffin you've ever seen? Yes he probably is now can you stop drooling!" Cho gave me a weird look. As if I was crazy and infected with something. She sighed while returning to her favourite activity of the day. The activity Ron drooling which consists of drooling Ron an ocean. "Don't you see how hot he is? The flaming red hair…"

"Looks more like orange" I cut in. She ignored my comment and continued listing off Ron's hot qualities.

"The way he looks out of the window in class thinking of something wisdomy and mysterious." Err is wisdomy even a word? Ron mysterious, she's got to be kidding me. I snorted.

"The only reason Ron looks out the window in class is because he has nothing better to do." It has been like three weeks of waking up five AM in the morning to jog in the park. She's worse then Harry. I can't believe I'm actually starting to get used to waking up early.

I spotted Ron talking to a couple of other guys. We were in the cafeteria eating lunch. He waved and started to walk towards our table. Well it wasn't our table exactly. It's more like one long table with several chairs. Today's special was tuna surprise. The tuna being the surprise part of the tuna surprise specialty. Dumb I know.

"How are my favourite psychotic girls doing?" He said squishing himself between me and Cho. He had one arm around Cho's shoulder and one around mine. I picked up his hand and threw it off. I am not in the mood for buddy buddy stuff right now. I poked my tuna surprise with my fork. I have a test after lunch. I've been studying for it for like a week now. Then I have to run around because it's supposedly good for the health… Yes of course. Pushing yourself to the limit until you throw up while being encouraged by the teacher is good for the health. How stupid of me for not thinking that.

"The period?" Ron asked Cho. "Worse, test and PE, if you know what's good for you..." Ron immediately put his hands up in defeat. Cho giggled before taking a sip from her orange juice. Health freak my ass. I rested my head against Ron's shoulder and closed my eyes. The usual cafeteria noise buzzed in the background. I'm too tired to do anything. I just want to rest. I feel like all my energy is gone. Knowing these two they won't let me.

"Have you written that apology yet?" I asked eyes still closed as students were talking and making general noise. I could really use a remote control right now. Wouldn't it be cool if you could control life with a remote control? I mean you could change the volume. You could change the channel. You could... Yes anyway.

"So far all I've got is: Dear school. I would like to apologize to all of you for not kicking Holly's ass." I laughed throwing a fry at her face. "Mine!" I slapped Ron's hand as he reached for my fries. He rubbed his hand while rolling his eyes. There's so much a gal like me can take. Eating my food is not one of them. Looks like this is the only up side of my day are these fries. It's pathetic isn't it? "While you're standing up there making that apology I'll be sitting in the crowed throwing rotten pumpkins at you." Ron said in a serious tone while Cho gasped in fake horror. "But she doesn't even like pumpkins."

Ron stood up and brushed off invisible dust from his baggy pants. "My point exactly. Have fun ladies... with coach Boom." He laughed one of those evil laughs where you go Mwuahahaha. But he didn't go mwuahahah because he's too evil. So it was more of a bwuahaha which is so much eviler then mwuahaha. Notice the mwuah and the bwuah? Bwuahahaha sounds more psychotically twisted then mwuahaha.

Coach Boom... Grams why are you torturing me like this?

HarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotter

I was putting on my running shoes. All the girls from my year were changing for the big test. The girl's locker rooms are at least better then the guys. At least ours doesn't stink of sweat and smelly gym socks. We have our own lockers. Our locker room is painted in a white colour and the tiles in the showers are red.

"Do my breasts look small to you?" I raised both my eyebrows in disbelief. Cho was looking herself in the mirror above the sink. She bit her bottom lip as she twisted and turned in front of the mirror. "Remember those do not discuss topics?" She turned around with a confused expression. "Yeah, why?"

"This is one of those." She let out a small oh and continued to ramble on and compare herself to almost every single girl in our year. Each time I had to comment. How can a girl use almost fifteen minutes talking about her breasts? I swear Ron would love to hear this conversation. I pulled my hoodie over my head. My hair frizzed and I quickly tied it in a ponytail. "Like euw look at her clothes." I heard Holly whisper loudly to her minion Jackie. I looked down at my plain grey hooded sweater. Jackie sniggered while giving me the supposed eye. I ignored it knowing it would be hell to make that apology to her out in public. And what's so wrong about my sweater anyway?

The rumour had spread a week ago about the apology. I could see how people were looking forward to seeing me making an ass out of myself. It's probably one of those once in a lifetime occasions and you I quote like have to be there. I'm some sort of tourist attraction for these people at the game. God I can't believe this! I tried to reason with mum so she could talk to the principal. She agrees with him. How screwed up is that? I mean I'm her daughter. Nine hours of painful labour remember? It's because he's an adult right? Of course it is. I called Matthew and he called the principal. Unfortunately he's just an uncle and has no damn say in the matter. Dad's out of town and unable to do anything because he doesn't have custody over me anymore!

Violet nearly reacted as badly as Cho. She was screaming furiously at the headmaster yesterday on the phone. She told him it'd be public murder. He obviously didn't care and said it'd be a lesson learned. As if I was some criminal or something. Great my principal thinks of me as a criminal. Gee isn't he supposed to motivate me to become a good citizen and get into college? So I'm standing here tying my shoes knowing I have to apologize for something I shouldn't have to. All the while people like Holly get away with everything. It's not fair.

I grabbed my water bottle and left the locker room. Cho was behind me. She stayed quiet knowing that I was in one of my moods. She zipped up her track jacket and grabbed my water bottle. She took a sip from it and handed my bottle back.

Me: "I hate her."

Cho: "So does the rest of the school."

Me: "Yeah well it's not that hard hating people who are naturally born jerks."

Cho: "Depends how good looking they are. So who's this Harry bloke?"

I abruptly stopped walking. How does she know about Harry and why does she care? Luckily the coach blew her whistle and we all had to run. I can't believe I used the word luckily and coach Boom in the same sentence. We formed a circle on the football field with coach Boom in the middle. He was frightening. Burling muscles buzz cut hair and of course a former navy seal. "I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOU SLACKING OFF!" I could see one of his veins pulsing in his neck. Spit flew out of his mouth as he screamed. A girl wiped off some salvia from her face. I gave Cho a disgusted look. What was he on? You'd think he'd actually understand that this is not the army. We're teenagers for god's sake!

"Now as you all know today is important for your grades. I along with a few other teachers am going to time and test you." He barked while a few teachers were putting up equipment on the field. I gulped. This did not look so good. "First you'll start the run. You will be timed. Those who use more then an hour will have a fifty percent chance of getting an F." Once again he barked. I pictured him wearing a leash and tried to hold back a laugh. Oh my god coach Boom in a leash. Bad thoughts Hermione. Your fate lies in his hands. He can make you do extra runs.

"Ready, set Holly get your prissy ass back here." Cho sniggered seeing the coach yell at Holly. I mean this is why I slightly like the coach. He yells at everyone regardless of who their fathers are. I love the look on Holly's face especially. Priceless. I mean sure I'm about to run for a whole hour then proceed to do various pointless activities. At least I know Holly will suffer along with me.

"Don't hold back." I told Cho as we lined up. She grinned knowing what I meant. I know she's A+ material. I don't want her to hold back because of me. Sure we're best friends but I don't want her to risk her good grade for me. "I wont if you don't" She high fived me. We stood next to each other as the coach's whistle blew.

HarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotter

After PE and a history test we had a half an hour to ourselves. We spotted Ron sitting by a tree. Our school has a small park in front of the school's entrance. Basically just grass and a couple of trees to make the school look better. We painfully dragged our exhausted selves towards him. When we finally reached Ron we fell on top of him. I was tired, exhausted and had gone through my life's worst test ever. You know how I found the French revolution fascinating? Screw it I have a large cramp in my hand. All I can think, feel or say is ouch and ouch times infinity.

"Mind laying off the junk food for a while?" Ron said beneath the both of us. I was lying across his stomach while Cho was on top of me. "I could hit you for that comment." Cho said rolling off of me. "Be grateful we're too exhausted to even breathe." I added not moving from my position on his stomach. The snow felt cool against my warm cheek.

"I don't wanna make that apology" I whined the side of my face on the snow covered ground. Dear gods don't ever dei ja vu this day or make me repeat it. Ever had those days where it was one sucky thing after another? Now I know why people say it's sucky or it sucks. Because it sucks any single shred of joy or happiness in you until all that is left is a tired and depressed person. I'm not even half way through yet. I'm counting down to the grand finale. The event that will confirm that this has been the crappiest suckiest day of my entire life.

"Relax I'll be booing along with the crowed. How much more moral support can you ask for?" I tried to kick him but I quickly found out that I could only move my foot an inch. He laughed clearly liking the fact that Cho and I couldn't beat him up. What's with boys anyway? They act like having coach Boom is no sweat. Ron looks perfectly fine to me! I don't look perfectly fine. Noodle girl over there who's currently giving lovingly at her food but is too tired to reach out and eat it doesn't look fine. Hell even my sister doesn't look fine after having coach Boom. In Violet's case her hair gets a tad frizzy but she makes it look cool. My hair never makes me look cool after coach Boom.

Why oh why is my hair letting me down? I've shampooed and conditioned it. I've been very careful not to blow dry all the time. I've even put icky stuff in it that made it smell icky so it'd be healthier. How does it repay me? It doesn't!

Cho: "Ron why can't you run around the field almost naked wearing a thong?" I laughed before realizing that mental picture really wasn't funny... It spooked me out!

Ron: "And let you off the hook? Last time we had any sorts of entertainment at this school was when Collin Creevy picked his nose and Blaise caught it on tape! And that was like two weeks ago!" Uh oh... Knowing these two this conversation is not going to end up very well. Instead of taking it out on each other they take it out on me. I always find myself dragged somewhere god only knows at the end of their conversation. Couldn't they just get a janitors closet or something?

Cho: "Fine _Ronald._ If you're not going to help us then I am. Come on Hermione _we_ are going to _save_ ourselves."

How does that girl do it? She stood up quickly grabbed her bag and dragged me up. Where did she find the strength? I'm trying not to ouch every time I breathe and she's moving around fast while dragging poor smart and witty people like me up! I don't want to leave! This is my break and I intend to lie on Ron until I sleep and they have to force me to go to class. I don't want to run around in a superhero costume!

"Cho I'd rather wait for a superhero and get some sleep. Now if you don't mind me and please don't I'll jus..." She dragged me away from Ron. Ron was still sitting there laughing at me. How can this situation be funny? I have a crazy Chinese girl dragging me all over school.

HarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotter

She had to be kidding? She was kidding right? Okay so maybe three hours of torture wasn't actually classified as kidding. Maybe she forgot to take her pills? That has to be it because there is no way in hell she can be for real with this... Right?

I stared at the sheet of paper in front of me. Of course I'm right duh. I folded the paper and put it in my jeans pocket. Cho was currently making a more mess of my room then it was. If you saw me walking down the street you'd probably go hey I bet that girl has a clean room and an organized closet. Fact is that I'm not that type. You lost your bet. "Watch out!" Ron yelled as Cho threw a purse carelessly over her shoulder. I held up my arms as the purse hit me. Why is it that everything Cho throws it somehow always hits me?

She says its some sort of gravity link between us. Great now if I only could make it work both ways and drop a piano off a roof then maybe I could have avoided this! "Meeeow you should wear this." Ron made a cat like noise and held up one of my summer tops my mom had bought for me when I was five. Just like now she got me the wrong size and I had a top I could almost swim in. Ironically enough it's too small for me now. I glared at him and threw my teddy bear at him. I only have on teddy bear while Violet has like six or something. Mine is all old and worn out. I don't have any special connections to it. I didn't get it when I was born so it doesn't have a symbolic meaning or anything. Either way I kept it because it was something I connected with Grams.

She may be up in heaven torturing me for fun... Who else do I know in the afterlife who thinks torturing me is fun? My point exactly. I remember one time when I was fourteen and we were at the mall. Grams saw me looking at this guy and happened to accidentally push me in his direction. I fell flat on my face by his feet. I stuttered while he laughed and walked away. Did I ever mention that I'm not good with boys? I mean I'm not exactly one of those dating specialists am I? Harry is going to be there too.

Thinking of Harry suddenly made me want to lock myself in the bathroom. How can I face him after well everything? "You know you could wear one of those leather maid outfits. I have one if you want to barrow." I blinked while Cho sat down on my bed next to Ron. "Kinky?" Cho winked at Ron's question while I tried not to barf. I mean the whole leather, chains, fluffy pink handcuffs and someone spanking you doesn't actually scream sexually turn on for me does it? I mean hello leather! Why would anyone spend hours pressing themselves into some tight outfit they'd probably embarrass themselves with while trying to take it off? And what are you going to do with chains? Why would I want to tie some guy up? I'd imagine it'd be better if the guy could actually do something. And fluffy pink handcuffs? Err I say I've had enough of the creep factor already. Spank? All I can think of is ouch not some passionate line that goes something like take me now Fabio I'm all yours.

Take me now? Oh my god like euw. Ron was playing with his eyebrow piercing while I tried to find some decent clothes. "Just wear the damn shirt and pants so we can get the hell out of here!" Cho finally yelled yet again throwing clothes at me. I really need to get rid of that gravity thing. I picked up one of my t-shirts and aimed it at her. Just like I suspected it didn't hit. On to plan B then... All I need is a cheese the size of London...

"Have fun at the circus kids!" Both Ron and Cho gave me a confused expression as mum yelled from the living room. She was with her four girl friends planning the bridesmaid dresses. She even has narrowed her choices for a brides dress down to two final dresses. I just wanted to pour my spaghetti dinner all over the dresses. Stopping the wedding seems impossible. Hello my mum already almost has the wedding dress. I tried to call Harry but every time I do I hang up. She didn't even have time for me anymore. Even Violet is being ignored. I mean the circus? I've been complaining about this day for almost two weeks now! All she can think about is the wedding. Only the thought of it makes me want to vomit. How can she do this to James? Especially to James and Lily? How can she just forget dad? Why does the stupid impossible stuff always happen to me?

"Oh la la Ron lookin' sexy!" Cho whistled falling behind Ron as we were walking to the bus station. It was snowing and dark outside even if it was six p.m. He was wearing his usual torn and ripped jeans with a black jacket. "Cant you put a leash or something on her?" I laughed while Cho linked her arm through mine and Ron's. "Now where's the fun in that Weasley?" He sighed knowing we'd just gang up on him. You know it's kind of weird to think that before Ron and Cho entered my life I was alone. Well not entirely but I was lonely without having any real best friends. Being with them makes me laugh and just be. I hate to admit it though but Cho's right. They make me relax and just live and be a teenager. Guess I'm thankful for that. Sometimes I can even ignore the fact that soon I'll be a Potter too. Maybe I can even forget for a while I don't have to make an arse out of myself in front of the whole school. Some people just bring out the best in you.

HarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotter

We were outside the football field. My heart was pounding and I thought that it was so loud others could hear it too. Students from every grade were flowing in to see the game. Students I was going to call myself a liar to. Maybe it was my punishment from above? I mean when Grams told me that lies would come back to haunt you I never really gave it much thought. I mean you see people get away with stuff everyday. Take Osama Bin Laden as an example. Sure he bombed the twin towers but he's hiding in a mountain somewhere scheming to terrorize the world.

Maybe my mum and Harry's dad were made for each other? As impossible as that sounds maybe just maybe it was true? I mean why else would they want to get married if they didn't like each other? But this whole Harry thing has become a mess. He's somewhere getting ready for the game. He doesn't care about me. He's popular, he's rich, he's hot and he's got absolutely everything. He even has a motorcycle to boot. How can he care about some bushy haired stupid girl who's about to tell everyone that she never dated him? Oh yeah of course I know the ending of this one. He'll laugh with his friends thinking what a loser. I mean it's not like other guys haven't done that already.

I felt Cho tap my shoulder. I turned around still thinking of my past insecurities when I saw _her _standing there with a sadistic smile on her face. Damn you woman it's too early to see your ugly face. "I smell shit and it ain't me." I heard Ron say while giving the gang a disgusted look. There she was miss popularity with her crew. Funny to think that I did at some point want that. Not because of the popularity but because it seemed like everybody liked her. And the people she hung out with seemed fun and cool to be with it. But they never give you the time of day because you're a simpleton.

"Funny, I just wanted to let you know Granger that today everybody will know what you really are." I swallowed while keeping a cool face. "And what's that Holly?" She laughed innocently and continued with a light voice as if she wasn't saying anything spiteful.

"A lying, ugly, bushy haired, fat girl wannabe who thinks she can join my crowed. Really sweetie Violet can't do much for you now. I mean it's kind of pathetic how you try to be me all the time." I gritted my teeth. Ron held Cho back as I fought to keep my anger under control. I admit I lied okay but that does not give her the right to call me ugly, bushy haired fat girl wannabe who wants to join her crowed. I used to want that but you know what? Not anymore because I truly see now what they are. Violet was heading towards the locker room with her own crew. She was with the other popular side of the school as in the older kids.

"You know it doesn't matter what you or the others say. Because at the end of the day I'm not you and you know what..." I asked while crossing my arms standing as straight as I could. She made a face at me before asking "What?" I kept my face serious while raising a challenging eyebrow. "It turns out to be a good day after all." Cho and Ron laughed triumphantly.

You know I used to think Violet was this bitchy person. I guess I was wrong because I've never seen her do anything or say anything mean to any of the other students without a reason. Sure she's been an airhead but never a TB. I sharply turned around and started to walk in some direction. I've never been to the football field. I didn't know where I was going. All I needed to do was get inside take a seat and get it all done. I don't care so much anymore. Cho followed me as Ron went to see his other guy friends. "That was bloody brilliant. Did you see her face when you said it turns out to be a good day after all? Oh my god that was hilarious. She totally had it comi..."

Cho stopped talking. I rolled my eyes annoyed turning around to see why she stopped walking. We'd miss the whole game if we didn't hurry. Geez if Cho sees something shiny it's like the whole world stops revolving. "Uh Hermione. I think we're lost." I blinked. What did she mean by lost. The entrance is supposed to be right ther... Oh. We were actually lost.

HarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHermioneGrangerHarryPotterHarryPotter

Harry Point Of View:

"I heard you got a new girlfriend Potter." I grinned pulling my shorts on. Cedric a fellow seventh year was changing next to me. I didn't confirm it. Let him think whatever he wants. I wouldn't exactly call Ginny my girlfriend. "She any good?"

"Better then you'll ever get." I replied. "Oy Potter is Weasley playing?" I turned my head to see Tonks at the end of the locker room. "Of course he is." I yelled back.

Hermione Point of View:

We were running through the corridors of the stadium. Why did the community design this place like a maze? Finally we saw a door. Luckily we hadn't previously passed this one. "Oy what you kiddies doin' 'ere? You're not supposed ta be 'ere!" Cho's brown almost black eyes locked with my soft brown ones. She mouthed one word before we ran like hell towards the door with the guard chasing us. "Come back 'ere. Ya not allowed ta go in there!" Finally I reached the handle of the door and yanked it open. We both got inside and locked the door panting heavily. We started to laugh as the guard banged on the door telling us we weren't allowed to be there. I closed my eyes trying to catch my breath as Cho was tapping my shoulder furiously.

"What?" I snapped getting annoyed. Her face was a shade of dark red as she pointed behind my back. What in the world is she going on about? There's no one here but us. Finally I turned around only to almost feint. "AAAAHHHH!" I cringed as a boy screamed with a high pitched voice.

There I was in one of the most unthinkable places to be. The most horrible places to be in fact considering my condition. Boys all of them wearing almost nothing but their underwear in the boys locker room. I didn't recognize any of the boys from our school. It hit me then that our school team didn't have black and red soccer uniforms. It hit me then that there was no way in hell our school team had that many cute guys. There's no way in hell I was in this situation.

"Now this is a much more better welcome then the last time we were here." A boy taller then me said looking about eighteen years old. I was too occupied looking at someone to even notice anything. There he was the only boy with his whole uniform on tying his shoes. He had black messy hair and dark green eyes I only knew one other person to have. "Harry?" It fell out before I could even stop it. He quickly looked up only to see me. He raised both his eyebrows giving me this is clearly not happening look.

"You know her?" My thoughts were all a jumble as everyone turned to Harry. The eighteen year old stood there waiting for Harry to answer. I was expecting him to say yeah she's a dork who is going to be my stepsister. I was expecting him to laugh and say this is the stupid girl I told you about who is pretending we're dating. I was even half expecting him to say no.

The unthinkable happened. Just as Harry was to answer someone's voice came over the speakers. Everyone looked up at the small speaker. "The whole school would like to dedicate this song to Hermione Granger. We'd also like to tell you that Holly forgives you." Cho was about to respond before I stamped her foot.

U.G.L.Y.  
You ain't got no alibi you ugly  
Eh! Hey! You ugly X4

I saw you walking down the street just the other day  
I didn't see your damage from that far away  
I should have got a clue when the kids started screaming  
You walked up to me with your buck teethe a gleaming  
Your hair was all frizzy and your face was a mess  
I thought it was a sack but it's your favourite dress  
You hurt the trees feelings and the birds all flew  
I don't mean to insult you  
Oh wait! Yes I do.

The locker room was silent as the song played. A lot of them were staring at me. The whole school dedicated this song to me? Yeah well at least they got the frizzy hair thing right I thought with my typical dry humour. Somehow I didn't find myself funny this time. I wanted it to stop. I was blushing from humiliation. I'm standing here with the Hogwarts team listening to the school insulting me! How more sad can you get?

Your teeth are yellow, they're covered in mould  
You're only fourteen you look a hundred years old  
When looks were handed out you were last in line  
Your face looks like where the sun don't shine  
Did you fall off a building and land on your head  
Or did a truck run over your face instead  
There ain't no pill cos you ain't ill

You're ugly!  
U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly X2

What you really need is to wear a mask  
And book that plastic surgeon fast - (Girl)  
You're scary - You're hairy I heard about you  
You're the main attraction at the city zoo  
You're so fat and ugly with a belly full of flab  
When you wear a yellow coat people shout out cab

You got eyes like a pig and your nose is big  
And with hair like that you should be wearing a wig  
Uncle Fester remember him? I never knew that you had a twin  
You can't disguise your googly eyes  
In the Miss Ugly pageant you win first prize  
Yo mama says you ugly -  
You ugly!

U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly X2  
Get busy X9  
Yo mama says your ugly  
Get busy  
Yo mama says your ugly  
Get busy  
Yo mama says your ugly  
Get busy  
You're ugly!

I was shaking maybe from anger? Maybe I wanted to cry? I don't know. Was I really that mean to her? I mean I can't stop asking myself why they'd want to do this. It's not like I killed they're precious best football player. I felt someone grab my hand. Cho's probably trying to cheer me up or something. I'm such a hypocrite. Ten minutes earlier I was all about not caring and look at me now.

"Guys I'd like you all to meet Hermione Granger. My girlfriend." I was shocked. Did he say what he just did? Judging from Cho's expression he did. Why did he? He's only made things worse. I was ready to just say that damn apology and get everything over with. None of this would have happened if he didn't decide to play this game with me. If he didn't do what he did at Joe's. If we didn't god every time I meet him he only makes things worse. It's his entire fault.

"you asshole!" I punched him square in the face. The sudden action took him and the rest off guard and he fell down on his butt. He glared at me with such an intensity I was afraid he was going to hit me back. He slowly got up and no one dared to say anything. "What no witty comebacks? Oh right you managed to screw up my life I guess that means mission accomplished." I yelled while Cho told me to shut up. I ignored her. How can he be so stupid? Doesn't he care that because of what he did my school is against me. The whole entire friggin school! I still got two years left of this place. I'm supposed to face them every damn day for two years.

"You need to cool it." I yelped as he wrapped his arms around my legs and threw me over his shoulder. "Put me down you baboon!" I was slamming my fists against his back. How dare he! I don't want a jerk like this to be a part of my family. He's so full of himself. He's, he's where is he carrying me?

He roughly yet gently threw me to the ground. I looked around to see that I was in a shower stall that resembled the girl's locker room stalls. "I am going to get up and shove my foot up your as... AAAAHHH!" I shrieked as he turned on the cold water. I shivered as the ice cold water streamed down my upper body. It was so friggin cold! I gasped as I tried to stand up but fell down again due to the slippery floor. He laughed turning off the water and throwing me a towel. I glared. I'm so cold.

I don't want to do this anymore. I'm going home for god's sake. I don't want to make that damn announcement. I don't want to play Harry's girlfriend just because he feels sorry for me. I don't want to break my mother's engagement. I don't want to do anything anymore. I'm going to go home call dad and tell him I want to live with him instead. I'll go back to being bushy haired Granger who nobody cares about. I'll transfer to another school where none of them know anything about Hogwarts, Harry, Violet or anyone else from my current life.

Me: "I'm going home now if you could please stop blocking my way."

Harry: "Tsk, tsk Hermione. Where's the Hermione Granger I met before Christmas?"

Me: "You killed her aright now move!"

Harry: "So what am I supposed to forget about our deal?"

Me: "Yes! Face it no matter what we do they're still going to get married!" I said keeping my voice calm as his. I tried to walk past him but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

Harry: "We both need each other! Look don't you want to get back at those girls on the speakers? Don't you want to show that damn school of yours that you're better then them?"

I really wanted to leave. I really did but there was some sort of desperation in his voice. Like I was his last hope and he was trying to hold onto me. I sighed. This isn't just about me anymore. It's about the jerk Potter too. He really wants his parents back together. See this shows how evil and self centred Harry really is. He knows I can't back away from people who need my help. He's playing the guilt card. That idiotic moron son of a...

"Please?" My heart jumped when he placed a hand on my cheek. It was dead silent between us except the sound of drops of water hitting the tiled floor. I bit my bottom lip. Should I? I could just walk away from it. Then I would never have to bother myself with any of this ever again. No more teenage drama or angst. "I don't have any clothes with me." I finally spoke. He smiled before leaning closer to my face. "You should really brush your teeth. Peeuw!"

Wha? Oh my god the nerve of that that imbecile. Me brush my teeth, I beg your pardon. I don't need to brush my teeth. I was embarrassed. My breath can't be that bad can it? Damn you Potter for making me so insecure. I shoved him away and marched towards Cho. I was taken a back when I saw her snogging yes snogging that eighteen year old dude. "Cho what would Ron say?" I said in a mother like disappointed voice. She immediately pulled away from the boy. The poor boy looked dishelved and his lips were swollen.

"Uhm Hermione this is Olibar"

"Oliver" He corrected her slightly annoyed she didn't get his name right. I gave her an amused smile as she blushed. That girl really knows how to get in sticky situations doesn't she? Why are they all cheering like that? Why is everyone looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face? My hand went up to my face. Okay people are scaring me right now. "Babe you might want to change that shirt." I looked down and to my horror my white shirt was completely totally see through. Urgh I felt like I was in a damn Britney Spears video or something. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You could have told me Harry." He was holding a pile of clothes. Why did he... Oh, he handed me the pile. I jumped when some guy spanked me. "HEY! We got a game to play stay focused!" Oh why thank you my knight in shining armour. The cat calls and other chaotic stuff dropped to zero after Harry yelled. I was expecting something more in the lines of don't touch my girlfriend. "You've got the wrong size." He sighed before pushing me into one of the private toilets. "It's my way of telling you to eat. You're skinny as hell." He slammed the door in my face. I blinked. Okay other guys calling girls fat that I've heard. But the whole you're skinny thing? That's a first.

I examined the pile. Quickly I pulled on the shirt which was too large for me. I proceeded to pull the large pants on and tightened it with a belt. God I can't believe I'm doing this. The shirt was a plain white colour. I pulled on the jacket which was black with the Hogwarts crest on it. I even put on the tie Harry had left me with. It was gold and red striped. I looked like one of those kids playing dress up with mommy's clothes. I tied up my wet hair into a not so pulled through pony tail. I peered out of the door to see if they had gone yet. No such luck. They were all standing there waiting for me to get out. I slammed the door.

"I'm not coming out. YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" I admit I sound like a whiney baby. But I don't care. He can't force me, he is not my mum. I was staring at the mirror. I didn't look that bad. Plus the uniform did smell nice. It smelled like cologne. Not one of those cheap ones but those manly scents. Okay manly scents? I'm clearly going out of my mind. But it still smelled nice.

"HERMIONE GRANGER YOU GET OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW YOU SELFISH BRAT!" That's no way to be talking to a girlfriend. How is that convincing people we're together? His mates probably think we've got one of those hedonistic relationships now.

"NO!" I heard some hushed whispers that resembled Cho's and Harry's voices.

"I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE, NOW COME OUT CUPCAKE! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Who's he calling cupcake? Do I look like a cupcake to you? Is cupcake a secret coded insult? It's Potter of course it's an insult.

"BUT SWEETIE PIE I'M NOT HUNGRY!" Ha take that you Potter person. Try to out beat that insult you nitwit. I'm Hermione Granger and I take pride in being the best insulting person ever.

"I'LL TAKE YOU OUT FRIDAY MY TREAT! BABY PLEASE WE'RE GOING TO MISS THE GAME!" Oh he's so evil calling me baby. Hmm let's see what kind of insult that means Potter. Wait is he referring to the dream? Hermione he can't possibly know you dreamed about him naked. He was banging on the door. It's getting annoying really. Is my breath really that bad?

"HERMI..."

"I'm out no need to yell! You also owe me a giant cup of coffee. What are you all looking at? Is Hogwarts the best team in the UK or what? Let's go kick some arse!" Harry banged his head against the wall much to my pleasure. Boy he really knows how to give me what I want.

HarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotter

"Put me down you cave man!" Harry had once again swung me over his shoulder. He was running down the corridor I had been to earlier. I could hear the booming noise from the field. People were chanting along with the cheerleaders. The stadium lights almost blinded my eyesight. The crowed went wild like they do on TV. Finally Harry put me down. I saw the principal's angry face. I had been late to the whole announcement thing. Should serve him right for forcing me and Cho to do this. He handed both of us a microphone. I could hear our school laughing while singing the verse of the U.G.L.Y song.

Cho was outraged. I could see Holly standing next to my sister in her cheerleading outfit. "H...H...Hi I'm Hermione Granger a...an...and" I was stuttering. People were booing now. I nervously glanced in Cho's direction. Harry was standing behind her with the rest of his team. He shook his head in disappointment. I grabbed the piece of paper I had stuffed in my pocket or whoever owned these clothes pocket. Come on they think you're Harry Potter's girlfriend. Act like it! Just be all Harry like and let go Hermione.

"Since you like songs so much I thought we'd sing a little song for you." My hands were shaking and I was having a hard time keeping my voice to refrain from doing so. Out of nowhere the melody of the song all the small things by blink 182 started. Cho quickly followed my lead and spoke into her own mike. "This one is especially dedicated to Holly. We thought of you while writing this."

Hermione: All the stuffed bras.  
Prep clothes, credit cards.  
High heels, skimpy shirts.  
Hands up your skirts.

Cho: All ways, we know.  
You'll be, a prep wannabe hoe.  
Watching, waiting.  
How could you be so stupid to think that we'd say it?

Both of us Chorus:  
you cant deny it anymore  
you're a prep wannabe hoe.  
Turn the lights off.  
You're scaring me so.  
nananana...

We were dancing around while singing the chorus. Cho was wearing similar clothes as mine for some odd reason. I started to bob my head while jumping up and down. Cho was twisting and turning. It sounds crazy and corny but I've never felt so alive in my entire life. I was dancing this weird out of control dance while singing in front of two schools. I was not apologizing like the principal wanted me to do. No I was telling everyone what I felt about these girls in public. I was making an ass out of myself. I probably looked crazy to them. I didn't care. I felt adrenalin course threw my veins. All eyes were on us. Everybody was watching and I let go.

Cho: late night, come home  
Me yelling as loud as I could: you suck, we all know.  
Cho with our raspy screaming singing like voices you only hear in those rocker chick videos or bands: you need a new personality change

Me: surprised all the silicon didn't melt yet

Seeing Holly gave me a kick. She was shouting something I couldn't understand. The guys from Hogwarts and their girlfriends were rolling on the ground laughing.

"COME ON HOGWARTS! SHAKE THAT BOOTY!" I yelled as Harry was looking at me differently. I couldn't explain it.

"ALL TOGETHER NOW" Cho shouted pointing her microphone to the Hogwarts stands. This was insane this was wild. The Hogwarts students stood up on their stands and started to shake and dance to the music. The most explosive thing was that they were singing with us the chorus of the song. Until we all became like one giant roaring voice. It was as if it was taken out of a concert or something.

Chorus  
you can't deny it anymore  
you're a prep wannabe hoe.  
Turn the lights off.  
You're scaring me so.  
nananana...

"ONE MORE TIME FOR HOLLY AND HER GANG!"

Chorus  
you can't deny it anymore  
you're a prep wannabe hoe.  
Turn the lights off.  
You're scaring me so.  
nananana...

I've never felt this kind of energy. I know I probably have gotten myself and Cho into major humongous trouble now. Frankly who cares? It gave me a giant kick to see that all the Hogwarts students were singing the song. It didn't end up as a flop. It was funny to see Holly's face when all the supposed guys she could get were calling her a prep wannabe hoe. Serves her right. You know what's ironic? She had threatened me a few weeks ago to turn the school against me. I was scared yeah a bit and concerned. Now I'm the one standing here humiliating her live with the most popular school behind my back. Okay so it was due to the news that Harry had proclaimed himself as my boyfriend. Still it was a rush. I was about to take the chorus one more time when I saw her face. She was crying, she was actually crying. Suddenly it didn't feel so good anymore.

Damn my Conscience!

Harry point of view:

I started to run across the field towards her. She looked different, wild, and free like something from another universe. So I sound corny and gay but at the moment I don't give a fuck. She stopped singing. Suddenly she looked sad and maybe regretful? Why is she regretting it? She rocked. She gave those girls what they deserved.

"Harry?" She said probably wondering why I ran across the field to her. To be honest I don't know why. I just needed to be next to her. She was saying something, but I didn't listen. I could see her lips moving but other then that nothing.

Hermione Point of View:

He kissed me. In front of all these people he kissed me. I kissed back and I could hear the crowed cheering wildly as the music faded out. The stadium lights were on and we were there for everybody to see. Harry Potter was kissing me Hermione Granger and we didn't care. All I cared about was him and this kiss. And it dawned on me that my life was just about to get more complicated.

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

**About the point of views: **So I've decided to throw in a couple of other point of views. Harry's point of view didn't exactly go the way I wanted. I'm a struggling writer who will only learn through mistakes and embarrassing moments. Bear with me people.

**Review Replies: I'm only posting replies to anonymous reviewers here. Those who have an account will get a personal message. **

**Tas: **It's great that you like Cho. I just kind of get the feeling Cho is a bit misunderstood or something. Thanks for the compliment I appreciated it. And weren't I supposed to get a cookie? Anyway love to hear from you soon.

**Hermione1309: **Yay you reviewed. Seriously I'm relieved. Yes it was chapter fifteen, sixteen and seventeen. I went crazy looking for it on my computer. I shall send you an internet hug or something. Or maybe I'll just ad more Harry Hermione scenes…. I'll let you be the judge of that. But anyway my email Pwittypwincess1 at hotmail dot com. I love your reviews and they are totally appreciated. Oh god I sound like an airhead don't I?

**PaopuPoof: **Oh no the demanding person reviewed (hides). No just kidding. But yes it is fun to be demanding. Sorry for the late chapter but I'll post the other one soon. So be a nice lady and put the sharp fork down, the one in your pocket too. Anyway I appreciated your review and I hope to hear from you soon.

**Katie: **Well I hope this chapter cheered you up. They kissed yay! So I'll admit that I'm not the most talented writer when it comes to romantic scenes. I try so yeah anyway thanks for the review. I totally appreciated it. So what did you think of this chapter then? Any suggestions for future HHr scenes or moments?

**Nik Naks: **Out of all the reviews I loved yours the most this time. I really appreciated your advice. I'll try to improve but once you've got a pattern it's hard to change it. I'm not sure what you mean about the humour. If you could elaborate on that I'd really appreciate it. I'll try to give more descriptive chapters from now on. Don't expect J.K Rowling material but I'll try. Thanks for pointing out the long winded thing. I'm used to talking fast paced and a lot with my friends so I guess that comes more naturally to me? But as you said most people don't so I'll try to refrain from writing long winded comments. Thanks for the review and if you feel like pointing something else out then be my guest. Just don't flame or anything. Well I hope to hear from you again.

**Todd: **Thanks for the review and the compliment.


	13. A royal pain in the arse

**Disclaimer: I disclaim everything that doesn't belong to me. I don't own anything Harry Potter related or any of the stuff I make references to. **

Being Violet Granger's sister

Harry point of view:

I was losing all sense of reality. She was my reality. This kiss was reality. It was right here right now. I didn't object. I lived and breathed the moment. Suddenly I felt a sense of dread as the cat calls continued and people from the stands applauded. It would end. When it did, the moment would too.

You're pathetic Potter. Do yourself a favour and hang yourself before you start weeping while watching romantic movies. Cedric would beat the crap out of me if he knew what I was thinking. You're a man Potter, men don't go sentimental.

She broke free of the moment. Her brown eyes narrowed in confusion and anger. Stupid, stupid, stupid why did you do it? She's going to become your bloody stepsister. You'll probably be locked up for incest behaviour or something in the likes. What's wrong with me?

"You shouldn't have done that." She hissed. I was the only one who heard. She's the one telling me? I just gave her a goofy smile. It annoyed her even more, but she couldn't hide it. She enjoyed it just as much as I did. Her cheeks turned a light shade of red.

"What are you? My mother?" I replied in a playful matter. "No, but if I was I would have had an abortion." Ouch the girl has a sharp tongue.

Hermione point of view:

Oh god I've created a bloody mess. How can I explain this to my mum? She'll have my head. Come to think of it she'll have to beat the principal to it. Harry was the least of my problems as the principal came at us like an ox.

"Chang Granger my office." He said his face red and the vein in his neck pulsing. I think he's really mad. I mean the man doesn't even realize we aren't near the school. So how are we supposed to get to his office?

"Stiff upper lip soldier." Harry said saluting me. I wanted to slap him. The principal tore his gaze away from me to Harry. He was measuring Harry with his eyes. "I will notify your principal." The principal said to a non phased Harry. How can he brush it off so easily? Does he have no sense of danger? Heads will roll. They will roll plenty. They will roll like they've never rolled before!

The principal stormed away. Cho looked at me helplessly as we hurried after him. We passed Holly on the way. She was still crying. I felt so bad all of a sudden. I don't recall feeling this bad in my entire life. When I was younger I swore to never become like them. I never wanted to make anyone feel like they've made me feel. I never wanted to stoop down to their level. If I did I was no better then those ten year old bullies. I never wanted to make anyone feel so bad. I had just broken my promise. Forgive me Grams.

Even if Holly deserved whatever was coming, I had stooped down to her level. I had lowered myself to become like them. It was one thing to talk back and defend myself. It was another to deliberately humiliate her. What I had done was worse then defending myself. I should have been the bigger person. I should have held my head up high instead of playing her game. I shouldn't have had to prove that I was Harry's girlfriend.

Grandma you're probably turning in your grave as we speak. You taught me better.

"Miss Granger!" I snapped out of my thoughts. He is so going to make a Herm-shish-kebab out of me. I'll ask Violet about the game tomorrow. I mean it's just a football game. It can't be that eventful can it? Oh how wrong I was.

….. Later on Friday….

I had gotten suspended. Cho and I had been banned from the school for two days. My mum was furious. Thankfully my mum had a case she was working on. She was filled in on the details by dad. Fortunately the principal did not mention Harry's name in front of my dad.

I wasn't allowed to read. The only source of entertainment I had was the telly. I was tortured by bad made soap operas on TV. I wanted to kill the actors with the skill of only one facial expression each. They aren't actors. They are trash that's what they are.

I hadn't heard from Harry since the game. Frankly I didn't care. I hope he's mauled to death by a mad cow. Well not his face. Even if his personality is rotten his face isn't.

Anyway after mum and I had our huge row we stopped talking. Our conversations were limited to topics such as pass the butter without the please part. Violet and I avoided talking about the incident. As far she was concerned it never happened. I was fine with that because I didn't want to talk about it either.

It was my first day back at school. I emerged from the shower. The mirror was covered in damp from the hot water. Wrapping a towel around my body I heard the phone.

Ring, ring, ring, riiiiiing

"Can someone get the phone?" I heard my mother yell from her home office. I rolled my eyes and left the bathroom. Can't we get a butler? I ran downstairs to get the phone. My hair was dripping wet and I slipped on one of the steps. Who on earth is calling at this hour?

I just hoped that Mrs. Henderson doesn't walk by. I don't need to be a victim of the gossip mill. These women should honestly get a life. "Hello?" I answered adjusting my towel.

"Hey it's Harry." I dropped the phone. I picked it up wondering if I was dreaming again. Speaking of dreams I don't want to relive that horror again. Although it did feel kinda… Whoa girlie you are so not going there. Think happy thoughts like uhm caramels. They're uh good? No wait I hate caramels. Right just like I hate Potter. I even hate how me makes the word hey sound like the coolest word in the world.

"Granger you still there? I know this must be a dream come true for you." He said not knowing how right he was about the dream part. Even on the phone he managed to sound like an arrogant cocky bastard. What's his problem? I swear he has this I hate Granger and I must make her life miserable as possible thing going. Why me god why me?

"Uh huh like that dream I had of chopping your head off." I never tire telling him off. Come to think of it, it's my favourite activity of the day. My ultimate goal in life is to make Harry Potter cry. Yes sounds sadistic but he reminds me of a boy named Daniel Dan something. We used to go to the same kindergarten. He always used to pull my hair and bug the crap out of me. He even tore the heads off my dolls until I kissed him and made him cry. I never felt so satisfied in my entire life. Danny something was terrified of girl cooties.

"Nice. Look I got class in about five minutes. I'll pick you up after school." What's he going on about? Why would _I_ want him to pick me up after school? No, why would_ he_ want to pick me up after school? It just didn't make any sense. This is Harry Potter we're talking about. The one with the I Hate Hermione Granger complex.

"Err okay?" Stupid, stupid, stupid he's going to kidnap and abduct you. He'll probably leave tiny itty bitty small pieces of you in the woods. No one will ever find your body except the hungry animals.

"Yeah I miss you too baby." Uh excuse me? Where on earth did I miss you baby come from? This was getting more confusing by the minute. Who's he calling baby? Okay seriously whatever attempts he's doing to make me go insane are successful.

"Slytherins, they are so fucking annoying. Shit I'm late for class."

"WAIT! Why are you picking me up all of a sudden? You hate me I hate you. Remember the golden rules of our relationship?" I said in a rush. I could hear him take a deep breath.

"Well I'm sorry to break it to you princess but get over it." Ugh I am so not a princess. I can get over it. Who is he telling to get over it? I am already over whatever it is to be over. In fact there is nothing to get over with in the first place. He can stop whatever it is he is doing. I don't want him showing up at my school. I mean the punishment for the stunt at the game is enough. I think I've already figured out that anything that involves Potter means cruel and unusual punishment. Who is he calling princess?

A princess is a blond snotty rich spoiled brat living in a tower. She's completely dependent on other men to help her because she's completely defenceless and useless and and… (me taking a deep breath here) And only good for sitting around being a royal pain in the arse while having the sole purpose of a painting. Put somewhere to look at and be all pretty. Well I for one am NOT ANY OF THOSE THINGS!

"I have to go princess. Try not to miss me too much." There see he did it again. He insulted me with this princess nickname.

"Hah as if I'd mi… (Click)" He hung up on me. He hung up on ME! I should be the one hanging up on him. I should be the one doing the whole mysterious phone call thing. He totally stole my, my thing. That thief! Yes, he's a lying little pig headed thief. What's that smell? Uh oh it's him and her!

They stood in the hallway. He was wearing his ripped jeans and black jacket. She was wearing her leather jacket with a blouse underneath. They were holding a tray of brownish redish I don't know whatish coloured muffins. They had baked together. I looked at them terrified. Cowboy music was playing in the background as we were having our showdown.

"Breakfast?" Ron asked with an innocent smile. I ran back up to my room screaming bloody murder.

HarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotter

"They weren't that bad Hermione. Ron's eating his fourth." I glared as Cho offered me another muffin. She was sitting on Ron's lap. We were sitting in the bus heading for school. I had almost thrown up forcing myself to eat that nasty stuff. Not even our lunch lady is bad enough to make THAT.

Ugh this has not been a good morning. First I tripped over a rock. Then I fell again running trying to catch this bloody bus. Then these two evil doers force fed me with their muffins. Either the muffins have been abducted from space or the dog ate the muffins and threw them up. No that wouldn't be right, not even dogs can digest this stuff. Let's not even talk about the phone call. Not to mention this gut feeling that I have. It's telling me this day will only get worse. This is a Friday not a Monday. What has happened to the world I once knew? Fridays are supposed to be calm and nice.

"Well excuse me if I can't be like Ron with a trash can for a stomach. Besides what happened to Olibar?" I snapped turning my head to look out of the window. Okay so maybe that wasn't so nice of me to say. Especially mentioning Olibar in front of Ron, that was just a dirty trick.

"Who the heck is Olibar?" Ron asked his eyebrows narrowed in confusion as he was munching on a muffin. Cho shot me a warning look. "Just some guy Ron." She answered shortly closing off the discussion. Why is she giving me that look? It's not like Ron actually likes her. Besides they aren't even dating or anything. She needs to get over her one hour I like Ron's ass speech. The Olibar dude seemed like a cool guy. Actually he was pretty hot too. No offence but what does she see in Ron? This is Ron we're talking about. Maybe she sees him more differently then I do.

"Who'd name their kid Olibar? That's like telling other kids hey go ahead and bully my child." Ron said clearly not wanting to leave it.

Ron and Cho together… That'd be the laugh of the century. No it would be the most impossible event of the century. It's so impossible that it can be compared to me falling in love with Harry impossibleness. Not happening sister, not now not ever. I continued to stare out the window. The snow was starting to melt. The weather was still dark and gloomy. Perfect just bloody perfect, it goes perfectly with my mood.

"Look we were trying to be nice. No need to act like a bitch." Cho said getting off Ron. The bus stopped in front of our school. Ron followed her giving me a sympathetic look. Great, I just managed to piss off my best friend and act like a bitch. Can this day get any DON'T SAY THAT! Whoa calm down Hermione. Right I won't jinx it like last time. You know when I said can this day get any worse and it started to rain? Well I'm not repeating that event that's for sure. Wouldn't I have technically jinxed it already by thinking I said it? Well it's not like I went out and said can this day get any worse. I did just now but I wasn't actually saying it. I did or rather did but did not. Aright this is confusing.

"STOP THE BUS THIS IS MY STOP!" I yelled noticing that the bus was driving away from the school.

Break

I was going to McGonagall's class. Usually I'd be accompanied by Cho and Ron. But I don't usually act like a bitch towards them. So it's me myself and I all alone in the world. Well not world exactly. More like the school corridor. What I hate about my school is all the bright artificial light. At least we don't have small corridors. I get a bit claustrophobic in small corridors packed with students.

"Psst there she goes."

"Is that her?"

"You've got to be kidding me"

"She did what?"

I heard several people whisper as I walked. I clutched the strap of my backpack a bit tighter. Who are they gossiping about this time? They can't be gossiping about me can they? Some student bumped into me hard. I fell backwards from the impact. "Watch it!" I snapped getting up. The student was no other then Draco.

"Or what, you're going to get your boyfriend to beat me up?" He said making no move to help me up. What? I got up from the yellow whiteish linoleum floor. That's when I noticed his eye.

"Where did you get that black eye?" I asked forgetting his earlier remark.

"Like you don't know." I raised both my eyebrows. You know what? To hell with him. I sighed in frustration. Let him believe what he believes. I started to walk again making sure my shoulder bumped into his. I might be a girl but that doesn't mean I can't succumb to male macho tendencies.

Break

"Today we are going to start on a new assignment." Professor McGonagall's voice droned. I was sitting somewhere in the middle of the class. I took out a pen to write down what the assignment required. The professor grabbed a piece of chalk. I copied her writing from the blackboard. The class was unusually silent today. Finishing before the others I turned my head.

McGonagall's back was facing the class as she wrote. I tried to catch Ron's eye. Usually if I stare long at him, he notices. It felt like he was deliberately ignoring me. His skin did look rather pale at the moment. His hair was less vibrant and wild. Oh god I hope he's not sick.

I tore some paper off my notebook. I curled the piece of paper into a ball. He turned to look at me. I gave him an apologetic smile before mouthing are you ok, to him. He smiled weakly turning his attention back to the professor. Something is up. Otherwise he'd rather distract me rather than listen to McGonagall.

Break

I was getting some stuff from my locker. Aright so the stuff wasn't stuff. It was a chocolate bar and a pack of tampons. All around me students were buzzing. It was the type of buzz you get on Fridays. You know the I can't wait to get out of this place buzz? I shoved the tampons discreetly in my backpack.

I locked my locker. Why the heck is Blaise looking at me like that? You'd seriously think I ran over his dog… twice the way he is glaring at me. Come to think of it most of the jocks were glaring at me like that. No actually half of the school's population was glaring at me. My cell phone started to ring. I grabbed my cell to see Cho's caller id. I shut it off.

Break

I had finally gotten outside the school. Okay this is seriously starting to freak me out. Can they stop staring at me like that? Do I have some sign stuck on my head? A cardboard sign that says stare long enough and I might do a trick? Wait is that Vi?

Finally a sane person among whatever you want to call them. Wait did I just call Violet sane? Enter the twilight zone. "Violet!" I called at the top of my lungs. I started to run after her. I almost slipped on the ice covered asphalt. Why does she have to be so quick? Damn her aerobics class!

Finally I saw where she was heading. I raised my eyebrows. What is she doing at the parking lot? Wait what are **_they_** doing at the parking lot? WHAT THE FUCK IS **_HE_** DOING AT THE PARKING LOT!

Break

It felt like my heart stopped beating. And somehow I forgot how to breathe. There he was leaning against his bike. He was holding his helmet talking casually to the group with his friends. The group being a group of girls that had gathered around him. The other guys from my class were gathered in a tight circle not so far off from where he was standing.

He was wearing his school uniform. The tie, pants, jacket, shirt and bleh the whole works looked like some fancy shmancy designer label clothes. His clothes screamed look at me look at me I'm rich, cool and hot. Potter and his clothes have something in common. Mainly their self centred attitude. His hair was messy and it looked like he had put on his eyeliner again. It was a bit smudged around the edges. It gave him that dark mysterious look, while making his eyes darker. God I love his eyes.

Why do pretty people always have the jerk complex? I mean look at him. Superior Potter standing in his oh so mighty intimidating school uniform with his posse. He's practically screaming worship me I'm an arse. Funny thing is they all do. Worship him that is. He's the kind of person that demands admiration and respect whenever he's around. The jerk, but he still looks like one hell of a babe. Shut up body if you know what's good for you.

Oh God I'm getting nervous. He didn't seem to see me. Maybe I should make a run for it. I could just run back to the school. I could lock myself inside the library. I mean the library does have books. I do like books and I could probably last a day or two in there. I still have a chocolate bar left and a pack of tampons. I could probably burn a few pathetic books if I get cold. I can read if I get bored. Camping in the library it is then.

Just as I was about to turn Cho spotted me. "Hermo lover boy's here!" I am so going to kill her for that Hermo name. I put on a fake smile as I turned around. I heard a girl whisper "Why is Chang calling for the traitor?" Excuse me? Where the heck did that come from?

"Hermo?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow. I want to punch that smirk off his face. Cocky bastard. I wish I had a hammer so I could hammer his ego back to its normal size.

"Yes Horry? Oops I meant Harry." I smiled back innocently. I leaned my weight on one foot placing my hands on my hips. I squared my shoulders to make myself look more intimidating. Cho coughed next to me.

"Hah! I knew it! Didn't I tell you?" Huh? Okay dumb moment to go huh. I turned around to see Holly pushing some girl aside. Her posse was with her and Draco? Since when did he join the Holly fan club?

"Excuse you" Cho said crossing her arms. She said excuse you and not me. It's a sign! I felt a pang of comradeship and love towards her. We're united in our hate against Holly! Go team Chang and Granger! Holly didn't seem to notice Cho's murderous expression.

"Granger can't possibly be dating Harry. Look he's not even being nice to her." She continued. Her posse started to laugh. Oh god. What if Holly knows about the deal Harry and I made? How is that even possible? Has she been eavesdropping? Or has Harry sold me out?

"I knew even _you_ wouldn't go for trash like _her_." Draco's cold voice surprised me. He said the word you and her as if we were the scum of the earth. I looked from Draco's beaten up face to Harry's. That's when I noticed the bruise on his cheek. What the hell happened to him? He couldn't have possibly gotten it here did he?

"And you are?" Harry asked giving Draco the superior look. It ticked Draco off. You see Draco has this idea he's better then everybody else. When someone claims to be better than him, he throws a fit. Harry's friends laughed. I felt like I was caught up in something I had no idea what was.

"Fuck off Potter. You bloody well know who I am." Draco said. More and more people gathered around. Harry and his friends were on one side and Draco and his friends on the other. I was standing in the middle with Cho. Suddenly I had the feeling this had nothing to do with me or my relationship with Harry. Eh I mean fake relationship.

"Oh we remember you." A tall blond guy said moving closer next to Harry. Another shorter guy moved next to Harry's other side. He was bulky and looked like he packed a lot of muscle.

"Of course we do Ced. It's jolly old Draco who got kicked out of our school. Why was that?" I saw Oliver also moving closer to Harry. Can they stop doing that? Their king is not going to get attacked any time soon.

"He didn't meet our standards. Is this the farthest your daddy's money could get you?" Ced I think replied. The students of Hogwarts all laughed. It wasn't a pleasant laugh. It was a cocky aristocratic laugh. I was about to butt in when Cho squeezed my hand.

"Unlike Hogwarts we rely on talent and not money." Blaise said holding back Draco. For once I'm glad Blaise is here. Should I be offended that Harry's friends are offending my school?

"Is that so? So it's just purely coincidence we've kicked your arse in every competition for the past century?" Oliver said grinning as Draco tried to fight Blaise off to kick Oliver's arse.

I just couldn't shut up any longer. I don't care about their petty school rivalry. In my opinion they all are masochistic jerks bragging who's got the biggest willy.

"Oh shut up all of you. You can't judge a person by what school they go to." I snapped making them all shut up. Harry hadn't said much. I could see he was amused by the whole thing. I felt even more stupid then before. How does he find everything so amusing when the rest of us are all getting worked up about it? It's like everything is just a game to them.

"Right, in your case you just pretend to have a boyfriend that's better than you." I turned my head so sharply I was afraid my neck snapped. How dare she! Oh who gives a bloody hell about the bigger person thing? She's a bloody bitch!

"Please feel free to shut the fuck up!" I said clenching my fists. One more insult and I'll punch her. I'm not afraid of her. I can take her sorry Gucci clad ass.

"Excuse me?" Amanda one of Holly's followers stepped in. Cho placed her hand on my shoulder. Unlike Blaise she wasn't going to hold me back. She'd probably be the one to throw the first punch if she finds it necessary.

"Harry you can stop whatever bet or practical joke you've got going on." Holly addressed Harry momentarily ignoring me. She was looking at him with her big blue eyes and pouty lips. For a second I was afraid he was actually playing a practical joke on me.

"We all can see what a loser she is. So there's no need to keep the act." She continued in a flirty voice. Harry just smiled as she rubbed his arm. Oh god how could I be so stupid? He's a guy. His raging hormones are probably going to ruin everything. What if he really was just in on a bet like that movie she's all that? I'm so going to kick her arse.

"I see you've set up some time to humiliate yourself in public." It wasn't me. It sounded like something I would say, but it wasn't. It was Harry. The Harry Potter stood up for me. The Harry who doesn't like me, he actually stood up for me. Holly had this dumb look on her face. It resembled a shocked fish. I'm not sure fishes can be shocked. But I'm pretty sure that's what it would look like.

"Look dumb and dumber. Before you go insulting my girlfriend, be sure to know who you're dealing with." Wohoo! Go Harry, go Harry, go, Go, go Harry! You da man. Show 'em whatcha got. Uh, am I mentally cheering for Harry Potter? I swear my mind has developed a mind of its own. I smiled smugly as Harry stepped away from his bike. Oh no he's going to do it again. He's going to do it right in front of everybody. Seriously in my room that's one thing, but in public that's another. "What are you waiting for? Don't look like an idiot." Cho hissed in my ear. They were all watching.

God what is he getting me into? They're probably expecting some grand make out scene. I'm not exactly the world's greatest kisser. I don't go rehearsing in my spare time do I? In which if I did would be weird. I'd just end up slobbering the mirror with spit. Okay euw enough mental images. I took a couple of steps towards him. I just kind of threw myself at him. I think I took him by surprise as my mouth painfully crashed with his. He moaned a bit loudly. It wasn't from the pleasure but the pain. I had accidentally bit his lip. If he teases me about it later I'll deny. I'll just say I intentionally wanted to hurt him. Thank god he took over the lead. I could have melted right then and there. Wouldn't that just be lovely?

Hermione Granger melted into a puddle of goo in Harry's arms. He'd be disgusted I'm sure. Wait did I brush this morning? Yes of course I brushed… Oh my god what if I have pizza breath? What if I smell bad? Oh my god, oh my god why didn't I think of this earlier? Did my perfume last? What if I have something stuck between my teeth? What if he throws up inside my mouth? Yuck Hermione don't even go there. My god he's got a talented tongue.

He pulled back for a moment. I really was afraid he'd gag. Instead he just smiled sweetly. "I missed you princess." His voice was like silk. Weirdly enough I didn't mind him calling me princess. At that exact moment I wouldn't have minded if he called me Frankenstein. I was looking straight into his eyes.

I know it's just an act. He can't possibly feel anything for me. He's been very loud and clear about his feelings for me. His feelings for me are nonexistent. He's just acting and putting up a show. But why does it feel so damn real then? If it's all just play acting then why am I feeling like this?

"My god Potter, you've actually socialized with dirt." Faster then the blink of an eye Harry punched him. Harry punched Draco to everyone's shock. The guys who had stood away from Harry and his gang came barging in.

Someone yelled "FIGHT" and all hell broke loose. "Hermione!" Several voices called and I was torn. Violet was pushing her way through the fighting guys. She grabbed my arm while Cho grabbed the other. All I wanted to do was help Harry. "We need to get to Jarad's car." Violet yelled dragging me in one direction. "We need to find Ron." Cho said dragging me in another. "No!" I said to them both. Finally I managed to get them to let go. "Harry don't!" I yelled. Harry had Goyle an eighteen year old rugby star pinned to the ground. He was throwing several punches to Goyle's face. He stopped punching Goyle. Maybe I shouldn't have yelled because Goyle threw him off.

Not clearly thinking I pushed myself as hard as I could against Goyle. We both toppled over and fell. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" I heard coach Boom yell. Oh no, someone called the teachers. It seemed to stop the fight. Nobody wants to get caught bashing someone's skull.

Harry grabbed my hand and pulled me towards his bike. "Here" He hastily said shoving his helmet into my arms. He can't possibly be serious can he? Me riding on that thing… He wants to kill me. I knew it. Why am I terrified? Of course I should be terrified. I mean he almost ran my sister over with his reckless driving. Now he just expects me to just hop on and be all yay I'm riding with a bad boy. Well forget it. I value my life more then dying in a traffic accident. "C'mon princess your carriage awaits. The staff probably alerted the police." He said quickly getting on his bike and starting the engine.

Damn him for starting the damn fight. I knew I couldn't just stand here any longer. The principal probably called the police to break us up. We have a strict no fighting policy. My mum is probably going to kill me if I get caught. I looked at the helmet suspiciously. This little thing is supposed to save my life? What about the rest of my body?

"Aren't you going to wear one." I asked putting it on as fast as I could. "No, my extra is at home." I smirked despite the situation we were in. "What a shame. I don't want you to crack open your skull would I?" My voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"I promised Cho I'd sleep over at her house." Thank god for the Chang family liking me. I saw Cho being dragged away by Oliver. "Don't worry. Didn't I tell you yesterday? We're spending our weekend at Hogwarts." She said as the Ced guy pulled up to us with his car. What? My world was crashing down. My heart stopped beating. My breath was caught up in my throat. I was shocked. Petrified even, I can't spend a weekend at that stupid school. I cant, I just cant. Besides even if I would I haven't even packed.

"Don't worry. I grabbed some of your stuff while Ron tried to feed you those muffins." I was betrayed by my own best friend. How is this possible? Doesn't she know that if I get on that bike Harry will try to kill me? Quoting my airhead sister Violet: AS IF!

"Hermione get on!" Harry yelled as half of the school staff was heading towards us. I had no choice. I swung my leg over the bike.

To be continued….

**Author's note:** I've read the rules on I won't be able to reply review replies to reviewers. I will however leave a pm to those who are registered. If you're not registered you won't be getting a reply. **_Hermione1309_** could you please visit my profile page? When you access my profile page click on the homepage button. This will lead you to my so called homepage. When you're there scroll down to the bottom of the page. My correct email address is posted there. So if you could send the remaining chapters I'd be in forever debt.


	14. Some people should not drive

Author's note: Well what can I say? If you don't like don't read. It's the same thing with ice cream. Don't like it don't eat it. Don't complain to me if you ate it when you didn't like it and the taste made you throw up.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything Harry Potter related. I do not own the stuff I make references to or mention. I do not own any lyrics I might post or have posted such as the toxic song which belongs to Britney Spears and her company thingy.

Being Violet Granger's sister:

Violet first point of view:

Is she mad? Why did she just get on his bike? She's supposed to be the sensible one. I'm supposed to be the one who does the stupid things not her!

"Violet get in the car!" Jarad yelled honking his horn. I saw them drive away in a speed that would have my sister screaming. Seeing several teachers running to the parking lot I got in the front seat. Jarad started to drive the instant I shut my door.

Annie warned me. How the hell was I supposed to know he'd influence her like this? Our parents are getting married for god's sake! He's supposed to make her a bit more socially outgoing not some out of control teen! Mum is so going to kill her when she finds out.

"Fucking prep boys. That should teach them not to mess with us." I looked away from the window to Jarad. Is he serious?

"You were like Bruce Lee. Vi do you have your eye-liner with you?" Bianca asked rummaging through her make-up bag. I'm pretty sure she doesn't know who Bruce Lee is. She's probably trying to suck up to him. Hah as if he'd ever notice you. He likes dumb girls who he can use as tissues.

Why are you friends with them? I recalled Hermione asking me once. Honestly I don't know. They're my friends I guess.

"So your sister is dating Harry Potter. You know what that means don't you?" I raised my eyebrows as Jarad spoke. I'm pretty sure he didn't notice as he had his eyes on the road.

"Even your prude of a sister has done it before you." They all laughed except for Scott. Jarad's such an ass hole. I don't know why I dated him. Hermione wouldn't do that. She's a sex after marriage kind of girl. To be honest I don't know. I don't know my bloody sister any more. I'm not sure I ever did.

"Shut up." I said continuing to stare out the window. Where did he take her? When will she be back? Is her phone with her? Did she remember to charge her phone? Why do I even care?

"There's been a lot of talk about your sister, especially after the game." I gritted my teeth as Bianca spoke. She can be so annoying at times. Why are they talking about my sister? They didn't even give a damn about her before.

"What are they saying?" I asked.

"Well Holly has been saying that she's deliberately turning Hogwarts against our school. That she caused the fight after the match and is generally making trouble for everyone. Oh and she's fraternizing with the enemy while leaking out information." I blinked. That is the most dumbest thing I've ever heard. I started to laugh at the thought of it. Hermione my sister a troublemaker? She didn't even know Harry existed until he ran me over.

"Do you honestly believe that?" I said as soon as I stopped laughing. She paused before answering. She's taking her time thinking of an answer. I can't believe her. She's supposed to be my best friend!

"You've got to admit that it does seem a bit strange." Huh? What kind of an answer was that? Nothing seems strange at all! My sister has nothing to do with whatever they're saying. Hermione couldn't care less about Hogwarts and our school. She only cares about grades and chocolate and whatever it is she cares about.

"My sister has nothing to do with the football team's desire to kill anything Hogwarts related!" I snapped angry that Scott wasn't backing me up. Did they all think my sister deliberately caused that fight after the match? Or the one in the parking lot?

"Hey we defend our own!" Andrew said from the back seat of the car. Defend our own? Is he really that bloody thick!

"If I remember correctly you all are on the rugby team. You all said someone needed to put Malfoy into his place. And Harry only protected his girlfriend." I said taking off my seatbelt so I could turn and look at them. Scott was looking out the window avoiding my gaze.

"By what punching Draco? That little ferret is a pain in the arse but nobody deserves to get beaten up for it. We protected him!" Scott said his blue eyes finally gazing into mine. I used to think Scott was the smart one. The sensible kind caring one. Now I think he's just plain dumb.

"He called my sister trash! You all wanted to beat the Hogwarts team up ever since they beat you guys! Don't use my sister as an excuse to justify that!" I snapped. He's supposed to agree with me. He's supposed to back me up. Why are you friends with them? I heard her voice in my head. I don't know okay! I knew why I was friends with Scott. But now he's given me reasons to forget whatever reasons I had.

"Nobody is using your sister for anything. Were you even there after the game?" He said calmly. How can he be so damn calm when all I want to do is rip his head off!

"Of course" I said. Does he think I'm blind or stupid? We all saw what happened. Draco jumped Harry then all hell broke loose.

"Do you know why it happened?" What's his point? I waited for him to continue.

"The ferret used to date your sister. Some things were said and before you knew it Draco was trying to kill Harry." Again I ask what is his point and what does it have to do with my sister? Draco never dated Hermione. She would have told me if they did. Right?

"Draco and Harry have been at each other's throats ever since well ever." I said wondering where he was going with this. Everybody knows that they don't get along.

"It's a bit peculiar how your sister goes from being a nobody with no teenage interest. To being a somebody who dates Draco one of the most popular guys at school to Harry Potter, king of Hogwarts." Bianca added putting her lip gloss away. We were getting closer to my house.

"Not to mention everybody knows they are arch enemies. I mean she could have had any other guy, why him?"

"Your point being Scott?" I asked ignoring Bianca's comments. Hermione isn't like that. She doesn't use boys to get social status.

"We defend our own Violet. If your sister sides with them that's her choice. There will be consequences." I can't believe he said that. To hell with his so called school pride. If Holly so much as dares to do anything to my sister, that bitch will regret the day she was born.

"So basically you're all going to give her hell for dating a guy?" I asked already knowing the answer. You were one of them at one point. That is until it hit a little too close to home.

"Don't twist my words. I have nothing against your sister. But face the fact that some do."

**Elsewhere **

"I am going to make her life a living hell." Holly said to an equally revenge thirsty Amanda. They both giggled wickedly high fiving each other. They were both currently at Amanda's house. It wasn't a house per say more like a small mansion.

"Do you think that miss. Sandra Dee wannabe has some dirt under her fingernails?" Amanda asked flopping down on her queen sized bed. Holly who was sitting on a divan in the room, smiled.

"Oh everybody's got dirt. The only difference is that some hide it better then others." She said grabbing the latest issue of Cosmopolitan from her handbag. Amanda was a year older then Holly and about the same age as Violet. Both girls hated the Granger girls with a passion.

"I still can't believe Harry is with that wench." Holly said looking up from her magazine. Amanda who was reading a book called "How to get revenge" rolled her eyes. Her friend's obsession with Harry was kind of annoying. She wouldn't admit it in front of Holly that she liked him too. That would be suicide the way Holly had been going on and on about Harry like a lunatic.

"Believe it because it's true." Amanda said turning the page of her book. The first step of the revenge routine was to make her enemy's life a living hell. The brunette smiled thinking that should be easy.

"I mean how did they even meet? There's something going on." Holly continued chewing on her bottom lip deep in thought. Their relationship just didn't match up in her head.

"What do you intend to do?" Amanda had just been reading that in order to make someone's life a living hell, turn their friends against them. A task that was so simple it was laughable.

"I'm going to find out what's really going on. And when I do..." She paused for a dramatic effect.

"She'll want to transfer to a school in Antarctica."

**Elsewhere**

Hermione first point of view:

Almost exactly the moment I had gotten on, he drove off. It's terrifying. I'm not joking. I was even terrified of falling flat down on my arse trying to get on this thing. I swear, ever since Harry appeared it's like my heart cant stop beating faster then average.

I can feel the engine vibrate between my legs. I feel like I'm riding on a monster that wishes to kill me! Oh god I think I'm going to be sick. I tried to put as much space as I could between Harry and I.

My skirt was literally blowing in the wind. Oh god I hope no one can see my knickers. That'd probably give the old men in the park a heart attack. Imagine what the papers would say. Young girl's knickers kill innocent on lookers. The scenery passed by. To me it all started to look the same.

Harry's Point of View:

"Hold on!" I shouted going faster. This is what I love. This is what I am. My eyes were watering. It slightly blurred my vision. But it didn't matter. I could see it all clearly ahead of me. The speed, the power, the control I possessed it was intoxicating. Her body pressed up against my back. Her arms were tightly wrapped around my stomach. It felt good. You know when you feel good? You don't settle for that. You don't want good. You want more. You want to feel great.

Hermione's point of view:

We were going faster. I wanted to scream. The feeling was so intimidating. It felt like running through moving traffic. I could get hit any second. A car is a much better transportation option. Cars are secluded and safe. It's like sitting in a small room with windows. Harry took a sharp turn and I almost fell. I pressed myself against him. All that is between me falling off and dying and actually making it, is Harry. I tightened my grip on his stomach. "Do you have to go so bloody fast!" I shouted over the roaring engine.

I'm riding with a speed demon who has an obsession for burning rubber. Only thing left to ask is, which cemetery am I going to end up in? Then he did something that really scared me.

Harry Point of View:

I laughed. Of course I have to go this bloody fast. I started to drive on the opposite side of the road. There isn't much traffic on this side at this time of day. I spotted a yellow lorry ahead. I went faster. My heart was racing now. It's elementary logic. A bike that's going as fast as I am. On the opposite side of the road with a lorry approaching. Well it doesn't take a genius to figure out we're going to crash. I won't be able to pull to the right side of the road on time. I would have to do it about now if I wanted to live. But I didn't, I just kept on going. The lorry driver honked furiously. I want to defy logic.

Hermione's Point of View:

We're going to die. I screamed. What else am I supposed to do? Harry is driving me towards a loud and painful crash. A crash that will end up in my death might I add. I screamed so loud my lungs were hurting. I'd probably wet myself if I hadn't gone to the bathroom earlier. Hermione you're about to die! DO SOMETHING!

"HARRY!" I screamed. I felt a sharp jerk as he pulled to the right side of the road again. "You idiot!" I slammed my fist against his back a couple of times. "Do you want to get us killed?" He shouted keeping his focus on the road. Which I'm seriously starting to doubt. Who me? Get us killed? Nooo seriously?

"No, you did a bloody fantastic job earlier!" I shouted once again. My throat was getting sore. I swear he took that sharp turn on purpose. Where the hell are we anyway? We were driving on a small road in the middle of nowhere. The trees on the roadside were so close to each other. The sun had a hard time shining through.

**Break**

We screeched to a halt. I felt like throwing up. I waited for Harry to get off. I shakily swung my leg over the bike to get off. "Do you have a death wish or something?" I yelled harshly throwing his helmet at him. He caught it with ease. "What the hell is wrong with you!" I continued to argue as he just stood there. He was smiling showing his pearly white teeth.

"Do you know what we just did?" He said his voice so calm that it annoyed me. How can he be calm? We almost died! "What do you mean we? You drove!" I shouted louder trying to get him to yell too. "We defied logic my dear." He continued in the same calm manner. His eyes shone with life. What?

Harry point of view:

It dawned on me. She wouldn't understand. The point was made in vain. We defied every law there was. We were supposed to be dead by now. The rules don't apply to us any more. We defied death! If we could defy that, what stops us from defying anything else? She was yelling at me, her brown curls blowing due to the cold February wind. Her cheeks had a rosy colour to them. Does she even know how cute she looks when she gets angry?

"...Should take away your licence..." She continued in an endless rant. Fed up I grabbed her shoulders and spun her around.

Hermione point of view:

I was about to turn around and punch him. I didn't though because I was momentarily speechless. A pebble road stretched ahead of us. It led to a castle. Oh my gosh! A large ancient castle loomed ahead of us. It was huge. The architectural design was breathtaking. There was a giant lake next to the castle. I could see bits of it were frozen due to the season. I mean sure I've seen Buckingham palace. But this was no Buckingham palace, this was something indescribable.

"It's beautiful isn't it." I felt his hot breath on my cold ear. I shivered slightly staring at the scenery. We both jumped when we heard a loud honk. I turned to see Cho getting out of Ced's car. I felt Harry's hand slip into mine. Like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Where's Ron?" I heard Harry ask as Oliver and Cho approached us. Ced was right behind them carrying my old Barney bag. God how embarrassing. Why did Cho have to pick that bag? As if mentally hearing me she said "It was the biggest I could find".

"Right here Harry." My eyes widened as I saw Ron walking towards us from the forest. He looked a bit green as if he had recently thrown up. "Ron?" Cho said shocked. He gave us a smile, but I could sense he was shocked too.

"You two know each other?" Oliver and Harry asked at the same time. "He's my best friend. How do you know him?" I said giving Harry an odd look. "He's my best friend too." He replied giving me a how weird is this expression.

"We should get a move on." Ron said looking up at the now darkening sky. Harry and Ron best friends? Oh why does the horrible stuff always happen to me? What if Harry told Ron something about the marriage? What if Ron saw James leave my house? What if Ron knows? Oh god he'll probably think I'm a freak for dating my soon to be step brother.

"Told you this was a bad idea." I hissed grabbing Cho's arm. "You already have a boyfriend. I'm the one suffering." She hissed back as we deliberately walked behind the others. Oh how wrong she was.

Harry's Point of View:

This is Mione? Hermione Granger is Ron's best friend? "Why didn't you tell me you were dating Hermione?" Ron whispered as we walked ahead of the others. Shit I forgot about Gin. "Why didn't you tell me you were friends?" I replied thinking how stupid I was for not making the connection. "Don't change the subject!" He said a bit louder. How am I going to get myself out of this one?

"Sshh! It's complicated." He narrowed his eyes. Oh yeah he definitely wants to kill me. How could I forget Ginny? He's going to have my head if he thinks I two timed her. "Don't give me that shite." He whispered dangerously low. Why am I lying to Ron? It's Ron for gods sake.

"Our parents are getting married."

"What!"

"Shut up. We uh dated before they even met."

"You're telling me you're dating your sister. That's sick even for me."

"Ron we were together before it all happened. It was supposed to be a secret."

"You've got to break it off Harry." Before I could respond Cedric and Oliver caught up with us. "The party starts in a couple of hours." Cedric said looking at his watch. "That should give us time for a tour." Oliver said with a grin. Well isn't this great. Another chance for Hermione to bite me out of revulsion.

**Break**

Hermione first point of view:

My feet hurt. That person whom I've been mentally insulting for the past two hours and cant think of any more degrading names for person IS DOING THIS ON PURPOSE! This so called tour is really another way for him to torture me. He insist we see every damn inch of this castle. Never mind the fact that it's bloody huge.

How can he be smiling? What is he, Superman? Isn't he a tiny bit tired? I've got blisters on my feet. My blister's blisters have blisters. "Oh look there's another broom closet." Oliver said cheerfully too cheerfully in my opinion.

"Oh yes. How can we ignore the wonder that is a broom closet." I replied rolling my eyes. It's like the billionth broom closet he's pointed out on this tour. "Indeed. You cant really appreciate them if you don't go inside." He said grabbing the doorknob. Cho who had been forced to walk between Ron and Oliver panicked. She had that save me look on her face.

Is this how Harry treats his girlfriends? I have to send them all congratulations cards for finally getting rid of him. Okay so the library was kind of cool. If it wasn't for the fact Oliver insisted we leave to see another broom closet. I'm shocked Harry knew the way to the library let alone knew what it was.

"Professor alert." Ron said shoving all five of us in the closet. "Two girls in a broom closet. Why does this seem familiar?" Harry said to no one in particular. I rolled my eyes. "Angelina and Katie ring a bell?" Ron said as Oliver cautiously pressed his ear against the door. "Oh I remember now. How is Katie?" I blinked. How can they talk so casually about sex? And both Angelina and Katie? I mean how did he manage that? Well Harry isn't ugly or anything. Wait am I jealous? No of course not. Why should I care about Potter's non existing sex life.

He's probably like those type of guys who think of the opposite sex as napkins. To be used and then discarded.

"Let's move." Harry said grabbing my arm. He literally dragged me out of the closet. Ouch cant he be a bit more gentle? I'm his pretend girlfriend aren't I? He should show me some respect! The five of us started to run down the great hall. Oh no, do not tell me we're going to climb that, that thing!

I've already lost a few stones being dragged around this huge castle. Ron started to run up the steps of the never ending staircase. No wonder most of the people here look like fitness freaks. Probably from all the running around to get where you're supposed to be. These staircases are evil. They probably move by themselves to torture innocent people like me.

"Hermione come on!" Ron yelled while I lingered at the bottom. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself after all the running. "There's no bloody way I'm going to make it." I said steadying myself on the banister. Putting on a dramatic voice I said "Go on without me. Save yourself!" Let's face it. I'm no Superman in underwear. There's no way I'm going to make it up all those stairs without collapsing.

I could see Harry was frustrated by the lack of cooperation on my part. Pssht screw him I'm the one dying here. "Get on." He finally said running back down turning his back to me. "Err come again?" He let out a loud breath followed by a curse word.

"I said get on." He bent his knees so I could easily get on him. He wants to carry me? Why couldn't he have just said that in the first place? Actually I'd rather stay here rather than humping up and down on Potter's back... Somehow that didn't sound right. I could feel my cheeks flush. Uhm not that it would be so bad humping, I mean not in that sense but in the other sense as in I am completely senseless right now.

"We haven't got all day." He said impatiently. I gritted my teeth and leapt yes you heard me leapt onto his back. I nearly knocked us both down. Harry stumbled a little before grabbing both of my legs so I wouldn't slide off. This would have been cute if I didn't despise him. Yes brain you heard me correctly. It is back to despising and denying after he nearly killed me. He's crazy that's what he is.

"My, my aren't you eager." He said in a suggestive manner. I wrapped my arms around Harry's neck a bit tightly. "Giddy up Horry." I said sweetly my voice dripping with honey. I am not ruining my weekend because of him. I am going to have fun.

"WEEE!" I shouted as Harry started to run up the stairs past Cho and Oliver. This is fun. WOOO! Ron gave me the oh yeah you're clearly insane look. I couldn't help but laugh as we saw several students going up the same staircase. "PLEASE GIVE US ATTENTION! EVEN IF IT IS NEGATIVE! WWWWWAAAAHHHH" He shouted running zig zag spinning around on the staircase and jumping some steps. This is insanely fun!

**Break**

We finally arrived outside a large floor length portrait. "Password please" an automatic voice said. Creepy for a moment I thought the portrait was talking. "Pride and honour." Ron said to my surprise. The portrait slid aside revealing a large common room. Several sofas were strewn about with coffee tables. A large plasma TV was at the centre while there was a fireplace in the far corner. The room was mainly decorated in red and golden colours.

The room cost probably more then my house. I got off of Harry noticing the room was almost packed and several other girls were here. I felt rather stupid standing in my school uniform while they all had clubbing outfits.

"His girlfriend goes to which school?"

"Is that his girlfriend?"

"She's the one that sung that song!"

Harry ignored all the whispers. He held his head high as he led me to the centre of the room. Cedric who had left us before our tour was standing on a table. He was shouting at everyone to shut up. "Okay Harry our king is back. Dean, DEAN get off the poor girl. Hasn't she suffered enough?" The crowed laughed so I just laughed along. God this is so not my type of place to be.

I clutched Harry's arm. "Now a couple of toasts to celebrate our victory!" Cedric said loudly waving about the bottle of is that champagne? Aright now I feel reeeeally uncomfortable. I do mean really with all the e's uncomfortable. The other girls were all eyeing Harry as a piece of meat. I looked over at Cho as Ron was nowhere in sight. Oliver had his arm draped around her shoulder. I gave her the look, you know the look that says girlfriend we so gotta leave. Sure I want my mum to freak over how "bad" I've gotten, but this is so not me.

"To Hogwarts. May we continue to be the best fuckers and football players in the UK for many years to come!" I watched as Oliver handed Cho a bottle of beer and raised his own during his speech. Once again the crowed cheered. Cedric pulled up a blonde girl on his make believe stage aka the table.

"To Harry Potter! May he continue to win our matches and bed all of England's girls and do me again!" She said loudly almost screaming the last part as the cheering got unbelievably loud. She downed half of the beer in one go. The girl was as Matty would say an A class 7 eleven hooker. Why would Harry bring me here? This is so not my type of scene. And what was up with that girl's toast? Continue to bed all of England's girls? Was he some kind of male whore?

Hermione stop being so damned naïve! The girl went back down as another boy joined Cedric on the table. He had hot pink hair and ugh cat like contact lenses.

"To Umbridge! May she use that vibrator we bought her more often!" They bought someone a vibrator? "And now for our king!" Cedric said abruptly pulling Harry away from me. Cho was laughing while drinking from the bottle Oliver had given her. I looked around quickly. It sickened me to see the admiration and idolization in their eyes. He's only sixteen for heaven's sake. He hasn't wont a noble prize or cured cancer!

Pink haired boy handed him a champagne glass while Cedric poured him some champagne. He smirked raising his glass as the room fell silent.

"To my dear Hermione. May she stop being such a prude. Your turn dear." The silence following what he said was deafening. They were all looking at me now. Harry Potter's girlfriend the prude. I wanted to slap him as Oliver poured me something into a fancy looking shot glass. I grabbed the glass raising it to the roof. I didn't once break eye contact with Harry.

"To your dear king. May his small dick grow and may you all suffer a horrible hangover in the morning. Cheers!" I said gulping down the content. They all cheered for some odd reason even if I just wished them a hangover. Funny I didn't think alcohol would taste like apple juice. Wait a minute apple juice?

"Hey what's this?" I asked Oliver as the plasma TV retreated into the wall and a large stereo dj thing came to view. I held out my shot glass to him. He laughed at me like I was some five year old. "Did you really think I'd serve you alcohol?" I gaped at him.

"Uh yeah. You just served Cho." Cho motioned me to shut up behind his back. "Cho's turning eighteen soon." I blinked. She's turning seventeen idiot. Oh my god! She lied to him. The guilty expression on Cho's face so betrayed her. Harry had disappeared to god knows here leaving me alone. The speakers started to blast music. I couldn't even hear myself think.

Harry point of view:

Ron's advice echoed through my head. You've got to leave it Potter. She'll only fuck with your head. Your parents are getting married for crying out loud! She's everything you're not.

She hates you. She probably wants to brag to her friends that she's dating Harry Potter. She's probably like everybody else. They only want you for the person they want you to be.

"Come dance with me." Ginny had appeared out of nowhere dragging me with her. She's going to be your stepsister. You cant stop what's already set out to be. She doesn't even kiss you properly. She despises you. You've got too many secrets, too much luggage. She's smart, she'll figure you out. Then what will you do? Ah fuck it I think too much.

Hermione point of view:

"Babe come on!" The music was so loud I could barely hear Cho. She grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the corner I had temporarily used as my fortress. I turned my head to see Harry dancing with a red haired girl. You slut! Get away from my man! Before I could even throw my shoe at her or him, Cho led me up a pair of stairs to god knows where.

I ignored whatever it was she was saying. I was too caught up mentally kicking that red haired girl's ass. "So what do you think I should do?" I snapped out of my thoughts. Her dark almost black eyes peered into mine. Uhm was I actually supposed to listen?

Uh oh say something quick before she realizes you zoned out. Cho upset is depressing. Cho mad is hurtful especially when you're me. "C'mon enlighten me with your wisdom." She said smiling. I noticed the music was fainter here where ever here was.

"Even the smallest person can change the course of the future." I said putting my hands on her shoulders. Cho tilted her head. "Are you drunk or did you just call me short?" We both burst out laughing as a couple walked by. We were laughing so hard that my sides hurt. "All we need to do is order a hobbit on ebay, if that fails we're screwed." I laughed even more at her comment. Seriously hahahahaha order a hobbit ahaha okay you didn't find that funny did you?

"Either that or we call the dork who lived." I said which made her stop laughing for a moment.

"Admit it! You so loved the Daniel Radcliffe books." That's an understatement. It was the weirdest books I've ever read. Every time I read something I got this deja vu feeling. Probably just my imagination.

"Right and I really do have a special edition signed dvd case of the lord of the rings." Why is she looking like that? Or preferably what is she looking at anyway? Typical she sees a shiny object and gets all oooh must be distracted.

"I think I found your boyfriend's room." Huh? I turned around to look at the door I had been leaning on. Indeed there was a golden sign where the name Harry J. Potter stood inscribed on it.

"What are you doing?" I said as she grabbed the door handle and twisted it. She winked at me. "What? it's not like you've never been here before." At my non response she screeched. "Oh my god you've never? Aren't you the least bit curious?" Okay so she got me there. I quickly looked around before pushing us both inside.

I'm curious of what kind of dark secrets Mr. Harry hides. You know if his teeth are fake, if he's inflatable, if he gets good grades, if he's clean etc. I giggled as Cho finally found the light switch and flicked on the light.

"Entering area 51. How did such a clean guy end up with you?" I playfully smacked her arm as we surveyed the room. I had to admit she was right. Harry was in one word organized. The room wasn't a big one. He'd manage to shove a desk, a bed, a closet and a bookshelf in here. The bed was shoved against the window. The only clothing we found outside of his closet were a pair of clean socks. Compared to me he was a neat freak.

"Crime and punishment? How do you two even bother." Cho said picking up a book from his bookshelf. I rolled my eyes. Well so much for nasty secrets. Say what's that on his bed?

"What's this?" I asked upon further inspection.

To be continued...

Author's Note: Do people ever really read these? Anyway I've been pretty busy these couple of months. I'm on vacation now. I'll try to get a couple of chapters up before school starts. I've done some drastic changes to the story. A lot is still similar, but a lot isn't. Bear with me as I try to post a couple of other chapters. PM me if you have any personal questions or whatever that you do not want to include in a review. There is plenty more to come rubs hands together laughing like a maniac.


	15. He's a lady

Author's note: I'll try to post a new chapter tomorrow. Don't be counting on it. I'm on vacation and I'm finding it really difficult updating. Have a nice summer. I'm so happy that Italy won! Woot go Italy! Comments and suggestions are welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything Harry Potter related. I do not own the stuff I make references to or mention. I do not own any lyrics I might post or have posted such as the toxic song which belongs to Britney Spears and her company thingy.

Being Violet Granger's sister:

Previously:

"Crime and punishment? How do you two even bother." Cho said picking up a book from his bookshelf. I rolled my eyes. Well so much for nasty secrets. Say what's that on his bed?

"What's this?" I asked upon further inspection.

Hermione point of view:

I walked over to the single bed. I let my fingertips graze the smooth material. "Looks like a stick." I heard Cho say peering over my shoulder. My hand closed around the stick like thing. The stick was probably made from holly. I felt a small jolt in the palm of my hand. "Ouch" I said dropping the stick on the floor.

"Let's check out his closet." Cho said dismissing the stick. Her interests were limited to clothes, body and personality when it came to the opposite gender. I'm not sure what exactly made me do it. I dropped to my knees reaching my hand beneath his bed. I searched a bit until I felt the smooth stick in my hand again. I pulled my arm out examining the stick. Did I imagine the pain in my hand?

"Oh look Burberry" I quickly hid the stick by putting it behind the waistband of my skirt. "What are you doing?" I said as Cho pulled out a pair of jeans. "Trying on clothes." She simply said about to unbutton her jeans. She's insane.

"Doesn't that defeat the purpose of not letting him know we've been here?" I said grabbing the pair of jeans from the floor. She gave me that oh look as I folded the jeans neatly. She had already taken out another article of clothing from the closet. I grabbed the sweater and threw it back in.

"But I've never worn genuine Armani before" She whined giving me that puppy dog look. Oh puh-leaze I invented that look! And why would she want to wear male clothes? My boyfriend's clothes to be exact! Hermione he isn't your boyfriend. Shut up.

"NO!" I said closing his closet. "You're no fun." She replied pouting. Why do I get the feeling I'm babysitting and not sneaking around?

This is absurd. Not to mention totally wrong. We cant just rummage through his room without his consent. "OH MY GOD!" Babysitting duty here I come. I let out a frustrated sigh as I turned around. Wonder what it is now.

"What?" I said slightly annoyed as I walked over to his desk. Cho was pointing franticly at one of the open drawers. "A...gun...there's...a...gun" She was hyperventilating now while jumping up and down. Seriously you'd think ants crawled up her ass the way she's acting.

Hermione? Yeah? Not very nice said dear. Right sorry, her bottom then.

"Calm down Chang." I said wondering if she suddenly got asthma. "You've got to relax" I said attempting to calm her down. I'm getting worried now. She's probably overreacting like that time we had a sleep over at my place. She thought she saw a snake in my room. So imagine a house full of females only who believe there's a snake in the room. Needless to say my mum got tired of just screaming. She called dad who appeared fifteen minutes later.

So dad came rushing in. He turned on the lights in my room and asked where the snake was.

We all pointed to the corner of my bedroom. He then grabbed something that looked like my belt. It was actually my belt. The one I had gotten on sale. Which is funny because I saw the exact same belt for a much higher price at... Okay sidetracking now.

But it was nice how he came in the middle of the night. He didn't even change out of his pyjamas. That's my daddy for you. We can really depend on him. Especially mum who calls him like once a week to fix the coffee machine. Anyway Harry cant possibly own a gun. He's too cute for that.

"Hermione are you deaf and blind?" Cho finally said after I managed to calm her down. "Eh no. Just a bit mental." I replied as she grabbed something from his drawer. When she pulled her hand back out I almost screamed.

"See? Gun, click, pang, pang you dead" She said waving it about. "Don't point it at me!" I screeched jumping out of harm's way. I guess I was right about the whole Harry kills people thing. I was being my witty, sarcastic loveable self. Why is it that it is always the pretty ones with their mentally defective personalities?

"Put it back!" I said afraid she'd accidentally fire it. "I can't die. I haven't gone to prison yet for stalking Daniel Radcliffe!" She said closing the drawer and backing away from it. There's got to be a logical explanation to this. Why would a guy like Harry with an attitude problem own a gun? It doesn't make sense.

"Would you calm down!" I said as she clutched her head muttering in Chinese. Did I mention that I don't understand Chinese? Okay I need to get drunk. Like really drunk to just hopefully forget all of this. Why do I always get stuck with the insane people? I do not want a gun owning stepbrother. I don't want a stepbrother period.

"Do you honestly think I'd date a crazy murderer?" I said grabbing her arms. Her eyes locked with mine. "Yes." She said in a calm serious voice. Why thank you for the vote of confidence.

"Cho it's Harry my boyfriend we're talking about. I'll talk to him later." I said in a reassuring voice. She calmed down believing whatever I told her. Yeah right. Like I'm going to confront a guy who hates me and owns a gun. Not bloody likely.

"Come on. I know for a fact there's a certain Wood downstairs you want to get your hands on." I said grabbing her hand.

"Hermione!" She said shocked while I led us out of the room. Oops I guess that didn't come out right. "I didn't mean it like that." I said as we giggled. "How big do you think he is?" I smiled as she started talking about Oliver's ahem Wood. Ron would certainly have a kick out of this conversation.

"What's this deal about him thinking you're seventeen?" I asked suddenly remembering his earlier comment. How dense is the guy? Well Cho could pass off for seventeen. I guess I could too. I mean with her athletic body one would think she's older.

"We'll talk about it later." She said dismissing the topic. I'm concerned now as we walked down the stairs arms linked.

You know what the weirdest part is? I think Cho wanted to believe Harry was normal so bad she bought my explanation without any discussion. The worst part is I want to believe it myself, but I don't even know him properly. It felt like something gripped my heart. Like earlier today when he almost crashed. It was fear...

Break

The common room was packed. The music was blasting from the large speakers. I could feel every beat and hear every sound in the song. The previous song ended as a new one started playing. I recognized the song immediately. Nerd and The Neptunes with the song She wants to move.

I had lost Cho, but I didn't care. I wanted to find Harry. I was going to show that red haired skank to not mess with me. And dammit I want to dance! I nearly jumped as I felt someone's arms wrap themselves around my waist. Typical Harry. A smile formed on my lips.

There was something in the air. Something I couldn't quite exactly put my finger on. Maybe it was the heat. Maybe it was the mass of people all crammed in one single room. The constant body contact with people you didn't even know. The atmosphere was filled with such intensity that I knew I could get drunk in it. It was as if there was something lurking beneath the surface. A hidden frustration clawing its way out.

Harry pulled me closer. I swallowed the lump in my throat. All I could hear was the music. All I could feel was his body pressed up against mine. The way we swayed to the music. The way he guided my hips with his hands. The way he pressed his lips against the bare skin of my neck. It was intoxicating.

It hit me what that frustration was as I surveyed the room. They were all clinging to each other almost desperately. Bodies grinding against each other intensifying the hotness that was already there. Hands and mouths were exploring every inch of each other and I knew what it all looked like. They were all having sex with their clothes on. The frustration that so badly wanted release, was sexual pent up frustration. They were all building up towards climax with each beat.

A couple in the back looked especially hot. Just by looking at them you got caught on fire. The guy looked directly at me. I shivered feeling like that time when I was seven and my mother caught me with my hand in the cookie jar.

"Hermione?" I saw him mouth in shock as he stopped dancing. Wait what the heck? If that's Harry then who the heck...?

"What the hell!" I shouted tearing myself from the stranger's grasp. I turned around to see a guy I have no idea who is. His hair was neatly styled opposed to Harry's silky locks.

His full lips curved into a smirk as his blue eyes roamed over my body. I crossed my arms over my chest in a protective manner.

"You're not Harry." I shouted as a matter of fact. I was furious. How could he just grab me like that? True he's hot but that's not the point! I could see him laughing although I couldn't hear him. He leaned over to half shout half whisper in my ear. He was a head and a half taller then me.

"'Fraid not luv." He said in a dark voice. It sent shivers down my spine. Okay whoever this is, just hit jackpot on my creep factor.

"Look creepy person. I have a boyfriend." I shouted pushing him off of me. He was still grinning like mad. Unlike Harry's grin this guy clearly showed he had no good intentions. It frightened me slightly. God why cant he stop looking at me like that?

"Oh you mean him?" The guy said with humour pointing behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Harry making out with the red headed bitch. How dare he!

"Yeah him!" I shouted pushing myself through the crowed. I was going to give Harry bloody Potter a piece of my mind. He's going to have to have surgery preformed on his ear when I'm through with him.

A million curse words were running through my head. I didn't know what to do. Should I kill him first then pull out his insides or kill him after I pulled out his insides. Because right now it felt just like someone had pulled out my insides. Hey here's an idea, I'll feed it to him and then I'll kill him.

I felt someone grab my arm and pull me back harshly. I crashed against something solid. The solid thing being creep guy's chest. "You" I hissed glaring angrily. "Yes me." He shouted over the music. He pulled me closer securely wrapping his arms around me. I tried to pull away but he was making it difficult. Don't blush, don't blush ah what the heck. Hey if a randomly attractive, scratch that very attractive guy pulled you towards him would you slap him? No, you'd give him your phone number and hope to god he calls. I mean if he was an ugly person I'd call the police.

"Let go!" I snapped trying to shove him off of me. I looked over my shoulder again. Harry was smiling cockily not to me but to that bimbo. Hello me being abducted by creepy hot guy over here. You're supposed to save me you twit not dance!

The red head turned around and oh god euw! She was doing the hooker dance. You know err the hooker dance. Well she was uhm rubbing her err you know against his cough cough. Oh I must be coming down with something.

"Don't get mad darling. Get even." I heard creep guy say.

Ah screw it. I am not going to run to a corner and cry. I am not going to look like Potter's nerdy reject. It wouldn't do a damn thing if I yelled at him. We're not even dating. Laugh it up Potter but two can play that game. I'm not going to be outclassed by a Paris Hilton mini me.

I grabbed blue eyes' tie and yanked it a bit roughly. His smirk grew into a wide grin. Oh don't be getting any ideas. He was going to kiss me, but I turned my head slightly so he hit my cheek. With his tie still securely in my hand I whispered in his ear. "Let go of me." It wasn't a shout or a question. It was a straight out demand. If he didn't obey there'd be hell to pay.

He held his hands up as if to tell me see no hands. I started to dance still holding on to his tie as if he was a dog on a leash. Which he was in my opinion. Guys are nothing but disgusting pigs who are good for nothing cheaters. I let him place his hands on my hips. But that's about all I let him do at the moment. We danced together and I had to admit he was good.

I quickly looked over at Harry. He was still engrossed in red head over there. He didn't even care that I was. I can still do better then him! I turned my focus towards blue eyes. His face was smooth without any flaws. I once again tugged at his tie. I was going to snog him senseless and then Harry would eat his heart out.

His mouth opened over mine. He slid his tongue over my lips and into my mouth. The feeling of his hands sliding up under my blouse, stroking the small of my back was starting to fuzz my brain. I was in charge. I didn't want him to think he had the upper hand. I let go of his tie. I pulled out his shirt out of his jeans letting my hands explore his back. He groaned the sound making me a bit dizzy. His hips were grinding against mine. Oh god!

Just when it was really starting to heat up I was abruptly pulled back. Confusion was written over our faces when it dawned on us. Harry was pissed. He was royally pissed off. His eyes were blazing. The iron grip on my arm would probably leave a bruise in the morning.

"What the hell are you doing!" He shouted. The music died down as people backed away giving us room. How dare he talk to me like that! Who does he think he is?

"Had enough of my girlfriend?" I heard blue eyes ask as Harry was glaring at me. What? His girlfriend? Red head is his girlfriend? Did he just make out with me because of Harry? Fan-bloody-tastic. Harry gave him a look of disdain. As if blue eyes was the dirt on his expensive shoes.

"Real mature Tom. I shagged your girlfriend and now you're going after mine." Harry's tone was laced with ice. Like I'd let someone touch me. We're not some damn trophies or conquests!

"A shame you got it wrong. She was willing Potter." Tom said stepping closer towards Harry. The two were the exact same height. Tom made me sound like some cheap hooker. Sure I was willing, but I'm not a damn sleaze! There wasn't a full blown war between the two. More like the cold war with USA on one side and the Soviet union on the other. Harry you might want to take yourself into consideration before going all I Tarzan You Jane on me.

"At least Hermione didn't do all of Hogwarts behind my back. You really are an idiot d'you know that?" Harry replied mockingly. Tom looked around to see the guilt stricken faces.

I really felt for him. The red head appeared. She looked quite familiar.

"We need to talk." She said with such confidence you'd think she didn't do what she did. Well you did the same thing. Hey I'm not really with Harry. We're pretending. Keep telling yourself that. Oh shut up I do not like him. I'm furious at him.

"Party's over!" Tom shouted more like barked. He must have had some major power for them to follow so quickly. That didn't mean they didn't protest. I half heard somebody plotting to make his life miserable. Neither Harry nor I said a word as red grabbed Tom's hand. The two exited through the portrait hole.

"Congratulations." I heard Harry say with venom in his voice. Congratulations? For what? Being humiliated and portrayed as a skank? I ignored him.

"Everybody believes I love you. You kissed Tom Riddle in front of my face. This'll clearly go into the history books for sure. If we weren't pretending I'd have left you by now." He said whispering harshly in my ear. His hand was still clutching my arm tightly. What's he saying exactly!

"D'you think I did this on purpose? I'll always cherish the initial misconception I had about you." I said turning around to face him. His face was turning a light shade of red. One of the veins in his neck was visibly pulsing.

"After I got to know you, I don't think I want to know any more. How the hell do you get people to like you?" I was breathing harder my face only inches away from his. None of us dared to look away. It was a battle of will and dominance. We were both too stubborn to back down. His face was blank, void of all emotions. Like when people put up walls to keep others out. The thing is, Harry is so damn good at it.

His grip on my arm visibly relaxed. He still hadn't let go. "I don't. The Harry Potter image does. That's the secret. Now you know the truth." Before I could even respond he let go of my arm. I was too stunned to even stop him. I watched as he made his way up the small staircase leading to the dormitory. I cant, I mean. He showed emotion. The wall finally cracked. The emotion that made its way through wasn't the one I was expecting. I thought he'd be thrilled to know he made an idiot out of me. To my great surprise he was sad...

Harry Potter point of view:

Great going Potter. Well she did it. She got what she bloody wanted. "Oy Harry!" I ignored the calls as I went inside my room. The light was already flicked on. I don't care. Well I guess you know now. This is me in all my fucking glory.

What was I thinking? They're divorced get over it. You heard her loud and clear. Yeah well if she doesn't want to know me she shouldn't have come here then. I mean how stupid is she? Girls they throw themselves at me. They all say some bullshit about how they love me and all that. They all want Harry Potter. They don't give a shite about Harry.

Too exhausted from today's fiasco, I threw myself on the bed. Oh for Pete's sake! Don't tell me you're going to start crying now. Fan-bloody-tastic.

"Harry?" I raised my head from the pillow. Hermione stood there nervously with her hand still on the doorknob. Her hair was a static mess. Her blouse was untucked and her cheeks were flushed. She was like any other nobody. A face you didn't notice immediately in a crowed. I sound like an ass saying it, but it's true. Still there was something there. Not many people would notice it right away. I do though. And it's killing me to know I can have everything, but I don't want it. When something finally comes along that I want. I can't have it. And it is life's way of saying ha-ha you spoiled snotty brat, you can't have her. Life can really be a bitch sometimes.

Hermione point of view:

"Can I come in?" I asked my voice barely above a whisper. Why did I go after him? There's a bloody gun in here! Well I cant just turn my back on him. You know when you see a person getting hurt you just want to help them? Suddenly you want to be that person's rescuer. You want to break out into song and sing I can be your Hero baby! The I can kiss away your pain part doesn't sound so bad either. You just want to hold that person and tell them hey you don't have to be alone. You want that person to open up and trust you so that you can save them somehow.

"Suit yourself." He simply said turning around. I have to say Harry. You aren't making the I can kiss away your pain part easy. I closed the door behind me.

"I don't want your sympathy or pity Granger" I blinked. Well that's the last thing on earth you're getting from me Potter.

"I'm not going to tell you that I share your pain or understand you." He snorted at this. At least he didn't push me off when I finally got the nerve to sit down on his bed. Isn't this nice. Having a conversation with Harry's back instead of his face.

"How can you pass me for another fan girl? When you won't even let me get to know Harry?" I continued placing my hand gently on his back. He stiffened before relaxing.

"When I first came to your house I was scared." He started before pausing. He was scared? You've got to be kidding me.

"Why?" Harry finally rolled over so he was laying on his back.

"I was afraid to see my dad happy without my mum. There were several things." I lied down

beside him. His arm was beneath my head giving it support. It wasn't awkward or anything. There was a mutual understanding between us.

"All my life I've tried to be the best. To live up to perfection. I guess I'm just scared." He continued as I nestled myself in his arm.

"It's stupid I know." I moved so that my head was resting on his chest. "I disagree" I said hearing the steady beat of his heart. "Maybe you've been on top for so long, you think you have to be. You're scared of rejection if you fail." His arms held me closer to him. His chest

slowly rose and fell with each breath he took. I could smell his perfume. It smelled like something I couldn't exactly get put a finger on. It was fresh, yet spicy. It was rather intensifying.

"Nice little speech you got there." I laughed. Yeah well the whole world constantly expects something from you. You expect too much of yourself. In the end you just want to shout this shop is closed FOREVER! I mean what are we all trying to live up to? In the midst of it all people just forget to live.

"You really amaze me." I raised my head from his chest. He smiled a bit shyly. It was so sincere devoid of the typical Harryness I'd gotten to know earlier.

"One of my many talents." I joked causing us to both laugh. "Right. You're the regular magician." He sarcastically replied. I giggled burying my head in his chest. God I giggled. I so sounded like an airhead. Next thing you know I'll spoil it all by singing I CAN BE YOUR HERO BABY!

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you suddenly grow a dick?"

"Err what?"

"You're poking my stomach" I quickly sat up on his bed. Oh shit the stick. How the heck will you explain this one? Easy thing to say is you're a cross dresser by the name of Bubbah. Hard thing would be to admit the truth. Which means acknowledging the fact that you know about the gun. Which in turn would like possibly ruin whatever you had at the previous moment.

"Hermione what the heck is that?" Harry's eyes widened in horror at the stick poking almost straight out of my blouse. It really did look like an erect willy as it was hidden by my blouse. He scrambled back away from it disgusted.

"It's not what you think!" I quickly said my face blushing furiously now.

"Yeah? Well it looks to me you're not a Hermione but a Hermes!" In desperation I did something very stupid. It was so stupid you could not phantom the stupidity of it. I grabbed my blouse and tore it open.

"PUT IT ON, PUT IT ON!" Harry yelled shielding his eyes with his hands. I grabbed his arms and pried his hands away from his eyes.

"I am a girl you idiot" I desperately yelled as he finally opened his eyes and looked at my stomach. Harry narrowed his eyebrows the wheels spinning like the wheels on a formula 1 car in his head.

"That's my wand." His what? He snatched the stick away from the waistband of my skirt. "AH!" I yelled as he suddenly lunged at me. We both toppled down on the floor. Me and my luck with gravity, naturally I fell down with him on top of me. Harry quickly pinned me down with his weight on my body. Each of his legs had me securely pinned down as I tried to wiggle my way to freedom.

"Who are you working for?" He asked the wall up again. Who am I working for? "Cho's mum." I answered. Cho and I were going to get part time jobs at her mother's shop. "Who does she work for?" Harry asked again shoving me harshly down as I fought with him.

"How should I know?" I said bucking my hips upwards. Oh god he's really going to kill me. How could I be so stupid? The boy owns a bloody gun! "What do you want?" He shouted holding my wrists above my head.

"Isn't it obvious?" I shouted back kicking wildly and thrashing about. Oh my god. He is really insane. I'm going to die aren't I?

"It's just a stick!" I yelled.

"Wh-what did you say?" I was about to repeat myself when BAM! The door flew open. We both sharply turned our heads to see Cho running towards Harry.

"GET OFF OF HER YOU SICKO!"

Elsewhere

Third point of view Granger/Worthington home:

Elizabeth was ready to collapse. The cases the firm had entrusted her with were one of her more important ones. The outcomes being vital to her career and possibly securing partnership. She fumbled with her keys before finally inserting the right one.

"Hermione, Violet!" She called once she was inside of the house. She called again and neither this time did someone reply. Not in the mood for sulky behaviour, Elizabeth started to drag herself up the stairs. "I'm a lawyer not a preforming monkey in high heels." She muttered to herself.

Her maternal instincts were kicking in. Something wasn't right. She went to check Hermione's room. The room was still as messy as ever. Sighing Elizabeth bent down to pick up a pair of discarded jeans from the floor.

"What's this?" She said picking up the book that had been beneath the jeans. The cover was made of fine black leather and must have cost a lot. Randomly flipping through the pages she could see it was her daughter's diary. Curiosity getting the best of her she sat down to read.

To be continued...

Author's note: Suggestions and comments are welcomed. Flames and other nasties are banned. It's that simple. Thanks for reading.


	16. The plot thickens

**Title: Being Violet Granger's Sister**

Previously:

"It's just a stick!" I yelled.

"Wh-what did you say?" I was about to repeat myself when BAM! The door flew open. We both sharply turned our heads to see Cho running towards Harry.

"GET OFF OF HER YOU SICKO!"

Currently Hermione point of view:

The heavy weight on my body was lifted. Cho had tackled Harry to the ground. I quickly scrambled up as the two wrestled each other. Oh fuck. I yanked the drawer open and grabbed the gun.

My hands were shaking uncontrollably as I lifted it and aimed it at the two.

"Get off of her!" I yelled. Harry almost instantly let Cho go. Both of them quickly stood up. God how did I end up in this situation?

Harry point of view:

This is clearly not the romantic weekend I had planned. It feels more like a romantic film gone horror.

"Hermione let me explain." I tried taking a careful step in her direction. Yeah right like I'm going to be able to explain any of this. She pointed the gun at my chest. Oh I am so regretting acting like a jerk towards her now.

"I don't want to hear it!" She shouted her hands shaking. Her hair was wilder then ever and I couldn't help but look down quickly at her exposed chest. Ginny never looked this good.

"Eyes up here Potter" She barked small beads of sweat forming on her forehead. This is getting out of hand. "Gun!" I shouted holding out my hand. Like so many times before I felt a small tingling sensation in my hand. The gun flew out of Hermione's hand. I grabbed it and put it in the waistband of my trousers.

"Hermione I can explain." I said taking another step. As I came closer she drew back.

Hermione point of view:

Explain exactly what? This is so not happening. I looked down at my shaking hands to see the gun gone. I wasn't imagining things. He really did do what he just did.

"Stupify!" On instinct I threw myself on the ground. I heard another thud. Slowly I looked up from the ground. Cho was lying on the floor. "What did you do to her?" I asked in horror. It was as if her body was frozen in time. It was as if someone had stunned her. But that's not possible!

"Are you out of your mind!" Harry shouted at Ron. What the hell is happening?

"Hey I'm not the one dating my bloody sister!"

Elsewhere

Mr. Granger's life had become a monotone routine after the divorce. His day consisted of work, physical exercise and more work. He would never admit it, but he still cared a lot for his ex wife. Getting back out on the dating scene was still not an option for Eric. It was relatively shocking when his ex wife called him in hysterics. He was used to her calling him whenever the coffee machine broke. Those calls occurred every Mondays and Wednesdays. It was late Friday night. He didn't mind though. Liz as he called her had a tendency to call him whenever she faced a problem. Whether it was the coffee machine that needed fixing or solving one of the girls problems. Heck he was sure if something was on fire she'd call him before the fire department.

He didn't mind though. He was secretly relieved that she still needed him. He had stopped torturing himself over the divorce. He loved Liz and he loved his kids. If she was happier with that James bloke then good for her. He wished her all the happiness in the world. Even if it meant she would be happy with someone else and not him.

"Where's the fire?" He joked when she answered the door. His smile faded noticing her serious expression.

"James and Lily are already here." She said after he got inside. Eric narrowed his eyebrows at the mention of James and another woman. What was going on exactly?

He followed Elizabeth to the living room. James and a red headed woman were seated on the cream couch. He remembered the couch being green before he left.

"Hello Eric" Eric smiled politely shaking James' hand. Both males had a strong shake. The red head looked younger then Liz. Then again so was James. The woman's face looked like it was moulded by an artist's hands. His ex wife was a stunner that had most men barking. But the red headed woman's beauty wasn't a result of heavy workout, make-up and clothes. Her beauty seemed to shine through from the inside rather than putting on a sexy exterior.

"Hi I'm Eric Granger." He introduced himself reaching out his hand. The woman smiled politely taking his hand in hers. Her grip was strong and firm unlike her soft feminine shape.

"Lily Evans pleasure to meet you." The four of them sat down Lily and James on one side while Eric and Elizabeth sat on the other side. Eric noticed that both James and Lily were as clueless as he was. None of them had yet asked why his ex wife had demanded their presence.

"I'm sure you're all curious as to why we're here." Elizabeth began crossing and uncrossing her legs. She was nervous thought Eric. Elizabeth was a highly renowned prosecuting attorney. When she walked inside a court room, she knew she was in control. At the moment she felt powerless and she hated it. She had no experience in these sort of matters.

"The thought has crossed my mind." The red head known as Lily said. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes slightly. She must have been joking as James chuckled. Liz knew the two had been close up until their divorce. The two women were still unsure of each other. They were civil towards each other. Deep down the two disliked each other.

"I accidentally came across Hermione's diary today." Lily slightly recalled Remus mentioning that James fiancée had two daughters.

"You read her diary?" Eric said half asking half stating. Who would read their daughter's diary thought Lily. She remembered her own mother doing that once. She recalled being angry at her mother for a whole two weeks. Then again being a mother herself she understood her mother's actions. That didn't mean she respected them. It was an invasion of privacy. It was something she herself swore she would not do to her daughter. She never got to know as her baby girl had died.

"Yes Eric I read her diary." Elizabeth said slightly angered at her husband. No your ex husband she chided herself.

"Liz luv what has that got to do with us?" James asked feeling more confused by the second. Lily continued smiling her polite smile. Although it was clear to Eric that she didn't like the way James addressed Liz. He didn't like it either.

"Hermione and Harry are... intimate." Whatever the company were expecting surely this wasn't it. None of the guests were slow in the upper department. A look of disgust crossed James face. Lily looked surprised whereas Eric still didn't know how to react.

"They've been together for a while and ahem sexually involved." It was hard for her getting it out. Now that she said it, she felt almost relieved. Finally they could be focusing on more productive things. Such as keeping the kids apart and her getting married.

"I don't believe it." Eric said stunned. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't even start to think that his little Hermione could be doing such things. She was smart, talented and special. He was sure his youngest daughter still hadn't gotten over her dislike of boys. Violet was more inclined to, he stopped himself. Well it was obvious to everyone that Violet was more accepting of the opposite gender then Hermione. James son was a charming lad, but Hermione wasn't the type to fall for charming.

"What are we going to do?"

Later Hogwarts Hermione first point of view:

This was just too much. Magic, evil dark lords and whatnot. Harry and Ron had just finished telling me about their world. I was baffled. This magic thing broke every natural law there was. It was impossible yet it wasn't. I had seen it with my own eyes.

"Before you know it you're going to tell me Santa Claus is real." I joked after the awkward pause.

"Actually..." Ron started before Harry elbowed him in the stomach.

"Ron shut up" He said turning to me again. I smiled or tried to rather. I'm sure it only turned out to be a weird grimace. So that's how Ron and Harry know each other. Ron had attended Hogwarts. He was a wizard too. Get this the portrait really was talking. Ugh my head is hurting. So Ron was being home schooled. His parents wanted him to get a muggle education in a muggle environment. They knew Draco because he was supposedly a wizard too. Not really because he couldn't master anything else then the aloha something spell.

"I somehow always associated magic with pointy hats and brooms." I said wrapping my ruined blouse tighter around myself. It never crossed my mind that magical people could be so... ordinary. I mean the Daniel Radcliffe books never said anything about the wizarding world being so, so modern. I was right all along wasn't I? I mean the whole deja vu feeling when I read the books. I must've known it was real. But how? I mean why aren't I jumping up and down? I swear humans today are more used to brutality then kindness. Nothing seems to shock any more. It just feels like I'm used to this. Like I've known that magic existed my entire life. Which I haven't by the way.

"The muggle world isn't the only one that evolved and modernized." Harry said smiling a half smile. A half of his mouth turned upwards as the other side remained the same. It was a lopsided smile. One I found rather cute. Ah muggle that must be my world.

"Right. So Tom's father wishes you dead?" I said changing the subject. There was so much I wanted to ask. There was so much I wanted to know. This probably explains a lot. Harry must have bewitched me to think he was cute. Which he already dismissed several times. I can't prove it, but I will eventually.

"Yeah that about sums it up." He said nonchalantly as if people wanting you dead was ordinary. Only Potter can manage to make dark lords sound like boring old golf players. Hello a dark wizard is after you! I mean hasn't he ever seen charmed?

"Gee why would somebody want you dead?" I said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes smacking the back of my head. Ow!

"Hey!" I said after he had smacked me. Harry grinned wiggling his eyebrows. "Still think I'm cute?" Oh urgh! I wish I never told him my theory about him bewitching me. This time I smacked him upside the head. He let out an ow before launching himself upon me.

"Harry stop it" I said between laughs as he tickled me mercilessly. I had momentarily forgotten that Ron was in the room. He made his presence known by making gagging sounds at us.

"Ugh My eyes my poor eyes!" He said covering his eyes with his arms wailing. Harry magicked up a small blue ball. I think conjured is the right word for it. Anyway he threw it at Ron. Unlike me his aim was perfect. Ron taken by surprise stumbled backwards and fell. I laughed.

"What about Cho?" Ron said suddenly jerking his head in Cho's direction. Ron had made her float somehow towards the bed earlier. She was still frozen in the exact same position. I feel terrible. How could I just forget about my other best friend like that? I mean what if she's in pain or something?

"What about her?" Harry said getting up from the floor. He held his hand out. I grabbed it letting him haul me up. I was about to let go, but then I didn't. Harry didn't make any move to do so either.

I can't believe we told Ron everything. Including breaking up my mother's wedding. I noticed we both left out the we hate each other part. Do we? Hate each other I mean?

"You're bloody annoying d'you know that?" Ron said irritated. I suddenly felt rather happy Ron was my best friend. I think we're ready to evolve our friendship. We're ready for something deeper. Something beautiful. Something greater then we ever imagined. We're going to gang up on Harry.

Harry reached out his free hand and raised it. As he raised his arm the upper half of Cho's body sat up. I still hadn't gotten used to this magic thing. It was freaky at least to see him control her like a puppet. It's a bit scary to know he has so much power.

"How come Ron always uses that stick thing and you don't?" I asked suddenly noticing for the first time that Harry didn't use a stick. If he wanted to do something he'd just do it. Whereas Ron always used his stick and said something in Latin.

"Because I'm special." He said shortly. That is not a good enough answer. I mean what kind of dumb answer is that? Because he's special... Well Harry can be special in so many ways. He can be specially dumb. He's often specially irritating. Oh and of course he can be quite specially sexy. Admit it you like him. Shut up I'm still in denial. Aren't you supposed to deny the fact if you're in denial and believe yourself? ...

I ONLY WANT HIM FOR HIS BODY! ... I eh well at least I'm making progress. Oh stuff it. Yes I like him. So there! Oh god I like my soon to be stepbrother.

"What did you do?" Ron asked snapping me out of my inner turmoil. I realized Harry was finished with his hocus pocus-y stuff. Cho gently fell back on the bed letting out a snore. He put her to sleep? How original. She'll wake up and think it all was a dream. Gah I hate films and stories that end up being a dream. It's like a great essay turning dreadful with the ending. Like then she woke up and realized it was all a dream... Oh great the author managed to waste our time telling about some ordinary idiot girl's dream.

"Made her think she barged in on us having sex." Harry winked at me smiling his devious smile. Huh? Oh no! How could he do this to me?

"Harry you have got to get over me. It was a ONE time thing!" Ron said putting his hand on Harry's shoulder. Ron was a head taller then Harry. He looked down at Harry with a sympathetic look. Harry's eyes widened in horror, his eyebrows shot up and his mouth fell open. It was rather comical the way he was looking up at Ron. I burst out laughing as Ron continued to pat Harry's shoulder.

"Ron gross! I meant Hermione and me." He said grabbing Ron's hand and throwing it off. Aw poo, now I can't tease Harry about having sex with Ron.

"It's Hermione and I." I corrected automatically.

"No he means you and Harry" Ron said shaking his head like I had just missed the most obvious point in the world. Harry snorted as I smacked Ron's arm. Great I'm surrounded by comedians.

"I want details!" Cho suddenly shouted making us all jump. Chozilla had just awoken and she was bloodthirsty for details! Details I don't have. I mean I haven't had sex with Harry. Do dreams count? Because if they do I've had lots and lots of uh monkey business with him. Not that it was willing of course. I mean why would I want to have sex with him? Uh... Okay it's pretty self explaining why I would want to have sex with him. But I haven't had sex with him. I'm still a virgin for crying out loud. The closest I've been to an orgasm is getting the revised edition of the Oxford dictionary! Hermione? Yeah? Stop putting yourself down!

Break Hermione point of view:

Fortunately after Cho had woken up we decided to sneak around. Harry had kindly let me borrow one of his shirts. I can't walk around in my bra can I? Well I could but I don't want to. So after much arguing about which shirt I could borrow... He wanted me to wear his Harry Potter for prime minister shirt. Which I refused by throwing one of his shoes at him. Honestly if Harry ever becomes the prime minister I'd emigrate to another country. I'd declare war on the UK.

"What about this one?" Harry had said pulling out another t-shirt. He had used his magic to make it pink with glittery letters on it. It read proud member of the Harry Potter fan club. I gagged.

"No thanks I'd rather wear this one." I said randomly pulling out an article of clothing.

"My football sweater?" He asked cocking an eyebrow with his elbow resting against the closet door. I examined it closer. True to his words it turned out to be Harry's football sweater upon closer inspection. It was black with the Hogwarts crest on the front next to the heart. I turned it around to see Potter written on the back in gold with his number. I had to admit it was very cool for a football sweater..

"Your point being?" I asked throwing off my blouse. Ron and Cho were waiting for us outside his room. I was about to put it on when he grabbed it.

"It's mine. Wear something else." He said tugging the sweater. God he can be such a baby.

"Harry let go." I said pulling the sweater. We started to pull each side of his football sweater.

"You let go" He said pulling it harder then I expected. I found myself being yanked in his direction.

I hit his chest. He wrapped his arms around me. If it was to prevent me from falling or to steady me I wasn't sure. My breath was caught up in my throat as he held me. I inwardly shivered in the otherwise warm room.

He leaned down to kiss me. I didn't object. Quite frankly I wanted it. I wanted him to kiss me.

"What's taking you so oh" We both jumped apart as Cho barged in on us. I knew what she was thinking by the look on her face. She was smirking while I tried not to blush. That girl has some serious timing issues.

"Don't mind me." She jokingly said her hand resting on the door handle. I raised both my arms as he slipped his sweater on me. I bit my lip as his hands deliberately travelled slowly down the sides of my chest to rest on my hips. His eyes never left mine. It scared me, he was scaring me. Most of all I scared myself. Because at that exact moment I wanted nothing more then to have his hands explore my body. I knew also that there was a great possibility that he'd end up as my stepbrother. To top it all off or put icing on the cake so to speak I knew I was falling for him. I was falling hard and I knew there was a great risk of him not catching me.

"Come on." He said grabbing my hand and a jacket he had carelessly thrown on the bed. I followed him out of the room. The fabric of the sweater felt soft against my skin. As we descended down the stairs I noticed the common room had been cleaned. There was no evidence or signs of it being packed earlier. The party never existed in the eyes of the professors. No one would know what took place except those who were there.

It was surprisingly empty with the exception of a few students. I recognized Oliver and Cedric sitting in a corner for themselves. A wide grin spread across Oliver's face as he saw Cho. I noticed that Cedric was discreetly checking her out literally behind Oliver's back. He blushed slightly when he caught me catching him checking her out. The rosy colour quickly faded from his cheeks as he gave me a friendly smile. The smile quickly turned into a grin as he gave me the once over. I realized suddenly what kind of signal I must've been giving. I was wearing Harry's football sweater. They're all going to think we've had some wild party sex in his room.

"Aw have Hawy an' Hewmyinee kissed and made up?" I wanted to punch Cedric and that annoying baby voice of his. Aright so it was cute the baby voice but said big baby was not. Harry gave my hand a light squeeze as if he knew what I wanted to do. What is he now? A mind reader? Oh god what if on top of being magical Harry can read minds! No he couldn't, could he?

"Jealous?" Harry replied releasing my hand and casually throwing his arm around my shoulder. He pulled me closer kissing me lightly on the head. I forced a smile as my insides were bursting. Cedric let out a rather loud laugh.

"More like I feel sorry for Hermione." Oh I am so going to bake Cedric cookies. Harry threw a playful punch in his direction.

Break Harry point of view:

I laughed as Tonks had successfully pinned Hermione to the ground. She shrieked as he was covering her face with snow. Tonks, Hermione, Ron, Cho and Cedric were all busy playing in the snow. I stood on the sidelines with Oliver watching. We were down at the makeshift quidditch pitch and football field. Hermione really was something for herself.

She got up and chased Tonks. The poor guy didn't see it coming as she tackled him to the ground. Ouch that must've hurt.

"Does she know?" Oliver asked lighting up his cigarette. "No" I replied watching him take a drag. He blew out the smoke through his nostrils. He reminded me of one of those muggle cartoons I used to watch. The characters would get so mad that smoke would be steaming out of their ears and nose.

"Good." He said taking another drag. We watched the others for another couple of minutes. I couldn't help but smile as Hermione got Cedric too. She was just as rough as the guys. I should probably be paying attention to what Ollie is saying.

"She's wearing..."

"Yeah I know" I cut him off before he could finish. It didn't bother me too much now. The team had made a pact. We would never let a girl wear a part of the team's uniform. The sweater wasn't a part of the uniform per say. I only wore it during practise in the winter season. Any way you didn't let anyone wear your football related clothes. Unless she was the love of your life and you knew you were going to marry her. Hermione was neither one of the candidates, but I didn't mind. It looked good on her. She wore it with confidence, intelligence and strength. She wore all her clothes like that. Oddly enough I felt proud that it was she who was wearing it. God I'd probably bring disgrace to the team if I let Gin wear it.

"Bad move arguing with Tom." I didn't respond because I was too occupied watching Hermione. The way her hair was covered in snow and her face was beet red from the cold. She threw her head back and laughed loudly. God she's beautiful.

SPLAT!

"Take that Potter" She called out catching me off guard. I wiped off the snow on my face. She's so gonna pay for that.

I suddenly recalled how we got here. How we had escaped death in its very grip. Maybe... I don't know where I'm going with this. I don't know what I want from this. I don't exactly know what this is. But I'm willing to find out. I think I'm falling for her. The best part? I don't even care. I just want to keep falling.

**Author's Note: **I've been on vacation and then I recently just started a new school. This wasn't much, but I'm building up for the upcoming chapters. Suggestions, comments and constructive critic is welcomed. No flames are allowed! I'll try to answer some of your questions. I only reply to those who have accounts through personal messages.


	17. Crash and smack

**Title: Being Violet Granger's Sister**

Hermione point of view:

My hands felt numb from all the cold. My teeth were chattering uncontrollably and I'm pretty sure either my ass has fallen off or it has gone numb too. We were making our way up to the castle after our epic snow fight. Okay so it wasn't epic, but you get the picture. Harry the bloody annoying perfect git kicked my arse. No I'm not kidding. I had successfully pinned him before he went all karate kid on me.

He dropped kicked me! ME! I have said it once and I will say it again. Martial arts, Harry Potter and snow don't go together. He even went easy on me which pissed me off even more. I'm the richest kid in the United Kingdom! I don't care how much it takes or costs. I'm going to get a secretary. Then I'm going to get my secretary to buy me and sign me up for whatever fighting classes there are. Just so I can kick his ass! Are there any kick Harry Potter's ass crash courses?

If so sign me up Betty.

Aright so I'm overreacting a bit. I'm just not used to people doing things better then me. Well except for Violet. French and P.E don't count. I speak ten different languages fluently so why does it matter if I know how to order a croissant in France or not? Nobody cares how fast I can run or how high I can jump when I'm a doctor or a scientist. I'm not going to run after my patients am I? I'm not going to say hey you've got cancer, but don't worry mate. See how fast I can run!

Well at least Harry was the one doing the beating. I mean if it was Jarad I'd positively just throw up right then and there. "I didn't hurt you did I?" Harry asked walking next to me. Hurt me? Oh that pain in my back was that you? Gee I thought I just randomly started getting back aches.

"For the tenth time already no. Jesus I'm a tough girl." I said shaking my head in disbelief. Ow, ow, ow, ow and double ow. I forced a smile while straightening my back. I'm not going to slouch over in front of him. He didn't stop though.

"I didn't say you weren't. Are you sure you're not hurt?" It was rather sweet in an annoying way. His black locks had fallen into his eyes. He ran his hand through his hair messing it up even more. I can't really complain. I mean this is a better improved version of Harry. I certainly don't want the idiot who almost killed me back.

"If you don't stop asking I'll be the one asking you, after I beat you up." I replied irritated. He let out a sigh. Stupid Potter making me feel sorry for him. He's got that stupid hurt puppy look. Damn him.

"I kick puppies."

"What?" Harry said as we were nearing the castle entrance. Uh did I say that out loud? Oh god I did. "Random joke." I said cheerfully ignoring my pain. I can't wait until we get inside. God I wish I was home in my warm snug bed. I miss my fluffy pillow and soft covers. I feel suddenly dead tired. If I was home I could have taken a hot bath or something.

"We really need to work on your humour" Harry said as I spotted that damn castle door. This is the first time I've ever felt so happy seeing a door. I looked behind my shoulder to see Cho talking with Cedric. Oliver didn't look too happy while Ron couldn't care less. I said it once and I'll say it again. The two won't work out. First of all Ron doesn't seem to care about Cho like that. Secondly it's Ron and Cho. Beer does not taste good with egg rolls. I wouldn't really know since I haven't actually tried it.

Aright comparing Ron to beer and Cho to egg rolls is kind of mean. Ah who cares. Cho has Oliver if she really wants a boyfriend. Only one problem though. He thinks she's older then she really is. I am so going to talk to her tonight.

"There's a reason I always play on his team." Tonks told me cheerfully. He disturbingly enough reminds me of my cousin Annie. Tonks or Nymphadorian isn't as bad as I thought. He's actually quite funny in his own special way.

"Why is that?" I asked as Harry opened the massive door slightly. The door was old and creaked a lot. We didn't risk opening it wide. "He likes checking out my ass." Harry said his back to us. Even with his back to me I could tell he was smiling that stupid mischievous smile of his. It wouldn't surprise me if it was the truth. Harry has one fine tush.

"You wish Potter." Tonks said laughing it off. I wondered if it was magic that made his hair so blue. He'd personally told me it was one of his hobbies colouring his hair. Here I thought my hobby making cookies only to eat the dough was weird. "Seriously I wouldn't like to be at his receiving end." Tonks added as Harry quickly slipped inside. His words were harmless, but the way he said them made me nervous. Pffft it's Harry we're talking about. No big deal right?

_**Break**_

"Cho where's my bag?" I asked Cho as we hurried up the stairs. "In Ron's old room." She replied not the least bit out of breath. Damn these athletic freaks. I damn thee to not hell but a fast food restaurant or something. I really need to work out more.

"POTTER!" Someone yelled way down at the bottom of the staircase. We all froze looking down. That voice could not have belonged to a student. It sounded too much like a teacher catching a student doing no good.

"Run!" Ron hissed loud enough for only the gang to hear. We all got out of our initial shock. I ran as fast as my frozen legs could carry me. So I admit playing in the snow with Cho's sweat pants was not a good idea. The material was wet from the melted snow. It clung to my skin. I fell a bit behind the others. I heard the professor's quick light feet on the stairs. Oh hell she or he is getting closer.

Damn I can't go any faster then this! I want my bed. I want my hot bath. I want my cup of hot chocolate. I want that professor to fall down the stairs and break a leg. Aright so maybe not break a leg but at least fall down. That way she won't be able to run after us like the road runner.

I saw Harry run down to me. I yelped as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. Even with the extra weight he managed to outrun even Cedric. You know being last can also be just as good as being first. I mean hey I get to be carried Tarzan style up these Jane Fonda stairs.

"Password?" The portrait of the fat lady asked as we got to the top of the stairs. "Simba" Harry half yelled half said. Wait did they change the password? Oh how very original. They took it from the Lion King. Seriously do they not have any creative skills at all? Have they even seen the Lion King?

"Lovely film." The portrait said. Yes the portrait talked! Not in the usual automatic voice I heard the first time. I didn't get to contemplate any further as we entered the common room. "Don't even think about it." I said as we had stopped.

"Who me?" Harry asked innocently. He still hadn't put me down. "No your evil clone. Yes you!" I said trying to get off of him. He put me down looking all innocent and angelic. I rolled my eyes and turned around as Cedric, Tonks, Oliver, Ron and Cho ran in.

"Ah!" I jumped as he did it. He actually did it when I had specifically told him not to! You know in some countries he'd get his hand chopped off for that.

"Leave the kinky stuff in your bedroom thanks." Ron said after Harry had spanked me. I was the only one not out of breath as I had been carried up. He just loves tormenting me doesn't he? Drop kicking me wasn't enough. He has to smack me too.

"Anyone up for some t or d action?" Tonks asked which caused some of the others to groan. T or d action? What's that? Alphabet action or something? Word game?

"Count me out. Shit what time is it?" Cedric asked suddenly alarmed. "2 am. You can crash in my room" Tonks offered after checking his watch. So Cedric belongs to another house then.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'll see you at breakfast " He said wiping off some melted snow from his forehead. He is kinda cute in a European model kind of way. Harry's cuter though. I mean he pulls off several looks at the same time. Harry can be model hot, angelic beautiful, devilishly handsome, rich snotty upper class and poor hurt orphan at the same time. Whatever he is he still manages to make it hot. There should be a law against people who are this sexy, beautiful or hot or whatever you want to call it.

"I let you win on purpose." Cedric added giving me a hug. It surprised me at least. I mean I usually don't hug people after getting to know them for a day. I didn't really know what to do. So I ended up patting him awkwardly on the back. He gave me a quick light kiss on the cheek. Okay now this is really getting way too friendly.

"Uh okay? G'night then." I replied dumbly not sure what to say. Suuuure of course you let me win. I mean it was pure coincidence that I won over you five times in a row. Wait of course you let me kick your ass. Gee why didn't I realize that before? Aren't I in a sarcastic mood today?

"It was a pleasure getting to know you Cho." Cedric said taking Cho's hand and kissing it. Great she gets to be treated like a lady. Me? I get the motherly hug and the sisterly peck on the cheek. So unfair. At least I get to proclaim Harry as my boyfriend. Not that it makes a difference. But if she so much as looks at him the wrong way I'll... Hermione she's your best friend! I'm going paranoid here. Okay no more Jerry Springer for me. I swear that show scared me more then death itself.

"You've strutted it enough." Oliver said a bit irritated. He had put his arm around her in a territorial way. Cho took his hand and threw it off like the feminist she is. You go girl. You are no man's property.

"At least I have something to strut." Cedric replied cheekily.

After Cedric had left we decided to play t or d. Whatever the heck that is. I wondered if Cedric managed to get back to his room without getting caught. I didn't think about it too much. I mean I'm freezing like gell. Gell? I meant hell. I'm not even sure if gell is even a word. Why do people say freeze like hell any way? Hell is supposed to be a warm place with fire and everything. Okay I'm sidetracking again. The point is I'm freezing. I need to get out of these clothes.

I followed the others up the stairs. Passing a door with the name Prescott on it I couldn't help but laugh. Loud moans could be heard outside of the room. Ron rolled his eyes as we continued until we stopped next to Harry's room.

"Where am I exactly going to sleep?" I grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him back. "That's cute" He said patting me on the head. What's cute? "You're serious aren't you?" He added the goofy look on his face vanishing. Uh yeah why wouldn't I be? Does it look like I have a habit of asking questions I already know the answer to?

"My room." He finally answered without a trace of mockery in his voice. I blinked. His room? Well that would be expected of us wouldn't it? I mean if we're supposedly in love and in a serious relationship. Sleeping in the same room wouldn't be a problem for us would it?

"Here's your bag." While I had talked to Harry, Cho had brought me my bag. I blushed seeing the purple dinosaur motive. My dark secret is out. They'll all know what I've been trying to hide for years. I'm gasp a Barney fan. "Laugh and I'll kill you." I said grudgingly grabbing the bag. Jesus what has she put in this thing? It's heavy.

"My room in let's say five." Tonks said.

"Make it fifteen for these two love birds." Cho added wiggling her eyebrows at me. Must refrain from swinging my Barney bag at her.

_**Harry point of view: **_

I opened the door and followed her inside. I knew a drying charm could have just fixed our problem. I also knew Cho didn't know about magic. Hermione needs time adjusting. Quite frankly why would I give up an opportunity to see Hermione change her clothes? It'd be stupid to even think it.

"Can't you use magic?" Hermione asked after I shut the door and locked it. Muggles and magic. Seriously they think every problem only takes a flick of a wand to solve. The truth is wizards use less magic today then we used to. Wizards and witches have always coexisted with muggles. They just never noticed. Kind of like that X-men film or even Charmed.

"What's in it for me?" I decided to tease her a bit. She smiled sweetly. "My gratitude?" I snorted while she just huffed. "Come here." I finally said and she obediently walked closer towards me. I suddenly got an idea. It could go terribly wrong. I could accidentally put her on fire. It would be worth it though. And I've gotten pretty good at my magic. I felt confident enough to do it.

I grabbed her cold face in my hands. Her teeth were chattering slightly and her hair was wet from all the snow that had melted in it. I leaned down and softly pressed my lips against hers.

_**Hermione point of view: **_

Slowly but surely I was heating up. It felt like he was transferring heat from his own body to mine through the kiss. It started with my face getting warm before it spread out to the rest of my body. I think I reeeeaaally love magic. I stood still enjoying the pleasant warmth. I couldn't help but let out a moan. Okay now it's getting really hot. Way too hot. Holy cow it feels like my insides are on fire.

I panicked. I opened my eyes. I tried to push Harry off by placing my palms against his chest. He didn't seem to react. His eyes were closed and his face looked to be in deep concentration. Remember that whole melt into a puddle of goo thing? Yeah well it seems I'm getting there if I don't get him to stop. I bit down on his lip as hard as I could. His eyes fluttered open as he jumped back from me.

"You bit me!" He said narrowing his eyebrows. His face had turned a light shade of crimson. I could see one of his veins pulsing in his neck. His lip was bleeding a bit. "You overheated me!" I snapped back wanting nothing more then to drink a glass of ice cold water. The heat was more bearable now. Overheated me? You'd think I was microwave food or something.

"Just change for Merlin's sake already." I huffed turning my back on him. I grabbed my Barney the dinosaur bag and put it down on his bed. I zipped it open to see what Cho had stuffed in it. What was she thinking? I held up my new pyjamas. A simple grey tank top and matching drawstring boxers with a pink trim. So there's nothing wrong with my sleepwear. Except I do not feel comfortable prancing around Harry in my boxers. My way too short boxers might I add. God why do I have to be so high on moral and what's proper? I blame it on you Grams. All your etiquette lessons has made me into a gasp proper woman! I'm a teenager for crying out loud. Why am I not comfortable prancing in front of Harry in this?

"Could you uhm close your eyes." I meekly said after I had taken out a pair of knickers and a bra. My clothes were still a tinsy bit wet , but at least they were warm. I almost gasped seeing Harry shirtless. I hereby vote Harry Potter for prime minister. I also give my full support to a law that forbids Harry from putting clothes on. His body clearly screamed get ready, I need to be worshipped for several hours. Playing football has clearly made its mark on him.

"Eyes up here princess" He said with a laugh. Wow I never thought I'd hear a guy say that. I blushed averting my eyes away from his body. I need to work on controlling my drool over Harry habit. Say something!

"Err I uh was looking at the door behind you." I said stumbling over my own words. Looking at the door behind you? God how stupid can I be? Clearly very stupid judging my last spoken sentence. Yeah right like he's going to believe me. Who cares about bloody doors when they have Harry's naked chest in front of them? Nobody I tell ya, NOBODY! He snorted pulling up his blue flannel pyjama bottoms.

"Congratulations, you have a fantasy now to go with your dildo." I froze. I had forgotten all about that episode. Clearly Harry over there hadn't. He was laughing so hard that tears sprung from his eyes. I stood there waiting until he had calmed down.

"I'm never going to live that down am I?" I asked already knowing his answer. "Nope."

"You're never going to let me live that down are you?" He grinned crossing his arms leaning his back against the door. "Nope" He said. I sighed opening his closet door. I stood behind it using it as a cover. I quickly took off my clothes and threw them carelessly on the floor. Knowing that he was in the same room only made me change faster.

"You done yet?" He asked just as I had pulled on my tank top. I closed the closet door and proceeded to pick up my clothes. For once in my life I actually folded my clothes and put them in my bag. He didn't say anything as I took out a hairbrush. I tried to brush some of my frizzy hair down. There was no such luck. It was still as bushy and curly as ever.

"What?" I asked irritated as he just stood there. Here I thought Harry talking was the most annoying thing in the world. Turns out him not talking at all is just annoying. It unnerved me how he just stood there looking at me. Is there something wrong with me or something? It's my hair isn't it.

"You look good. No I don't mean the wall behind you." He said the first part casually and the last in his I love teasing Hermione voice. I felt my cheeks redden while I mumbled a thank you. Why can't I be like him? You know just go out and say Harry I think you're hot. Oh right because he'll probably laugh at me or something.

"After you" He said opening the door for me. I took a deep breath and walked out the door. Time to face whatever crazy alphabet game they've created.

_**Break**_

"Uh Hermione?" I looked up to see Ron and Cho enter Tonks room. Tonks had decorated his room in an uh unusual way. His walls were painted a hot pink colour. There was a disco ball hanging from the ceiling. It was huge and looked like it had been taken out of a 70's disco film. Instead of a bed there was a couch. Unlike Harry's room he didn't have a closet, bookcase or desk. Instead he had a small TV with a playstation 2 connected to it. There were several fluffy large pillows on the ground. A blue guitar was placed in the corner next to the couch. He also had a small trunk stuffed in here.

I'm guessing the trunk has to be magical. How on earth can he change if he doesn't have a closet? He even had this weird small bubble machine connected to a small stereo.

"Yeah Ron?" I answered pulling my legs to my chest. Harry had gone out with Tonks a minute earlier. Tonks had given me some stupid excuse that they were going to see if the walls were painted right. I was sitting on the lime green couch. I'll move out if my mum ever hires Tonks to do our house.

"Welcome to extreme makeover the home edition." I started saying putting on my TV show host voice. I clenched my hand to use it as a microphone.

"Join us today as we take the extreme to the extreme, literally." I continued "speaking" into my microphone. They laughed which I found comforting. Cho sat down next to me while Ron sat next to her. She immediately leaned her back against me while stretching out her legs on Ron's lap. Nice to see someone comfortable.

Cho had put on her VS signature cotton boy shorts and tank pyjamas. They were blue with a white trim. She obviously had no problems running around half naked. Okay prude Hermione I'm getting tired of you sister. Ron had put on simple black pyjamas. At least one of the guys around here is decent. I mean Tonks is only wearing his disturbing smiley boxers. I saw Oliver talking to another guy down the hall in red boxers. Harry is wearing nothing but the bottoms of his jammies which I'm not going to complain on. I'd be stupid to.

"So what is t or d exactly?" Cho asked suppressing a yawn. Almost on cue both Ron and I yawned. It was rather infectious.

"T or d stands for truth or dare." Ron answered yawning once again. Which caused both Cho and I to yawn. Which made Ron yawn once again. I was about to yawn again when I shut my mouth.

"Welcome to yo me Casa Tonks" Tonks cheesily said slamming the door open. Behind him was the guy and girl I recognized from earlier.

"Your Spanish sucks Tonks." This is going to be... Interesting to say at least. The guy I had danced with earlier smiled at me. I smiled back ignoring the urge to slap him. I can't believe Tom's dad would want Harry dead. Why would anyone want Harry dead? Okay so I can understand why somebody would want him dead. But to actually go all out to kill him...

"7 eleven alert." Cho whispered in my ear. I snorted remembering Matt's way of describing a slut. 7 eleven is cheap, open twenty four hours all week and serves any customer willing to pay. Perfect way of describing someone you didn't like. The comment stuck and Cho and I use it as a part of our secret language. Like if I say paper and glue it actually means we're so meant to be.

"Hey that's my sister." Ron hissed. Our mouths fell open in shock. Cho blushed, embarrassed that she had insulted Ron's sister. That's Ginny Weasley? She had certainly uhm grown. I remember Gin as a little girl with pigtails and a round face. She always used to follow us around whenever Ron and I did something. The girl in front of me now was nothing like the little girl with pigtails. Her red hair flowed down to her mid back. Her face had lost all its roundness and she had developed in all areas. I raised an eyebrow at the sight of her skimpy sleepwear. She had just thrown on an oversized t-shirt. Not like our clothes were any better.

We didn't hug and embrace like Ron and I did. We didn't sit down and talk about our childhood memories. I was okay with that. I used to see Gin just as Ron's little annoying sister. Now she's just Gin, Ron's little sister who stuck her tongue down Harry's throat. That bitch! Wait she's a witch. Picking a fight with somebody who can turn you into a frog is not good.

"Let's skip all the formalities. Ron truth or dare?" I groaned as Oliver and Harry came in. Great another way of wasting valuable time by doing something stupid. You just don't want to be asked something personal do you. Nope and I don't want to be forced to tell my inner most darkest secret.

Why would anyone care anyway? Blackmail that's why!

**Break Harry point of view: **

We had played for over an hour. Hermione was the only one who hadn't suffered. She'd always pick truth no matter what. I'm starting to believe this girl is way too perfect. I can't believe her darkest secret is that she booty shook to a Britney Spears song. Her worst fear is nothing but fear itself, that and not graduating. That's ironic. I'm not even sure I'm going to live long enough to graduate.

"Hermione truth or dare?" Ginny asked Hermione. It was my turn. Hermione was starting to get tired. It was cute though. She was sitting between my legs, her head resting on my chest. I had wrapped my arms securely around her. I rested my chin on her head.

It was dangerous I knew. Oliver had warned me and I didn't listen. I'm tired of constantly watching my back around Tom. I was selfish and we both knew that. Heck everyone knows it, even Hermione. I just don't care any more. Why should I? Let the tossers save themselves. Maybe for once the ministry can do their job properly.

"Mmh wha?" Her eyelashes fluttered open revealing her chocolate eyes. I noticed how they'd seem hazel in sunlight. I wanted to get her to do something. I'm not sure what. I just wanted to see her do something else. So far we all had made asses out of ourselves. Not to mention I had to kiss Tom bloody Riddle four times. I swear if we didn't hate each other so much I'd believe he liked it.

"Do you dare?" I whispered in her ear. She yawned. That clearly wasn't the response I was going for. You can't be right with Hermione. Whatever it is she's always right and you're wrong. Smiling at her won't make her swoon. She's more stubborn then a mule.

"Fine I'll do the bloody dare." She said caving in. It wasn't much but it was a step in the right direction.

**Hermione point of view: **

I refused to participate in the lick whipped cream off of a body part game. Seriously there's nothing sexy about licking cream off of Oliver's finger. Lord knows where he might have put that finger. I was safe picking truth. I felt bad for Cho having to go barge in some guy's room screaming for tampons. I felt even worse for Ginny who had to have her make-up done by Tonks. Tonks the poor guy had to go the school nurse. I almost wet myself from hearing him ask the nurse if she could check if he had broken his ahem broom. The poor old lady hadn't gotten it at first. When he was complaining how Cedric had ridden it too hard, she told him to go buy a new one. I had to bite my tongue when she told him to stop letting people ride it so hard then. When she finally understood what he meant, she told him to drop his pants.

I don't think anyone of us actually expected her to do it. I mean a student suddenly bangs at your door in the middle of the night complaining about brooms, I'd sucker punch him. Tonks didn't stop there though. I can't recall a time laughing so hard like I did then.

She says: "Everything seems to be in working order."

Tonks replies: "How would you know?"

Nurse: "I just checked."

Tonks: "I do believe the only way for us to really know would be if you test drove it."

Nurse: " Nymphadorian Tonks!"

Tonks: "How can I or any of the students really rely on your so called professional opinion. I mean you should personally see to that all the school's brooms are in working order."

Nurse: "...(splutter)"

Tonks: "Imagine the horror if some of them didn't work. Don't worry though. I'm sure I can help you. It'd be more effective. I'd take two and you'd take three. No wait it'd be eight if you include hands."

Nurse: "Out, OUT NOW!"

Tonks: "I was just trying to help you!"

Nurse: "GET OUT NOW!"

The last thing Tonks yelled before getting the door slammed in his face was, "I strongly recommend the Viagra pills my grandfather uses!". Both Harry and I ran for the bathroom. Tonks just shrugged it off. Actually he found the nurse quite rude. I found that hysterically funny.

Any way I didn't want to do any of the dares. They were all extremely funny and extremely embarrassing. Choosing truth is the safest thing to do. Besides you can lie your way through it. I just, its just that, well when **he** puts it like **that **I just can't help it. The only thing I could do was yawn in his face. I'm tired so shoot me. I didn't mean that literally so you go put that gun back down.

"Fine I'll do the bloody dare." I said a bit angry. Why are you doing this to me God? I was oh so happy in his arms. You know I just realized I let him dare me. Harry is going to dare me. I don't know whether I should take a run for it or hide behind the trunk.

"I dare you to get a tattoo. I choose the body part and the motive." I abruptly sat up. A tattoo? What is he thinking? I am so not going to let anyone with a needle near my body. Prick me and you'll die Potter.

"No way!" I said standing up and heading for the door. Tom had gotten up and was currently blocking the door. I knew I should have made a run for it when I had the chance.

"Move." I told him straightening my shoulders. I gritted my teeth and glared at him. I don't care if his father is a psycho wizard. I am not going to get a tattoo! My dad would kill me. My sister would kill me. My whole family would kill me. No wait, they'd have to dig for me as my mother would already have buried me. If I didn't die of the needles that is.

"No." He replied laughing. I can't believe I was attracted to this guy earlier. Okay I can believe it, but he's urgh!

"Hey don't force her." Ron said from the couch. He was lying down with his head in Cho's lap. I silently thanked Ron for standing up for me. Fine I knew what I was getting myself into. I know the rules apply to all. I'm still standing my ground though. I will not get a bloody tattoo!

"What's the alternative?" I asked turning around to face Harry. He was still sitting on one of the fluffy pillows on the ground.

"You call that Holly girl and declare peace." My mouth fell open. He wants me to what? NO! What kind of alternative is that? It's just as bad as getting the tattoo. I should have gone with truth.

"What happened to girlfriend special treatment?" Cho asked playing with Ron's eyebrow piercing. I wondered if it hurt. She was tugging it gently and rolling it through his skin. Yeah whatever happened to girlfriend special treatment? He's supposed to be super nice with me!

"Weren't you the one who declared equal rights regardless of gender and status?" Oliver said his back against Cho's legs. At least Cedric would have stood up for me. Well probably... I looked to Gin who sat a bit further away from the group. I knew I wasn't going to get any support from her. I mean we've been ignoring each other all night. A gal can hope can't she?

"According to the rules you have to make a choice." Tonks interjected when Ginny tried to say something. She shut up after that. I continued to stare at her. She suddenly became fascinated with her toes.

"That damn tattoo better be washable." I muttered defeated. Harry's face lit up like a Christmas tree. I am so going to chop him down. Then I'll yell timber. No wait I won't because I'll just let him fall down on everybody. How's that for a revenge? Good, but unfortunately won't work. Harry is not a huge massive Christmas tree.

**Break **

"What's the difference?" I asked as Harry had just told me I was to get a magical tattoo. We were in his room while Tonks went to go get his kit. I can't believe Tonks is going to give me a tattoo. I should just call the ambulance right away. That way they can be here on time for my death.

"No needles involved." He said, but I could tell he wasn't telling me the whole truth. Maybe I'm just overreacting. He hasn't lied to me before. Well except about the wizarding thing and probably his history. No reason for me to doubt him is there?

"Will it hurt?" I asked a bit meekly. I once saw a program where a guy got a tattoo. It didn't look too pleasant. What's so pleasant about getting a tattoo? Nothing I tell ya nothing!

"Not much." He answered sitting down on his chair by his desk. I guess I must've looked pretty nervous for him to say what he had to say.

"I won't let anything bad happen to you." I looked up from the floor and into his eyes. He still had his wall up. I could still tell he was being honest though. It can't be that bad can it?

"Where do you want it?" Tonks asked Harry as he shut the door behind himself. I felt kind of stupid just standing there. I sat down on his bed crossing my legs. It was a bit unnerving as Harry was checking my body out.

"I'm not an animal to be branded you know." I said irritated. Tonks smiled sheepishly as I glared at him. I like Tonks really I do. I just don't like the way he's addressing me. Or the way Harry is looking at me.

"Golden phoenix on her left shoulder blade." He said finally making up his mind. A golden phoenix? It could have been worse. I mean he could have gotten me something cornier. At least he didn't get a cat or a butterfly. A phoenix is a way better symbol then for example a dragon.

"Get strippin'" Tonks joked. Harry hit him over the head before I even got a chance to. Oh so now you stand up for me? I could have used the support back there.

"Sorry just lay down on the bed." He said rubbing the back of his head. I turned around before taking off my tank top. I was kind of uncomfortable wearing only my bra and boxers. Aright so I was extremely uncomfortable. I didn't feel this uncomfortable with only Harry around.

I laid down on the bed. I grabbed Harry's pillow and held it to my chest. Tonks was putting on white rubber gloves. The kind my dad uses before an operation. He took out some weird looking tools from the small black box. The first looked to be some sort of metal pencil with a black needle tip. The second tool was another metal pencil. The second was thicker and seemed to be filled with something. The needle tip was thicker then the first one. All I can think is ouch. He took out a small glass vial.

"Just get it over with." I said turning my head. I jumped feeling the needle come in contact with my skin.

"You are so sleeping on the floor tonight." I said putting my tank top back on. I can't believe I've got a tattoo. I've got a magical tattoo! I have to admit I feel so, so wild. I'm bad, I'm out of control and I'm loving it! What's next? Hmm I think I'm going to eat a box of ice cream all by myself. Oooh Hermione you're soooo bad girl. Shut up.

"It's removable." Tonks said packing his stuff up. My left shoulder felt sore and kind of weird. It felt like a small pair of wings were hitting my shoulder gently. It would take 24 hours before I could finally see it. When he said it was removable, it was like a huge stone being lifted off of my chest. If mum ever sees it, I'll just say it's washable.

"I don't feel like any more games Harry." I said not really wanting to go back. I've had enough of wild adventures for one day. It feels like we've done this forever. It's only been one day, but it still feels like a forever. I could do this forever. I would like to do this forever. Just hang out with Harry and our friends.

People don't fall in love instantly. It takes time to build up such strong feelings. Can you honestly love someone you've only known for like a month or two? You could probably harbour strong feelings for that person. But to love someone so much that it'd physically hurt to be apart? I'm not sure I even believe in such a thing as love. It didn't work out for my parents. It sure as hell didn't work out for Harry's parents. It just feels like everybody is splitting up.

Do I still believe in love? I...

"Do you want to hang out here or?" I stopped thinking as Harry spoke. His somewhat deep voice startled me. He stood there a bit awkward with his arms crossed over his bare chest. It hit me that I don't know a damn thing about Harry Potter. He doesn't know a thing about me Hermione Granger. We might as well be just acquaintances. I could change it.

"I'm a bit tired Harry. I just want to lie down." I said not making move to do so. You can change it Hermione. I pulled back the bed cover before lying down on the bed. His bed smelled just like him.

"Move over." He said. We're not possibly going to be sleeping in the same bed?

"Why?" I asked with a questioning look on my face. He can't possibly sleep with me. Why would he want to any way? It's just wrong in so many ways.

"D'you really think I'm going to sleep on the floor?" He said getting on the bed and pushing me in the process. I moved my body as far away from him as possible. I can't get close to him. I can't. The bed clearly made for one had our shoulders and legs pressed against each other. You can for god sake! Take a leap into the unknown the possibly hurtful unknown. He clapped once and the lights went out. My uncle Matthew has those clap lights at his apartment.

"When is your birthday?" I asked randomly.

"I'll be turning seventeen this summer." He said. So we have like one thing in common. If age counts as having something in common and to build a relationship on. Who am I kidding?

"What's your favourite food?"

**Break Harry point of view: **

I'm not sure how long we had stayed up talking. We were talking about everything and nothing at the same time. I know she likes reading under the summer sun, she likes her pizza without pineapple, she and her sister don't really get along and her real fear is that she'll fail herself in some way. There were a lot of things I got to know about her. She knows a lot about me too. I'm not even sure Ron knows that I hate water melons, I cry whenever I see the film "Finding Neverland", I hate the lord of the rings and my worst fear is losing. I can't stand failure.

I think we made up a whole life time of knowing each other in those hours of just talking. I knew she was going to ask me that question. It was inevitable. It was stupid to believe I could keep her and the magical world apart. I don't think I'll ever regret telling her.

"So what's up with the boy who lived and Voldemort thing?" She asked casually laying on her side with her head resting on one hand.

So I told her the truth. She of all people got the whole story. There was just something about her that made me trust her.

It all started back when my parents were in school. My parents hadn't used protection which ended up in my mum being pregnant at the age of sixteen. To this very day she calls me her greatest accident. They were very much in love and decided to keep me. The headmaster warned them that great difficulties would lie ahead. They ignored the warnings and my grandparents who thought they were too young. The headmaster had revealed a prophecy to them. A prophecy that concerned the defeat of the dark lord. Basically their son was to get rid of him. A war was raging back then. My parents were active members of a nameless opposition. A time of terror had dawned upon the magical society. The terror had spread throughout the rest of the world. At their final year the dark lord had attacked the school. He had gotten a hold of the prophecy through one of my dad's best friends. No one really knew how I survived that killing curse. People believed him to be dead after that night. Despite all the hardships they both graduated at the top of their classes. Dad went into auror training while mum was going to become a healer.

A bond had formed between the dark lord and me. I could feel his emotions and see what he saw. He knew this too and protected his mind from mine. He did however let me see the torturing of muggles and the dark rituals he and the death eaters preformed. I couldn't really explain my nightmares when I was a kid. Whenever I told someone the dark lord was still alive, they'd call me an attention seeking freak. My parents, their closest friends and the headmaster always suspected Tom to still be alive. Years passed with no sign of the dark lord. My magic was becoming more and more uncontrollable. Things could just suddenly explode whenever I felt angry. A lot of things happened that couldn't be dismissed as just accidental magic. Whenever I used a wand the wand would explode.

A new political party had emerged. They called themselves the purists. Their front figure was a man by the name of Tom Riddle. The dark lord had returned only this time with a new cover. The party had gained a lot of support among the pure bloods. Tom Riddle had two identities. Only a few select people know that Tom Riddle and the dark lord are one and the same person. The headmaster had personally seen to that I'd be properly prepared. My parents never did like the headmaster's "training program".

I don't believe that Thomas or Tom as we call him knows his father is the dark lord. Tom Riddle has tried several times to kill me off. The last two years have been unusually uneventful. Riddle has been active in his political campaign. What the opposition fears is that Tom Riddle will become the new minister of magic. It would be like electing the magical version of Hitler. So what's my role in all this? Find the power he knows not. Easier said then done.

I don't know why I'm the chosen one. I don't know why they thought I suited the criteria. Trust me I'm far from being a poster boy hero slash idol. If it hadn't been me I'd just be like any other regular teen. I'd be occupied by sex, grades, partying and sports. The only thing I'd have to worry about is last minute studying. If it hadn't been me, ... but it was me...

**Hermione point of view: **

I think I'm falling in love with him. I have to admit something. I did crush on the idea or shall I say the illusion of him. But I'm falling in love with _him_. Not just some thought or picture I've painted of him. We discussed a lot of things. I guess I've gotten a new perspective. Here's this boy sleeping next to me. He could be like any other boy, but he's not. Unlike other boys I've known he's magical. He's targeted by one of the most dangerous men in time. What does he do or how does he react? He sleeps!

I want to be there for him. I want to help him. I want to hold him. I want to be everything I can be for him. At the same time I can't. We're worlds apart. I felt the tattoo on my shoulder glow slightly.

He's just a boy. He doesn't have to go through with all of this. The best among us, those who seem to be perfect and everything you'll never be... The best of us are to be honest the best among us. They're also the people who bleed and hurt just like the rest of us.

I had slept like four hours before I woke up. I adjusted my eyes to the sharp light. Bloody hell it's too damn early to be up on a Saturday morning. All I wanted to do was go back to sleep.

"Wha' 're you doin'" My voice was muffled by the pillow. Harry was busy putting on his sweat pants. How can he function so early in the morning? Must be some magical spell. We've only slept for a couple of hours!

"I'm going to go do some running." He said simply rummaging through his closet. Leave it off I say leave it off! Aright hormones calm down. It would be not wise to scream take it off after last night.

He hasn't forgotten about that incident in the erm toy shop either. I pressed my face against the pillow so he wouldn't see me blushing. I can't believe he saw that!

"Want to join me?" He asked. I lifted my head off the pillow to stare at him. Well it's not so bad waking up early in the mornings. I mean if this sight greets me every day I'll convert to the early birds. Then again he's not that great enough to get me to run.

"Hmm run while it's minus degrees or sleep... I think it's obvious don't you?" I said with a playful grin. Ah I'm grinning! He's got me to grin! Now I'll probably go around grinning and raising an eyebrow all the time like he does. I do not want my only response to conversations to be a stupid grin. How do you want your pizza? Stupid grin. How was school today? Stupid grin. Write a paper on how the French revolution has affected the world. Stupid grin.

"You're hopeless." He said finished getting dressed. Oh I am hopeless, believe me I know. I'm so hopeless it's gotten to a point where I'm not. I'm hopelessly falling for you. You're not making it easier for me either Harry.

"And you're the boy who lived." I stated stretching out my limbs. I yawned raising my head slightly before letting it drop back down. Nope still not functioning.

"Sucks to be us." He said humorously zipping up his jacket. Mmh I'm too tired. How can he even stand straight? I'm like if that was me I would have toppled over by now.

"Go! Be gone you evil morning person you.!" I said flinging my arms about. He laughed which caused my heart to skip a beat. It's official. My body cannot be controlled whenever Harry's around. I don't feel so fourteen year old with a crush any more. I think it's safe to say we're gasp close friends now. I'm not really sure what we are. At least I don't blush as often as I did.

"We'll work more on the plan when I get back." He said grabbing his running shoes. Oh right the plan. How could I forget? I mean that's why we're even in this room in the first place.

"Great." I said cheerfully although I really wasn't. Ah it's way too early to be feeling any other emotions then tiredness. He turned off the light and closed the door quietly behind himself. I went back to sleep.

Close your eyes Hermione. 1, 2, 3 sleep! One sheep, two sheep, three shee... Wait why can't it be cats or gorillas? Why exactly sheep? Why this discrimination against all the other animals? What if I don't even get tired of sheep? Maybe changing sleeping positions will work...

Aright so this is clearly not working for me. Damn Harry for waking me up. Maybe reading a book will help.

"Weren't you supposed to be asleep?" I jumped as Harry spoke. Wow must've been some book. I don't feel that tired any more. He was panting and his hands were resting on his hips. Sweat was pouring down his face and his hair was soaked. Don't let any hygienic crazy people fool you.

Sweat + athletic guy sexy. Uhm Hermione anything involving Harry equals sexy to you. No...

Excuse you, but this is the guy that ate a hamburger and made you all WOOHOOO!

"Did you know that..." Before I even got to say anything he cut me off.

"Please don't tell me you're going to recite Hogwarts A History." He said flinging off his jacket and emptying the contents of the water bottle he had brought along. Am I that predictable? So I like learning so what?

"No your zipper is open." I said. He looked down and frowned. I laughed.

**Break **

Our relationship is complicated. I'm not really sure. One moment I'm like yay white flag and next the next I'm like get the cannons... The really big cannons! I guess you could say we have this kindergarten relationship. It's like we're playing house and all of a sudden he pulls my hair and the moment after that he's kissing me. I'm not sure if he's kissing me because he wants to or just to infect me with cooties. Then we suddenly find ourself right back to where we started. He's pulling my hair again.

"So what do you want for breakfast? Boiled skin, cooked brains or strawberry child pie?" Harry asked the upper half of his body inside the massive refrigerator.

"What do monsters like you eat these days?" He said playfully retreating from the fridge. See what I mean? No matter how close we get, we just can't seem to get past pulling each other's hair. I think I like it though. It kind of makes us you know us. I twirled around on the barstool I was sitting on.

"Hmm we eat morons and idiots. So I guess I'll have you for breakfast." I said. He stopped moving and I stopped twirling. He smiled and then I smiled back. It was one of those wide smiles with your teeth showing and your eyes shining.

We were in the school kitchen. It was huge to say at least. Saturday and Sunday were days off for the kitchen staff. Harry had informed me that you had to make your own food. The rest of the school staff had their own private kitchen. Since everybody had been up last night no one would appear for at least another hour. People slept in late regardless of what Harry said on Saturdays. Now if only I could make him do too and this thing between us might actually work.

"That can be arranged." How did he get behind me so fast? Harry had wrapped his arms around me. He was currently trailing sloppy kisses down my neck. God he feels better then an Oprah special. He's much better then an Oprah special. I'm a huge Opie fan don't ask.

"Why Potter I'm starting to believe you're not acting any more." I said as his kisses went further down my collar bone. Suddenly he stopped leaving me clueless. Was it something I said? Probably because when it concerns the both of us, one of us is always screwing up. Either that or we just say the worst possible things at the worst times. He reached for the spatula that was dangling above my head.

"Would you die from the shock if I said I wasn't?" He said planting another kiss on my head. Huh? He didn't even give me a chance to get a hold of him. He returned back to the other side of the massive steel table.

"Uh yeah." I said narrowing my eyebrows. Where is this conversation going? What does he mean? Does he really you know... I mean for him to like me... Not that I'd complain of course. But come on this is Harry we're talking about. I mean sure we have that whole thing between us... No it's too bloody unrealistic. Pigs will fly out of my arse wearing tutus and tiaras before that happens.

"Well I guess I don't like you then." He said in that annoying singsong voice of his. Again I repeat huh? So does he like me or not? Gosh guys aren't supposed to be more complicated then figuring out how to open the cork of a coke. Not to mention it's way too damn early to have a singsong voice. Where do these people come from?

I waited for him to elaborate. He didn't, instead he grabbed a bowl from the fridge. I didn't see the contents of the bowl, but I'm betting money that it's something yucky. Harry's the one doing the cooking. If I'm lucky enough he'll burn down the kitchen and a sexy fireman will come and rescue me. We'll then live happily ever after somewhere in the north pole. I won't be cold though. I'll have my sexy fireman to keep me warm. Wink wink nudge nudge.

"Aren't you vague." I said resting my chin on my hand while my elbow was placed on the table. He let out a loud breath before stirring the contents of the bowl. He was deliberately not letting me see what he was making. Hello I'm the one that's supposed to eat that. I have a right to know how nasty it is.

"Vague? I've kissed you more then necessary, we've slept in the same bed, I've confided in you and I've even told Ron that I like you." He started to ramble his arm furiously working the bowl mix. He kept talking and it was obvious he was frustrated.

"I never lie to Ron. We're already officially together..." Whoa, wow hold up. Wait a minute officially together? When did this happen? I don't think sleeping a few hours makes me miss such a huge detail.

"Officially together? Wait are you asking?" I cut in before he could rave on any further. He poured some brown liquid out of the bowl and into the frying pan he had placed on the stove. He sighed turning around from the stove. All of a sudden he was smiling mischievously. My heart was racing and I'm pretty sure if you cut open my stomach a thousand butterflies will fly out. Okay the last part was just utterly disgusting to imagine. He wants to be with me? I clearly don't see any pigs flying that's for sure!

"I know this is a feeling that I just can't fight. You're the first and last thing on my mind." I was shocked! He was singing. Oh god he was singing to me! He was singing to me!

"You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall. You make me wanna surrender my soul." He continued in that soothing voice of his. I can't believe _he _just _sang_ to _me_. I stuttered not sure what to do with myself. Was I supposed to sing along with him? I didn't even know he knew of Blue. At the same time I couldn't help but grin. I make him wanna do what? Like all those things? Whew I'm a pretty mind boggling gal ain't I?

"Uh your point being?" I asked not really knowing how to respond. I mean a guy suddenly sing quotes a song to you. A love song at that. How do you exactly respond? There's no damn manual is there. Because if it was I would have read it by now. To be honest I don't think a guy has ever sung to anyone I know. Not even Violet. Well not in the way Harry did.

"Just... Fine do you want to be my girlfriend sometime?" He asked frustrated at my lack of response. Now that totally threw me off guard. I mean like how can he be so casual about it. You'd think he's asking me to borrow a pencil during a test. Aren't these things supposed to be sappy and romantic? Well he did just try to serenade me... We are kind of compatible. Sheesh I'm starting to think like Violet. She thought Sean Wittenberg was her soul mate because they chewed the same gum type! Yet there's no denying we have chemistry together. But will chemistry be enough in the long run? Do I even want a relationship? I mean what about the first night in the common room? What about the incident where he danced with Ginny?

There's also the fact that he might be my new stepbrother. We could stop that from happening. Take a chance Hermione. You're allowed just like everybody else. You don't need permission. Your mother sure as hell didn't. Then again I don't want to be a victim of a foolish heart.

**Harry point of view: **

I stopped singing to see her shock stricken face. Whomever said serenading a girl was easy was wrong. They were very wrong. For a very smart girl she can be so stupid sometimes. God why did I sing? I probably made an ass of myself. It's not me trust me on this. It's her, she makes me do stuff I normally wouldn't. Tom would laugh himself to death if he heard me. All mighty and cool Potter singing a cheesy love song. In which the girl I sang to didn't even care.

"Uh your point being?" She said carefully after we had lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. My point? My fucking point? Oh she's got to be kidding me. I don't bloody sing sentimental crappy love songs from a boy band without it making sense! She's supposed to go all Oh Harry then fall straight into my awaiting arms. Aright so I never thought it'd be that easy with Hermione. I don't want it to either.

"Just... Fine do you want to be my girlfriend sometime?" I finally said. Might as well just give it to her straight.

"Are you going to treat me like all your other girlfriends?" She asked. I deserved that one. She was right. Was I going to treat her like all the other girls? It's different this time. I'm different.

"No. Look there aren't any guaranties." I said grabbing a plate and putting the first pancake on it. I started to make the other one before I continued. If it really is different this time then I guess I'd better be truthful.

"You go into a relationship with a 99 chance of failing" I continued walking over to her side of the table. She got off the barstool and stood in front of me. Her brown eyes were gazing into mine. My heart was racing, something it never had done before with a girl. Usually I'm the one making their hearts race.

"There's also that 1 however small it may be that it would work. That something really grand will come out of it." I said inching my face closer to hers. I placed a hand on her cheek. Slowly I traced my thumb along her bottom lip.

"But we'll never really know if we're that 1" I said my face an inch away from hers. I could feel her hot breath on my face. It smelled of toothpaste. She was shaking slightly at the invasion of privacy. I knew I was standing too close for comfort.

"We'll never know if we don't try." I whispered closing the gap by pressing my lips against hers. We stood still with our lips pressed against each other. They were soft and at the same time a bit choppy. They felt natural opposed to Gin's constant glossy sticky ones. Taking my time I kissed her not rushing anything. There would be time for that later if she'd give this, us a chance. She opened her mouth slightly allowing me entrance. I felt relieved at that. I slid my tongue in to find hers. Whatever you think man searching for food rests in your girl's teeth is not sexy.

She pulled back abruptly. Please don't say she's having second thoughts. "What about our parents?" She asked. I badly wanted to slam my fist against the wall right then.

"What about them? Hermione they clearly didn't need our permission..."

"Harry..."

"No Hermione listen I like you..."

"HARRY!"

"And I think I'm starting to like you a lot more then I should. Maybe I'm falling in lo..."

"HARRY!"

"HERMIONE WILL YOU SHUT UP! I'm trying to tell you how I feel! We'll bloody never know if our parents get married. We'd never get the chance to see if..."

"HARRY!"

"WHAT?"

"I appreciate our little heart to heart, but FIRE!" Wha? I turned around to see the stove in flames. OH FUCK!

**Break Hermione point of view: **

I was in heaven. Harry had asked me to be his girlfriend. Not just pretend girlfriend but real girlfriend. I mean I'm Harry Potter's girlfriend. Me, Hermione Granger is Harry Potter's girlfriend. I like the sound of that. Imagine that people will introduce me differently. I'll no longer be just Hermione. It'll be like hey this is Hermione y'know Harry's girlfriend. Or I'll be able to say Hello I'm Harry Potter's girlfriend. Why yes I'm Harry's girlfriend. My boyfriend? Oh he's that guy standing over there. He caught me! I didn't fall flat down on concrete. He actually caught me after I leapt from a building with 3564 floors. I won't feel like a big fraud any more. I really am his girlfriend. He likes me back! He even said he might start to love me.

That whole percent speech was like wow. Oh god I hope we're that 1. I really want to be that 1.

"...YOU SET A KITCHEN ON FIRE..." My mother yelled pouring herself a cup of coffee. I was harshly pulled away from Harry land. So what if she knows? I don't care!

"Harry's the one who made the pancakes!" I defended myself. I sounded stupid even to myself. So not winning the argument here Hermione. We were in our own kitchen at home. The fire and the fire alarm didn't exactly go unnoticed by the faculty. It'd be kind of weird if they didn't notice. I mean hello there's a fire at your school.

The headmaster had called for my parents straight away. Harry oddly enough only got a slap on the wrist. Needless to say my mum had been furious. Lying to her about staying over at Cho's wasn't the smartest idea. Starting a fire wasn't either. Both occasions are not my fault by the way.

"Are you bloody mad? Staying at an all boys boarding school..." She continued to yell drinking her cup of coffee in one go. Wow mum relax. No need to get you extra hyped to yell at me. My stomach grumbled loudly. This is torture I need food. Must eat something before I collapse.

"His father and I are getting married!" Bla bla bla really I couldn't care less right now. I need food! I opened our refrigerator door only to see gasp healthy food! Where's the high carbohydrates? Where's the food that makes you sick? Where's the food that goes straight to your thighs? I can't possibly eat a, a tomato! Besides I'm too darn tired to make anything.

"Are you even listening to me?" She shouted pouring herself more coffee. Gee mum it's not very hard not to listen as YOU ARE SHOUTING!

"Of course I am." I said calmly. Liar. Hey it's for my own good. As soon as I stopped talking she went into another lecture about my taboo behaviour. I went to the microwave to find... EUREKA! We have left over pizza!

I tiredly grabbed the plate of pizza and put it on the table. I sat down ready to eat. My sight was getting a bit blurry. Gosh I need to sleep like real bad. Just before I was going to grab a slice mum grabbed the plate.

"MUM! What are you doing?" I asked desperately as she carried the plate to the sink. I watched in horror as she threw the pizza in the garbage disposal. My, my, my dear beloved leftover pizza! What am I supposed to do now? I'm still tired and hungry. I demand my junk food woman!

"It's not healthy for you dear. The same goes for having sex." It took me a while to register what she just said. What's sex got to do with anything?

"I haven't had sex." I retorted dumbly. I'm still a virgin as far as I know. Why would she say that? I thought we were through with the deathly embarrassing talks. With dad it's way easier. He's a doctor so people usually think we're like very open about it. As far as the talk goes with dad it's like no sex until your wedding night and that's final. We understand each other perfectly. He doesn't want to talk about it, I don't want to talk about it and we don't talk about it. We both like living blissfully ignorant of the topic. That's that thank god.

"I've read your diary Hermione." She said without shouting this time. I blinked as she sat down in front of me. She read my diary? SHE READ MY DIARY! How could she? It's not like I've read her diary or anything is it? What right does she have!

"How could you be so irresponsible? Having sex with him in this very house!" I needed to sleep. I needed space to think. It was all too much dammit. My mother's face was red from all the shouting. Her blond hair was sticking out of her hair clip making her look a bit mad.

I haven't done anything with Harry! The farthest we've been is making out. We've just slept in the same bed for crying out loud. With our clothes on might I add! How could she possibly think that I'd... Oh shit. The dreams, how could I be so stupid? I had written down those dreams I had about Harry. It's my diary so obviously no one would be reading it but me. I had no need to write in big bold letters this is a dream! Thank god I wasn't stupid enough to write down about our plan. I might be a bit spaced off, but I'm not stupid.

"How could you have read my diary!" I shouted back. All my thoughts, all my feelings everything that's happened she knows. She knows it now. This is clearly a rape of privacy! I feel violated and naked. She knows everything.

"Hermione sit down. We need to talk about this." She said. Without really knowing I had stood up. I was just so angry. My hands clutched the side of the table. My knuckles turned white from the tight grip.

"No mum you need to fucking talk while I shut up and listen." I bit back leaning over the table. It's true isn't it? We need to talk usually means I'm going to talk to you and you are forced to listen. How could I be so stupid throwing my diary around like that. Oh yeah I trusted my family not to read it. How stupid of me!

"How dare you talk to your mother like that!" She stood up as well. We both stood face to face over the kitchen table. None of us dared look away or even blink. I don't care if she's my mother. All I wanted to do was hurt her. That's how mad I was. I wanted to deliberately hurt her like she'd hurt me.

"How dare you play my dad around like that." I said. As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted them. She slapped me hard across the cheek. Tears formed in my eyes. Shocked I raised my hand shakily and touched my cheek. It was warm and stung like hell.

"You are not to see that boy again or else." She said heaving with anger. I didn't want to back down.

I was ashamed for what I said. I was angry at what she did. I was bloody furious about everything else.

"Is that a threat?" I replied mockingly wiping away my tears. She looked at me in a way she had never before. With a stone cold expression she said "No that's a promise."

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reviewing. Hopefully I'll be able to update soon. **Snorts** yeah like that's likely. Any way thanks for your support and help. I appreciate it. Major kiss to my boyfriend for singing that Blue song.


	18. What a wonderful world

Author's note: Despite popular belief I am going to write and finish this story. I've got several chapters typed. I'm just doing some major editing changes. Thank you all for reading and reviewing this story. It means a lot to me.

**Being Violet Granger's Sister: **

It's not like I want to be depressed. At the same time I cant help it. No I'm not one of those hey I like pain so abuse me kind. It's more like it's all I can be. It's all I can do really. Holden Caulfield had his catcher in the rye. I, Hermione Granger have my depression. That's all I am all day. I'd just be the depressed teenage girl. I know it's crazy, but it's the only thing I'd like to be.

You know you're really depressed when:

a) you start quoting the catcher in the rye.

b) your hygiene is worse then your dead grandmother.

c) you crave junk food more than during your period.

There's just something about junk food and depression. It's like Cho says. The ice cream companies earn half their fortune on depressed females. I dare you to argue that. Go on. I dare you.

So here I am, lying on my bed. I stink and my hair is unwashed. The oversized t-shirt I'm wearing has a giant stain on it. My room's a mess. The only thing I've listened to these past couple of days, is my newly created play list. Guess what I entitled it? Depressing songs. Yeah I know. I'm so getting the most creative teen of the year award. I haven't left my room except when going to the kitchen or the bathroom. I have this huuuuuge craving for vanilla ice cream. I don't even like vanilla! I'm more of a strawberry and chocolate kind of gal.

"OPEN THE DOOR KERMIT!" The annoying screaming voice is my sister. One would think you'd be left alone when depressed. One would think you'd be able to listen to your depressing songs. One would think, THINK it, BUT reality is a whole different erm reality. I don't know about you. I find it impossible to listen to Louis Armstrong with a bloody froot loop banging on my door.

Now you'd ask why Louis Armstrong? The man bloody sang what a wonderful world. That right there just proves my point. There is no such wonderful world! The song is mad depressing. I mean this wonderful world appears to only exist in song. If I smile to a person in the subway they'd think I'm crazy. Heck I'd probably be robbed or punched! No kidding. Try listening to that song while you're depressed. I swear if I don't change the song I'll end up jumping out of my window.

"I SAID OPEN THE DOOR!" She screams followed by several bangs. It's only noon. Can't these owls sleep? I drew my blanket over my head. I wonder how long I can stay this way without suffocating. Can a person suffocate if they're under a blanket?

"KERMIT OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" This repeated screaming and banging on my door thing is getting a tad irritating.

"I'M COMING IN!"

Thump! Thud!

"Shit" I snorted. I guess Violet just found out she's no Bruce Lee. I didn't even know miss Perfect knew how to curse. Seriously kids television and real world are two different things. Kicking down doors is a lot harder then it seems. Leave it to the big burly police and military guys. Where was I? Oh yeah I'm being depressed. What right does she have? If Harry was a stereotypical bad guy I'd totally obey my mother. He isn't. We're not even related. I get her I do. I mean imagine dating a guy who's your new brother. That's like ick. If mum and James decide to have a baby... The kid's brother would be the sister's husband... Which would mean brother in law. It's just too weird. Oh my god. Did I just suggest/imply Harry and I will get married in the future? I'm going crazy.

"It's UNLOCKED!" I finally shouted throwing off my blanket. The noise on the other side of the door ceased. Finally some peace.

"WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU BLOODY SAY SO!"

I am a peaceful depressed being. I am a loving person. I do not kill people. I will not make an exception for my sister. I repeat I will not kill my sis... "Oh god you've gone Ugly Betty again haven't you" She said after she barged in. It wasn't a question. More like a statement. Oh F it. I'm so gonna kill her.

"Do you mind?" I said frustrated while pointing both index fingers at myself. Hello depressed teenage girl here!

"Not at all." She said sitting down on my chair crossing her legs. Urgh!

"How could you do this to me?" She said throwing her hands up in the air. Excuse me? What could I have possibly done now? If a third world war breaks out, I swear my family will find some way to blame that on me. If someone murders the queen they'll blame that on me too. It's like whatever happens it's Hermione's fault.

"What are you on about? And don't touch that." She put down my stapler. There's just something about Violet and a stapler that equals bodily harm on my part. I ran my hand through my hair. Ick I have greasy hair. I should really consider showering. Violet let out a small frustrated scream. She is not allowed to be frustrated at me. I have no idea what she's talking about. I'm grounded! Mum took away my cell phone and laptop. She even took away my books and CDs! I was lucky enough to be able to hide away my mp3 player.

Okay so maybe I was a bit out of line. She hadn't done any of those things. Well until I supposedly set her wedding planner on fire. Mum wouldn't believe it accidentally fell into the rubbish bin and combusted. Now she thinks I'm a psychotic pyromaniac. You set a kitchen and a wedding planner on fire and suddenly eeeverybody has the right to call you a psychotic pyromaniac. So all in all I do believe I deserve a little sympathy. Leave it to my sister to be inconsiderate and just... Violet-y.

"Cedric told Victor who didn't say it to Andrew because hello Andrew overheard it since he was at the same café who then told Bianca who told..."

"VIOLET!" I interrupted my head getting dizzy from all this who told who what business. Violet however paid me no mind.

"... and then he told..." I sighed pressing the play button on my mp3 player. Maria Mena's Just a little bit started playing. Halfway through the song I pressed the pause button.

"... Any way I got the info first. So now everyone knows that you slept with Harry." Why does dating Harry feel like dating Brad Pitt? He's just a guy for god's sake. He's not not God or something!

"I fail to see how this affects you." I said a bit snappishly. My life is over. I might as well just move to the north pole now. I am not going to school tomorrow. You wear a guy's clothes and suddenly your name, sex and slag appear in everybody's sentences. Ugh I just know Holly's going to use this against me. This is it folks. I am officially now depressed and will continue to be so in the near future.

"Hell-O!" She said in that annoying way ditzy people say hello. Why do they do that? I mean how hard can it be to say hello. Why does she suddenly say hello in the middle of our conversation any way?

"Yeah hi" I said which irritated her more. Like I care. I'm the one who's been socially labelled a psychotic pyromaniactic slag! Oh shush inner voice. Of course I know pyromaniactic isn't a word. It just suited my point.

"Can you like stop being an out of control rebellious wannabe Ashlee Simpson teen for like a sec!" Whoa what's with the shouting? And I so resent that! I am not an out of control rebellious wannabe Ashlee Simpson teen! I fancy myself as a Joan Jett thank you very much! Not like Ashlee Simpson is so horrible. I feel very wise all of a sudden. Sure I've been one to criticize like anything I come over but... It's like those music fanatics at my school. Those who talk about music like professors and act like they're the aristocrats of musical knowledge. Just because something isn't by The Ramones or some unknown non mainstream pop band doesn't mean it's utter crap! Come on people! Music at its best is in its difference and diversity. Okay so I'm being a major hypocrite. What with all the omg Britney Spears ewe motto of mine. Still I mean I shouldn't act superior if someone likes a band I don't like. What gives me the right to just judge away like a judge on a power trip while smoking pot. I should be able to say I like Ashlee Simpson dammit without getting dirty looks!

"You're my painful stick in the arse little sister. I do believe I have some concern rights."

"Thanks Vi for the oh so colourful mental image." I said sarcastically. She got up from my chair and started pacing. I know. It's like one of those I would've never thought of it scenes. Violet is pacing my bedroom floor in a concerned Sherlock Holmes matter. In a way it was kind of amusing.

Suddenly she stopped and sighed. Aright I admit it. I do feel touched that she cares.

"Herms I don't like this you." Huh? Is it just me or was that confusing as hell? Don't like me get in line. Holly is entitled first place on that one. She ran a hand through her straight blond hair. Well I guess this proves the line theory. First in lines always get the best goods. For Violet it was the best genes.

"Just promise me you'll still invent that world peace cookie." She said and then she left. I watched as she shut the door behind herself. I cant believe she still remembers that. I was six and a delusional optimistic brat. Violet told daddy she'd grow up to be a princess. I told him I was going to invent a cookie that turned people into Ghandi clones. World peace and harmony would be easy with everyone being all Ghandi like. Hey I was six and had just read a biography about Ghandi. My lips parted slightly. I snorted before smiling. It was a nice memory. We were making cookies that day. Well mostly my grandmother since the rest of us were busy kidding around. I think I have pictures of it somewhere... Oh crap I'm crying again.

**Monday:**

"What did you kill and let rot in here?" Ugh no not her. Anyone but her! My blanket was forced off me. Nooooo!

"I know you're awake shǎbī. I'm a skilled Wing Chun biatch. You've got ten minutes." Sha wha i? I'm not even going to try and pronounce that. If my memory serves me correct she just called me an idiot in Chinese. I ask again god why do I have such weirdos as friends? I should have known better to befriend a person who is a Wing Chun expert. At least Ron isn't a martial arts expert too.

"I'm not going to school Chozilla." I said rolling over and covering my head with my arms. Wing Chun expert or not she cant make me. Besides I've decided not to continue this insane workout thing. Well at least until a week has passed.

"I'll ignore the Chozilla comment. You in return are going to wake up and get dressed. This way I don't have to kick your ass or use any other methods to cause you bodily harm." What's a girl to do after such a statement?

Needless to say I chose sweating instead of bleeding. Cho's parents apparently weren't as extreme as my mother. She didn't get grounded despite confessing the idea was hers. Instead she has to work at her mother's book store after school. Personally I like Mrs. Chang's discipline methods. She doesn't have to pay Cho.

"Then she made J.C lock up my Daniel Radcliffe stuff!" Cho said on the bus. It was rather comical the way she said it. Like oh no! No more obsessed fan girl activities waaaah! I suppressed a giggle. J.C is Cho's brother. His real name is Jann Lee Chang. J.L wasn't as catchy as J.C. What do I know? Ask Cho. She's the one who calls him that.

"That's nothing compared to what me mum did." Both Cho and I stared at Ron in disbelief. Like Ron's a guy and he should be all unpunished convict. Ron was unaware of it as he continued.

"She beat me up with a broom!" He said shuddering at the memory of it. We burst out laughing as Ron looked even more gloomy. I forgot how extreme Mrs. Weasley could be. She's a lovely woman, but boy can she scream.

Cho finally managed to say "Aww Ronny my tough bad boy." Ron mouthed Ronny to me in shock. I started to laugh again as Cho patted Ron's head. I'm glad I decided to go to school after all. I guess this beats staying at home moping. The bus pulled to a halt. We got up and got off the bus. The bus started to drive away as I got off.

"Ready for the execution?" Cho asked. I sighed.

"Ready as any poor chap who's about to get his head chopped." She linked her arm with mine and started to drag me towards the school entrance. Well Alice I warned ya about the queen. It's your own bloody fault.

**Later: **

Is Harry's life like this? People whispering and staring at him? I tapped my pencil against my notebook repeatedly. It's not a nervous habit. A nervous habit for me would be like... Chewing my lip or something. The pencil tapping is more of a in deep thought habit. Ever get like weird feelings? Like McGonagall for instance. If I didn't know any better I'd say she was watching me. Not normally watching but creepy watching.

"Did you know you and I had a massive orgy at Hogwarts?" Cho whispered her head in her book. I dropped my pencil. McGonagall looked at us sharply. I bowed my head to avoid her death stare.

"That's just..." I started to whisper before Ron leaned over and said "bullocks."

"Mr. Weasley!" The whole class turned to look at us in the back. I started to blush. Ron rolled his eyes while Cho gave his shoulder a shove. Luckily the bell rang before any more damage could be done. I shoved my things quickly into my backpack. Trendy or not it's still more practical. I don't want to dislocate my shoulder just to be fashionable. I handed my chemistry and physics books to Ron. He stuffed them into his own backpack. We were ready to go.

"Mr. Weasley stay." I gave Ron an apologetic smile. He shrugged and walked up to McGonagall's desk. Cho and I didn't say much as we made our way to our lockers. Funny to think it all started by our lockers. If Holly hadn't made a scene would we have still made best friends? I was pulled out of my thoughts as she stopped abruptly.

"Don't look." She said. How stupid was that? If someone says don't look, the first thing I'll do is look. My jaw fell in shock. Written across my locker was the word slag. Hey at least it's red. Red is a nice colour.

"Who did this?" I turned around to see Ron pushing his way through. I hadn't even noticed the crowed.

"Who the FUCK did this!!!" I cringed slightly at the anger evident in his voice. A few girls stepped away from him. Cho told Ron to calm down. They started to argue. All the while I just stood there. Maybe I was in shock? No that couldn't be it. I was just stunned. I mean sure I've seen films where things like this happen. It's just so, so, so... Bloody hilarious! Whoever did this must've really been bored. I mean the sheer dumbness of it cracked me up.

"What are you laughing at?" Came a snotty all too familiar voice. It isn't really a Monday until you've met someone you dislike. Say an arch enemy or rival.

"You." I retorted before opening my locker. Luckily the jerk didn't ruin my books. Unlike other people all I have in my locker is books. No pictures, no diaries, no slam books no nothing.

"Granger keep your dogs on a leash" A second voice said. Ron and Cho were still arguing. The second voice belonged to Bianca. Isn't she supposed to be one of Vi's best friends? Why is she hanging with Holly then?

"I will. I just got to figure out what collars suits your complexions." I said grabbing my science book and slamming my locker shut. That's one point to me zero to you. What can I say? I make this verbal exchange look good. Not particularly interested in this, I walked away. Ron and Cho followed. It's lunch and I'm hungry. It doesn't take a genius to figure out where I'm headed.

We sat down in the middle of the cafeteria. I was going to eat something that was supposed to be something with vegetables in it. Ron had his usual pile of junk food. Cho's tray consisted of some icky healthy and icky junky. Usually Ron eats quickly and then goes to hang with his other guy friends. Today it seemed we were stuck with him. I mean that in the nicest way possible.

"Hello outsiders. I come in peace." The three of us looked at her in shock. Violet ignored us as she sat her tray down next to mine. Never ever had she once eaten lunch with me since I ditched her clique. I could sit with the royalty of the school. Mostly because Violet was my sister. I tired of the life of the popular quickly. Ron raised his eyebrows while Cho glared at me. It was one of those you could have warned us glares. I was just as surprised as them.

"So what are we doing after school today?" Her question baffled me. What do you mean we? There's no we Vi! There's an us and a you I wanted to shout.

"_We_ are going to work at Mrs. Chang's book store." I said putting an emphasis on we. I don't think she got it.

"That's like fun. When is Ron going to pick us up?" Ron shoved a burrito in his mouth. His shoulders were shaking as he chewed. At least someone is amused by this.

"Uh we like take the bus. You know public transportation." Cho said carefully like talking to a five year old. Or maybe an alien. I'd say alien because right now Violet is an alien. Violet's face fell momentarily. She quickly gained her composure.

"I'm always up for an adventure." I wanted to smack this evil alien imposter. Of course Violet would believe taking the bus is like taking a wild jungle safari. Stupid Andrew for being at the same café as Cedric. What's the bloody possibility of it any way? It's like the whole world is conspiring against me. What else could possibly go wrong?

"By the way mum's eloping with James on Thursday." WHAT?

**Author's note 2: The rest of this chapter will be posted some time next week. Feedback is welcomed. **


	19. Harry B Goode

Author's note: Despite popular belief I am going to write and finish this story. I've got several chapters typed. I'm just doing some major editing changes. Thank you all for reading and reviewing this story. It means a lot to me.

**Being Violet Granger's Sister: **

Previously:

_It's like the whole world is conspiring against me. What else could possibly go wrong?_

"_By the way mum's eloping with James on Thursday." WHAT?_

Hermione Point Of View:

"This is so not happening." I hissed in Ron's ear. Cho was busy stacking books. Violet was talking on her cellphone. We were managing the two registers. Ron isn't exactly the first person to come in mind when I want to have a little heart to heart. Girl talk is so much better when there's another girl involved. Currently he's all I got. Cho doesn't know about... Well all she knows is her best friend is dating Harry Potter. Ron is the only other person I know who knows. I swore not to tell anyone else. Still even if I did no one would believe me. Heck I wouldn't believe me!

"Say Hermione did you ever get the diagnose obsessive psychotic control freak?" He retorted. My mouth closed and opened several times. UGH! Doesn't he understand the seriousness of the situation? Harry and I are in major danger of of of becoming... RELATED! We'll be living together. We'll have family dinners together. We'll have mutual siblings if our parents reproduce. It just ruins everything! And why hasn't stupid Potter contacted me! I'm his bloody girlfriend! I'll punch him the next time I see him. It's all his fault I'm in this mess!

I felt someone's cold hands blind me. I tried to pry the person's hands away to no avail. "Missed me?" His hot breath tickled my ear. "Harry!" I shouted excitedly. He let his hands drop from my eyes. I turned around and hurled myself at him. Flung would maybe probably be a more appropriate word. You know since hurled reminds me of hurling. Which in turn reminds me of that vacation to Spain where I got sick and... I'm babbling now.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said as I let go of him. He looked great with his slightly baggy jeans and leather jacket. God I love his jacket. It's so black and designer-y. His cheeks were red. I wanted to pinch him. Who's a cute boyfriend? Who's a cute boyfriend? Harry's a cute boyfriend. Oh yes he is, oh yes he is. Uhm Hermione he's not a baby. Stopping with the baby voice now.

"Granger in a book store. Shocking." A voice mocked from behind. I looked over Harry's shoulder. Casually leaned against a shelf was no other then Thomas. The git was flipping through a random book.

"What's really shocking is that you know what a book store is." Harry replied grabbing my hand and pulling me towards him. I couldn't help but giggle as he held me.

"Oh gag me." Tom put the book back. Did Harry really have to bring him? Why couldn't he bring Cedric, Tonks or heck even Oliver? Well not really Oliver. There's something about Oliver that just makes me nervous. You know with him being older and under the misconception Cho is too.

"I'd love to." Ron said glaring at the black haired spawn of Satan. No secret that Ron cant stand him. Tom is like... The competent bad guy. Unlike some of those incompetent idiots who cant form a half decent retort or manage to display some wit bad guys.

"Didn't know you swung that way Weasley." Ron looked like a fish out of water. Harry sighed. I'm thinking he's used to this. Tom caught me looking at him. His eyes turned ice cold. I shivered inwardly as I continued to stare.

"Hey I'd actually like to get done with the project." Harry broke the building tension. I'm glad he did because Ron's fists were clenched. Tom visibly relaxed. He gave me a teeth showing smile. I noticed two of his upper teeth looked like sharp fangs. Talk about spawn of Satan. I was getting the feeling that the smile wasn't meant to be nice. Maybe he just wanted to show me his fangs? I didn't get to ponder it much longer. Tom walked to the other part of the store.

"Project?" I asked pushing Harry away. He gave me the puppy eyes. I rolled my eyes giving his shoulder a shove.

"Muggle literature presentation." He said as if that explained everything. Huh that's interesting. It'd be fun to get to know wizarding opinion on our literature.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S TAKING HER!" We all jumped in surprise. Uh oh. This cant be good. If I can hear my sister from the storage room then I know this cant be good. I was going to go check up on her when Harry grabbed my wrist.

"I want to take you out for lunch. I was thinking Joe's?" He stressed the word Joe's. I was torn between checking up on Vi and running off with Harry. Plus I'd promised Cho we'd do this part time job thing together. But I _had _to talk to Harry. Mum and James were eloping. Of all the irresponsible childish things she could do she haaaad to pick eloping. Ugh this is just too much.

"Give me ten minutes." He didn't even get to respond. I quickly made my way to the storage room. The storage room was located at the back of the shop. I got out my key card and pressed the code. I passed Tom who was reading the back cover of "To kill a mockingbird". He seemed so engrossed in it that he was completely oblivious to the outside world. Cho was probably serving some customers. The book store also served as a coffee shop.

"What's wrong with you?" I said angrily shutting the door behind me. Honestly screaming like that in Cho's mum's book store/coffee shop. Sure there weren't many customers right now. Still it was bloody embarrassing. Violet looked up from the floor. At first I thought she'd applied her mascara horribly. Then I realized she had been crying. Oh lord.

I sat down on my knees. She hugged her legs to her chest. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. I wanted to talk to her. I just didn't know what to say. I mean this is Violet. We're sisters and all that. It's just we're not, we don't... I mean sure we occasionally have serious deep talks. She comforted me during the whole Christmas fiasco. We stand up for each other occasionally. Lets be honest here. We aren't the Full House type of sisters.

"I'm (sniff) sorry." She used the sleeve of her shirt to wipe her nose. I forced myself not to cringe. I'm uber obsessed with stuff like that. What is she sorry for any way? She's the one sitting in a storage room crying. It seemed rather stupid to think right then... But this is our school's Homecoming queen bee. The Barbie wonder girl. It seemed almost impious to see her like this.

"What did you do now?" I half heartedly joked. What was I supposed to do? Humour or sarcasm is my way of dealing with things. Plus I wanted her to stop crying. She didn't laugh. Instead she rested her head against a box.

"God you must think me a, a, an evil stepsister or something." Again with the Cinderella references. I wouldn't exactly say an evil stepsister. A bitch would be more proper. A bitch who has her moments of unbitchyness. I kept my mouth shut.

"I mean you never said anything. No one ever said anything. Why didn't you say anything?" She started to cry again. Not the softly crying kind. More of the loud sobs kind. I reached out to touch her, only to let my hand fall in mid air. Why didn't I say anything? I don't know. She cant be serious. How could she not have known? Not just with me. There were others. How could she possibly not have known?

"Why didn't you notice?" I tried to keep my voice calm. I sure as hell didn't want to burst into tears too. I don't regret saying that. She deserved it. It was fairly said. Why didn't I say anything? Why didn't she ever notice? There were countless billion times she could have noticed. She must have. Then why didn't she react? Why didn't I? She continued to cry.

"I was Violet Granger's sister." I said bitterly. If she didn't get that, well then I guess she never will. I stood up and brushed invincible dirt off my jeans. There wasn't much more to say.

**Break**

The dark atmosphere of Joe's soothed my mind. Unlike the book store there were no bright lights. I felt calmer here. Frankie and her workers bustled around in their usual happy energetic makes you smile kind of way. There were a lot of customers. Another thing I like about Joe's is the customers. The usual diverse crowed that comes here. Most of them are colourful characters. Some are scholars, other university students, some are musicians, some are my uncle's friends others are... It's like once you step inside you've left the world outside. You enter another realm.

My eyes were fixated on one of the black and white pictures. It was of an old couple sitting in the park. It's one of my favourite pictures. They look so alive, so happy and in love without being overly graphic in your face X-rated passionate way. I want to be that old woman in the picture sitting on the bench next to her husband.

"Interesting song" I turned my attention back to Harry. He had his coffee cup raised up to his lips. I watched as he blew the steam off. It doesn't matter how much he blows. It's still going to be as hot. Only gradually will the coffee get colder. He'll still burn his tongue. Wow that sounded so deep. Cough not.

"KT Tunstall the song is Black horse and the cherry tree" I replied a bit absent minded. Frankie was singing loudly while handing out peoples orders. Frankie was kind of like a sun. She draws you in by her light. Several of the customers were tapping their feet and clapping. They looked like daisies hungry for the sun's warm rays.

"Hermione" My eyes turned to his. There was a pause between us. Both searching for something to say. No he wanted to speak. I didn't really want anything. Finally he sighed leaning back into his chair. He seemed so in place. Like he was meant to sit here. He was meant to sit by my table. I hadn't brought Cho or Ron here. Joe's has always been my place. I sound confusing I know. For a long time it was just me. This is what I had back then. Cho and Ron don't belong here. Harry gives the impression that he does. Kind of like those 500 puzzle pieces. You work hard to get the picture. Nothing compares to that feeling of putting the last piece in place. The picture becomes whole. It becomes clear and just perfect in a sense.

I wasn't even aware something was missing. Maybe I was. Who would've thought that piece was Harry? He's my last piece. The last piece to fall in place. Joe's seems right now. This image seems right. Harry was always meant to be here. He was meant to sit by this table. He was meant to drink coffee with me. The tattoo grew hot on my shoulder.

"I feel it too."

"They're eloping on Thursday."

"I know."

"I don't think you do."

"Hermione I feel it too."

"I need to go."

"Marry me?"

"Are you mad?"

"You didn't answer the question."

"Neither did you."

"I'm serious."

We stopped talking. Another song started to play. I recognized it to be Chuck Berry. Harry was staring at the black table. His hair acted as a curtain hiding away his eyes. He must've recognized the song too. I could see the corner of his lips drawing upward. It was hard not to know which song it was. He raised his head and shook his hair out of his face. He was up to something. I frowned as he leaned forward over the table. My eyes widened as I felt his hand rest upon my thigh.

"Harry be good." He laughed rubbing my thigh. I noticed Frankie watching us out of the corner of her eye. No doubt gathering info to pass onto my uncle.

"Harry" I hissed kicking him under the table. Fortunately he removed his hand. He was still laughing. Eventually his shoulders stopped shaking. He chuckled sporadically as yet another silent pause ensued.

"Hermione will you marry me?" Oh honestly! How can he ask such an absurd question? I shook my head and took a huge gulp of my coffee. Coffee is what one needs when being proposed to. It may sound weird but it's true. Anyone at my age being proposed to should drink large amounts of coffee.

"Harry will you go jump in front of a train?" He ignored my innocent mocking reply. Harry's amazing. Whatever I throw at him, he just deflects it. Why is he asking me this? I'm not ready for marriage. To be quite frank he isn't either. What's he bloody thinking asking me to marry him?

"The purists are starting a new propaganda campaign." The purists? Oh Tom's dad's political party. For a second his shoulders tensed before slouching. Like the weight of the world was on his shoulders and he didn't want it to show. I didn't speak giving him room to continue.

"They're taking ideas from the romantic nationalism period. He's gaining a lot of support on it. Apparently the wizarding world has become too muggle. Even muggleborn witches and wizards are following him." He stopped for a while. I could see he was struggling to find the right words. A small part of me wants to ask why are you telling me this? I'm not a witch. Another bigger part wanted to help him. He suddenly seemed so lost, so vulnerable. The great Harry Potter really just a scared out of his mind teenager.

"I've already told you too much. There is no Voldemort to defeat. It feels like I'm fighting an invincible opponent. I'm in a war that doesn't even exist. The bastard even sounds sane." I grabbed his hand. He looked at me. His eyes pleading desperately for me to tell him what to do. He wanted answers. How can I give him answers? I didn't know his world existed until last weekend. He squeezed my hand.

"Harry maybe you aren't meant to fight him" He was about to open his mouth and reply. I started talking before him.

"What I mean is maybe you aren't meant to fight him with a wand, sword whatever you magical people fight with. Use brains not brawn. You said it yourself. There is no Voldemort, but there is a Tom Riddle. Voldemort fights with spells. Riddle uses political brainwashing campaigns. Change your tactics Potter." We lapsed into silence once again. He was probably digesting what I said. I may be completely horribly very wrong on this. I may even be the cause of somebody's downfall. In my defence I'd like to say when it comes to politics people don't win by throwing curses and jinxes. No Prime Minister in our day has been elected by using bazookas on their voters. Then again maybe that's common in the magical world.

"Hermione that's bloody brilliant." Huh? Harry's face lighted up like a light bulb that suddenly got an idea.

"I've got to convince mum to run for minister. You're a genius." Eh... When I said what I said I didn't say make your mum the new minister of magic! (sigh) I am not involving myself too much in this. If Harry sees his mum fit to be a minister then so be it. What do I know? Again I repeat that I didn't know magic existed until last Friday.

"About Thursday Harry. We've got to stop them." I said changing the subject. It's about time someone addresses the matter. If I'm to be honest with myself... Our chances of stopping the wedding are slim. Slim like anorexic bulimic super model slim.

"That's easy." How can he be so calm and cool about this? He's just sitting there acting as if this task is as easy as going to the store to buy butter. How the hell is this easy? I'm half an inch away from jumping off the cliff that is known to be the edge of sanity!

"Baby relax. Dad's like _the _auror. We'll just fake your kidnapping and buy ourselves time." That's his plan? Fake my kidnapping? I shall go home and write a list to remind myself why I agreed to get together with this idiot. Oh and nobody calls Hermione baby but me. Err I was trying to change the nobody puts baby in a corner line. Safe to say I need to work on my lines.

"First of all don't call me baby. Secondly what's an auror? Thirdly are you bloody serious?" Harry made this disapproving sound. That's rich coming from him. First he calls me a genius then he implies I'm a fool. Psh!

"An auror is like... An FBI agent with a wand. Yes I'm bloody serious. And are you implying you wear the pants in this relationship?" My mum's marrying an FBI agent with a wand? Why couldn't she settle for an accountant? Why not someone mundane? First the doctor then the wizard. Way to go mum. Of course I wear the pants. I'm not going to let him assume he's in charge. Either it's a fifty fifty relationship. OR _**my**_ dictaturship. Whatever floats his boat. A sexy smirk formed on his lips.

"You may wear the pants Granger. I however control the zipper." Oh my god! He did not just say that! That's such a girl line! I swear if anyone else had said it I'd point and laugh. He ducked his head as I threw a sugar cube at him. It hit his head.

"Let's be serious for a second." Excuse me? I've been nothing but serious this whole time. I frowned. He took the hint.

"It'll buy us time until we think of a better plan." Frankie cleaned a table not so far from ours. She was listening in to our conversation. I should really give her some tips on being discreet. You don't use seven minutes cleaning the same table. It'd be pretty hard to overhear us. The music was loud as usual. Joe's was full today it being a Monday.

"We do have a better plan." I said irritated while grabbing my baguette.

"We do?" He asked stupidly.

"Yes! You'll talk to Lily and I'll talk to my dad. One of them has got to be able to shout I object. If all else fails we'll flee to an alternative universe." With that I took a large bite.

Break

Cho was royally pissed by the time I had gotten back. The book store hadn't suffered. The way she ranted you might as well have assumed we'd been under attack. Thomas had bought the books he needed and left. Cho was grateful for that. Violet had stayed in the storage room for twenty minutes. Then she left. Apparently some guy Cho had no idea who was picked her up. Ron left shortly after saying he wasn't feeling so well. Thankfully Mrs. Chang had other employees. In my defence I wasn't supposed to start working until summer.

Thankfully we made up. Now I owe her big time for screwing her over like that. Her words not mine. The homework was unusually frustrating. All in all it had been a rather hard day. Mum still wasn't talking to me much. Neither of us wanted to be the first to appologize. I spent two hours playing the sims 2. That was fun. I basically made an ugly sim called Holly. Then I found seven ways of killing her. I'll tell you putting her on fire was funn-ey. Usually when I play the game it's download custom content, play with custom content and download more custom content. I made a Granger family with a sim Hermione and a sim Harry. Then they lived happily ever after in their luxurious mansion with a dog, cat and a pet bat. The evil Holly came and actually flirted with Harry in the game. I quickly took care of that. Cowplants is like the number one solution to problems like her. Though sim Harry and sim Hermione looked nothing like us. Their names weren't sim Hermione and sim Harry either. I got to be Princess and Harry got to be Zippy. I was going to go for Zipper but Zippy sounded much more fun.

It was getting late. Violet still hadn't returned. Hence why I'm playing the sims 2 on her computer. Mum didn't take away her computer seeing as I'm the one being punished. Cant it be Tuesday already? I'm bored out of my mind here. Without my cellphone I'm slightly helpless. If I had my cellphone I could call Cho, Ron or Harry. Most importantly I could be able to text message dad. He's always at work with his cellphone shut off. I cant leave a message using the regular phone can I? That wasn't meant as a question. So all I've got right now is Princess, Zippy and their cat Puss in boots, their dog Pluto, the bat Batty and baby Einstein. Aww Princess and Zippy only have eyes for each other. Seriously poor Einstein. Her parents are ignoring her just so they can wohoo each other. Zippy's a great dad though. Princess needs to focus a tinsy winsy bit more on her baby. The nanny makes me angry though. The kid's been dying to go to the bathroom. What does the nanny do? She just cuddles the baby and places Einstein on the floor. Ugh!

I wonder if Brad Pitt is a wizard... He cant be forty something and look that good. Need to sleep yawning too much. After saving the game I brushed my teeth and changed. Yeah yeah I need to floss. I'm too tired so bite me. Finally in my bed I closed my eyes. I wanted to sleep, my mind wanted to think. So not fun disagreeing with yourself. All I could think about was Harry's stupid hand on my thigh. Harry's more of a physical being I guess. That did not sound as dirty as I thought it did. I can still feel his stupid hand. I want to sleep! Where is Vi? If mum was talking to me she'd drive me crazy by now. Where is your sister? How can you not know? Bla bla bleh. We should just put a tracking device on her.

I'll be glad when this is over. Harry and I will be able to date normally. Massive orgy at Hogwarts oh please. How can the hypocrites call me a slag if I slept with my boyfriend? The massive orgy rumour is just obscene. Not that I'd mind the Hogwarts boys. I definantly wouldn't mind Harry. Would he mind me? I'm not exactly super teen model of the year. Guys like him do they like the experienced kind? Would it hurt? Am I supposed to erm prepare myself first? Maybe we need to set a date so we could I don't know shower in advance? God it'd be horribly embarrassing if I forgot to shave my legs. Am I supposed to shave other places? If I actually decide and want to have sex with him... Who am I supposed to talk to about these things? Has Cho done it? I'm pretty sure she's a virgin like me. Mum is waaay out of the question. Dad's a doctor though I'm positive he wouldn't want to discuss it with me. Imagine going hey daddy got any sex tips? I'd rather just die. It's either talk to uncle Matt or do your own research. Option number two it is.

Do I want to have sex with Harry? With a body like his and a face like that... Hard to say no to a guy who's practically a reincarnated Adonis. Then again I'm not about to just throw my virginity away just because some guy looks hot. Hormones aren't everything you know. But Harry isn't just a good looking guy. Lord the guy can be such a pain in the arse. No one gets on my nerves like him. But he can be sweet and nice. Like how he insisted he'd pay for lunch. Not because I'm his girlfriend, but because he wanted to. Or like how he opens doors for me. I found it funny and a bit insulting at first. I mean how many seventeen year olds do that? And it's not like I cant open my own doors or anything. I have to admit it's nice. Plus the way he makes me feel... At Joe's when I realized Harry seemed to be the missing piece. Then again what do I know? I'm just a silly sixteen year old who's never had a guy like Harry. How can I know this isn't some thing that's going to end by a year? Usually relationships my age end. They just do. This may sound very old fashioned, but I want to give my virginity to the man I love. To the man that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with. I'm not some Hollywood star who'll have seven divorces behind her by the time she hits forty. Didn't I say this earlier? I'm a hopeless romantic. Still I do want to do things with him. I want to touch him, feel him. I want to dance with him like he danced with Ginny. Like how Thomas danced with me. The dancing that was wow. Hey I'm not a complete innocent virgin Mary. Before this topic goes any further, does he want to sleep with me?

What's up with Thomas any way?

**Harry Point Of View: **

My eyes started to burn and my vision started to get blurry. The words mushed together like pea soup. I yawned rubbing my tired eyes. We'd been in the library for... I don't know. A long time since I apparently lost track. Tom was typing away his notes on the school's laptop. If his dad gets his way then we'll all be scribbling on parchment.

"What?" He narrowed his eyes. Grinning stupidly I shrugged my shoulders. He rolled his eyes before going back to work. His skin looked rather pale against the light from the screen. Does he know?

"Take a picture Potter. It'll last longer." I ducked my head snorting. Dear god I've gone mad. Staring at Riddle must be a sign of insanity. He hadn't once looked away from the screen. His fingers tapped away furiously. Boy who lived or not he's still Thomas fucking Riddle. A seventh year head boy who's dad is Voldemort. I'm not foolish enough to underestimate him. He's got raw magical power like no other. Yet what's a guy like him doing in Gryffindor?

"Ten minutes and still reading the same page." His voice was mocking. I don't get it. We're not even supposed to be sitting at the same table. Yet here we are doing a muggle studies project together.

"Aww you noticed. I'm touched." Weak retort I know. It seemed to do the trick. We lapsed into silence. There's no way I was going to be able to read more. I could hate Tom really I could. What kind of person would I be then? I cant blame him for what his father did. I'm quite certain not even Thomas knows who his father is. Tom isn't his father. He's been nothing but his witty, smartass scary self. Yet I cant help but wonder what he's playing at. Is he just trying to fool me?

"Oy Ced! I found the lovebirds!" I cringed at Tonks' shout. Great just what I need. Tom let out an irritated sigh. Tonks drew out a chair and sat down. Cedric appeared shortly after his cheeks slightly tinged red. What's up with him?

"Why are you blushing?" He glared at me sitting down next to Tom. I get it, none of my business. I didn't feel like teasing him about it either. Tonks was smiling like the cat who caught the canary. Oh god what am I in for now?

"Oh Thooomas." I laughed. I knew what Cedric was thinking because I thought the same. Better Thomas and not me. Though Cedric seemed a bit antsy.

"Yes Nymphadorian?" Got to hand it to him. Tom's the only guy I know who can stand Tonks when he's too much well Tonks. Is that a trait inherited from his father? How Tom senior could stand his death eaters is beyond me. The lot of them kept getting themselves blown up by dad and the other aurors.

**Third point of view Tuesday: **

The bastard knew. How he knew was beyond him. He'd made sure to cover up his tracks. Did Harry know? His father would kill him if word got out to Potter. Everyone wanted something. A lesson he learned early. There isn't a single person in the world who didn't want something. Question was when was he going to name his price? If he didn't want something then it'd be out already.

He was abruptly pulled out his thoughts. He cursed as a body slammed against his. "The fuck Cedric?" He said as the Hufflepuff pressed him against the stone wall. Grey eyes stared into blue. So this is what insanely mad looks like? Thomas thought as Cedric's hands grabbed a fistful of his robes and slammed him against the wall. A jolt of pain shot through his back.

"What are you playing at Riddle?" His face was tinged a light red. His breath rigid and eyes a darker shade of grey. He was still wearing his quidditch uniform. He must've run all the way from the quidditch field.

"What are you on about?" The reply earned him another slam against the wall. He wasn't going to show his cards. For all he knew Diggory didn't know shit. If that was the case then Tom wanted to keep it that way.

"You' re not fooling me Tom. I'm not Potter." In an instant the dark haired boy's face hardened. Cedric's eyes widened slightly as specs of red appeared in Tom's blue. Cedric let out a surprised sound as the other boy wrapped his hand around his neck.

"You're not Potter? No shit." Tom whispered sarcastically squeezing his neck. He watched amused as Cedric clawed at his hand. Cedric felt the ground beneath his feet disappear as Thomas raised him up.

**Hermione Point of View: **

In a world full of technological advances, it's hard to live like a cave girl. Mum still wont budge. Violet came home about three in the morning. How do I know? She got into a huge row with mum. I'm sure the whole neighbourhood knows when she got back. I asked her on our way to school. She dismissed it before going back to staring mindlessly out the window.

Back up. Violet was with me on my way to school? Yeah I know signs of the apocalypse and all that. I couldn't just throw her off the buss! Basically it's back to another boring day at school. There were a few exceptions. A couple of guys walked up and asked how much I charged. Me being my witty self told them they wouldn't be able to afford me so why bother asking? I think they didn't get it because they kept asking. The usual gossiping continued. I don't care about that much. They'll say what they want to say. Nothing I can do to prevent it. A part of me kept daydreaming about Harry rescuing me on his magical carpet. Fortunately Holly was nowhere to be seen. Even mean people like her do get sick.

"Hermione you're smart. Figure this out." Ron handed me his cell phone. I rolled my eyes before reading the text message. It's from Harry!

A man is standing next to a grave in a cemetery. Another man walks by and asks "Did you know this man?". The man says "I have no siblings, but the father of this man was my father's son"… Who laid buried in the grave?

"Oh honestly Ron the man is" Before I got to answer Cho interrupted me.

"I refuse to be bored this weekend." Cho said as a matter of fact. We were walking around school. Violet didn't say much. Ron kept sending her weird glances. Cho on the other hand adjusted nicely to her presence. Funny really. Here I thought Cho was the one who'd have problems with it.

"No movies." She said sharply as Ron opened his mouth to speak. He closed his mouth. The air was fresh. A nice exchange from being holed up in the classrooms. I took a deep breath filling my lungs.

"We could go to a party." The three of us startled as Violet finally spoke. She blushed and looked away. Wow I've never seen her blush before. Well not like this.

"We don't exactly do your kinds of parties Vi." I chose my words carefully. Violet's parties consisted of the school's cool kids getting drunk and well drunk. Okay so they do party but mostly they drink and party. Aright so I don't do those kinds of parties. Judging by the Hogwarts party Ron does. I'm not sure if Cho does. I'm pretty certain she's more experienced in that area than me.

"You guys keep forgetting you're grounded." Ron my dear Ronnie. As if we don't know. Grounded or not I'm not letting mum ruin my weekend.

"How about a slumber party?" I suggested ignoring Ron all together. If we're going to do something why not something we haven't done before? So far we hadn't had one slumber party. Come to think of it I don't think I've ever been at one before. I've slept over at Cho's. That wasn't in official slumber party business.

"Excellent! What do you think Violet?" Violet seemed mildly surprised that Cho addressed her. I was glad that Cho was trying her best to include her.

"Uhm sounds smashing. Where are we going to have it?"

"Ron's place obviously."

"What?" I couldn't help but burst out laughing. The way Ron said what was hilarious. It sounded like a high pitched WOOT?

"You girls are going to have slumber party at my house? That is if your mums even allow it." I patted Ron's arm. Poor boy seemed horrified at the thought.

"Relax mum trusts you after I told her you were gay." Oh my gosh! She so didn't! Even Violet started laughing as Ron shouted at Cho.

Afternoon

"Yeah I know! Lagerfeld is a genius" I couldn't help but smile. Violet was talking to my cousins Gwen and Annie. Three way call before you ask. She seemed more herself talking to them. Fine I admit I'm relieved. This Violet I've been witnessing since Sunday is scary. She's almost human. So seeing her a bit more like herself assures me the world isn't going to end.

I was finishing up my physics homework. Mum had left a note on the fridge. It read **be back late, work sorry, daddy's making dinner, love you all**. Needless to say I was overjoyed. Here I was going out of my mind trying to contact dad. Then I'm informed he's coming here to make dinner! The note could half pass for an oxymoron in a sense. Here's this note that a wife could have left. The wife's indicating the husband is going to make dinner. She's sorry she has to be at work and she loves us all. But she's completely contradicting herself. She's not a wife. Daddy isn't the husband, he's the divorced doctor. It's actually the soon to be remarried mum telling her kids their dad has to make dinner because she has to be at work. Stupid note. I threw it in the garbage disposal.

The note made it all seem so normal. Made it all seem like none of it had happened. Gosh I'm really crazy getting worked up over a simple note. Closing my books I got up from the floor. I had been laying on the carpet doing my homework. Dad was in the kitchen making dinner. He was still wearing his work clothes. I guess some of us has the tendency to not appreciate the small things in life. Like how I could always go to dad if I needed to. He was always there in the same house. Now I barely get a text message through. After the divorce they made sure we saw both of them on a regular basis. After a while we saw less and less of him. He's working too much. Yeah I'm bothered by it. I should be able to appreciate him more. There are a lot of people who aren't so lucky.

Anyone can be a father, but it takes a man to be a dad. I always liked that quote. Maybe because it rings true. Think about it. Any guy can go and make babies. All it takes is a woman and her eggs. After circa nine months you've got yourself a baby. Now that was the easy part. The hard part is to raise that baby. To love, take care of and guide that kid. There are some fathers who couldn't care less about their kids.

"Violet turn that garbage off!" Dad shouted from the kitchen. I grabbed the remote and turned off the telly. A random rap song had been playing. Dad cant stand most of Violet's music. Most of the songs aren't so bad. Some of them are really yeah really bad. Hermione you have more pressing matters then Violet's music taste. Oh yeah figuring out how to talk to dad. Suddenly Harry's kidnapping plan looks much more appealing…

Author's Note 2: The person who figures out Harry's riddle will get a prize! Meaning they get to decide a scene between any character of their choosing. For those of you who didn't get it… Basically you name a character (or several) and I create a scene with them. Thought I'd spice it up a bit;) Review your answers or mail them or personal message them or… You figure it out. Thanks for reading and I appreciate the reviews.


	20. La Grenouille pt 1

Author's note: Long time no type. Fear no more as I bring you the twentieth chapter of BVGS. As for the little riddle in the middle (yeah I'm uber corny surprised you haven't noticed it in my writing by now)…. The "winner" is (drum rolling on my laptop) revealed in the story: P Oh before I forget this chapter has been split into two parts.

_**Being Violet Granger's Sister**_

Dad stood hunched over the stove stirring various pots and pans. The sink was already filled with dirty knives, cups and various cooking utilities. I could tell he was stressed by the way he was stirring.

"Shite!"

He drew his burnt hand back. That's when he finally noticed me leaning against the doorframe. A slow smile formed on his face.

"How much to keep this from your mother?"

Oh dad when will you ever learn. Your human mistakes serve as my blackmailing paycheck.

"Let's say two films and enough junk food to keep Ron well fed."

I smiled sweetly pushing myself off the doorframe. A moment passed as he considered the offer. Mum's hell bent on keeping the house a curse free zone. As a parent dad is expected to set an example. Failing to do so will result in a very wrathful mother. On the other side succumbing to my offer teaches me a valuable lesson. Being cunning does pay off. This is a lesson he doesn't want to teach me for some reason. Oh yeah something about being good and noble or something like that. Losing a few quid is nothing compared to facing queen wrathful mum at her worst. I'm assuming dad came to the same realization as well.

"Why can't you have friends like Violet that don't eat?"

I laughed at that. Dad grudgingly took out his wallet. True having friends like Bianca might be economically beneficial regarding food. Their shopping habits however exceed Ron's appetite. That's saying a lot since the boy sure does eat.

"Should I order pizza?"

Dad turned around to see his sauce boiling over.

"I'm one step ahead of you kiddo." The doorbell rang twice.

Break

"Then he goes I have no siblings, but the father of this man was my father's son"

Violet was babbling while eating her third slice. Her face lit up in this childish sort of way. I could finally see why people thought her pretty. Her usual stuck up personality was put on hold for the time being. Maybe it was that same attitude that disfigured her otherwise pretty face?

"Sounds a bit scary. So who was it then?"

Dad was genuinely interested in what she had to say. Not that he ignores Violet, but it's kind of hard to be genuinely interested in Bianca's rendezvous behind the football bleachers. Or Madison's latest fashion blunders. I was about to reveal the identity of the dead man when dad kicked me under the table. Hmph! Fine let Violet talk for the next 24 hours. See if I care.

"At first I was like it has to be the man next to the grave."

Oh puh-leaze did we even hear the same riddle?

"Then I thought no wait maybe he has a stepbrother or something?"

You just said he had no siblings. It means no siblings including half siblings. If dad had let me speak we would've moved on to another conversation topic ages ago! Dad was nodding and smiling while she talked. Yeah yeah I get it. He's encouraging this newfound behavior. I have to admit this beats our usual dinners. For once it actually fells like a family dinner minus mum. Not the usual Violet Granger show I'm used to.

"But that couldn't be it right? So I asked Nymoue who by the way is this French girl from school with this wicked style…"

Again with the useless details! Oh for heavens sake Vi. Dad and I are not interested in what every individual at school wears. What does she have? Photographic clothes memory?

"It's the man's son!" I shouted not able to hold it in any longer. They froze. I vaguely heard a cricket chirp somewhere in the background.

"Err yeah… Anyway I told Ron. He took me out to lunch afterwards."

"He did not! We waited by the bus stop whilst Ron was eating a sandwich."

I'm not sure why I felt like correcting her. I'm not even sure why I felt so worked up about it. I mean dad wouldn't care if Ron did or not as long as he kept his hands off his daughters. There was this solidarity to Cho that suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Kermit he offered me half. Same thing really."

My eyebrows rose. I wanted to reply but thought better of it. Ron did offer her half of his sandwich. By our pointed looks Ron admitted Violet needed it more than him. Sure it was a funny jab at Violet's skinny bitch lifestyle but still… Ron's more protective of his food than a lioness of her cub. Cho acted like she didn't mind. It hasn't even been a full week and yet Violet's presence has managed to wreck havoc on our group. The dynamics are all messed up.

"Hermione darling can't you see that they are in love and to be married." Dad interjected a humorous glint in his eye. Quickly catching on I put my two cents on the table. Not literally.

"Oh yes father. At their wedding we'll serve sandwiches in their honor"

"You're such prats. The both of you!"

"Let's hope Scott takes the news of your newfound love gently."

"Oh shut up dad. What do you know about love? Mum divorced you!"

Whoa Violet. Where did that little outburst come from? The warm atmosphere instantly evaporated.

"Vi that's not fa…"

"You don't know what he did to mum!"

I turned to dad confusion written all over my face. He sighed deeply not meeting my eyes. I waited still nothing. He grabbed his plate and cup.

"Violet, do not talk about things you know nothing of." Was all he said putting his dinnerware in the sink. Instead of calming the situation it escalated out of proportion.

"You broke mum's heart! You destroyed her with what you did. You never loved her!"

I sat between them watching the verbal tennis match. My sister was right. I had no idea what they were talking about. Violet's face was red from all her shouting. Why wasn't dad calming her down? He's the gentle force in this home. Dad's the one who never loses his temper, the one who calms us down and brings about the logic.

"I LOVE MY WIFE! I have loved that woman ever since she threw her crayon at me in preschool!"

Amidst it all no one heard the unlocking of the front door. No one heard the footsteps muffled by the carpet.

"Then why did you cheat on me Eric with Francine of all people?"

The three of us turned to the figure standing in the doorway. Mum looked so small. Her blonde hair was plastered against her skull. The stylish grey coat clashed horribly with her pale skin. It dripped all over the floor. Dangling limply from her hand was the briefcase Violet had gotten her for Christmas. Mighty Elizabeth Granger reduced to this ghost of a woman. This isn't my mother she can't be. My mother is one of the most vibrant strong people I know. She's fierce as a lion. Why is she breaking apart in front of me? She's not allowed to dam it!

"Lizzie I... You know I"

"Get out. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Dad turned to me. His brown eyes bore into mine pleading for me to understand. Fancy that. I now know what a desperate man looks like. I closed my eyes shutting myself off from everyone. How can he ask that of me? For years I've given mum grief for leaving him. Years of wondering why he left us so easily. What we did wrong for him to not even want to… God I've been such an idiot.

It wasn't until much later that I realized I had to start cleaning up. Everyone had left. It was up to me to clean up after dinner. A plate slipped from my hands. It broke into four chunks. Francine why was that name so familiar? Francine, Frances, Francois, Frankie… Frankie short for Francine.

Break

Before I knew it I was standing outside of Joe's Addiction. In my hand was a set of keys to my locker and to our house. From my position I could see Frankie getting ready to close up. A customer was chatting her up making her laugh. I thought Frankie was my friend. The one I confided in during the aftermath of that damned divorce. Finding out that she was the cause of it argh!

"Hermione! What a pleasant surprise."

Frankie smiled warmly in my direction. For an evil scarlet woman she looks way too innocent. Aren't these kind of women supposed to be clad in red drinking expensive champagne luring innocent men from their homes? Uhm yeah at times I do sound like a badly written smut story.

"Stop acting so nice!"

"Can't help it my mother raised me this way."

There it was that ever persistent smile of hers. Dimples, white teeth and all. I wanted to wipe it off with a dirty dishrag

"Did she raise you to sleep with married men too?"

Frankie's face fell. Uh huh yeah I know. You betcha you two timing coffee serving hussy.

"How did you, who told you?"

"Does it even matter? I thought you were my friend!"

The bell above the entrance door jingled. It was probably another customer wanting to buy that last cup of coffee. In my state of mind I didn't care who saw or heard me screaming. Here was yet another adult who failed to conduct themselves in a proper manner. Yet another adult who might as well have stabbed a knife in my heart and twisted it!

"Fancy meeting you here."

Harry oh god not right now. Of all the times to randomly bump into me he had to pick this one. How convenient.

"I am your friend. Your dad was only helping me get through my breakup with Mattie. "

I turned to Frankie. How can she stand there and try to rationalize a damn affair! People help each other out by renting movies. They help by buying ice cream and handing over tissues. You don't bloody well sleep with a married bloke to get over the other. That's not helping Frankie. That's fucking cheating unless you have a really weird definition of lending a helping hand.

"Oh really? Because there are bars for that sort of thing." I snapped.

"Hermione calm down."

No I will not fucking calm down. I shrugged off the hand Harry had placed on my shoulder. A "calming" gesture on his part. It only made me angrier. I hate people touching me when I'm mad.

"He had a family! Two daughters and a wife. You took him away from us!"

Frankie seemed to shrink before my eyes. Her smile had faded somewhere along my rant. She was clutching a washcloth to her chest, eyes brimming with tears. Good I wanted to make her cry.

"You don't understand. We were both shook up after Matthew"

"For god's sake why couldn't you attend a PFLAG meeting like any other normal person?"

I cut her off not wanting to hear any more "reasoning". We all found it slightly hard to adjust to Uncle Matthew's sexual orientation. Fair enough he had his whole life to adjust to it and live with it. We had it sprung on us. Though I do suspect grandma knew all along. So yeah it was a bit hard at first. Like if we were to continue treating him as we always do or… How were we supposed to talk, act and be around him? Did it change anything or? In the end nothing changed except Matthew trading his girlfriends for boyfriends. So how could she sleep with dad and pathetically excuse it as being in "emotional turmoil"? Didn't either of them care about that gold band on his finger? Did he even consider the vows he took? Take them he did. In front of God, the priest and a church full of people. In some countries that kind of thing is considered to be a binding contract. From what I hear you don't break a legal contract. Unless you want a load of unnecessary paperwork and lawful headaches.

"That's enough!"

Harry pulled me to him. After weakly attempting to free myself I settled in his arms. No one objected as he led me out of Joe's. Great I have now officially banned myself from my favorite coffee shop. The only shop in town that serve decent caffeine. Eh who needs 'em? I'd rather drink at home than her, her sinful cup of adulterating coffee.

"Never pegged you as the self-righteous housewife."

Harry's tone was void of any emotion. He led me to the alley behind Joe's. It was getting rather dark. The trashcans and dumpsters filled the space with a bad smell. The typical rotten eggs odor nobody can stand. What's with him?

"Call me the marital avenger. Defender of wronged husbands and wives."

A slight smile appeared on his face. Suddenly I felt so tired. More tired than after coach Boom's gym class. Truth be told I was a bit embarrassed. Like creating public scenes isn't my cup of tea.

"C'mon I'll take you to my mother's."

"Please Harry I'd rather just go home."

It was a blatant lie. I had no intentions of going home. Going home meant going to the last place on earth I'd want to visit. He must've sensed it. I buried my face in his chest trying to block it all out. Home is at least better than meeting his mum for the first time like this. Besides why would I want to meet his mother? At all?

"Hey Miss Marital Avenger."

I mumbled what into his leather jacket. Gah can't he understand that I'm in no mood to be teased? I lifted my head to see his face. Harry was trying to suppress a grin. Talk about mood swings dear.

"Well there's this pretty girl I'd like to kiss but I have a girlfriend."

"Stick with the girlfriend. She knows how to castrate people with a toothpick"

"Ouch"

With that he leaned his head slightly towards mine. I grabbed his jacket and stood on the tip of my toes. Ballet class finally paid off. The kiss was chaste and quick. A brief encounter with his choppy lips in a stinky dark alley. Yes how romantic. Weird my skin was tingling all over. Yikes! We're not in the alley anymore!

"You tricked me!"

I punched his shoulder as hard as I could. He cringed and rubbed the spot I'd hit. We were in someone's living room. The space itself wasn't very big. A tabby cat sat on the worn out sofa. Funny it's as if the cat is watching the news. Harry walked over to the telly and turned it off. It was one of those old television sets without a remote control. The cat growled. It leapt down onto the carpet. I watched as the kitty turned the TV back on.

"Make yourself comfortable."

With that said he left me alone. I heard him run up the stairs. Make yourself comfortable? I'm at his mother's house without an invitation. With my luck I'll probably break something prior to meeting her. Odd I pictured his mother's home to be more… Flashy in a sense. Not spartanly furnished.

"Mind if I sit here?"

God I'm talking to a cat. Someone has got to alert the proper authorities. Send me to family counseling. I need it dammit! Hermione Granger's mental health has never been the same poor girl. That's what they'll say when I'm rocking back and forth in a small white padded room. I sat down in a proper manner. The way my granny taught me to. As an afterthought I raised my hand and patted down my hair.

"What?"

I hissed to the cat. Furrball was watching me his tail swishing.

"It's not like you'll win any beauty pageants."

The tail fell flat down. Great now I've upset Mrs. Potter's cat. Is my life a series of unfortunate events and bizarre incidents? To think I actually had it pretty darn good before Christmas. Hermione you are such an ungrateful brat. Scarily enough I'm starting to wonder if all of this was a waste. Maybe mum deserves a guy like James. One who won't cheat on her or leave her. Harry came thundering down the stairs. I jumped up ready to make one hell of a first impression. Mrs. Potter won't even know what hit her when Hermione miss Manners Granger gets through with her.

"Where is she?" I asked peering sideways into the hall. Harry cleared his throat. His hands were shoved down the pocket of his jeans.

"Uhm she's gone for the week actually."

He seemed busy observing his shoelaces. Oh well then uh that's well. It's great how articulate I get near Harry. Heh…

"Oh"

That's what I eventually got out. A soft oh. He finally managed to meet my eyes. His cheeks were tinged red. Wow where did mr. Suave badass go?

"Correct me if I'm wrong. We are completely alone without any parental supervision?"

He nodded hands still tucked in his pockets. Can he stop with the nervous shy boy act? It's quite frankly creeping me out. Something was off. How on earth did he manage to find me? Last time I checked he was Romeo to my Juliette. Forbidden love and all that jazz. The chances of us randomly bumping into each other was slim.

"How did you know where to find me?"

The question came off a bit too suspicious. His lips parted but no sound came out. Each passing second filled me with dread. Was he using his magic tricks on me? The thought alone put me on edge. A side of Harry I hadn't really considered. He could wave his wand all over the place spouting abra kadabra words. I wouldn't have a chance against him. There were no defenses against magic in my books. No place where they taught you to resist spells or throw curses off. How was I even able to tell when he cast spells? Or James for that matter. My mum has no idea that the man she is about to marry is a wizard.

"Remember that Phoenix tattoo? See it's a really funny story…"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. He stopped talking seeing my serious expression. Whenever somebody claims I'm about to hear a funny story; I hardly laugh. Usually a funny story means the opposite. A funny story is a label put on a person's mistake. Like hahaha dad I wrecked your car. No worries though it's a funny story.

"Well turns out Tonks accidentally created an ancient bonding tattoo."

"Gee Harry the humor is killing me. It'd be even more hilarious if I knew what a bonding tattoo is."

"A bonding tattoo connects two individuals on a higher level. Basically put…"

"You can sense my emotions and thoughts."

I finished the sentence for him. Bloody hell. He has VIP access to the 24 hour Hermione Granger reality show that is my head. My legs gave away. Luckily enough the sofa was right behind me. Harry walked around the coffee table to join me.

"In a way yes. Depending on how strong those emotions and thoughts are."

The clock on the wall broke our silence. I laid my eyes on the evening news. Right now I couldn't even look at him. The phoenix gently flapped its wings against my skin.

"What else haven't you told me?"

Harry was keeping things from me. I sure as hell didn't need an ancient magical tattoo to tell me that.

"It wouldn't have worked if we weren't compatible."

What a load of argh! One can't judge compatibility by a tattoo. To even think he believes it makes us incompatible. It's like one of those career tests at school. They ask you a bunch of questions. Like for example do you like repairing items? Sure. Not like I enjoy having broken items. If my mp3 player went crazy on me I'd fix it. If my computer crashed I'd fix it. Why should I wait around for the repair_man _to repair my things? Feminism that's why. That crazy notion women are people. I don't need to sit around all day waiting for some guy to fix my life. Does this make me a repairman? Does it? DOES IT?! Because heaven forbid I like fixing things because I'D HAVE TO BECOME AN ELECTRICIAN! Safe to say I don't believe in those tests. If I did I'd have dropped out of school and become a plumber ages ago.

"Let me rephrase that. What else useful haven't you told me?"

Great going Hermione. Now you went and annoyed him.

"You mentioned Joe's was your favorite place."

Oh well now I feel stupid. He did know Joe was the one place I went to relax. Maybe grandpa was right. I'm too brainy, too sarcastic, too opinionated, and too stubborn for my own good. I pouted.

"God didn't make me a Stepford wife."

I whined covering my face with my hands. If there was a show called the worst girlfriend I'd be the lead character.

"Probably intended to make you the next prime minister."

He pried my fingers away. As he held my hands in his it dawned on me. We were completely alone. A-L-O-N-E! No crazy family members or peers. No TBs or 7-11s. Complete isolation from the rest of the world.

"As if I didn't have enough on my plate already."

Harry smiled that crooked smile of his. It's really endearing in a Katie Holmes kind of way. You know that half smile of hers… Comparing Harry to a female may not be flattering. Note to self do not compare Harry to females out loud. Unless I want to purposely annoy him. It could prove problematic since I love doing it.

"You have really great hair. It reminds me of my sister's."

I reached out and tugged his hair. Seriously it did remind me of Vi's hair except hers is blonde. Harry made a face as I pulled on his locks again. The strands felt like silk between my fingers.

"Shampoo and conditioner. Try it in that order."

Oh the nerve of him! I hit him upside the head. He wasn't even remotely hurt judging by his stupid grin. Need to work on my hitting skills.

"I'll even show you next time you take a shower."

His eyebrows rose and fell repeatedly. Cheeky bastard. Hitting him was proving to be futile. I need to come up with a better strategy.

"Now that you've rescued me from the soap opera that is my life, what's next?"

Harry blinked. The expression on his face put me off. Like when people observe you as the weirdo in their midst. I can only pray that my teeth are clean. I would appreciate it if he told me if they weren't. That's the polite thing to do mind you. I waved my hand before his eyes. Anybody home?

"Did you even breathe during that sentence?"

Yet another human being puzzled by my oral skills. No you pervert not _that _kind of oral skill. I'd probably choke and die attempting that. Horrendously embarrassing as that mental image was; let's move along.

"I'm some kind of phenomena."

Very smooth Granger. Finish it off with a flirtatious wink. No! Not the shy girl next door smile. Oh she shoots, she misses and she loses the game. To top it off she tucks her hair behind her ear. Ladies and gents another Joey Potter pre-college years in the making. I shall go home and listen to the offspring's "self esteem". That or R Kelly "I believe I can fly".

"I believe you."

Huh?

"I read some of your earlier articles. "

Say what?

"The ones featured in the daily prophet?"

I have no idea what he's talking about. He must've sensed it. The only articles I've written were for my grandmother. We used to discuss a wide range of subjects on our daily walks. Gran encouraged me to write down my arguments. Most of those articles never left my bedroom. The ones that did made it to the trash bin.

"Kermit la grenouille?"

My mind is still a big flashing question mark. Followed by several pink exclamation points.

"I know it's you. The picture on your nightstand gave it away."

The only picture on my nightstand is from a family vacation to Paris. Gran and I stood with our backs to the Eiffel tower when dad took it. Placed on my shoulder was my Kermit doll. Gran gave it to m… GRAN! Of course, who else would call themselves Kermit the frog in French?

"I liked your article on Bayesian probability."

Darn my cheeks were heating up. I could fry an egg on my face if I wanted. Harry seemed genuinely interested. Like what I wrote actually matters to him. Bayesian probability wasn't my creation mind you. I just figured if you applied some of the calculations to… Yeah anyway so basically I'm not that great.

"You're some kind of idol at my school. We all thought you were a wizard."

Me an idol? There's something wrong with that picture. I've never been anybody's idol before. Harry continued ignorant of my bafflement.

"I just realized it was you. I even used the one about globalization as a reference in my assignment. You're bloody brilliant!"

As fun as Harry hero worshipping me was… I can't seem to figure out how my articles were published. Why were they published in the first place? Not to mention how those papers landed in a magical newspaper. Assuming the daily prophet is one. Gran must've had some prior knowledge of the paper.

"That last piece on magic versus science created quite the controversy."

My last piece? Darling I wrote it when I was eleven. Gran and I got into a huge row over that one. Matter of fact I recall her reprimanding me for the first time. She insisted things like magic could exist. I insisted it did not.

"Harry magic doesn't exist."

I tried to be as gentle as possible. Harry stopped rambling. The hero worship in his eyes was dying out. Probably realizing that I'm not who he thought la grenouille was.

"Of course it does."

I shook my head. Magic could exist hypothetically. One could even deem what they did at Hogwarts as "magical". Truth is there had to be some explanation behind it all. Things don't happen out of thin air. Has anyone even tried to research what Harry could do on a molecular basis? Has anyone researched the genetics behind it all or… Is there any study on how Harry does what he does? If we were to scientifically study witches and wizards I'm sure we could find an explanation for it all. We wouldn't call it magic then would we? No so magic doesn't exist.

"Magic is like; it's a lot like love."

Harry nodded to himself. Ugh why do I have to be the bad guy in these types of conversations?

"You have to feel it. You know it's there. Love and magic is about belief not scientific proof."

I sighed tiredly. The schoolgirl in me wanted to swoon. Yes Harry love is about belief. I believe in a thing called love. Therefore it must exist. The emotion came back to his eyes making me want to drown myself in them. Love, magic and faith those were the things that were absolute. Tosh! Complete rubbish!

"Actually love can be understood on a biological level. When a person falls in love the brain releases a set of chemicals that act similar to amphetamines. What you "feel" is really the side effects of your brain's pleasure center being stimulated."

He opened and closed his mouth. His mind was working through my argument and I think he knows I've made a valid point. His shoulders dropped slightly. Dontcha just hate being right all the time? It's a burden really.

"So basically you're dismissing love as another mammalian drive then? We only love each other to reproduce and populate the planet. Is that your point?"

I bit my lip. Is that my point? Harry has this tendency of challenging the way I think. Over the short period of time we've been together he's made me question almost every aspect of my life. What I stand for, what I believe in and what I thought to be self evident. Strangely enough I feel like I've benefited from it.

"Well you could psychologically classify love as a cognitive and social phenomenon."

"Hermione I want your opinion. Not a textbook answer."

"Honestly Harry you mustn't ask me of my opinion when you disregard the basis for them."

"Okay sorry. Can you please enlighten me with your infinite wisdom then?"

I gave his shoulder a light shove. Riling me up is Harry's favorite pastime. I should stop indulging him the spoiled brat.

"My point is that magic the way we read about it in stories does not exist. There has to be a scientific explanation behind it all. Just like love it's not a simple case of belief."

Right so that's what I meant. At least I think that was my point. Eh I can always try to correct it later.

"Does it always have to be facts and books? Love, faith and magic have managed to exist without any explanations. You don't have to know the reason behind it all."

My eyebrows rose. To think this is my boyfriend. Never thought he'd be so sentimental. Next thing you know Tinkerbelle will appear and sprinkle fairy dust on us. Off we go to some island where we'll never grow old.

"Here let me show you."

Harry took my hand, the calloused skin a contrast to my soft. I held my breath as he slipped it under his sweater.

"I don't have to know how it works. It'll continue beating regardless."

I swallowed thickly as he placed my hand on his chest. A part of me wanted to correct him. Silly boy the heart isn't located at the center of your chest. Another part of me understood his actions or should I say placement to be symbolic.

"And when it beats specifically for a person, I won't be bothered if it's the pheromones or some sort of biological reaction. All I'd want to care about is the person I'm in love with."

The breath I had been holding was finally released.

"All I'd care about is how she makes me feel, even when she's not around."

Author's end note: That's it folks. Part 2 will be up in a week or so. Where has Lily really gone for the week? Why did Eric use the term wife and not ex? What's Harry keeping from Hermione? Is Hermione's grandmother an alien? I wonder what Tommy junior has done to Cedric. Will there ever be a Lily/James scene? Tune in next time for "Being Violet Granger's sister".


	21. La Grenouille pt 2

Author's note: Do any of you read these notes? Because really you should. Once in a while I might post some useful information. Like a disclaimer or something… Oh fine go read the story then. I know you want to.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

_**Being Violet Granger's Sister:**_

The house had returned to its usual quiet state. Elizabeth recalled a time when peace and quiet was a rare treat. Eric used to make the most of those precious times. Sprinkling rose petals on their bed that gave her a rash. Almost setting the curtains on fire with all those scented candles he bought. She liked to remember those times when thinking of him. How hopeless he was while trying to be romantic. He was so unlike James in many ways.

"Darling when will you learn to clean up after yourself"

She muttered fondly bending down. A sharp pain shot through her back as she picked up a discarded chemistry book. Oh how she could use one of James' back rubs. A slight giggle escaped her lips. The last time Eric tried to rub her back she needed to see a chiropractor. Granted they were nineteen at the time, but Eric never dared to try it again. Book in her hand she decided to check up on the girls. Violet always left her window open and Hermione always kicked off her covers while sleeping. Tired she made her way up to Hermione's room first.

As she predicted Hermione was already fast asleep lightly snoring. Half of her covers on the floor. After she tucked Hermione in Liz kissed her daughter's head. I haven't seen her smile like that in ages, Liz thought to herself.

"Wonder what's making you smile little girl"

She said to no one in particular. It struck her how much Hermione resembled her father. Hermione was her daddy's little girl through and through. Liz thought she had put the past behind, but who was she kidding? The children weren't supposed to know, especially not Hermione. Hermione idolized Eric in the way all girls do their fathers. The affair was the kind of thing that would shatter that image she had of her dad. One wasn't supposed to discuss their husband's escapades with their daughters. How Violet came to know the reason for her divorce was beyond her. Not even Matthew knew what transpired between his ex and his brother. Sometimes Liz wished Eric hadn't told her. Their marriage was supposed to have been built on love and trust. After a thing like that she just couldn't look at him the same way. He had begged her for forgiveness and she had forgiven him. She couldn't however pretend that everything was the way it used to be.

James was everything she could want in an ideal man. He was charismatic, fit, and young and my god was he handsome. He could do things to her that reduced her to a silly fourteen year old girl with a crush. He could say all the right words and do all the right things. With James there was no danger of the curtains catching fire because of scented candles! Yet Liz had doubts. The kind she had been able to suppress just fine before today. Before Eric had to go and bloody shout he loved her. If he loved her then why did he have to go and ruin their marriage? Why couldn't he keep his bloody pants on?

Later she would call James. She wasn't a criminal. She'd be damned if she was going to let Eric make her feel like she was doing something unethical. No Liz was going to marry James the right way in front of family and friends. They would have a small gathering in her home. Donna would be able to complete her dress by then. Catering wouldn't be so much of a problem. Matthew had a lot of connections here and there. Surely he could whip something up by Thursday. Unbeknownst to Liz her daughter was dreaming of wearing a white gown of her own accompanied by a certain green eyed boy.

**Hermione point of view:**

"Well isn't that a good sign then?"

Cho asked filling the shelves with the latest cook books on the market. Argh! Doesn't she get it?

"Of me going mad? Yes!"

I hissed not wanting to be overheard by Ron. Cho turned around and grabbed my shoulders.

"Hermione he is your boyfriend!"

She said this like it was a very important detail. Yeah well just because he's my boyfriend doesn't make the dream any less creepy. I mean come on we've just started this relationship. We haven't yet reached that stage of actually being serious about each other. I mean sure Harry does seem pretty serious or… Stupid dream!

"Right so why did he marry me?!?!?!"

My emotions were on a roller coaster ride. This morning mum had declared over breakfast that she was going to wed James on Thursday. At first I was all hooray she's not eloping on Thursday. Then I was like oh no she's still going through with it. Well at least she's not shunning me anymore. Dad however threw a massive wrench into my plans of reuniting him and mum. I for one wouldn't be keen on getting back together with a man who cheated on me. Why does Harry have to bloody appear in my dream? He's turning me into a silly obsessive psychotic schoolgirl! Ugh this whole thing is giving _me_ a massive headache.

"Another Bella Swan in the making."

There was no mistaking who that voice belonged to. Thomas Riddle junior and his stupid feral grin.

"Are you a fan of Stephanie Meyer?"

I wanted to smack Cho. Did she even register his smug holier than thou "evil guy" tone? Thomas opened his mouth to speak then shut it. He shook his head and turned to me dismissing her. No Cho I'm pretty sure he isn't a Stephanie Meyer fan.

"Pitiful that a book that bad can gain so much popularity."

He picked up a copy of Jamie Oliver the naked chef and skimmed through it. Trying and failing miserably to look indifferent.

"I completely agree."

I threw him off guard. Hah! Probably thought I was a twilight fan, but I'm not. So he can just take all his psycho Bella jokes and go unleash them elsewhere.

"You are something else Granger."

The way he said it made me feel like it was an insult. This is supposed to be Harry's friend? How can Harry stand him? Personally I barely tolerate him. You sure seemed to tolerate him when he went all octopus on you at Hogwarts. Shut up voice in my head.

"Thanks."

He raised his arm making me unconsciously take a step backwards. The action further amused him. I clenched my teeth as he brushed off cookie crumbs from my cheek. Darn cookies!

"Pretty decent for a naked chef isn't he?"

Cho grabbed the book from his hand. She forcefully wedged the book between us. Right between that Nigella cook book and that Hell's kitchen guy.

"It's a cook book not an illustrated pornographic novel."

Thomas retorted running a hand through his hair. The tension in the air was so thick you could cut through it with a knife. Where is that boyfriend of mine when I need him?

"I'm sorry Thomas was there something you wanted?"

I asked as politely as the situation called for. Both of them visibly relaxed after that. Sometimes you just need a reminder to be civil and not a cannibal ready to pounce.

"Be careful Granger. Lot of monsters out there."

Uhm… Is he referring to himself or? Because he can't possibly be that blunt. Unless he wants to continue his intimidation tactic. In that case he's already lost that battle. Having to take care of my cousins and my sister while they are hung over; now THAT my friend is intimidating. Gwen is especially scary when she has a headache. I mean you'd think she couldn't get any worse than she is, but you forget that she's sober when you make that assumption.

"Wouldn't ya know we have one standing here right now."

Cho said eyes narrowing. Normally I'd encourage this. Knowing who Darth Vader junior is kind of makes me rethink my witty banter. You know in case daddy's boy runs to his dad and makes him kill us all.

"I see Thomas as more of a sociopath."

In the words of Homer Simpson: doh! Surprisingly enough Thomas judging by that snort found it funny. Guess "classy" people as him do snort. Here I thought he was one constipated dignified son of a dark lord. Just shows how wrong you can be about a person.

"Actually mildly psychotic would be more fitting. Hasn't your shift ended?"

A man with the ability to pick on himself. How refreshing from his usual arrogance. I turned my wrist to check the time. Is he by any chance psychic?

"Five minutes ago actually."

I've made up my mind. I'm not going to trust him. He shouldn't be able to know when my shifts end or not. My uncle Patrick thinks I'm too paranoid and suspicious for my own good. In my defense those same qualities have proven to be helpful in the past.

"Lucky you. I'm stuck here all by myself for another hour"

Cho tiredly said picking up the empty cardboard box. Oh no she is not going to make me feel guilty. Mum double grounded me last time I came home late. It never occurred to me that it was possible. Since I already was grounded I thought it couldn't get any worse. Wrong! Parents are masterminds when it comes to punishing their kids.

"Mildly psycho boy here can keep you company. I really have to go."

I gave her a quick hug. Cho sighed a little before letting me go. Why is she so gloomy? I'd love to be stuck in a bookstore. All these wonderful books to keep me company and like minded customers. Thomas gave a small cough. Uhm was I supposed to hug him goodbye?

"I wanted to walk you home."

The way he said it makes one believe he is a gentleman. Or maybe this is all some sort of scheme to find out where I live? Why he would be interested in where I live is beyond me. Perhaps it's all a part of some evil master plan?

"Oh that's uhm…"

I shut up not knowing how to respond to that. Really there's so much a person can say for the sake of being polite. Like a limit to how much you can lie your way through a conversation before you call it quits.

"Creepy?"

Cho quipped trying to be helpful. I put a hand to my face rubbing my eyes. So not helping Chang!

"She means creepy in the nicest way possible."

I threw an arm around her shoulder and gave a cheery smile. Apparently bending the truth a bit does not constitute as a lie. Why? Because you are essentially telling the truth in more uh colorful terms.

"No, creepy like Tom Cruise. Does Hollywood really expect us to believe an American became the last samurai of Japan?"

Both Tom and I kept our mouths shut as she ranted on about Japanese history. Finally her ranting came to a halt. Cho looked at him then at me then back at him. She shook her head in disappointment.

"Brits"

Was all she said before bending down to pick up the empty cardboard box.

**Later on**

"So you and Harry."

I was walking alongside Thomas. The wind stung my cheeks as we passed Joe's. I wrapped my coat tighter around myself.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I said making it a point to stare ahead and not sideways. I could feel his gaze on me before shifting towards the shops. My fingers were numb from the cold. I really should remember to put on my gloves.

"Nothing."

Was his reply. I snorted only to wish I hadn't. My nose was starting to run because of the horrible weather. I dug my pockets for any old tissues I might have stuffed in them.

"He just doesn't seem your type."

Thankfully I found an old Kleenex. Not even bothering to sound ladylike I blew my nose. Thomas cleared his throat in disgust. Eh to hell with weird acceptable social actions. I'm cold, hungry and not even close to the bus stop. I'll damn well blow my nose as loudly as I want to.

"Are you happy with him?"

The question threw me off guard. Cho was right. He is creepy. What's it to him anyway if we're happy or not? It's none of his business.

"I'm having dreams where I get married to him so yeah. I think I'm happy with him since subconsciously I'm already planning our wedding."

Aaand breathe! Phew that was one of the longest run on sentences I've ever said. To my surprise he laughed. Not in the evil genius way I was expecting, but an aristocratic laugh. How disappointing really. I had been looking forward to hear an evil genius cackle insanely.

"Fair enough."

Getting into awkward situations has become the cliché of my life. Don't you just hate being alone with someone and having nothing to say? I mean there's this horrid invisible space you have to break through with words. Failing to do so makes me all nervous and jittery. Between Cho and Ron there hasn't been a second where either one of us hasn't said a word. It suits me seeing as I hate not talking. Or people that don't talk which basically is the same as me not talking since someone has to start the conversation. The point is none of us were talking making the whole walking me home thing unnerving.

"So you and Ginny huh. You lucky boy."

Could I have sounded less moronic? Apparently not.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He retorted smugly. I did the fish impression. You know the open and close mouth several times. At least Thomas isn't as infuriating as Harry was when I first met him. We were finally getting close to our destination. Stupid boy somebody should teach him you do not use Hermione Granger's own lines against her. At least have the decency not to sound so smug while doing it.

"We're going about this all wrong Thomas darling"

I said doing my best to sound and act haughty. Another snort this time from him. Nevertheless I plowed my way through this dreadful experience with the spirit of an Alanis Morisset song. I've got one hand in my pocket Alanis and the other one is failing miserably at getting a responding high five.

"You and I are supposed to exchange tales of our childhood and complain over our mothers mutual obsessions with pricey unpractical handbags."

Okay I was acting tougher than I felt. Babbling unnecessarily and overly exaggerating. That's what I do when I'm nervous. Scratch the babbling since I do have the tendency to babble regardless of my emotional state.

"Not much to tell really. My dad is an aspiring politician. I grew up in London."

Erm… Yeah… A part of me wanted to ask him what kind of politics his father was into. The genocide kind? It wouldn't be the smartest thing to say since I'm trying to maintain a cover. Stupid Harry dreams. It's not fair that liking someone fuzzes up your brain so much. Drinking Pepsi through the nose using a straw while watching comedies does less damage than having a boyfriend.

"What about your mum?"

I cast a quick glance in his direction. Thomas' face had turned into stone. Harry had walls to keep people from breaking in. Thomas had a different approach.

"She lives in France. We have a vacation home there."

His tone was flat almost comically so. You'd think he was reciting historical dates or something equally impersonal.

"Brr it's cold."

I blew some hot air on my hands to no avail. At this rate my hands will freeze off until I get home.

"Here "

Thomas walked in front of me. I stopped wondering what he was going to do and why he had stopped me. I watched as he slipped off his gloves and took off his hat.

"I'm not going to wear that! You'll freeze!"

He ignored my objections pulling the hat down my head. The world went momentarily dark as the fabric was pulled over my eyes and ears.

"Your constant sniffling is annoying. I'd rather you not make it worse by coughing."

I pushed the fabric up to my forehead. The material itched. I can see! I'm cured! It's a miracle!

"Thomas darling I thought you found it endearing. And at least I have the social skills needed to carry out a pleasant conversation for the both of us"

The retort made the corner of his mouth twitch. Oh smile you evil bastard I know you want too. He grabbed my hand and tried to tread the leather over my frozen fingers. It would've been sweet if he wasn't so adamantly forceful.

"Kiss me Kate and end your life as the shrew."

The line threw me off guard. I looked up from my now leather clad fingers to his face. His blue eyes twinkled in amusement. Oh he's being friendly. For a moment there I thought oh never mind. He has a girlfriend and I have a boyfriend. Yes Sir Hermione Granger has a boyfriend whom I'm faithfully devoted to. Then why had my stomach done a somersault?

"I fear Petruchio here only wants to tame you. I however like you just the way you are."

Harry had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Thomas let go of me and his stony expression returned. Darn I was just about to crack the surface of this emotionless boy. Nervously I checked to see if Harry had noticed that somersault. Nope he was all smiles and dimples. Oh for Pete's sake Thomas is fairly attractive and given the situation it was a completely natural response. It's not like I slept with him or anything.

"Did you indirectly call me a shrew?"

Harry stuck out his tongue at me. Thomas rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath something that sounded like kids or children.

"Is there a reason you apar-appeared out of nowhere?"

Thomas crossed his arms and made it a point to stare at Harry as if he was an American freshman and Thomas himself a superior senior. He wasn't even phased by his almost slip of the tongue.

"Cedric never showed up for football practice. I thought maybe he was with you."

In an instant the situation turned serious. I could sense an unexplainable fear and anxiousness washing over me like gigantic tidal waves. I knew these emotions weren't mine. Harry was chewing on his lip eagerly waiting for a reply. Was this a side effect of the phoenix tattoo? That I would randomly generate feelings that weren't my own?

"Don't reassure yourself Harry. You know what kind of person Cedric is."

They were talking literally over my head. Yeah I know sucks to be shorter than people. I personally didn't know Cedric, but from meeting him I got the impression he was a bit of a Mr. Perfect. Not annoyingly so as Ron's older brother Percy though.

"Maybe he's just sick?"

I interjected. The both of them shook their heads returning back to their discussion. Fine ignore me then. See if I try to help in the future.

"Cedric doesn't get sick. Even if he does he still shows up to his classes."

Thomas said to Harry. It'd be easier if someone could come right out and tell me I'm not a part of their conversation. Maybe I could you know actually make it back home on time. So that my mother you know doesn't lock me up like Rapunzel in a tower. Hate to break it to you folks but my hair isn't blond and it only reaches my shoulders. Rescue or no rescue I will not have another human being climb up a tower using my hair as a rope. Can you say ouch? I know I can!

"That's the thing. He hasn't shown up to his classes or any of his extracurricular activities"

Harry replied concerned. For god's sake instead of standing here all day cant they start a search party for Cedric? If something happened to me I wouldn't want Ron and Cho to stand around all day talking about me. I'd want them to move their lazy arses and come look for me.

"You could oh I don't know go look for him?"

While I spoke it was as if Harry noticed me for the first time. His eyes were fixated on my head and not my face.

"Hermione's right. I'll visit his parents to see if they know anything. In the meantime let's not go off half-cocked on a rescue mission like last time."

Harry clenched his jaw. Thomas had struck a nerve. It was unusual to see as Harry most of the time appeared unaffected by verbal comments. I waited for Harry to answer, but he kept his mouth shut staring hard at Thomas.

"That settles it. Now if you'll excuse me boys I have a curfew to uphold"

Thomas nodded and shook my hand. He had a pretty firm grip. He left us standing next to each other. I started to walk again knowing it was no use to stand in the middle of the street. Harry followed suit.

"Since when were you two on a first name basis?"

Harry asked nonchalantly. Can't he just outright ask me about the gloves and the hat? Instead he has to act indifferent. It would be so much easier if he asked me what he really wanted to know instead of tiptoeing around the subject fishing for information.

"It is my name Harry so you should be aware of the fact that people are going to use it."

Are we indirectly having a row? I mean sarcasm and witty banter put aside are we arguing? He took my hand and held it.

"Forget it. I was a bit surprised that's all."

Uhm okay. I'll let it go for now since I'm exhausted from work and everything else. The last thing I want to do is engage in a fight at this point I might be too tired to win. Plus Harry is one of those confident charismatic types. Surely he wouldn't jump to conclusions and get jealous? Maybe there's something else that's bothering him...

"I'm sure Cedric is fine."

I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. It was nice to hold his hand. Sitting down and doing it wasn't the same as doing it publicly. Despite the Cedric situation it was nice to just be with Harry like this. Showing the world we're together and content. Affirming what's already there between us and acknowledging the fact that this isn't just one of my crazy Ally McBeal dreams.

"Yeah he probably has a sick aunt or…"

"If not he has a great friend like you to save him."

"Thank you Hermione for your oh so comforting words."

I smiled as he put his arm around me and drew me to his chest. To his heart where I knew I already had a place. If it is a permanent place or a temporary one only time can tell. Right now I'm content with just being happy and in that euphoric state that is the beginning of a relationship.

"Harry Potter is it true you'd like me even if I was a shrew?"

I teased recalling his earlier comment. Harry darted his head and pecked my cheek. An older couple smiled at us before passing us by. Gosh why don't I just put a sign on my head?

"Hermione Granger I like you because of it not despite it."

Does he practice these lines in front of a mirror every morning? Right before he perfects his sexy messy bed head hair and brushes his teeth to a state of blinding whiteness I'm sure. But I like it.

"I guess this Shakespeare play ends up with Kate dumping Pettruchio's ass"

I said finally and I do mean FINALLY seeing the bus stop ahead. My mouth is practically watering thinking about getting home and fixing a cup of hot cocoa.

"You forgot the part where she gets together with the dashingly handsome new boyfriend"

Harry whipped his imaginary long hair and batted his eyelashes. I can already see this relationship is going to have major issues.

"Harry I'm going to have to break up with you."

"Why?"

Harry whined in a way that reminded me of a kid. I hate adorable people. They're so friggin' good at being cute. Do you know what other people do to cute people? They go mushy and do anything they're told. That's why I never babysit. Those little gremlins charm their way to get anything they want. I learned the hard way that resisting although not futile only further develops their gremlin behavior. Or maybe it's just Mrs. Connelly who has the demonic kids. Huh note to self never babysit Mrs. Connelly's kids no matter how much you need the money.

"I need space. Your ego is suffocating me."

Drat! Those pouty lips are having a stronger affect on me than I originally anticipated. Must come up with a better plan.

"Come to think of it Thomas is pretty attractive."

Harry stuttered realizing I was joking only after I had doubled over laughing holding my stomach. Well then guess I don't have to breakup with Harry seeing I just deflated his ego. Go team Hermione!

"I've been told I have mesmerizing emerald eyes."

Is he serious? Apparently so since his face is sober and there's no trace of alcohol on his breath.

"Harry your eyes are green. Which stupid love struck ninny told you that?"

I asked finally able to breathe properly from all the laughing. That's when I got a really good look at his eyes. I stopped laughing altogether and stood there like one of those love struck ninnies I had just complained about.

"My mother you insulting shrew."

My cheeks flamed up. Why is it that every time I promise myself to think before I go blurting out my opinions I do the complete opposite? That's when he started laughing and I kicked his leg.

"Hey! You're the one with the shrew complex not me. I recall a proposal being proposed."

I reminded him thinking of the preposterous proposal at Joe's.

"Proposal being proposed? Hermione you can do better than that."

And I did. After Harry's encouraging retort I kicked his leg again. That ought to show him. You know my sister is a sort of dating and relationship expert. Since Violet is or was the queen bee she's had a lot of guys in her life. I'm pretty sure kicking boyfriends is very much frowned upon by her. All the more reason to beat Harry up because since when did I start taking relationship advice from Violet?

"Oh crap my bus."

**Later on:**

I twisted my keys and unlocked the front door. Before going inside I looked quickly over my shoulder. Harry blew me a kiss and waved. I stuck out my tongue to which he rolled his eyes. It was horrifically idiotic to stand on my porch and do this. Any second now a neighbor could draw back their curtain and observe us before feeding the neighborhood gossip mill. Heaven knows the old cat ladies would love to find something dirty on me. Violet has singlehandedly sustained that mill since we were kids. I however had nothing to contribute other than the old:

Oh Hermione won first prize (insert random contest here). With those two as parents no wonder she's such a gifted child. Though a bit unsocial that one unlike her sister Violet.

Or how about the annoying:

Did you see little Violet Granger? She's grown up to be a beauty that one. Unlike her sister Hermione I'm afraid. Well at least she's got brains.

Or the humiliating:

Did you hear about the oldest Granger girl? Yes the pretty one. Apparently she's dating (insert random handsome socialite here)! It must be hard for the younger one poor girl. Her mother should do something about her hair. She might have a better chance then!

Those comments were always followed up with gleeful laughter. They didn't always say those things. Sometimes they varied the content, but the message was still there unchanged. I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts. That was me then this is me now. Their words don't mean anything anymore. I know now that it never did because I like me. I should have been proud of me too because so what if I didn't date this person or that person or I didn't grow up to be a beauty? I had my books, my intelligence and my opinions. I had integrity and most importantly… I knew who I was and didn't change to fit their status quo. I mean god could you get more pathetic at age forty? Trying to maintain an idealistic cover doing whatever everybody else is doing for the sake of fitting in. Sure everybody wants to be accepted but there are limits to how much I'm willing to give up and change for the sake of fitting in.

"You okay?"

Harry was about to take a step forward before I nodded frantically yes. My mother was inside. She'd kill me if she saw Harry here. He still wasn't convinced because he hadn't done his hokus pokus disappearing act on my lawn.

"Hermione? Is that you honey?!"

Drat! She's on to me.

"Yes."

I shouted back waving my arms for Harry to go. Shoo boyfriend shoo! Go away before I get into even more trouble.

"Why aren't you coming inside? It's freezing out there!"

Good point mum. Why am I not coming inside? Oh well for once in my life there's a boy I care about who isn't a bastard standing on my lawn wanting to be with me and not my bloody sister. There's a guy who cares about me and knows me more than my best friends and family put together. And the whole thing scares me because I haven't known him as long as the rest of you yet I feel like I know him. I feel like there's a connection between us that goes beyond all reason and logic and it scares me. Because I AM NOT BELLA FREAKING SWAN!

"I'M ADMIRING OUR MAILBOX!"

Maybe I shouldn't have screamed so loud. I know she's going to check up on me. Of all the things I could've said I haaaad to go for the mailbox. I quickly threw Thomas' hat at Harry. He caught it with ease and then… He was gone. It was as if he never was there in the first place.

"Darling I've already collected your mail. I put it on your desk."

My mail? Since when did I receive any letters? Most of the mails I get are emails. Oh now my mother chooses to speak to me. Great timing mum. Patch up your crappy relationship with your daughter while she's busy crossing you and ruining your wedding. It'd be easier if I didn't have such a strong moral compass emotionally beating me up every time I took a wrong turn.

"Were you talking to someone?"

She asked peering over my shoulder. It's times like these I'm grateful my boyfriend is a magician.

"No one mum. Just having a pleasant chat with our faithful mailbox."

A while later I sat down by my desk. Neatly placed atop my schoolbook was a thick white envelope. Trust mum to put my mail where I would notice it immediately. That woman knows me too well. With now warm fingers I ripped the top of it off. My eyes widened as I recognized the handwriting.

Dear Hermione

I hope this letter finds you alive and well. I bet you have all sorts of questions regarding your newfound abilities. Since you are reading this letter and not asking me in person; I shall assume I am dead. You are a witch. An exceptionally talented and bright witch. You made amazing things happen at the tender age of one. That is why I asked a dear and close friend of mine Albus Dumbledore to bind your powers. Hermione I know you are strong and independent, but at the time I felt like I had no choice. No one in our family has your gift. It was a dark time for those who were magical in families that had no trace of it. I did what I did to protect you and give you a chance to grow up before being thrown into a world of faeries and dragons. In hindsight it was selfish of me to hold on to you and to keep you from a part of who you are. Go to Neverland and ask for the black lady. She will teach you the basics. From that point on it will all be up to you where you will let this gift guide and take you to. Witch or not my dear granddaughter you are still Hermione. That is the only constant in the great mathematical mystery that is your life. I have left you most of my assets because financially all of my children have done well for themselves. You do not need the money, but I know you can do a lot of good with it.

I love you

Grams

Questions? What is she on about? I am not a witch! The whole thing is absurd. To even think that I can wave a wand around and and and...

Oh crap. That's why I felt that little shock form Harry's wand. That's why I could see all those magical parts of Hogwarts with the portrait and everything. I ran downstairs towards the coat rack.

"Hermione you're grounded."

I turned around my arm halfway in my coat and a shoe put on the wrong foot. Violet raised her eyebrows as I kicked off the shoe before I stuffed my foot in the right one.

"Really? I thought mum had locked me up in my room for sheer amusement."

I snapped buttoning up my coat. I need to get out and get out now before mum realizes I'm gone. To hell with it I need answers. Stupid gloves I don't even wear leather gloves. I prefer the knitted type argh!

"These aren't yours."

I dropped to my knees mentally exhausted from my fight with evil black buttons and leather gloves. I admit defeat on the grounds that I simply cant get dressed without fighting my clothes. I should just go naked instead of wrestling on my garments. Violet turned the glove inside out. Eh Tom can magically fix it if she ruins it.

"Why are you wearing..."

She paused and read the sown in inscription.

"Cedric's gloves? I thought you were dating Harry."

Cedric's? Those are Tom's gloves not Cedric's. I stood up and snatched the glove back. Yepp there it was in yellow stitches. Cedric Diggory. If this was Cedric's gloves then why had Thomas been wearing them? It lead me to my next pressing question. Why had Thomas left out such an important detail when Cedric had gone missing? That is to say if Harry is wrong and there isn't a sick aunt. Or maybe I'm jumping to conclusions... He did offer to go check up on Cedric's family. Unless he only offered to cover his tracks or mislead us...

It doesn't matter. The real issue here is the freakish letter I got from my dead grandmother. My very much dead and buried grandmother. How is the mailing system in the afterlife? Apparently very good seeing as I received a letter from my dead grandmother informing me that I'm a witch. As far as I'm concerned I should be freaking out way more than I am now.

"Hermione phone!"

Mum emotional and mental breakdown here. Now is not the time for bloody phone calls!

"Who is it?"

I weakly shouted feeling sorry for myself with only one shoe on.

"It's Cho!"

That lovable girl with the world's worst timing. Oh I could practically cry right now. In fact I did a little out of sheer relief. I need my best friend.

"H-hello?"

Only to hear her voice would be heavenly. The voice of something familiar to ground me in all this gravity defying madness.

"He's a vampire!"

. . . This certainly wasn't what I was expecting.

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"Mr. Self Proclaimed Mildly Psychotic boy of course."

She said this like it was the most obvious thing in the world. So much for heavenly grounding voices and all that. I would've been better off screaming into my pillow. In fact I'm tempted to do just that.

"Cho I'm in the middle of an existentialistic crisis. Mind showing a bit of sympathy?"

"Hermione has there been a single day you haven't been in the middle of a crisis?"

"True"

"Look all I wanted to point out is Thomas is a bit more vampire than your average mortal."

"Is this one of your conspiracy theories again? Because for the hundredth time already Disney isn't out to get you or your future would be kids."

"Hermione he has fangs! Either it was passed on to him from his great grandfather Dracula or inherited from his adoptive vampire father"

"Fine he is a vampire. Bring out the crucifix and holy water. I hear there's a discount on garlic at the local deli."

"Hermione what's wrong?"

"It's one of those days where all I want to do is listen to Daniel Powter and feel sorry for myself."

"It is my duty as co-best friend to inform you that you never ever should listen to Daniel Powter when you're having one of those days... Listen to Jamie Walter hold on instead."

"Thanks. I think I'm going to go lay down and hold on."

"Good girl. Remember what Bono said."

"Yeah yeah it's just a moment and this moment will pass."

"Wise man that Bono. Now go cuddle up into a ball and try for my sake not to die"

"For the record I pity the man that marries you."

Friends... What can I say? They have the most unusual ways of cheering you up and showing you that they care. It wasn't until I was safely tucked in my bed that I realized how stupid I had been. Harry would know what to do. Am I really coming to terms with this whole thing? Me, a witch that's just beyond my comprehension right now. If I really was one then why haven't I done all sorts of tricks? I mean I would've turned Holly into a toad ages ago and left her in a slimy pond.

Okay I wouldn't do that, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't have thought of it. Why is it that at the end of the day when you are about to sleep you have a million thoughts running around in your head? Like your brain forces you to analyze every single event during the day. Take my mother for instance. If she's eloping the logical thing to do would be to shut up about it and do it. Not tell your daughters over breakfast and give them invitations. I don't see any hope of her and dad getting together. Why should she? I for one wont take back a cheating lying bast- he is my father. They did divorce each other shouldn't that have been a long enough time for him to regret and repent his actions? Technically she wouldn't be taking him back after the cheating lying bastard part. She would be err marrying him all over again which would mean they would be starting all over.

Yeah that didn't sound as convincing as I thought.

I should probably make an effort to reconcile with mum. I did give her a pretty hard time after the divorce. Thinking back on it now I should have known there was a reason behind it all. If only she could see how happy I finally am.

Break

"Did you see last night's episode of gossip girl?"

Violet asked gleefully next to me. The four of us were walking to school facing whatever scary monsters the public school system threw at us. None of us knew how Violet Granger managed to fit in our daily life. My sister appeared one day and never left. Like an annoying mosquito that you cant squat no matter how hard you try.

"Ron and I were busy working on our school project."

Huh I didn't know Cho and Ron were doing a school project together. Odd no snide remarks or sarcastic replies were made at the mention of that TV show.

"But we'll be sure to catch the next episode."

There it was the sarcastic comment made by none other than Ron mister wise guy himself. I knew I could count on my friends to keep me grounded. Cho tried to suppress a snort, but failed horribly.

"I have the first season on dvd so we can like watch it together?"

Yeah okay fine she's my sister, but that doesn't mean I have a responsibility to help her out every time she gets her foot stuck in her mouth. Which I'm pretty sure she physically can after seeing one of those yoga videos she and mum use.

"That'd be great Vi."

I replied a forced smile on my face. She used to be good at this. You know the whole social thing where instantly everyone wants to become her best friend. Now it's like painful to watch her being insecure and un-Violety.

"Hermione what are you doing tomorrow?"

Ron asked holding the glass door open for me. Let's see tomorrow is Thursday the day my mother gets married to my boyfriend's dad. My boyfriend is busy looking for his friend and seems to have completely forgotten our previous agreement. Not to mention I haven't talked to him since he walked me home. So I'm pretty sure I'll be busy ruining a wedding all by myself.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?"

Ah to be young and whispered about. I kind of like it. Makes me feel like some famous celebrity. The janitor had tried to wash the slag comment off. It didn't wash out so easily so now I have a pink slg sign on my locker. Wonder if I should put the a up myself seeing as I hate misspelled words.

"Hey losers. How's the exile treatment going for ya?"

Ugh Holly. Just what I needed right now the day before doomsday. Ron hummed something that suspiciously sounded like a Blink 182 song. Holly gave him a short glare before returning her focus back on us. Cho was about to reply before Holly cut her off.

"Did you hear about the little get together at Oliver's?"

Her smile widened at the sight of my confused face. How does she know Oliver?

"No? Well it is a private party. I thought you were Harry's girlfriend. Usually that means you get the first invite. Even Cho here got hers and we all know she's just a temporary shag for Wood."

I could punch her right now. Punch out every little bleached tooth in that little mouth of hers. A hand grabbed my arm. How dare she say that about Cho!

"I'll see you there Chang. Oh and Hermione don't worry I'm sure Harry can text you the pictures."

Holly turned around and walked away. Her hips doing that ridiculous swaying where they boomed from side to side. Honestly Amanda from Ugly Betty would be envious.

"I'm not going. It's one of those couples things."

Cho hurriedly explained. I opened my locker and got out my books. Ron held out his hand awaiting my heavy textbooks my poor shoulders couldn't carry by themselves. Violet was keeping unusually silent.

"Was this the thing you screamed about the other day?"

Violet looked up from the linoleum floor. Her face the magazine cover perfection it always is. What I would give to see her show up at school a mess. Heck I'd give a limb to see one strand of hair out of place.

"You wouldn't like the other girls. They're total bitches."

Yeah well I might have liked them if I got the chance to meet them. I'll never get to know since I wasn't invited.

"Like you?"

Violet narrowed her eyebrows.

"Oh come off it Violet. The moment those girls take you back it's goodbye good girl Vi and hello queen bitch."

Violet wasn't going to take my comment sitting down. That's the difference between her and Holly. Violet has been the queen ever since she was a little girl. Unlike Holly who got her title by dethroning an old dynasty. My mother was a high school queen go figure.

"I'm sorry you were bullied Hermione, but do you think you can get over it by now?"

Excuse me? She did not say that! Screw her previous amends because quite frankly she's still the same Violet I always knew her to be.

"You and your fucking friends made my life a living hell."

Ron and Cho embarrassedly looked away. Oh who cares I've gotten used to the public scenes thing by now.

"Just because Harry didn't invite you don't take it out on everybody else! I'm done feeling guilty over you."

After she said that she stalked off in a more fashionable matter than Holly. Why I never! She had no reason or right mind you to say that. Since when has she ever felt guilty over me? And if she did good for her. It only proves that there is still an itty bitt of humanity left in her. It's not like it's my fault that her conscience chooses to act up over me. For all I care she can go be guilty over using real fur or going on a diet when she's already a size zero and the rest of the world is dying of starvation. Let her go be guilty over global warming or over being a die hard capitalistic bitch!

And I am not taking anything out on everybody else!

"You're going to go to that party and have a fantastic time."

I said to a scared Cho before stalking off myself. Albeit in a less hip swaying manner and more in a stomping my feet in anger fashion.

Sitting down alone during lunch gave me time to clear my head. Cho and Ron had wisely kept themselves far away from me as possible. Violet was nowhere to be seen. Neither was her former pal Scott. Bet Scotty dear doesn't know my sister finds Ickle Ronniekins interesting. Huh they're both probably plotting Violet's return to her former throne. Good for her because she should know when she's outstayed her welcome...

Fine I admit it. I am taking the invitation thing out on everybody else. I jumped as I felt a tickling sensation on my shoulder.

"Dork"

I glared at the person who said that. The person turned out to be Blaise Zabini sitting next to Draco Malfoy. Does this day get any better? Yes it does because sitting in his lap was Holly. The tiresome threesome.

"Riiight. Let me guess you think you're the epitome of cool?"

Blaise turned around to check if I was actually talking to him. Yes you idiot I am talking to you. Here I thought making eye contact and talking directly to a person was a dead giveaway.

"Pathetic."

I grabbed my lunch tray and stood up.

"The only pathetic person here Granger is you."

A few laughed at this. Sighing I made my way to the garbage disposal and threw my tray in it. I lost my appetite. Listening to Holly and Blaise can do that to a person. On my way I out I came face to face with Violet.

"You were right I was wrong. They're total bitches."

Vi drew me into a hug which I happily sunk into. She smelled like that horrible flowery perfume she uses. Fine it isn't horrible per say, but very girly and feminine. I don't know why really, but I've always liked male perfumes more than those for women.

"Of course I was right."

She whispered in my ear and I giggled. Trust Violet to carry on the miss know it all genes we have from mum.

"Sorry about what I said earlier. I should have been a better sister..."

She added as an afterthought. I let go of her and gave her a reassuring smile. Sisters. One second we're about to kill each other and the next we're hugging and apologizing. I'm glad that I'm not an only child. It's nice to have a family member that's your age and understands you without having to say a lot. Or to simply annoy the hell out of depending on your mood.

"Now if you'll excuse me sis; I have a bitch to dethrone."

The way she said it made me almost want to laugh if she wasn't so scary. Violet squared her shoulders and made her way towards Holly's table. Uh oh showdown three o'clock. Scott trailed after her like a faithful puppy. I shouldn't use that term speaking of Scott. The boy is huge! An overgrown puppy on steroids is more fitting. Since this was about to get ugly I got out of there as fast as I could.

End note: Only three or four more chapters to go! Stay tuned kiddies one never knows what's going to happen when I'm the author.


End file.
